Die Erben Slytherins
by LumosMist31237
Summary: ALLES WAR GUT! Wie pathetisch. Sind Sie nicht langsam zu alt für Märchen, Ms Granger? Anstatt die Bücher auswendig zu lernen, sollten Sie lieber anfangen zu denken. Stellen Sie Fragen! Finden Sie Antworten! Benutzen Sie Ihr verdammtes Hirn!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K. Rowling und nicht mir!

A/N:

_Ich liebe die Harry-Potter-Bücher von J.K. Rowling, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mich das Ende der Serie enttäuscht hat. DER Epilog kann es doch nicht gewesen sein? Lange habe ich gehofft, dass „Jo" noch einen Band nachschiebt. Die Hoffnung wird kleiner … und nachdem ich mir im Kino vor ein paar Monaten die letzte Dosis Harry Potter abholen durfte, wurde mir klar, dass ich die Geschichte wohl selbst zu Ende schreiben muss. _

_Mit zwei Ideen und einer Menge Fragen stürzte ich mich ein weiteres Mal in die Bücher. Zwischen den Zeilen des Textes fand ich nicht nur Antworten auf viele meiner Fragen, sondern auch eine unglaubliche Geschichte…_

_+++ Achtung +++ Achtung +++ __**Film-Canon**__ +++ Achtung +++ Achtung +++_

_An die Mega-Fans: Ich liebe Canon-Facts, aber gute Geschichten liebe ich noch mehr. Bitte seid gnädig! :-) _

_Außerdem: Die Geschichte spielt 15 Jahre nach DH (vorläufig minus Epilog); die Hauptcharaktere sind HG/SS, ABER, die ham nix miteinander! Wer spielt sonst noch mit? Eigentlich alle, die ich mag. Und das sind ziemlich viele!_

* * *

**Prolog**

Ein schwarzer Schatten schälte sich aus dem Dickicht des Waldes. Der Mann schien eins zu sein mit der nächtlichen Landschaft und trotz seiner raumgreifenden Schritte bewegte er sich lautlos entlang des kaum sichtbaren Pfades, der sich in zahlreichen Windungen über einen felsigen Abhang zum See hinunter schlängelte.

Hinter dem Wald blitzten bläuliche Lichter auf, beinahe wie bei einem entfernten Gewitter. Das Lichterspiel am Himmel spiegelte sich auf der glatten Oberfläche des Sees und zeichnete hin und wieder die graue Silhouette des Bootshauses in die Dunkelheit.

Severus Snape verkürzte seine Schritte und blieb schließlich stehen. Er hatte keine Eile. Hogwarts lag hinter ihm. Majestätisch erhob sich das Schloss aus der Landschaft, beherrschte mit seinen Türmen und Mauern die Szenerie. Noch trotzte die alte Magie den Angriffen des Feindes, doch der magische Schutzschild würde den Todessern nicht auf Dauer standhalten. Die Sphäre, die Hogwarts seit Jahrhunderten geschützt hatte, würde aufhören zu existieren.

Snape wusste, was dies für den Verlauf der Schlacht bedeutete. Ein Gefühl der Wut stieg in ihm auf. Eine vage Andeutung dieser Emotion beherrschte sein Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann erstarrten seine Gesichtszüge wieder zu einer nüchternen Maske.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn gerufen. Snape war gekommen.

Der Zauberer versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sorgsam schloss er jeden Gedanken tief in seinem Inneren ein – so, wie er es seit Jahren getan hatte. Die Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Lords erforderten besondere Sorgfalt – wie kein zweiter war Voldemort in der Lage, auch die verborgensten Gedanken eines Menschen zu enthüllen. Und sie erbarmungslos gegen sein Opfer zu verwenden.

Snape hatte nicht vor, ein Opfer des Dunklen Lords zu werden. Mit einer Hand griff der Zauberer in die Luft und hielt im nächsten Moment ein mehrmals gefaltetes Tuch in den Fingern. Er wickelte einen kleinen Bezoar aus dem Tuch und schluckte ihn wie eine lästige Pille. Der versteinerte Haarball war jedoch nur der schlichte Auftakt zu seinem Meisterstück.

Nun folgte die entscheidende Komponente. Snape zog eine Ampulle aus seinen Gewändern, in der sich eine kristallklare Flüssigkeit befand. Der Sud des lebenden Todes war eine unspektakuläre Art seinen eigenen Tod zu inszenieren, und doch war ein Gefühl der Ehrfurcht mehr als angemessen. Diese Variante des Trankes war eine nuancierte Interpretation der ursprünglichen Komposition. Snape kannte die Potenz des Mittels. Es war sein Werk.

Der Sud öffnet das Tor zur Zwischenwelt. Doch die Kunst bestand nicht darin, auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Leben und Tod entlang zu wandeln, sondern eben diesen wieder zu verlassen. Es war ein aussichtsloses Streben, sich am eigenen Schopf aus dem Sumpf der Zwischenwelt ins Leben zurück zu hieven. So zumindest verkündete es die Lehrmeinung seit mehr als dreizehnhundert Jahren. Allein, Snape wusste es besser. Er brach die Ampulle auf und leerte sie in einem Zug. Dann verharrte er ruhig, ergründete die Reaktion seines Körpers auf den starken Trank. Eine dünne Schweißschicht bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, eine bleierne Schwere erfasste Körper und Geist. Der Bezoar konnte die Wirkung des Suds nicht vollständig unterdrücken, doch ein wacher Verstand und schnelle Reflexe waren nun nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Er würde den Bezoar zu gegebener Zeit mit einem Zauber neutralisieren – denn das Sterben war Teil seines Plans.

Eine kleine Glasflasche tauchte in Snapes Hand auf. Er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Silbrige Flüssigkeit schimmerte in der Dunkelheit, wogte träge die Wandungen des Glases entlang. Fast zärtlich schloss Snape seine Hand um das Gefäß. Er spürte die Kühle des Glases, die Rundungen der kostbaren Flasche. Langsam verstärkte er den Druck seiner Finger, bis das Glas in seiner Hand barst. Die silbrige Flüssigkeit vermengte sich mit seinem Blut und tropfte zu Boden. Der Schmerz brachte keine Erleichterung.

Es war Zeit zu gehen. Jede weitere Verzögerung konnte das Misstrauen des Dunklen Lords wecken. Snape hatte Dumbledores Auftrag nicht erfüllen können, doch sein schlechtes Gewissen hielt sich in Grenzen.

Voldemort würde Harry Potter töten. Es tat nicht viel zur Sache, ob Potter den tieferen Sinn seines Todes erfahren würde oder nicht. Das Resultat blieb gleich. _Das Leben ist nicht fair._ Und manchmal hatte man keine Wahl.

Der Tränkemeister verzog grimmig das Gesicht. Voldemort ahnte nicht, mit wem er es zu tun bekam. Er würde das Schicksal herausfordern. Seine Chance war minimal, aber das störte ihn nicht mehr.

Er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch. _Dass es vorbei ist._


	2. Der Weg zurück

_A/N:_

_Ich werdet mir nicht glauben, wie sehr ich mich über mein erstes Review gefreut habe. Wenn ich daran denke, grinse ich immer noch ungefähr so :-D Danke Ewjena!_

_Kritik ist natürlich auch willkommen!_

* * *

**Der Weg zurück**

_(14 Jahre später)_

Filius Flitwick schnaufte hörbar. Manchmal machte ihm seine kleine Statur doch zu schaffen. Der Weg nach Hogwarts schien sich endlos hinzuziehen. Dabei hatte er das alte Schloss schon vor mehreren Stunden am Horizont erblickt. Oder zumindest das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war.

Seit vierzehn Jahren war die Ruine des Schlosses dem Zerfall preisgegeben. Viele Dächer waren zerstört, Fenster geborsten, Zinnen und Mauern fehlten. An einigen Stellen konnte man tief ins Innere der Gebäude schauen – ein sonderbarer Anblick, waren es doch die gleichen Räume, in denen Filius Flitwick jahrelang gelebt und gearbeitet hatte.

Der Astronomieturm, der mit seiner massigen Präsenz den Blick auf sich lenkte, verdeutlichte eindrücklich die offenen Wunden des Krieges: In der Mitte des Turmdaches klaffte ein riesiges Loch, große Teile seines trutzigen Mauerwerks fehlten – ausradiert beim Angriff der Todesser in der letzten großen Schlacht. Die Turmspitze jedoch trotzte ehern seit vierzehn Jahren Wind und Wetter – ein Wunder, wenn man die fragile Konstruktion betrachtete.

Die Brücke über den Burggraben war vollkommen zerstört. Flitwick nahm stattdessen den Weg durch den Schulgarten, der nun verwildert dalag. Das Skelett eines windschiefen Gewächshauses stand dort wie ein Mahnmal für Pomona Sprout.

Als Flitwick das Hauptportal des Schlosses erreicht hatte, nahm er sich die Zeit, zurück zu schauen. Die Sonne stand tief am Horizont. Auf dem weiten Platz vor dem Hauptgebäude lagen an vielen Stellen Steine kreisförmig aufgeschichtet – Zeugnisse der zahlreichen Lagerfeuer, die nach dem Sieg über Voldemort entzündet worden waren. Die Hoffnung auf Frieden war nur wenig später erloschen als die Glut der zahlreichen Feuer. Die Kämpfe hatten nie aufgehört.

Flitwick entzündete eine Fackel und öffnete das Tor des Portals. Abgestandene Luft schlug ihm entgegen, die einen unangenehm modrigen Geschmack auf der Zunge hinterließ.

Unentschlossen blieb er stehen. In der aufkommenden Dämmerung fiel kaum mehr ein Lichtstrahl durch die staubigen Fenster der Eingangshalle. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen weiß glühenden Lichtball in den dunklen Raum.

Einen Augenblick lang war die Eingangshalle hell erleuchtet. Riesige Stundengläser reflektierten den Lichtschein und zeigten immer noch den letzten Punktestand des Hauswettbewerbs an. Allein das Stundenglas der Slytherins lag zersplittert am Boden, inmitten von hunderten Smaragden, deren zahlreiche Facetten ein unheimliches grünes Funkeln zurückwarfen.

Flitwick griff die Fackel fester. Dann trat er durch das Tor, durchquerte eilig die Halle, folgte den dunklen Gängen des Schlosses unbeirrbar zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Er kam zum Wasserspeier, der den Zugang zum Büro bewachte. Der verstaubte Speier war nicht viel mehr als Dekoration – es war allgemein bekannt, dass das Passwort _Dumbledore_ lautete. Niemand hatte sich dazu durchringen können, es zu ändern.

Flitwick nannte das Passwort und wartete, bis sich eine schmale Wendeltreppe zu ihm hinab gewunden hatte. Flitwick bestieg die unterste Stufe – und harrte ruhig aus.

Der kleine Mann lächelte zufrieden. Natürlich konnte man in das Büro nicht ohne weiteres hineinspazieren. Das Ministerium hatte Hogwarts mit mächtigen Zaubersprüchen gegen Eindringlinge geschützt. Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen waren überhaupt in der Lage, das Schloss aufzuspüren. Und nur drei Personen gehörten zu dem Kreis von Geheimnisträgern, denen es möglich war, das ehemalige Büro von Albus Dumbledore zu betreten. Flitwick malte einige komplizierte Figuren mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes in die Luft und murmelte dabei beschwörend eine Formel. Schließlich trug ihn die Wendeltreppe lautlos zum Eingang des Büros hinauf.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte in den düsteren Raum. Die zahlreichen Bilderrahmen an den Wänden, die gewöhnlich die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts zeigten, waren verlassen. Die Insassen der magischen Bilder hatten sich zweifellos unterhaltsameren Örtlichkeiten zugewandt. Eine Staubschicht lag über allen Dingen, doch sonst erinnerte alles an Albus Dumbledore. Immer noch lagen seine silbernen Instrumente in den Regalen, hier und da standen Bonbondosen, in einer Ecke thronte das Denkarium.

Etwas hilflos stand Flitwick in der Mitte des kreisrunden Raumes. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er suchte.

_Du wirst den Weg zurück finden_, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Dumbledore fragend angeschaut hatte. Doch der Schulleiter hatte ihn nur angelächelt und gezwinkert. Flitwick rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Musste der Alte immer in Rätseln sprechen? Konnte er seine Anweisungen nicht klar formulieren? Nun stand er hier und hoffte auf eine Eingebung.

Plötzlich bemerkte Flitwick eine Bewegung. Blitzschnell wandte er sich um, den Zauberstab schon zum Duell erhoben. Flitwick musste jedoch feststellen, dass es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Angreifer nur um das Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters Newton Scamander handelte, der gerade wieder zurückgekommen war.

Scamander beobachtete den kleinen Mann eine Weile neugierig, dann fragte er: „Was suchen Sie hier?"

„Ich bin Filius Flitwick." Flitwick verstummte.

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Ich fragte, was Sie hier suchen."

Flitwick wusste es auch nicht. Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, sagte er: „Ich suche den Weg zurück."

„Häh?" Newton Scamander lehnte sich vor und betrachtete Flitwick argwöhnisch. „Den Weg zurück?", krächzte er von oben herab. "So ein Unsinn."

„Es tut mir leid", erwiderte Flitwick verlegen, „eigentlich bin ich nicht sicher, was ich suche. Albus Dumbledore sagte mir kurz vor seinem Tod, ich würde den Weg zurück finden. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte."

„Ach der." Newton Scamander grinste ihn mitleidsvoll an. „Am besten fragen Sie ihn da selbst. Warten Sie hier!" Und schon hatte der ehemalige Schulleiter sein Portrait verlassen.

Kurze Zeit später füllten sich die Bilderrahmen mit zahlreichen Persönlichkeiten, die Flitwick neugierig beobachteten. Leises Stimmengewirr durchdrang den Raum. Hinter sich hörte Flitwick ein altbekanntes Räuspern. Der kleine Mann drehte sich um und schaute direkt in die freundlichen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

„Ah Filius, ich sehe, du hast den Weg zurück gefunden. Möchtest du einen Schokoladenfrosch?" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu und streckte ihm eine kunstvoll gestaltete Schachtel entgegen, die höchstwahrscheinlich einen Schokoladenfrosch beherbergte.

Flitwick wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Immerhin befand sich die Schachtel auf einem gerahmten Ölschinken. Er lehnte höflich dankend ab und sah zu, wie Dumbledore die Verpackung öffnete, den braunen Frosch geschickt an seiner Flucht hinderte und sich das unglücklich zappelnde Schokoladentier genüsslich in den Mund schob.

Flitwick war ratlos angesichts dieses profanen Aktes. Dennoch begann er mit stockender Stimme dem Portrait von den Ereignissen der letzten Jahre zu erzählen. Dumbledore hörte ihm schweigend zu und wiegte einige Male den Kopf. Als Flitwick seinen Monolog beendet hatte, schaute er das Gemälde erwartungsvoll an.

Albus Dumbledore lächelte weise und strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart.

Eine Minute verging ohne Antwort. Flitwick wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Er hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort schon fast aufgegeben, da seufzte der alte Schulleiter und sagte schließlich: „Ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen, Filius, aber vielleicht findest du etwas Passendes in der Bibliothek."

…::…

Im Morgengrauen verließ Flitwick Hogwarts in Richtung London. Im Gepäck hatte er ein schmales Büchlein mit dem Titel „Leitfaden für Schulleiter – ein Handbuch von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore".

Er wusste nun, was er tun würde.


	3. Der Tränkemeister

A/N:

Menschenskinder, so interessante Reviews. Ich habe mich gefreut wie Bolle!

Und zur Sache mit der „ungewöhnlichen Ausgangssituation"… Also, ich fühle mich natürlich geehrt über das Lob (?) und hoffe, dass ich euch auch in Zukunft das ein oder andere Mal überraschen kann. *_teuflisches Lachen_*

Für alle, die schon sehnsüchtig auf Hermine gewartet haben: Hier kommt sie!

Viel Spaß, Lumos!

* * *

**Der Tränkemeister**

_(ein Jahr später)_

Hermine Granger saß in der Bibliothek der Queen Mary Universität in London, drehte langsam ihren Laptop in alle Richtungen und starrte frustriert auf die kleine Anzeige für die Signalstärke des Funknetzes. Seit fünf Minuten hatte sie keine Verbindung zum Universitätsnetzwerk. Dabei wollte sie noch die Standorte einiger Fachbücher recherchieren, die sie für eine Hausarbeit im Fach Differentialgeometrie brauchte.

Hermine beugte sich nach vorn, um einen Blick auf den Rechner-Pool im unteren Stockwerk zu werfen. Natürlich waren alle Arbeitsplätze belegt.

Da bemerkte sie eine ältere Dame, die in der Universitätsbibliothek seltsam deplatziert wirkte. Die schlanke, hoch gewachsene Frau trug ein altmodisches Kostüm aus einem schweren, grünen Samtstoff, ihr graues Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden. Hermine war verblüfft, denn von hinten sah die Frau aus wie ihre ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Minerva McGonagall.

Als hätte die Dame ihren Blick gespürt, wandte sie sich um und schaute in ihre Richtung.

Hermine duckte sich reflexartig. Die Frau war Minerva McGonagall! Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass die Professorin wegen ihr hier war. Hermine spürte, wie sich die Computertastatur in ihre Wange drückte. Im Grunde glaubte sie nicht wirklich, dass man sich hinter einem Notebook mit 13,3 Zoll Bildschirmdiagonale verstecken konnte.

_So viel zum legendären Mut der Gryffindors_… Es war beschämend.

Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf. Sie überlegte noch, ob sie winken sollte, da hatte McGonagall sie schon entdeckt. Resigniert klappte Hermine ihr Notebook zu und lehnte sich zurück. Sie hatte gehofft, dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens endgültig geschlossen zu haben.

Minerva McGonagall trat ihr mit offenen Armen entgegen.

„Hermine!"

„Hallo … Minerva", erwiderte sie den Gruß und wappnete sich innerlich gegen alles, was noch kommen würde. Sie hatte den besorgten Blick ihrer ehemaligen Vertrauenslehrerin bemerkt.

„Was machst du hier?" McGonagall machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen Raum zu beschreiben schien.

„Ich studiere Mathematik."

McGonagall zog nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es ist sehr abstrakt", sagte Hermine, als ob das eine Entschuldigung wäre.

„Hermine, du gehörst nicht hierher."

„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen!"

Die strengen Gesichtszüge McGonagalls wurden eine Nuance weicher. Sie setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl, beugte sich zu ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin hinüber und flüsterte beschwörend: „Aber du bist eine Hexe –"

„– einige Hexen und Zauberer leben in der Muggelwelt", erwiderte Hermine trotzig.

McGonagall machte eine abwertende Handbewegung, als ob sie damit das Argument einfach wegwischen könnte.

„Früher war alles einfacher, aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Hermine, die Muggel werden kaum achtzig, neunzig Jahre alt. Wie soll das gehen? Die Leute wundern sich ganz sicher jetzt schon, warum du in deinem Alter noch wie ein Schulmädchen aussiehst. Und daran wird dein dilettantischer Versuch mit dieser weißen Haarsträhne auch nichts ändern."

Nachdenklich strich sich Hermine ihre magisch ergraute Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Hexen und Zauberer nach ihrer Jugend für gewöhnlich langsamer altern – mit ein paar grauen Haaren konnte man diesen Fakt nur dürftig kaschieren.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "So ganz habe ich die Sache mit dem Altern in der magischen Welt nie verstanden. Warum stecke ich in meinem jungen Ich fest … und … wie haben Sie es eigentlich geschafft so alt auszusehen?"

Hermine hätte ihren letzten Satz am liebsten sofort zurück genommen, doch Minerva McGonagall schien nicht sonderlich betroffen.

Sie quittierte die Frage lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und erklärte: „Nun, der Alterungsprozess wird von vielen Faktoren bestimmt – vom Körper, dem Geist, der Umwelt … ich selbst habe in meiner Jugend den Zeitumkehrer recht häufig benutzt. Ich möchte es aber keinem empfehlen."

McGonagall griff Hermines Hand und drückte sie leicht. Eindringlich fuhr sie fort: „Der Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort, die große Verantwortung – natürlich sehnst du dich nach deiner verlorenen Kindheit. Aber ist es nicht langsam an der Zeit, in deinem Leben den nächsten Schritt zu gehen?"

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre alte Hauslehrerin ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Im Herbst wird Hogwarts wieder eröffnet", sagte sie und sah Hermine abwartend an.

„Ich habe davon gelesen", erwiderte Hermine. „Die Leute halten euch für verrückt. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr mitten im Bürgerkrieg Hogwarts wieder eröffnen könnt? Noch dazu mit den Slytherins. Wie wollt ihr verhindern, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen?"

„Es wäre verrückt, es nicht zu versuchen! Wir können die Ausbildung der jungen Hexen und Zauberer nicht weiter dem Zufall überlassen. Die meisten Eltern geben ihr Bestes, ihr Wissen über die Magie an ihre Kinder weiterzugeben, aber auf lange Sicht kann das nicht funktionieren. Und die Muggel-Geborenen sind völlig auf sich gestellt. Das Ministerium bringt in dieser Hinsicht kaum mehr als Schadensbegrenzung zustande."

„Schadensbegrenzung? Sie schicken den Muggel-Geborenen eine Infobroschüre mit Atemtechniken zur Aggressionskontrolle. Das ist ein Witz! Glaubt das Ministerium wirklich, dass sie so ihre Magie kontrollieren können? Allein die Meldungen von letzter Woche beweisen doch das Gegenteil: eine singende Mülltonne mitten in London, ein fliegendes Auto beim Kampf um eine Parklücke und neun explodierte Sahnetorten auf einer Hochzeit. Glücklicherweise glauben die Leute nicht mehr alles, was sie von den Medien vorgesetzt bekommen, sonst hättet ihr ein echtes Problem."

„Die Zauberer von der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen haben genug damit zu tun, die Auswirkungen des Krieges vor den Muggeln zu verschleiern. Die können sich nicht auch noch um solche Lappalien kümmern. Aber du hast natürlich Recht, Hermine. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Deswegen brauchen wir Hogwarts! Filius Flitwick hat im vergangenen Jahr Enormes geleistet. Er wird die Schulleitung übernehmen, es fehlt also eine Lehrkraft für Zauberkünste. Komm zurück nach Hogwarts! Unterrichte Zauberkünste!"

Hermines musste sich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen. „Zauberkünste?", wiederholte sie mit ungläubiger Miene.

"Warum nicht? Flitwick gerät immer noch ganz aus dem Häuschen, wenn die Sprache auf dich kommt. Ich werde seine Lobgesänge hier nicht wiederholen, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass er voll und ganz hinter der Entscheidung steht", sagte McGonagall und schaute sie amüsiert an. „Du bist übrigens in bester Gesellschaft – Neville Longbottom wird Kräuterkunde unterrichten – und Dean Thomas kennst du natürlich auch."

„Dean?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Der wollte doch unbedingt Auror werden."

„Nun, er hat sich offensichtlich anders entschieden und Geschichte der Magie in Edinburgh studiert. Er wird den Geist von Professor Binns ersetzen – Binns hatte nicht einmal mehr mitbekommen, dass Hogwarts seit fünfzehn Jahren keine Schüler mehr hat."

Hermine lächelte. Das sah dem Professor ähnlich. Aber Dean Thomas und Geschichte?

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege", sagte sie nachdenklich, „Dean war einer der Letzten aus unserem Jahrgang, der Geschichte der Magie abgewählt hat. Allerdings dachten wir immer, dass er die Stunde für ein Nickerchen nutzen wollte – so, wie alle anderen auch."

Hermine erhielt für ihre respektlose Äußerung einen missbilligenden Blick ihrer alten Hauslehrerin, die sich bereits für eine weitere Redesalve zu sammeln schien.

Hermine seufzte. Sie würde einiges dafür geben, sich noch einmal so zu Hause zu fühlen, wie damals in Hogwarts. Einfach zu wissen, dass man irgendwo angekommen war. Sie dachte an das Schloss, das Wispern der ehrwürdigen Gemäuer, das Knarzen des alten Gebälks. Sie hatte die merkwürdigsten Winkel so klar vor Augen, als ob sie erst gestern dort gewesen wäre. Es war verlockend – als ob man die Zeit noch einmal zurück drehen könnte. Sie sah Minerva McGonagall an und seufzte noch einmal. „Schon gut, gib mir ein paar Tage Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

Um McGonagalls Mundwinkel huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sie wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

…::…

„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass das alles ist!" Hermine war den Stapel der eingegangenen Bewerbungen schon drei Mal durchgegangen, doch das Angebot wurde nicht besser. Minerva McGonagall hatte sie und Neville beauftragt, die Suche nach einer geeigneten Lehrkraft für das Fach Zaubertränke in die Hand zu nehmen. Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Wochen bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres, und noch immer war die Stelle nicht besetzt. Wie es aussah, würde es eine Entscheidung zwischen Not und Elend werden.

„Du darfst deine Ansprüche nicht so hoch ansetzen", versuchte Neville zu beschwichtigen.

Hermine schaute Neville fassungslos an. Ihrer Meinung nach waren ihre Ansprüche bereits tief unten im Keller. Nachdem auf ihre erste Stellenanzeige im Tagespropheten überhaupt keine Bewerbung eingegangen war, hatte sie die Anforderungen nochmals herunter gesetzt.

„Die Hälfte der Bewerber hat nicht einmal einen Universitätsabschluss in Zaubertränke", sagte Hermine empört. „Und diese Abschlüsse vom Institut für Allumfassende Magie – die Zertifikate sind nicht das Papier wert, auf dem sie gedruckt sind."

Hermine lehnte sich theatralisch stöhnend gegen die Stuhllehne und massierte ihre Schläfen. Der Lärm war kaum auszuhalten. Dutzende Bauzauberer waren seit Monaten damit beschäftigt, Hogwarts zumindest notdürftig wieder aufzubauen. Seit Anfang der Woche hatte sich neben dem ständigen Sägen, Hämmern und Meißeln eine neue Lärmquelle aufgetan: In unregelmäßigen Abständen waren Explosionen zu hören, die die Wände und Fensterscheiben von McGonagalls Büro erzittern ließen. Hunderte große Steine wurden durch irgendeinen Hex in eine baufreundliche Quaderform gebracht – leider war die magische Methode nicht wirklich geräuscharm.

Wieder eine Explosion. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Im Grunde hätte sie ihre graue Haarsträhne gleich behalten können! So wie es hier abging, würden ihr in den nächsten Wochen auf natürlichem Wege tausende graue Haare wachsen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft sich zu entspannen.

Minerva McGonagall trat an den Tisch und fing an, interessiert in den Unterlagen zu blättern. Nach einer Weile runzelte sie die Stirn. „Scheinbar studieren nicht mehr viele Magier Zaubertränke."

„Also ich kenne mindestens fünf aus unserem Jahrgang, die Zaubertränke studiert haben", sagte Neville und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als könne er es nicht glauben.

McGonagall wies auf einen dünnen Stapel, der drei Bewerbungsmappen umfasste. „Sind das die Kandidaten, die ihr zum Vorstellungsgespräch kommende Woche eingeladen habt?"

„Ja, es war nicht viel dabei", antwortete Hermine entschuldigend.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, dann sagte sie wie zu sich selbst: „Ich denke, ich werde noch einen alten Freund besuchen."

…::…

Minerva McGonagall blieb einen Moment stehen, um die Umgebung auf sich wirken zu lassen. Immer wieder war sie beeindruckt von der Weite dieser kargen Landschaft. Die Hochebene war nur von gelblichem Gras und einigen niedrigen Sträuchern bewachsen, die dem scharfen Wind trotzten. Hier und da ragten raue Felsen aus dem Boden, in der Ferne erhoben sich einige kahle Berge.

Die Hexe zog ihren Kragen hoch, auch im Sommer war der Wind hier oben gelegentlich eisig. Der schmale Pfad, dem sie bis jetzt gefolgt war, verlor sich im Nichts. Aber sie kannte den Weg. Seit Jahren kam sie einmal im Monat in die nördlichen Highlands, um Severus Snape mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu ärgern.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich an seinen beißenden Sarkasmus gewöhnt und kannte Snape gut genug, um seinen oftmals hintergründigen trockenen Humor zu verstehen. Normalerweise genoss sie diese Besuche. Doch heute würde es schwierig werden.

Entschlossen setzte McGonagall ihren Weg fort. Ihr Ziel war ein kleinerer Felsen, der inmitten der imposanten Landschaft fast unscheinbar wirkte. Nur aus nächster Nähe würde man an seiner Steilwand in drei Metern Höhe eine Holzhütte entdecken, die wie ein Schwalbennest an der Felswand klebte. Da Besuch offensichtlich unerwünscht war, gab es keine Treppe, die nach oben auf die großzügige Terrasse führte.

Minerva McGonagall löste dieses Problem, indem sie mit einem Swisch und Flick ihres Zauberstabs eine schmales Holzbrett mit eingelassenen Quersprossen von der Terrasse nach unten auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Beim Anblick der wenig Vertrauen erweckenden Konstruktion zog McGonagall kurz missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Natürlich war die Stiege nicht für menschliche Besucher bestimmt und so wechselte sie in ihre tierische Gestalt. Einen Moment später kletterte sie als Katze mühelos zur Terrasse hinauf.

Oben angekommen, sprang sie auf ein Fensterbrett und spähte in das Dunkel der Hütte. Nichts regte sich – scheinbar war der Tränkemeister nicht zu Hause. Da sie nicht wusste, wann Snape zurückkommen würde, entschied sie, sich ein windstilles Plätzchen zu suchen. Dann legte sie sich nieder und schaute mit halb geschlossenen Augen in die raue Landschaft.

…::…

Es dämmerte bereits, als die Katze die schwarze Gestalt bemerkte. Es war unverkennbar Severus Snape, der mit wehendem Umhang auf den Felsen zukam.

Schlagartig war Minerva McGonagall voll konzentriert, all ihre Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Hexe ärgerte sich über ihre instinktive Reaktion, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie wusste, dass sich nach einigen Minuten das Gefühl der Anspannung legen würde. Um sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen, begann sie intensiv ihre Pfote zu lecken.

Severus Snape hatte seine Besucherin ebenfalls bemerkt und machte eine grimmige Miene – wohl auch, weil das zum Begrüßungsritual der beiden dazugehörte. Unter der Hütte angekommen, verschwand Snape samt seiner wehenden schwarzen Gewänder in einem Sekundenbruchteil flatternd im Nichts, um ebenso spektakulär in drei Metern Höhe wieder aufzutauchen.

McGonagall beobachtete das Schauspiel gelassen. Sie hatte diese eigenartige Mischung aus Apparation und Fliegen bei noch keinem anderen Zauberer gesehen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Die Katze sprang elegant vom Stuhl, stolzierte mit zuckendem Schwanz über die Terrasse, bevor sie Severus Snape mehrmals um die Beine strich und schließlich transfigurierte.

„Guten Abend, Severus!"

Snape sah Minerva McGonagall misstrauisch an und erwiderte statt einer Begrüßung: "Ich habe dich erst in einer Woche erwartet. Der Wolfsbanntrank ist noch nicht fertig, ich wollte für den neuen Ansatz erst die Wolfswurzblüte abwarten."

„Ah, das kann warten." McGonagall überlegte angestrengt, wie sie das Thema auf Hogwarts lenken könnte. Ihr fiel nichts Unverfängliches ein.

„Gut siehst du aus", sagte sie und bereute die Aussage im gleichen Atemzug.

Severus Snape war kein attraktiver Mann, und für einen Zauberer seines Alters sah er recht verwittert aus. Allerdings hatte sie ihn schon in weitaus schlechterem Zustand gesehen. Jetzt dagegen... Nun ja, Snapes rabenschwarzes Haar war genauso fettig und ungepflegt wie immer, seine Mimik zynisch wie eh und je... Aber sein Gesicht wirkte weniger hart, fast menschlich. Seine schwarzen Augen waren klar und lebendig ... und schienen sie förmlich auseinander zu nehmen.

McGonagall wich Snapes forschendem Blick aus.

Snape musterte sie spöttisch und erwiderte dann: "Mehr Schlaf und weniger Drogen, Minerva."

Die Hexe überhörte Snapes Andeutung. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft an einem Ausweg aus dieser Sackgasse.

Snape nahm ihr die Arbeit ab: "Die Antwort auf deine Frage lautet Nein. Und zwar kategorisch."

„Severus", rief McGonagall mit gespielter Empörung, „liest du etwa meine Gedanken?"

"Nur, wenn sie in dicken Lettern auf deiner Stirn geschrieben stehen. Außerdem lese ich den Tagespropheten! Sehr interessante Anzeige übrigens." Snape lächelte schief und rezitierte aus dem Gedächtnis die Anforderungen aus der Stellenanzeige:

„Diplom mit Auszeichnung in Tränkekunde – mehrjährige praktische Erfahrung in der Herstellung von Heiltränken und Antidoten – Exzellenz in wissenschaftlicher Arbeit und selbständige Weiterentwicklung von bestehenden Tränken – mindestens zwei Referenzen –"

„– wir wissen beide, dass du hervorragend für diese Stelle qualifiziert bist!", unterbrach ihn McGonagall.

„Das wiederum denke ich nicht. Am Ende stand da noch: Spaß am Umgang mit Kindern." Snape machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

Minerva McGonagall sah nun hilflos aus. Es war von Anfang an eher eine fixe Idee gewesen, Snape um Hilfe zu bitten, doch je länger das Gespräch andauerte, umso bewusster wurde ihr, wie wichtig es ihr war diesen Mann nach Hogwarts zu holen. Sie startete einen neuen Versuch:

„Dumbledore –"

„Nein!" Snape hatte Mühe seine Aggression zu unterdrücken und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Ich habe bezahlt. Es ist genug!"

Lange Sekunden des Schweigens folgten. Die Hexe wusste, dass ihr die Argumente fehlten, trotzdem wagte sie noch einen Versuch: „Severus, es geht nicht nur um das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Ich gebe zu, die Bewerber sind miserabel, aber selbst wenn wir einen von ihnen nehmen müssten, würde die Welt nicht untergehen."

McGonagall rang kurz nach Worten, dann setzte sie fort: "Es wird wieder ein Haus Slytherin geben. Du kannst dir die Debatten dazu sicher vorstellen. Severus, was meinst du, welchen Stand die Slytherins in Hogwarts haben werden? Sie brauchen jemanden – wie dich." McGonagall seufzte. Allein die Vorstellung verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Snape drehte sich zu ihr, seine schwarzen Augen verrieten nicht, was er dachte. Mit eisiger Stimme presste er hervor:

„Geh – mir – aus – den – Augen!"

Einen Moment später stand die Hexe allein auf der kleinen Terrasse der Holzhütte. Severus Snape war gegangen. Nein, er war vor ihr geflohen. McGonagall fühlte sich schuldig. Sie wollte Snape treffen, doch vielleicht war sie zu weit gegangen.

„Nicht wie Albus...", murmelte sie und ging.

…::…

„Nun komm schon Neville, reiß dich zusammen!" Hermine schaute Neville fassungslos an. Sie standen vor dem Eingang zum Kerker, und Neville sah aus, als ob er jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Neville hielt sich an seiner kleinen Ledermappe fest und suchte offensichtlich krampfhaft nach einem Grund umzukehren.

Hermine nahm seine Hand und sagte ungläubig: „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein… Nach all den Jahren?"

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht sein Geist.", flüsterte Neville.

Hermine lachte. „Neville Longbottom, du bist 32 Jahre alt und hast ganz sicher keine Angst vor Gespenstern!"

Dann schob sie Neville mit sanfter Gewalt in ihren alten Tränke-Klassenraum.

Neville erstarrte bereits auf der Türschwelle zur Salzsäule. Aber auch Hermine war im Bann dieses Raums gefangen.

Der Kerker sah aus, als hätte ihn Professor Snape erst vor wenigen Minuten verlassen. Auf den Tischen befanden sich blank geputzte Kessel, Mörser und Stößel, verschiedene Reagenzgläser und Kolben. Die hohen Vitrinen und Regale standen da wie früher, bis oben mit Büchern und den Zutaten für Zaubertränke gefüllt. Hermine las die Etiketten auf einigen Glasbehältern: Sackläuse, Froschleich, Affodilwurzel. Es war Snapes Handschrift, unverkennbar fein und doch schwungvoll.

Nun hatte auch Hermine ein dumpfes Gefühl im Magen. Sie konnte sich Snape so deutlich vorstellen, wie er mit strenger Miene hinter seinem Tisch stand, bereit jeden noch so kleinen Fehler mit einem beißenden Kommentar zu belegen. Sie hatte Snape nicht gemocht. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft, wie sehr es sie verletzt hatte, wenn der Tränkemeister sie wie Luft behandelt hatte. Es war trotzdem seltsam, sich Hogwarts ohne ihn vorzustellen.

Hermine schaute mitleidig zu Neville hinüber, dem offensichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut war. Snape hatte es sich damals zum Privatvergnügen gemacht, Neville wie einen Idioten aussehen zu lassen.

„Komm lass uns die Zutaten vorbereiten.", sagte Hermine leise.

Neville nickte nur stumm.

...::...

Sie waren gerade fertig geworden, da kam auch schon Minerva McGonagall mit zwei Bewerbern für die Stelle des Zaubertränkemeisters. Der dritte Kandidat war anscheinend nicht aufgetaucht.

Ihre alte Hauslehrerin sah nicht glücklich aus. Sie redete wild gestikulierend mit Professor Srinivas von der Fakultät für magische Tränke der Universität Mumbai. Der Professor hatte hervorragende Referenzen. Im Grunde hatte Hermine ihre größten Hoffnungen in diesen Kandidaten gelegt, doch gerade eben schaute der Inder Minerva McGonagall nur mit großen Augen verständnislos an.

Hermine ging zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber.

McGonagall schien darüber sehr erleichtert zu sein. Sofort wandte sie sich Hermine zu: „Miss Granger, darf ich vorstellen – Professor Srinivas aus Mumbai und Mr Greycrook aus Glasgow. Eduard Hasengal hat leider kurzfristig abgesagt." McGonagall stand noch kurz unentschlossen im Kerker, dann überließ sie Hermine und Neville das Feld und suchte das Weite.

Hermine gab den zwei Bewerbern die Hand und sagte freundlich: „Eigentlich können wir direkt beginnen – Professor Longbottom und ich haben schon die Zutaten für den Traumlosschlaftrank bereitgestellt."

Hermine wusste, dass dieser Trank ein Standard war – ihrer Meinung nach einer der einfacheren Tränke. Dennoch schauten sie Srinivas und Greycrook mit fragenden Gesichtern an.

Greycrook fing sich als erster und fragte nach dem Buch _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ von Libatius Borage. Hermine ging zur Vitrine und suchte das Buch heraus. Sie konnte dem Impuls nicht widerstehen, das Buch kurz durchzublättern, um die Seiten nach handschriftlichen Ergänzungen abzusuchen. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es keine geheimnisvollen Einträge enthielt und reichte das Buch Greycrook, der sich zu einem der Arbeitsplätze begab.

Professor Srinivas hingegen sah sich immer noch unentschlossen im Kerker um. Es sah so aus, als ob der Professor den Klassenraum mit einem Museum verwechseln würde. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bestaunte der Inder die gefüllten Vitrinen, die kleine Büchersammlung und die Arbeitsplätze.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob der Inder verstanden hatte, welchen Trank sie von ihm sehen wollte. Möglichst freundlich wandte sie sich an den Tränkemeister: „Professor Srinivas, es ist vielleicht nicht ganz üblich, dass die Kandidaten praktisch getestet werden, aber –"

„No problem!", unterbrach Srinivas sie und wackelte mit dem Kopf. Allerdings bewegte er sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Wir haben schon die Zutaten für den Trank vorbereitet, Sie können also gleich beginnen", versuchte es Hermine noch einmal.

„No problem!"

Doch es passierte nichts.

„Professor Srinivas..." Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Professor sie verstand. Seine Aussage, verbunden mit dem Wackeln des Kopfes, konnte so gut wie alles bedeuten.

„Dreamless Sleep Potion. No problem, Madam", sagte Srinivas schließlich mit einem breiten indischen Akzent. Endlich begab er sich zu dem angerichteten Arbeitsplatz und begann mit der Zubereitung des Zaubertranks.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Sie setzte sich zu Neville hinter das Lehrerpult und raunte: "Wie macht sich Greycrook?"

Neville lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte: "Wenn du mich fragst, sieht dieser schlammbraune Brei nicht nach Traumlosschlaftrunk aus. Sollte das nicht lila sein? Oder wird es noch lila?"

Interessiert beugte sich Hermine vor, um einen Blick in Greycrooks Kessel zu werfen. Es sah nicht gut aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte Greycrook vergessen nach dem siebten Mal Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn, den Trank einmal in entgegen gesetzter Richtung umzurühren.

Greycrook standen mittlerweile Schweißperlen auf Stirn und Oberlippe. Gerade hantierte er ungelenk mit den Baldrianblättern, wobei er aus Versehen die halbe Dose in seinen Kessel entleerte. Verstohlen fischte er die meisten Blätter wieder aus dem Trank und ließ sie in den verschiedensten Ritzen verschwinden. Es war abzusehen, dass seine Brauerei in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Hermines Mitleid hielt sich jedoch in Grenzen.

Mit einem Mal jedoch war sie hellwach. Eine undeutbare Vorahnung beschlich sie.

_Was zum Teufel _–, dachte Hermine, da flog auch schon die Tür zum Kerker auf.

Hermines Herz setzte für einige Schläge aus. Mit wehenden schwarzen Roben und langen imposanten Schritten kam ein Mann in den Raum, der aussah wie Professor Snape. War sie schon so verzweifelt, dass sie unter Wahnvorstellungen litt?

Hermines Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Mindestens zehn Gedanken rauschten ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf...

_Professor – NEIN! – Sein Bruder vielleicht?... Hatte – hatte Snape Familie? Unvorstellbar! Aber es musste so sein. Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend..._

Hermines Herz klopfte bis zum Anschlag. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie hinter Professor Snapes Pult saß, auf seinem eigenen Stuhl. Unruhig rutschte Hermine auf dem Stuhl hin und her und warf dann einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Neville, der aussah als habe er einem Basilisken zu tief in die Augen geschaut. Er lebte aber offensichtlich noch, denn Hermine konnte das heftige Pulsieren seiner Halsschlagader erkennen.

Dann schaute sie dem Unbekannten ins Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen straften sie mit Verachtung. Doch nur einen Augenblick später wandte der Mann sich von ihr ab und analysierte die Szene im Klassenraum.

Es schien, als ob der Fremde seine Umgebung mit allen Sinnen erfasste. Kein Detail blieb ihm verborgen. Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Hermine, wie er mit einem Blick den Inhalt von Greycrooks Kessel studierte und das Ergebnis als offensichtliches Desaster wertete.

_Diese Mimik... diese Verachtung... Kann es so etwas zwei Mal geben?_

Hermine versuchte nicht zu laut zu atmen.

Professor Srinivas war leise vor sich hin murmelnd an seinem Kessel beschäftigt; Greycrook war kurz davor, vor lauter Verzweiflung aus dem Raum zu fliehen.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen legte nun dieser Snape-Klon seinen langen, schwarzen Umhang ab, faltete ihn säuberlich und hängte ihn über einen Stuhl. Dann trat er an den einen Kupferkessel, neben dem noch die Zutaten für den dritten Bewerber lagen.

_Würde er? Natürlich!_

Er hatte anhand der vorbereiteten Zutaten sofort erfasst, um welchen Trank es sich handeln musste. Der Fremde schaute kurz zu ihr auf und setzte eine gelangweilte Miene auf.

Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde und schaute verlegen auf den Tisch vor ihr. Hätte sie wenigstens einen der anspruchsvolleren Tränke aus _Moste Potente Potions_ ausgewählt.

Ohne Umschweife entzündete der Tränkemeister das Feuer unter seinem Kessel mit einem kaum merkbaren Wink seiner Hand.

100 Milligramm gemahlene Glühwürmchenflügel wurden sorgsam abgewogen, dann schnitt der Magier Baldrianblätter mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Doch ohne von seiner Arbeit auch nur aufzusehen, beschwor er zur gleichen Zeit eine Flasche mit irdener Essenz herbei, die er alsdann in den nun heißen Kessel entleerte.

Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen. Ampullen und Instrumente schwirrten durch die Luft, gelenkt von imaginären Kräften, die geschickt dem Zauberer zur Hand gingen. Sie hatte noch nie stablose Magie auf solch einem Niveau gesehen. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte man sich auf so viele Sachen gleichzeitig konzentrieren?

Nach Zugabe von Glühwürmchenflügeln und Baldrian, schimmerte der Sud nun golden, kleine silberne Bläschen stiegen spiralförmig an die Oberfläche auf. Hermine spielte in Gedanken bereits den nächsten Schritt der Rezeptur durch:

_Sieben Mal Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn... 5.. 6.. 7… Und einmal in die andere Richtung – ja genau!_

Hermine lächelte. Dann beobachtete sie fasziniert die Fortsetzung des magischen Schauspiels.

Mit der breiten Seite eines silbernen Messers quetschte der Tränkemeister einen öligen Saft aus den Cashewkernen und sammelte ihn vorsichtig mit einer kleinen Pipette.

_13 Tropfen … 11.. 12.. 13 – jetzt der Zauberstab – der Spruch..._

Doch sie sah weder einen Zauberstab, noch hörte sie einen Spruch. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen hatte der Tränkemeister wortlos einmal seine Hand über dem Kessel kreisen lassen, dann hatte der Trank seine Farbe von golden nach lila gewechselt. Durch unsichtbare Mächte geleitet, entleerte der Kessel seinen Inhalt in ein kleines braunes Glasfläschchen, welches sorgfältig verkorkt wurde.

Hermine hätte den Tränkemeister ewig weiter beobachten können, doch ein zweites Mal schlug die Tür auf, und eine aufgeregte Minerva McGonagall stürmte herein.

"Das ist doch nicht nötig!", rief sie.

Der Fremde ließ sich indes nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und zog bedächtig seine Robe über. Dann fixierte er Neville mit kaltem Blick, trat mit der kleinen Glasflasche in der Hand ans Lehrerpult und stellte sie direkt vor Neville auf den Tisch.

Mit sarkastischem Unterton wandte er sich an den völlig erstarrten jungen Mann: „Bitte, Mr Longbottom. Ich denke, das werden Sie heute Nacht brauchen – Ms Granger!" Er nickte Hermine kurz zu, und ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er mit dem üblichen Schwingen seines schwarzen Umhangs den Raum.

Hermine blickte dem Mann fassungslos nach.

_Professor SNAPE!_


	4. Hermines Animagus

A/N:

_An dieser Stelle ist es wirklich mehr als Zeit, meine supertollen Betaleserinnen lobend zu erwähnen. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich lieber verheimlichen, wie grandios sie sind, damit ich sie für mich allein haben kann… Ach ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich unfair. Also, ganz liebe Grüße an Francesca Monterone und Mr-Spock1. Ich bin sehr stolz auf mich, dass ich euch gefunden habe ;-)_

_no-name: Leider kann ich mich bei dir nicht persönlich bedanken, daher auf diesem Wege… Danke!_

_Ewjena: Ich seh gerade, ein kleines bisschen Flitwick und McGonagall gibt es doch für dich :-)_

* * *

**Hermines Animagus**

Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape gingen schweigend durch die verwaisten Korridore des Schlosses. An vielen Stellen sah man noch deutlich die Spuren der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort. Doch die tiefen Schläge im Gemäuer, die herumliegenden Trümmer und zerborstenen Fenster waren nicht das eigentliche Problem.

Es fehlte das geheimnisvolle Funkeln der Leuchter und polierten Rüstungen, es fehlte der Schimmer, der entstand, wenn das Licht von draußen durch die großen Fenster fiel. Es fehlte die Wärme, die einem das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab. Und vor allem fehlten die Kinder. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Hogwarts einen großen Teil seiner Magie verloren hatte.

Als sie die Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Schulleiters erreichten, schien Snape kurz zu zögern. Minerva spürte die Anspannung des Tränkemeisters und legte leicht den Arm um seine Hüfte. Sie hätte den widerwilligen Mann notfalls persönlich durch den Eingang des Büros geschoben, doch schließlich betrat Snape freiwillig den Raum.

Flitwick hatte den neuen Tränkemeister schon erwartet. Beim Eintreten seiner Gäste stockte er kurz, fing sich dann aber wieder und setzte zur Begrüßung an: „Willkommen in Hogwarts, ich bin Filius Flitwick, der Schulleiter."

Flitwick streckte dem Neuankömmling seine Hand entgegen.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Kurz sah es so aus, als würde er die ausgestreckte Hand ignorieren, dann ergriff er sie jedoch und presste ein "Severus Snape" hervor.

„Wie bitte?" Flitwick schaute zweifelnd zu McGonagall hinüber.

Snape reagierte gereizt: "Soll ich es buchstabieren, Filius?"

„Severus!", ging McGonagall dazwischen. Dann wandte sie sich an den schockierten Schulleiter: „Filius, ich denke nicht, dass ich dir Severus noch vorstellen muss. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht darauf vorbereiten konnte, aber es war eine recht kurzfristige Angelegenheit."

Flitwick sackte entgeistert auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Mit verschlossener Miene holte er zwischen einigen Unterlagen einen Bogen Pergament hervor, schob es zu Snape hinüber und musterte den Tränkemeister mit kritischem Blick.

Der starrte mit eisiger Miene zurück.

Minerva McGonagall beobachtete das leidige Schauspiel für ein paar Sekunden, dann unterbrach sie die zwei ungehalten: "Bei Merlins Bart, vertragt euch!"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen unterschrieb Snape den Vertrag.

„Oho, willkommen zurück, Severus! Möchtest du einen sauren Drops?"

Severus Snape schaute auf und fixierte das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, so wäre der alte Schulleiter an diesem Tag sicherlich ein zweites Mal gestorben.

McGonagall beobachtete den Tränkemeister stumm und knetete nervös ihre Hände. Es würde nicht einfach werden. Nein, ganz gewiss nicht! Und wie zur Bestätigung ihres Gedankens schob Snape geräuschvoll seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

McGonagall folgte ihm durch die Tür. „Severus, warte!"

Widerwillig blieb Snape stehen.

„Severus –", setzte McGonagall an.

Snape hob abwehrend die Hände und zischte: "Ich werde hier unterrichten – meinetwegen werde ich auch Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Aber das ist alles, Minerva! Keine Treffen, keine Aufträge, keine kleinen Gefallen..."

McGonagall schaute den Tränkemeister stumm an und nickte kaum merklich. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

„Professor Snape!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Es gab keine Möglichkeit Hermine Granger zu ignorieren und seine Verärgerung über diesen Umstand war ihm deutlich anzumerken, als er sich betont langsam zu ihr umwandte.

„Ms Granger –" Der Tränkemeister legte eine Kunstpause ein, bevor er mit beißendem Unterton fortfuhr: „– ich bin sehr glücklich über die Tatsache, dass ich Sie in meinem Unterricht nicht mehr ertragen muss und bitte Sie daher inständig, auf die Anrede Professor zu verzichten. Guten Tag!"

„Mister...äh...Snape – ich möchte Ihnen Ihre Räume zeigen."

„Ms Granger, ich bin weder senil noch leide ich unter anderen Formen von Gedächtnisschwund. Ich finde meine Räume allein!"

„Aber –"

Snape war schon an ihr vorbei gerauscht und eilte mit langen Schritten den Gewölbegang entlang. Hermine entschied sich einer weiteren Konfrontation vorerst aus dem Weg zu gehen und folgte ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer mit gebührendem Abstand. An den magischen Treppen hätte Snape sie beinahe abgehängt, doch sie kannte den Weg zum Kerker und hatte den Tränkemeister bald wieder im Blick.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung sah sie, dass nunmehr drei Hauselfen Snape begleiteten, die gemeinsam einen schweren Schrankkoffer buckelten. Dabei stritten sich die Hauselfen so eifrig um die Arbeit, dass der riesige Koffer alle paar Meter polternd zu Boden fiel.

Offensichtlich kopierten die Hauselfen den Modestil ihres Herrn – aus verschiedensten Lumpen hatten sie sich ein skurriles Kleidungsensemble zusammengestellt, das im Vergleich mit dem Original mehr als lächerlich wirkte. Nur eine der Hauselfen kleidete sich halbwegs typisch in zwei dunkelgrauen Geschirrtüchern, die jedoch derart kunstvoll gewickelt waren, dass es schon wieder seltsam anmutete. Der größte Hauself steckte in einem hautengen, schwarzen Etwas, das entfernt an einen riesigen Strumpf erinnerte. Der dritte Elf, der geradezu winzig aussah, verschwand fast vollständig in einer viel zu weiten schwarzen Turnhose: Während der Hosenbund zu einer hohen Halskrause zusammengezogen war, hingen die dünnen Ärmchen aus Löchern an den seitlichen Hosennähten heraus.

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – mit seinen drei kleinen Begleitern wirkte der Tränkemeister nur halb so gefährlich. Dann jedoch runzelte sie die Stirn. Natürlich hätte Snape seinen Koffer auch mühelos selbst transportieren können. Immerhin war er ein Zauberer!

Sie kamen dem Kerker näher, und Hermine fragte sich, wie Snape auf die völlig zerstörten Gewölbe reagieren würde. Dieser Teil des Schlosses war so stark einsturzgefährdet, dass man vorerst alle Arbeiten eingestellt hatte. Sie blieb in sicherer Distanz stehen und sah, dass Snape relativ gelassen auf den Schaden reagierte.

_Gefühlskalter Klotz, _dachte sie. Doch dann musste sie sich eines Besseren belehren lassen. Snape holte seinen Zauberstab aus irgendeiner Falte seiner Robe und begann den Steinhaufen zu beschwören. Die schweren Mauersteine, die gerade noch den Gang blockiert hatten, fanden mühelos ihren alten Platz. Hermine stellte verblüfft fest, dass Snape seine Privatgemächer mit einem Gaukelzauber geschützt hatte.

Mit einem Gefühl zwischen Anerkennung und Entrüstung machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

…::…

Am späten Nachmittag saß Hermine auf der Fensterbank. Das Fenster ihrer kleinen Wohnung stand weit offen, Hermines rechtes Bein hing gewagt in die Tiefe, das linke stand angewinkelt auf dem Sims. Normalerweise gab es ihr ein Gefühl tiefer innerer Ruhe, wenn sie so ihre Seele baumeln lassen konnte.

Normalerweise!

Sie starrte auf das Buch in ihrer Hand und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an den Inhalt der letzten Zeilen erinnern. Möglichst aufmerksam studierte sie den Anfang der Seite, doch gleich darauf drehten sich ihre Gedanken wieder um die Frage, ob sie es gut oder schlecht finden sollte, dass Severus Snape in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war.

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Hermine wusste, dass sie in diesem Zustand nachts keine Ruhe finden würde. Ihr Hirn würde nicht aufhören zu arbeiten und ihren Körper langsam zum Glühen bringen. Stundenlang würde sie wach im Bett liegen – hundemüde, gleichzeitig mental aktiv, wenn auch mit zunehmend wirreren Gedanken.

_Aaarg!_ Hermine kannte sich gut. Sie würde das _Problem Snape_ mit ins Bett nehmen.

Sehnsüchtig schaute sie in die Landschaft. In der Ferne waren über dem Verbotenen Wald einzelne Rauchsäulen zu erkennen. Man hörte nicht viel über die Hexen und Zauberer, die in den Wäldern hausten. Manchmal brachte der Tagesprophet irgendeine Schauergeschichte, und den unartigen Kindern erzählte man gern, dass die Waldmenschen sie holen kämen. Hermine hatte von Ron gehört, dass schon immer einige Magier in den Wäldern gelebt hatten. Zurückgezogen und friedlich.

Mittlerweile lebten wohl auch viele Gesetzlose und Kriegsflüchtlinge dort.

Sie seufzte. Ein bisschen Bewegung würde ihr gut tun, allerdings war es nicht ratsam, die schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts allein zu verlassen.

Plötzlich lächelte Hermine und ließ sich mit einem Schwung ins Zimmer zurück gleiten. Es war an der Zeit, ihren Animagus-Zauber zu reaktivieren.

Sie verließ das Schloss durch einen kaum benutzten Seiteneingang und kam ein paar Minuten später an eine Stelle, die ihr ideal für ihr Vorhaben erschien – eine kleine Ruine in der Nähe des Astronomieturms.

Hermine trat durch ein kleines Tor und fand sich in einem Labyrinth aus Mauerresten und halb zerfallenen Bogengängen wieder. Für einen Augenblick überkam sie ein mulmiges Gefühl, doch dann suchte sie sich ein sonniges Plätzchen mit Blick über die Wiesen. Sie sah sich um und lächelte. Es war perfekt!

Nun folgte der weitaus schwierigere Teil ihres Vorhabens. Hermine war nicht gerade von großem Talent gesegnet, was den Animagus-Zauber anging. Minerva McGonagall hatte es längst aufgegeben, sie weiter zu unterrichten, doch Hermine hätte sich nie mit einer Niederlage abfinden können. Regelrecht trotzig hatte sie jahrelang ihr Ziel verfolgt, ein Animagus zu werden. Als sie es dann letztendlich geschafft hatte, war sie enttäuscht gewesen.

Ein Pferd! Warum ausgerechnet ein Pferd? Hermine hatte sich in ihrer Fantasie die unterschiedlichsten Tiere ausgemalt – in ihren Träumen war sie als Otter durchs Wasser geglitten, als Vogel durch die Lüfte gesegelt... Aber ein Pferd? Das war ihr entschieden zu unhandlich. Am Ende hatte sie die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Zumal sich herausgestellt hatte, dass es mit der Verwandlung allein nicht getan war.

Beim Gedanken an die leidigen Erfahrungen in ihrer Animagusform verzog Hermine missmutig den Mund. Es würde noch ein bisschen Arbeit auf sie warten. Aber wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte...

_Konzentrieren... Hermine... KONZENTRIEREN! _

_Nein, natürlich nicht! NICHT KONZENTRIEREN. Gehen lassen. Entspannung. Entspann dich! Entspann..._

Sie versuchte nun schon seit fünf Minuten vergeblich, sich in ihre Animagusform zu verwandeln. McGonagall hatte ihr versichert, dass nur die erste Verwandlung schwierig werden würde. Scheinbar traf dieser Grundsatz auf sie nicht zu. Sie hatte es wohl wieder verlernt. Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Warum hatte sie nicht regelmäßig weiter geübt?

Sehnsüchtig schaute Hermine in die Ferne. Sie wollte da raus. Sie wollte rennen. Frei sein. Sie wollte den Wind in ihrer Mähne spüren, ihren Atem, ihren Pulsschlag... PLOP...

_Na endlich_, dachte Hermine zufrieden, die als schlanke Falbstute mit dunklem Langhaar eine recht ansehnliche Erscheinung abgab. Aber auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Hermine merkte, wie sie langsam das Gleichgewicht verlor. Instinktiv verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht und stand dann, alle Viere steif von sich gestreckt, breitbeinig da. Und in dieser für sie absolut entwürdigenden Position verharrte die Stute die nächsten fünf Minuten.

Ihre Beine fingen schon an zu zittern, doch sie schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen Huf anzuheben.

_Nicht so viel denken. Nicht DENKEN. Instinkt. Wo ist mein Instinkt? Aaaah. Beweg dich, du blöde Kuh!_

Die Falbstute schnaubte hilflos. Ihre Hufe schienen am Boden festgenagelt zu sein.

Endlich schaffte sie es, sich ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Wie von selbst fanden ihre Hufe die richtige Position, um sie abzufangen. Doch dann stand sie wieder. Noch breitbeiniger als vorher.

_Oh Mann, ist das erniedrigend! Nicht denken... Linkes Bein. Wo ist links? NICHT DENKEN!_

Hermine war verzweifelt. Sie stellte sich dümmer an als jedes Fohlen. Nun hatte es auch noch eine Fliege auf sie abgesehen. Als die Fliege sich unverfroren auf ihr niederlassen wollte, fingen einige Halsmuskeln an zu zucken, kurz darauf zuckten die Ohren.

_Wenigstens das funktioniert… Verdammte Scheiße! Das ist definitiv nicht mein Ding… aber es muss doch. AAAAUTSCH!_

Ein brennender Schmerz schoss ihr in die Hinterflanke, begleitet von einem Knall, der sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Jäh wurde die Falbstute von einem unbändigen Fluchtreflex erfasst. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, und wie von selbst machte sie einen riesigen Satz nach vorn. Dann ging es los. Hermine konnte nicht mehr denken. Sie wollte nur noch weg. _Lauf. LAUF!_

In panischer Angst galoppierte die Stute los. Sie rutschte aus, fing sich im letzten Augenblick. Ihre Augen, ihre Nüstern waren weit aufgerissen, die Ohren angelegt.

Sie galoppierte. _Schneller! Nur weg!_

…::…

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war, doch sie stand. Mit letzter Kraft verwandelte sie sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, dann sank sie auf den Boden und rang keuchend nach Luft. Sie atmete immer schneller, doch das Gefühl, gleich ersticken zu müssen, ließ sich nicht abschalten. Hermine wurde schwindelig, ihre Beine zitterten unkontrolliert. Sie wusste, dass sie kurz davor war, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren keuchenden Atem und versuchte den Luftstrom tief in ihren Bauch zu lenken. Sie versuchte sich klar zu machen, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit war. Dass sie überlebt hatte.

Langsam, ganz langsam legte sich ihre Angst. Dennoch konnte Hermine ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Sie zog ihre Knie fest an den Körper und weinte.

…::…

Hermine lag regungslos da, bis die aufkommende Kälte sie zum Handeln zwang. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

Um sie herum war nichts als Wald. Ihr fehlte jegliches Empfinden darüber, wie weit sie gelaufen war. Hermine seufzte. Ihre Knie waren immer noch weich, die Muskeln pochten dumpf vor sich hin.

Langsam begann Hermines Verstand wieder zu arbeiten.

Sie wollte zurück ins Schloss.

Sie hatte keinen Besen.

Sie konnte auch nicht apparieren. Nirgendwohin! Das Apparieren war seit Jahren im ganzen Land verboten, um schnelle Truppenbewegungen zu unterbinden. Und da ein Verbot allein wenig Wirkung zeigte, hatte man im gesamten Land entsprechende Bannzauber beschworen. Das Risiko, sich bei einer Apparation in alle Einzelteile zu zerlegen, war somit relativ groß.

Hermine merkte, dass sie wieder zitterte. Ihre immer noch schweißnasse Kleidung wärmte ihren Körper nicht wirklich. Sie seufzte resigniert. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich gegen die offensichtliche Lösung ihrer Probleme zu wehren, und so transfigurierte sie wieder in ihre Animagusform.

Dieses Mal stand die Falbstute ruhig da und ließ ihre Umgebung auf sich wirken. Sie hörte kaum Tierlaute im Wald, nur das anhaltende Knarren und Knacken der Bäume. Hermine ließ sich von ihrem Instinkt treiben und trottete mit gesenktem Haupt gen Hogwarts.

…::…

Es dämmerte bereits als das Pferd die Ruine erreichte.

„Willkommen zurück, Ms Granger!" Eine schwarze Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten einer Mauer und brachte Hermines Puls in Sekundenbruchteilen auf Hochtouren. Sie stürmte auf Snape zu und wollte gerade zu einer wüsten Beschimpfung ansetzten, als sie bemerkte, dass sie in Pferdeform nicht gerade große kommunikative Möglichkeiten hatte.

Blitzschnell wandelte sie sich zurück. Ihr anschließender Versuch, Snape zu Ohrfeigen, endete allerdings darin, dass der Tränkemeister sie recht mühelos an den Handgelenken festhielt und sie spöttisch anschaute.

Hermine überdachte kurz die Möglichkeit, ihm ihr Knie in die Weichteile zu rammen, entschied sich dann aber doch lieber für einen verbalen Ausbruch: „Sie mieser Bastard!"

„Ein schlichtes Dankeschön hätte genügt", entgegnete Snape ungerührt. „Ohne meine Hilfe hätten Sie sich bei ihren krampfhaften Bemühungen über kurz oder lang ein Bein gebrochen." Er gab ihre Handgelenke frei und musterte sie kühl.

„MISTER Snape, dank Ihrer _Hilfe_ hätte ich mir beinahe das Genick gebrochen." Hermine rang um Beherrschung. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich auf ihre Kosten wahrscheinlich köstlich amüsiert hatte, wurde ihr beinahe übel.

Als hätte Snape ihre Gedanken erraten, fuhr er fort: „Die offensichtliche Unfähigkeit, ihr Hirn auch einmal auszuschalten, war allerdings sehr unterhaltsam."

„Ich möchte Sie ungern enttäuschen, aber die Show war nicht für Sie bestimmt!"

„Wenn Sie nicht beobachtet werden wollen, dann sorgen Sie vor ihrer kleinen Show dafür, dass Sie keine Beobachter haben, Ms Granger. Zumal ich mich nicht erinnern kann, Sie in der Liste der registrierten Animagi gesehen zu haben."

Hermine war klar, dass Snape Recht hatte, und sie ärgerte sich maßlos darüber. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer passenden Bemerkung, doch ihr wollte nichts einfallen. Frustriert überließ sie den Tränkemeister sich selbst und stapfte davon.


	5. Nevilles Irrwicht

A/N: Zur Feier des Tages ein Update von mir.

Dass es so lange gedauert hat, tut mir leid – ich wollte nur mal schnell in no-names Story-Empfehlung reinschauen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lesen.

(Schöne Grüße von Mottsnave an no-name! Zitat Mottsnave: "By the way, just to further no-name's evil scheme to keep you distracted and unable to write, I have a couple of reading recommendations for you.") Auweia!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Lumos!

* * *

**Nevilles Irrwicht**

Als es das erste Mal zögerlich an ihrer Tür klopfte, stand Hermine noch etwas neben sich. Sie lag im Bett und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wer morgens um halb acht etwas von ihr wollen könnte.

Hermine gähnte herzhaft und entschied sich, das Klopfen zu überhören.

Nach der letzten Nacht, in der sie nur gefühlte fünf Minuten geschlafen hatte, war sie noch nicht bereit, den Tag auch offiziell zu beginnen. Sie hatte zwar am frühen Morgen schon geduscht, in der Hoffnung ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken, war aber dann wieder ins Bett gekrochen. Jetzt brauchte sie keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass ihre Haare, die nach dem Waschen auf dem Kopfkissen getrocknet waren, unvorteilhaft in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Sie machte sich zwar sonst nicht viel aus ihrem Aussehen, aber in diesem Zustand wollte sie sich dann doch nicht blicken lassen.

Es klopfte etwas lauter.

Hermine verzog frustriert das Gesicht und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Zwecklos! Sie hörte das Klopfen trotzdem und dummerweise schaffte sie es nicht, es weiter zu ignorieren. Sie kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und tippelte barfuß über den kalten Fußboden. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und spähte hinaus.

Vor der Tür stand Neville Longbottom mit zwei Büchern unter dem Arm und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Neville?" Nachdem Hermine ihren Freund etwa drei bis vier Sekunden ungläubig angeschaut hatte, fiel bei ihr der Groschen. „Mist, wir sind verabredet! Gib mir fünf Minuten!"

Bevor Neville auch nur einen Satz sagen konnte, fiel die Tür vor seiner Nase ins Schloss.

Nach ziemlich genau fünf Minuten wurde sie wieder geöffnet, und Hermine trat in den Korridor.

Sie bemerkte Nevilles schockierten Blick sofort.

Es waren ihre verdammten Haare! Sie hatte versucht die Haare mit Einsatz von viel Wasser zu glätten, aber bei einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel hatte ihre Frisur immer noch wie ein brauner Wischmopp ausgesehen.

Natürlich gab es auch für dieses Problem einen Zauberspruch. Der hatte allerdings unschöne Nebenwirkungen: Durch den Zauber wellten sich die Haare in superelastischen Springlocken, die ständig im Zeitlupentempo um ihren Kopf wippten. Und auf den seidig schimmernden Tiefenglanzeffekt, der allen Männern den Verstand raubte, konnte sie heute ganz gut verzichten.

„Frühstück?", fragte sie Neville.

Neville schaute sie immer noch etwas ratlos an, aber immerhin hatte er mittlerweile seinen Mund wieder zubekommen. Er hielt ihr zwei Bücher unter die Nase und sagte: „Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit – ich wollte die noch in die Bibliothek bringen."

Hermine nickte nur. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts kein einziges Mal in der Bibliothek gewesen war. Und das war immerhin schon über einen Monat her.

Während sie Neville durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Schlosses folgte, nahm sie missmutig zur Kenntnis, dass der Ravenclaw-Flügel doch ein ganzes Stück von der Bibliothek entfernt lag. Es sei denn, sie hatten sich zwischendurch mehrmals verlaufen, was sich bei Hogwarts ständig änderndem Grundriss nicht immer vermeiden ließ.

Als Hermine die schwere Eichenholztür der Bibliothek erblickte, spürte sie eine bemerkenswerte Euphorie in sich aufsteigen.

Mit einem Gefühl, das sie mitten im Sommer an Weihnachten erinnerte, betrat sie die Bibliothek – und schon nach wenigen Schritten war sie wie benommen.

Dieser Geruch. Der Geruch nach alten Büchern hatte sich unauslöschlich in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt. Und scheinbar hatten die entsprechenden Nervenzellen jahrelang nur auf den Augenblick gewartet, wieder aktiviert zu werden. Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass man einen Geruch so intensiv wahrnehmen konnte. Die Erinnerung schien so greifbar, als ob sie erst gestern das letzte Mal hier gewesen wäre.

„Neville, das ist unglaublich."

Neville sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Sag bloß, du bist bis jetzt noch nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du hast doch früher quasi in der Bibliothek gelebt!", sagte Neville fassungslos. "Aber ganz ehrlich, mir ging es genauso als ich das erste Mal wieder hier war … also nicht ganz so…"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tresen, um Nevilles Bücher abzugeben. Da Madam Pince, die alte Bibliothekarin, nirgends zu sehen war, stellte Neville die Bücher in ein kleines Regal.

Erleichtert flüsterte er: „Ich bringe die Bücher immer vor dem Frühstück zurück, dann ist Madam Pince meist noch nicht hier. Sie hätte mich letzte Woche wegen eines einzigen Eselsohres beinahe zur Schnecke gemacht. Ich hab mich mit einem Sprung hinters Bücherregal gerettet, sonst hätte mich ihr Jinx voll getroffen."

Hermine grinste verständnisvoll. „Es hat sich gar nichts verändert", stellte sie fest.

„Ja, hier ist wirklich alles wie früher. Seamus hat mir erzählt – damals, während der Schlacht um Hogwarts – Madam Pince soll wie eine Furie vor der Bibliothek gestanden haben. Hat keinen auch nur in die Nähe der Bücher gelassen. Er meint, dass sie eigenhändig fünf Todesser ins Jenseits befördert hat. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? IRMA PINCE! Wahrscheinlich hätten wir uns die ganze Schlacht sparen können. Wir hätten uns alle in der Bibliothek zum Picknick treffen sollen, und Madam Pince hätte den Rest erledigt. Inklusive Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer."

„Interessante Taktik, Mister Longbottom!"

Neville und Hermine zuckten beim Klang der schnarrenden Stimme unwillkürlich zusammen. Keiner der beiden musste sich umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Madam Pince hinter ihnen stand und sie argwöhnisch betrachtete.

Die Bibliothekarin lachte angesichts ihrer Reaktion trocken auf und fügte mit süffisantem Unterton hinzu: "Allerdings bin ich mir nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, Mister Longbottom, wie Sie ihr kleines Picknick in der Bibliothek überleben wollten. Das Essen in der Bibliothek ist verboten!"

Irma Pince ließ die beiden mit roten Köpfen zurück und war genauso unvermittelt verschwunden, wie sie hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Die Peinlichkeit der Situation war beinahe mit Händen greifbar. Ein anderer Gedanke verdrängte jedoch alsbald die Verlegenheit: Es war Zeit fürs Frühstück.

…::…

Severus Snape saß auf seinem angestammten Platz an der hohen Tafel im Großen Saal. Sein schwarzer Kaffee stand unberührt auf dem Tisch und nahm langsam aber sicher Raumtemperatur an.

Die Plätze links und rechts neben dem Tränkemeister waren leer. Und da sowohl Neville Longbottom und Hermine Granger fehlten, und an der gesamten Tafel nur noch drei Plätze frei waren, bedeutete dies, dass Snape neben einem der beiden sitzen würde. Für ihn offensichtlich Grund genug, seine schlechte Laune zu kultivieren. Zumal sich das Kollegium zum ersten Mal in diesem Sommer zum gemeinsamen Essen einfand und sich somit an diesem Tage die Sitzordnung für den Rest des Schuljahres finden würde.

Gut zehn Minuten nach Acht betrat Hermine mit Neville im Schlepptau den Speisesaal.

Abrupt kam sie zum Stehen.

Snape starrte auf seinen Kaffee.

Hermine starrte auf den Tränkemeister. Sie hatte die Problematik der Situation sofort erfasst. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den entgeistert verharrenden Neville, ehe sie sich entschlossen in Bewegung setzte.

Neville folgte ihr in einigen Metern Abstand und konnte so beobachten, wie Hermine sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Tränkemeister fallen ließ. Sichtlich erleichtert setzte sich Neville neben Dean Thomas, der ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kräutertee eingoss.

Neville nickte Dean dankbar zu und nahm einen kurzen Schluck aus der Tasse, ehe er sie mit zittrigen Händen wieder absetzte.

Hermine, die neben ihm saß, hatte sich zwar ohne Umschweife ihrem Frühstück zugewandt, allerdings stocherte sie recht lustlos in ihrem Rührei herum.

Snape starrte weiter auf seinen Kaffee. Seine schulterlangen Haare, die metallisch schwarz glänzten, als hätte er sie seit Wochen nicht gewaschen, hingen ihm wie zwei Gardinen ins Gesicht, so dass man seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen konnte. Snapes Körperhaltung signalisierte jedoch mehr als deutlich, dass er über die Situation nicht glücklich war. Fünf Minuten lang saß er wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl, ehe er sich erhob, um mit wehenden Gewändern das Weite zu suchen.

…::…

Als der Tränkemeister nicht mehr zu sehen war, lehnte Hermine sich erleichtert zurück und stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Sie konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie sehr sie die Anwesenheit des Professors aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.

„Geht es dir gut, Hermine?", flüsterte Neville.

Hermine schrak zusammen, fasste sich aber gleich wieder. „Jetzt geht es wieder. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so unangenehm sein kann, neben Snape zu sitzen. Da vergeht einem echt der Appetit."

Neville schaute nun besorgt. „Ich dachte immer, dass dir Professor Snape überhaupt nichts ausmacht. Ich meine, du hast in Zaubertränke immer dein Ding gemacht. Dir war völlig egal, ob Snape neben dir steht oder nicht. Ich hätte da schon längst einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

„Ich weiß, aber heute war es irgendwie anders. Wie ... wie eine Vorahnung..."

„Oh Hermine." Neville machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Jetzt bekomme ich wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht sollten wir die Plätze tauschen?"

„Vergiss es! Ich kann es wohl kaum verantworten, dass du neben deinem eigenen Irrwicht frühstücken musst."

„Snape ist mir unheimlich", gab Neville zu, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass er noch mein Irrwicht ist."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ach komm, Neville. Im Kerker bist du fast zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du keine Angst mehr vor ihm hast."

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", erwiderte Neville, „es ist nur so, dass es schlimmere Dinge gibt als Professor Snape."

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine nun neugierig, „ein Troll vielleicht oder ein Bayrischer Erkling?"

Neville schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Eine Acromantula?"

„Du bist ziemlich weit weg, Hermine. Eigentlich müsste die Antwort doch total offensichtlich sein."

„Woher soll ich wissen, welches Monster dir am meisten Angst macht?"

„Kein Monster!"

Neville machte eine kurze Pause. Dann sagte er leise: „Mein Irrwicht ist … die Leiche meiner Tochter... Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass mich kein Irrwicht findet, denn ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich daran lustig finden soll."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte ihr Gesicht jeglichen Ausdruck verloren.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie tonlos.

„Schon gut, ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn du selbst Kinder hättest, wärst du sicher gleich drauf gekommen."

"Wahrscheinlich haben die meisten Eltern den gleichen Irrwicht."

„Hm", sagte Neville. „Und was ist mit dir?"

Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und murmelte undeutlich durch ihre Finger hindurch: „Manchmal träume ich davon, dass ich den Termin für ein Examen verschlafe … oder mir noch ZAGs für die UTZ-Kurse fehlen."

Neville sah Hermine mitleidig an.

„Nein, so schlimm ist es nicht" sagte Hermine, die Nevilles Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Und was wäre es dann?"

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

* * *

A/N: Ich habe den Zenit meiner aktiven Fußballkarriere zwar schon überschritten, aber zum Furßballgucken reicht's noch. Falls ich daher nächste Woche nicht zum Update komme, möchte ich mich schon jetzt entschuldigen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist hier in den nächsten Wochen eh nix los, oder?


	6. Hauslehrer

**Hauslehrer**

„Ah, Severus."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs schloss der Schulleiter die Tür des Büros, dann deutete er auf den freien Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch.

Snape setzte sich und nahm eine abweisende Haltung ein.

Eine Zeit lang nestelte Filius Flitwick in seinen Papieren, ehe er die Suche ergebnislos abbrach und sein Gegenüber ansah.

„Severus, im Ministerium war man ... sehr erstaunt ... über ... ähm ... dass –"

Flitwick zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, atmete tief ein und setzte noch einmal neu an:

„Ich wurde vom Zaubereiministerium informiert, dass es im November eine Untersuchung zu deiner Vergangenheit als Todesser geben wird."

Snape hob kurz eine Augenbraue, kehrte dann jedoch zu seinem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Ist das alles?"

Flitwick blickte mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung auf ein großes Stundenglas, das zwischen allerlei technisch anmutenden Geräten in einer Glasvitrine stand, und sagte dann sichtlich erleichtert:

„Nein – in zehn Minuten beginnt das Treffen zur Ernennung der Hauslehrer."

Er wies ins Vorzimmer des Büros, wo ein kreisrunder Tisch und fünf Stühle aufgestellt waren. Auf dem Tisch fand sich neben etwas Salzgebäck und Getränken natürlich auch ein Tablett feinster Törtchen, die Flitwick selbst gebacken und in aufwändiger Zauberhandarbeit mit Cremehauben, Zuckerperlen und bunten Blüten verziert hatte.

Snape atmete hörbar aus. „Ich habe nicht vor, zukünftig an Lehrerkonferenzen teilzunehmen. Ich stehe für Slytherin zur Verfügung, der Rest interessiert mich nicht." Dann überlegte er kurz und sagte: „Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Mr Wendel – nun ja – kalte Füße bekommen hat. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du noch niemanden für Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden hast. Selbstverständlich könnte ich den Unterricht für die oberen Jahrgänge übernehmen." Snape lächelte süffisant.

Flitwick wurde blass. Dieser Konfrontation wäre er lieber aus dem Weg gegangen.

„Nun", erwiderte der Schulleiter, „die Instruktionen von Albus Dumbledore sind, was diese Frage angeht, erstaunlich eindeutig." Flitwick hatte ein schmales Büchlein aus einer Schublade des Schreibtischs herausgeholt und legte es nun aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch.

Die Seiten des Buches waren leer.

Flitwick hob seinen Zauberstab und fragte in den Raum hinein:

„Soll Severus Snape Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten?"

In einer schönen geschwungen Figur ließ er den Zauberstab über dem Buch kreisen und sagte mit fester Stimme:

„_Formula aparecium!_"

Einen Augenblick lang schien nichts zu passieren, dann aber formten sich auf der Buchseite schwarze Lettern, die sich zu einem Satz zusammenfügten.

_Severus Snape wird nicht Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!_

Snape starrte eine Weile auf den Satz, dann lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

Flitwick schlug das Buch zu und legte es eilig zurück in die Schublade des Schreibtischs. Er lächelte nervös und erklärte:

„Nachdem Mr Wendel für VGDK abgesagt hat, musste ich die Planung noch einmal ändern. Zumindest im kommenden Jahr werde ich daher das Fach Zauberkünste selbst unterrichten. Ms Granger habe ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten und sie hat zugesagt."

„Granger ist eine Muggel-Geborene, sie hat doch überhaupt keinen Hintergrund für –"

„– Severus Snape!" McGonagalls energische Stimme durchschnitt den Raum.

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors betrat in Begleitung von Hermine und Neville das Büro und schloss hörbar die Tür. Das Echo des Schlags hallte an den steinernen Wänden mehrmals nach.

Dann hörte man das Klackern von McGonagalls Absätzen, als die Gryffindor mit langen Schritten den Vorraum durchmaß, die drei Treppen zur Amtsstube hinaufstieg und sich zu den zwei Männern gesellte. In aufrechter Haltung, das Kinn leicht erhoben, studierte sie den Tränkemeister von oben herab kritisch und bemerkte einen Augenblick später frostig: „Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Ms Granger gewisse – Hintergründe – fehlen."

Snape presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und richtete sich kaum merklich auf.

McGonagall legte dem Slytherin demonstrativ eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte resolut: „Lasst uns mit unserem eigentlichen Thema beginnen."

…::…

Hermine nahm schweigend am runden Tisch Platz und starrte auf die süßen Törtchen. Abfällige Äußerungen über ihre Herkunft war sie gewohnt und sie ließ sich dadurch gewöhnlich nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Dennoch zitterte ihre Hand leicht, als sie schließlich ihre Schreibfeder aus der Tasche nahm und sie sorgfältig auf den Tisch platzierte.

So wie Snape den Satz betont hatte, hätte er sie auch gleich Schlammblut nennen können.

Sie holte Papier und Tintenfass aus der Tasche und legte beides vor sich ab. Dann sah sie auf und blickte Severus Snape forschend an.

Der Slytherin vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt und stierte stattdessen an die Wand.

Flitwick räusperte sich und lächelte nervös in die Runde. „Danke für euer Kommen", sagte er und wies einladend auf das Tablett mit den Törtchen.

Niemand rührte sich. Es folgte ein Moment peinlicher Stille, bis Neville schließlich eines von Flitwicks süßen Meisterwerken nahm (ein besonders gelungenes Exemplar, aufwändig mit Türmchen aus Zuckerguss und bunten Zuckerperlen verziert) und es vor sich auf ein Tellerchen legte.

Der Schulleiter nickte Neville zufrieden zu, dann verschränkte er seine Finger vor sich auf dem Tisch und sagte feierlich:

„Ich muss niemandem hier erklären, was für eine gewaltige Aufgabe in diesem Jahr vor uns liegt. Hogwarts braucht uns – unseren Enthusiasmus, unsere Begeisterung, aber auch unseren vollen Einsatz. Lasst uns hier in Hogwarts ein Zeichen der Hoffnung für das ganze Land setzen!

Dabei wird uns kaum Zeit für sinnloses Geschwätz bleiben, deshalb möchte ich ohne Umschweife zu unserem ersten Tagesordnungspunkt kommen:

Die Frage der Hauslehrer. Minerva und Severus haben ihre Bereitschaft, die Leitung der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin fortzuführen, schon signalisiert. Ich denke, es gibt keinen Grund, der dagegen spricht. Bleiben noch Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Und damit komme ich zu euch."

Flitwick blickte Hermine und Neville erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wandte ein: „Aber wir waren immer Gryffindors."

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Hermine", sagte Flitwick freundlich. Er trat an ein mächtiges Bücherregal und befahl mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs einen alten Lederhut von einem der oberen Fächer hinunter und legte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab.

„Der sprechende Hut", stellte Hermine fest.

„Natürlich", sagte Flitwick und lächelte. „Der alte Hut Gryffindors wählt jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe in eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts. Das Haus Gryffindor steht für besonderen Mut, Ravenclaw für Intelligenz, Hufflepuff für Loyalität und Slytherin ... nun ja ... für Ambitionen im weitesten Sinne."

Flitwick warf einen Blick auf Snape, der regungslos mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Dann fuhr er fort: „Nun, ich habe mit Albus Dumbledore seinerzeit oft nächtelang über den Sortierhut diskutiert und im Grunde waren wir uns in einer Sache einig – in manchen Fällen sortieren wir einfach zu früh. Der Hut Gryffindors hat außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, wenn es darum geht, die Eigenschaften seiner Träger zu ergründen. Und doch ist der Charakter eines Menschen sehr vielschichtig und der Weg, den die jungen Hexen und Zauberer in der Zukunft beschreiten, kann gewiss nicht immer mit letzter Sicherheit vorhergesehen werden… Und damit komme ich zu euch."

Flitwick sah Neville und Hermine an und sagte feierlich: „Ich glaube, dass dem Hut in eurem Fall ein Fehler unterlaufen ist."

Neville fing an zu lachen und meinte: „Du meine Güte, du willst mich noch einmal sortieren, Filius? Dieser Hut gehört zu den schlimmsten Erfahrungen in meinem Leben. Ich weiß nicht, was mir damals mehr Angst gemacht hat. Der Fakt, ein Gryffindor zu werden oder die Reaktion meiner Großmutter, falls ich kein Gryffindor werden würde… Andererseits glaube ich immer noch, dass ich wirklich einen guten Hufflepuff abgegeben hätte."

Snape rollte mit den Augen, doch Flitwick nickte zustimmend und schob den alten Schlapphut zu Neville.

Der zögerte nur kurz, bevor er den Hut an seiner breiten Krempe packte und ihn über seinen Kopf zog. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde das Urteil laut verkündet:

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Neville grinste und reichte den Hut an Hermine weiter.

Hermine war unentschlossen. Damals hätte sie auch Ravenclaw als Haus wählen können, doch sie hatte schon vor Schulbeginn so viel zur Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen, dass ihr eindeutig Gryffindor als das erstrebenswerteste aller Häuser erschienen war. Würde sie heute genauso entscheiden?

Hermine dachte an Harry und Ron – Welten lagen zwischen ihnen. Im Grunde zweifelte sie selbst immer mehr daran, dass sie wirklich eine Gryffindor war.

Dennoch zögerte sie. Es fühlte sich falsch an, ihr altes Haus einfach so aufzugeben. Hilfesuchend blickte Hermine auf das Portrait Dumbledores.

Albus Dumbledore war jedoch gerade mit einem Zauberknallbonbon beschäftigt, das einen Moment später mit einem gehörigen Bums in die Luft ging.

McGonagall schreckte kurz von ihrem Stuhl hoch und warf dem alten Schulleiter einen giftigen Blick zu.

Der aber hatte sich bereits sein Bonbon in den Mund gesteckt, und zwinkerte Hermine zu, ohne sich weiter von den nun um ihn herum springenden goldenen Grashüpfern stören zu lassen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte den sprechenden Hut auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann war die Wahl getroffen:

„RAVENCLAW!"

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. Ihr war diese Entscheidung immer so bedeutend vorgekommen. Als ob es daran nichts zu rütteln gäbe.

Einer inneren Eingebung folgend warf sie den Hut Snape vor die Brust und schaute den Hauslehrer der Slytherin herausfordernd an.

Als Snape den Hut nahm, um ihn aufzusetzen, zeigte sich – das erste Mal an diesem Abend – ein feines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Der Hut war nicht einmal annähernd auf seinem Kopf, da krähte er schon:

„SLYTHERIN!"

Einen Moment lang war Hermine enttäuscht, dann verzog sie jedoch verächtlich den Mund und schaute Snape direkt in seine schwarzen Augen.

Snape schien sich darüber zu amüsieren und hielt beiläufig den Hut McGonagall unter die Nase.

Die resolute Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors winkte jedoch ab.

„Lass mich ja mit dem verlausten Hut in Ruhe, Severus!", sagte sie spitz.

Hermine konnte sich ihr Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die Vorstellung von McGonagall mit diesem riesigen speckigen Lederhut auf dem Kopf war einfach zu abstrus.

…::…

Nachdem die vier Hauslehrer das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatten, kehrte Flitwick zum Schreibtisch zurück und kletterte auf seinen Stuhl. Regungslos saß er mit in der Luft hängenden Füßen da, die Hände in seinem Schoß vergraben. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn geritten, sich auf Severus Snape einzulassen? Der Lehrvertrag lag immer noch auf seinem Tisch – neben den fünf Bewerbungen eines gewissen Bob Greycrook.

Flitwick starrte den Vertrag nachdenklich an. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, ihn zu den Akten zu heften.

Snape hatte keine Lust auf diesen Job, das wusste er. Eine kleine Andeutung würde genügen und der Tränkemeister wäre auf und davon. Flitwick seufzte. Natürlich war das keine Option, Minerva würde es ihm übel nehmen. Sie vertraute Snape.

Doch warum sollte Flitwick dem Tränkemeister trauen, wenn ihm niemand einen guten Grund dafür nennen konnte?

Ohne Frage hatte Snape für den Orden des Phönixes als Doppelagent in Voldemorts Reihen spioniert. Aber Flitwicks Zweifel nagten beständig an ihm, ließen sich nicht so einfach wegwischen. Hatte Snape jemals entscheidende Informationen an den Orden geliefert? Zumindest Flitwick wusste davon nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil waren geheime Informationen des Ordens nach Außen gelangt. Es waren Menschen deswegen gestorben, bei Merlin! Warum schien das jetzt keinen mehr zu interessieren?

Nicht einmal Harry Potter unternahm etwas gegen Snape. Nein – Harry Potter hatte sogar veranlasst, dass Snapes leidiges Portrait im Schulleiterbüro aufgehängt wurde.

_Aufgehängt!_ War jemals vorher das Portrait eines ehemaligen Schulleiters hier aufgehängt worden? Natürlich nicht! Die ehrwürdigen Gemälde erschienen von selbst, die Magie des alten Schlosses trug dafür Sorge.

Doch Hogwarts hatte sich gewehrt. Es hatte diesem arroganten Bastard diese Ehre verweigert, genauso wie Hogwarts sich Dolores Umbridge verweigert hatte. War das nicht ein eindeutiges Zeichen? Wie hatte man die alte Magie einfach übergehen können?

Flitwick zog den Vertrag zu sich.

Selbst an Snapes Unterschrift ließ sich die Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit des Tränkemeisters ablesen. Raumfüllend und schwungvoll sprengte sie einige unsichtbare Grenzen des Formulars. Flitwicks eigener Name wirkte daneben klein, unbeholfen und krakelig.

Seufzend nahm Flitwick das Dokument und ließ es in einer Schublade seines Schreibtischs verschwinden. Er konnte Snapes eindringliches Starren förmlich im Rücken spüren.

Das Portrait war kein Meisterwerk der magischen Kunst – es hatte kaum Hirn und war daher zum Glück nicht gesprächig – das hieß, eigentlich hatte es nie irgendetwas in Flitwicks Gegenwart gesagt. Es begnügte sich damit, ihn von oben herab mit abschätziger Miene zu beobachten.

Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, hätte man annehmen können, dass es sich um ein normales Muggel-Gemälde handelte, so reglos stand der schwarze Geier in seinem Bilderrahmen. An manchen Tagen war das Portrait leer. Das waren die besseren Tage.

Flitwick musste den Realitäten ins Auge sehen – er würde sich mit Snape arrangieren müssen. Doch er würde den Tränkemeister in diesem Haus nur einmal ertragen. Das war mehr als genug!

Flitwick hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er ließ sich vom Stuhl gleiten und zauberte das Gemälde mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs von der Wand herunter. Ohne die Abbildung des Tränkemeisters mit einem Blick zu würdigen, schob er das Portrait sorgsam in eine Lücke zwischen zwei wuchtigen Eichenschränken.

Danach verspürte Flitwick ein nicht geringes Maß an Genugtuung.

Diese Entscheidung hätte er früher treffen sollen.


	7. Hagrids Geheimnis

A/N: Das Update hat ganz schön auf sich warten lassen. Sorry deswegen. Ich hatte privat einiges am Hals und außerdem muss ich noch die gesammelten Werke von attack09 lesen. (Danke an no-name für den netten Tipp. Du bist mein Untergang, weißt du?)

Ich frage mich schon seit längerem, was eigentlich Hagrid so treibt. Da fällt mir ein, ich bin hier der Autor, also sollte es doch kein Problem sein, das herauszufinden.

* * *

**Hagrids Geheimnis**

Der Blutfleck in Hermines Handfläche hatte die Größe einer Galleone. Hermine verzog angewidert den Mund. In der Mitte des tiefroten Flecks fanden sich die Überreste einer Mücke, deren feine Gliedmaßen im frischen Blut schwammen. Sie war offensichtlich zu langsam gewesen.

Nach dem Dauerregen der letzten Wochen, hatten ein paar warme Sommertage ausgereicht, um die Brut der lästigen Biester millionenfach schlüpfen zu lassen. Hermine sah, wie eine weitere Mücke auf ihrem Unterarm landete und schlug sie zu Brei. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein ganzer Schwarm von gierigen Stechmücken um sie herum eingefunden – jede einzelne von ihnen auf der Suche nach einem schönen Plätzchen auf ihrer warmen Haut.

Hermine rannte ein paar Meter, um der Plage vorerst zu entkommen, und lief dann mit zügigen Schritten am Waldrand entlang. Hagrids Hütte war schon hinter den Bäumen zu sehen und schließlich entdeckte sie auch den Wildhüter in seinem kleinen Garten, in dem wie jedes Jahr im Spätsommer Riesenkürbisse zu prachtvollen Exemplaren heranreiften.

…::…

Hagrid kniete vor einer Holzkiste und schaute gebannt hinein, während er unablässig beruhigende Worte in seinen Bart murmelte. Völlig versunken in seiner Arbeit hatte er Hermine, die abwartend am Zaun stand, noch nicht bemerkt. Schließlich steckte der Wildhüter vorsichtig seine Hand in die Kiste.

Wie Hermine den Wildhüter von Hogwarts kannte, war dies wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee.

Sie brauchte nicht allzu lange bis zum Eintreten des Unglücksfalls zu warten. Es waren höchstens zehn Sekunden vergangen, als Hagrid seine Hand jäh zurück zog und verhalten fluchte.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und öffnete die niedrige Gartentür, die ihre Anwesenheit mit einem lang gezogenem Quietschen verriet.

Hagrid blickte erstaunt auf.

Als er Hermine erkannte, legte sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht, und er winkte ihr zu. Dabei schien ihn das hässliche grüne Biest, das wie eine Kreuzung zwischen Affe und Frosch aussah und sich in seinen Finger verbissen hatte, nicht weiter zu stören. Laut zeternd schlug das Biest heftig mit seinem langen Schwanz um sich, während auf seiner Stirn eine rote Beule in wütendem Staccato blinkte. Es konnte gegen den Halbriesen nicht viel ausrichten.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schleuderte Hagrid das Vieh zurück in die Kiste.

Es quiekte erbärmlich.

„Hermine, meine Kleine!", rief Hagrid, zog eine fleckige Filzdecke über die Holzkiste und stand ächzend auf. Dann drückte er Hermine mit beiden Armen so fest an seinen massigen Körper, dass sie beinahe in der Umarmung verschwand.

„Hagrid, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr", presste Hermine mit einiger Anstrengung hervor.

„Ach ja, tschuldige!" Hagrid hörte nicht auf zu grinsen, entließ Hermine aber aus seinen mächtigen Pranken und schaute sie freudestrahlend an.

„Ne richtige Lady biste geworden", sagte er nicht ohne Bewunderung.

„Und du hast dich gar nicht verändert!"

„Ach naja ... 'n bissel grauer vielleicht." Der Wildhüter strich sich über seinen Bart, der von unzähligen silbernen Strähnen durchzogen war.

„Aber sonst – immer noch Hagrid." Hermine warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Filzdecke. „Wer weiß, was du schon wieder ausbrütest!"

Sofort schlich sich eine Spur Verlegenheit in das breite Grinsen des Halbriesen. Er raunte zu Hermine hinunter: „Haste was gehört? Wegen der Überraschung ... ist doch geheim ... ist doch ne Überraschung."

„Nichts habe ich gehört, Hagrid. Es war nur ein Schuss ins Blaue. Und was habe ich getroffen?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch. „Hoffentlich nichts Gefährliches."

„Nee, gar nicht gefährlich sind die nicht", beeilte sich Hagrid zu sagen, „die tun keinem was."

„Oh Hagrid!", seufzte Hermine. Sie teilte nicht unbedingt Hagrids Definition von ungefährlich.

„Nee wirklich, Hermine. Komm, ich zeig sie dir. Komm!" Mit leuchtenden Augen wies der Wildhüter in den Verbotenen Wald, wandte sich um und stapfte voran.

Hermines Neugier hatte sich schlagartig gelegt. Keine zehn Pferde würden sie in diesen Wald bewegen; wer wusste schon, was für Ungeheuer dort auf sie warteten. Wenn sie Pech hatte, waren Hagrids Viecher hungrig und hatten nichts gegen junge Frauen auf ihrem Speiseplan.

Hagrid lief jedoch unbeirrt weiter und verschwand schon bald aus ihrem Blickfeld. Hermine stand da und sah dem Halbriesen nach. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. Ein wenig neugierig war sie ja schon. Ohne die Entscheidung bewusst getroffen zu haben, setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Bald erreichte sie den Wald und spähte ins Dickicht. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit, doch schließlich machte sie schemenhaft einige Konturen zwischen den Büschen aus.

„Hagrid", flüsterte sie. Ein Dutzend riesige Kutschen standen etwas verloren auf einer Lichtung.

Hagrid betrachtete andächtig sein Werk und sagte: „Ich hab sie wieder gerichtet, waren ganz runter gekommen. Aber jetzt geh'n sie wieder." Er wandte sich um und sprach mit leuchtenden Augen weiter: "Die Thestrale sind noch im Wald … die ganze Herde ... sie sind noch hier. Ich hab sie gefüttert, jeden Tag. Sie kommen, wenn ich sie rufe."

Hermine blickte den Wildhüter ungläubig an, dann flüsterte sie: „Kommen sie jetzt?"

Wortlos deutete Hagrid ins Dunkel.

Hermine spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten, dann erst sah sie die pferdeartige schwarze Kreatur zwischen den Bäumen.

Das Thestral kam langsam auf sie zu.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Es war riesig – sicherlich über zweieinhalb Meter hoch. Und ausgesprochen abstoßend.

Sie musste sich überwinden, die Kreatur genauer anzuschauen. Das Thestral schien nur aus Haut, Knochen und ein paar riesigen Schwingen zu bestehen. Es stand nun still und glotzte mit weißlich trüben Augen in ihre Richtung. Aber sah es überhaupt irgendetwas? Hermine war sich nicht sicher.

Dafür schien das Thestral sie mit dem Geruchssinn eingehend zu studieren. Es hatte den Kopf leicht geneigt, die Nüstern blähten sich im gleichen Rhythmus wie das auffällige Heben und Senken der Flanken.

Hermine stand ruhig da. Mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit dachte sie daran, wie sehr sie sich damals gewünscht hatte, die unsichtbaren Kreaturen erkennen zu können. Wenn sie ehrlich war, würde sie gern wieder auf ihren Anblick verzichten, denn er beschwor die Bilder von sterbenden Menschen in ihrem Kopf herauf. Es waren so viele gewesen.

Dumpfe Trauer nahm von ihr Besitz, ein Gefühl so mächtig, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Verwirrt schaute sie dem Thestral in seine ausdruckslosen Pupillen. Ob es ihren Schmerz ahnte?

Aus einer Eingebung heraus streckte Hermine ihre Hand leicht geöffnet nach vorn und hielt sie reglos vor ihrem Körper. Dann wartete sie geduldig auf eine Reaktion.

Das Thestral stellte die Flügel leicht auf und kam auf sie zu. Das Bewegungsspiel seiner Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen war unter der Haut gut auszumachen waren. Die Haut schien schwarz und glitschig feucht zu sein, doch bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte man, dass sie von kurzen, glänzenden Haaren bedeckt war.

Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, dass die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Biestes absolut lautlos waren. Dem ersten Eindruck folgend hatte sie den Hufschlag eines Pferdes erwartet. Das Thestral öffnete seinen kräftigen Hakenschnabel leicht und entblößte dahinter ein Gebiss, das mehr als deutlich erkennen ließ, dass Thestrale fleischfressende Räuber waren. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wandte es seinen Kopf ab und Hermines Finger streiften den Hals des Biestes. Das Fell war absolut trocken und fasste sich erstaunlich weich an. Verwegen reckte Hermine nun ihren Arm nach oben und ließ dabei ihre Finger den Hals entlang gleiten.

Das Thestral bewegte sich wieder und Hermines Hand strich über seinen knochigen Brustkorb. Dann hob es soweit die Flügel, dass sie bequem darunter stehen konnte.

Die lederartigen Schwingen, die an die Flügel von Fledermäusen erinnerten, spannten sich wie geschwärztes Pergament um ein Gerüst aus Knochen. Wenn jedoch Licht auf die Schwingen fiel, wurde es silbrig reflektiert, und es sah aus, als ob die Haut von einer ständig bewegten, schimmernden Flüssigkeit benetzt wäre.

Hermine schaute fragend zu Hagrid, der aufmunternd nickte. Langsam schritt sie unter den gewaltigen Schwingen hindurch und beobachtete das Lichterspiel, das ein paar Sonnenstrahlen auf Fell und Haut der Kreatur zeichneten.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte sie: „Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen."

„Sind sie nicht wunderschön."

„Hmm." Hermine fand zwar, dass Hagrid an irgendeiner Art von Wahrnehmungsstörung litt, aber in diesem Augenblick war auch sie der Faszination des Geschöpfes erlegen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den langen skelettierten Schwanz des Thestrals. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und wandte sich fragend an Hagrid:

"Wie macht man eigentlich einen Zauberstab aus Thestralschweifhaar? Da wachsen doch gar keine Haare!"

Hagrid fing an so laut zu lachen, dass das Thestral wieder seine Reißzähne entblößte. Doch der Wildhüter kümmerte sich nicht um die drohende Geste und grölte:

"Meine Hermine, immer am Denken! Nix für ungut, aber das ist ein Weibchen. Die ham keine Haare am Schwanz – nicht, dass die Hengste viel Haare da hätten, nich' wahr. Nicht alle hamse – und wenn, dann nur ein paar an der Spitze."

Hagrid lachte lauthals und konnte sich eine ganze Weile nicht beruhigen und das Thestral zog es vor, das Weite zu suchen. Als Hagrid endlich wieder zum Atmen kam, sagte er mit einer gehörigen Portion Stolz in der Stimme: "Die Thestrale ham sich schnell wieder an die Kutschen gewöhnt. Wenn die Kinder kommen, hol'n wir sie mit den Kutschen ab. Wie damals ... als Dumbledore..."

Hagrid stockte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

Hermine tätschelte ihrem Freund tröstend den Rücken – höher wäre sie auch nicht hinauf gekommen – und sagte: "Ich vermisse ihn auch. Wir vermissen ihn alle." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: "Bestimmt wird es ganz toll mit den Kutschen, Hagrid."

…::…

Insgeheim war Hermine nicht ganz von Hagrids Idee überzeugt. Allerdings hatte sie auch keine Lust, Hagrid seine Vorfreude zu nehmen. Also folgte sie dem Wildhüter schweigend auf dem Weg zurück zu seiner Hütte am Waldrand.

Sie waren nicht mehr allein. Auf der obersten Treppenstufe zum Eingang saß ein Mann und genoss die Sonne. Seine Hosenbeine und Hemdsärmel waren so weit wie möglich hochgekrempelt, die Arme hatte er hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Vor der Hütte hockte eine Frau im Gras und versuchte zwei lebhafte Krabbelkinder davon abzuhalten, die kleinen Steine vom Weg in den Mund zu stecken und aufzuessen. Auch wenn die Frau angesichts der Dreck verschmierten Gesicherter ihrer Kinder wohl auf verlorenem Posten stand, redete sie unbeirrt weiter in einem melancholischen Singsang auf die Kleinen ein.

Ihre Stimme erinnerten Hermine an ... Luna. Natürlich! Das sonderbare Gewand aus im Wind flatternden weißblauen Tüchern, die meterlangen blonden Engelslocken… Das musste Luna sein. Sie konnte es kaum fassen.

Im Laufschritt eilte Hermine auf dem schmalen Pfad zur Hütte.

Als ob Luna ihre Anwesenheit gespürt hätte, blickte sie auf und winkte ihr zu. Dann erhob sie sich und schloss einen Augenblick später ihre alte Freundin fest in die Arme. Hermine versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter Lunas Schulter und saugte das Gefühl der Wärme auf wie ein Schwamm. Lunas Haare rochen nach Erdbeeren und Minze. _Interessante Kombination._ Hermine konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Haare je nach Erdbeeren riechen würden. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen gab sie ihre Freundin wieder frei.

Luna wandte sich an den auf den Stufen sitzenden Mann, der sie interessiert beobachtet hatte, und sagte: "Das ist Hermine Granger. Hermine, das ist Rolf Scamander."

Der Mann, der Rolf Scamander hieß, lachte auf und sagte zu Luna: „Das musst du anders anfangen, mein Engel. Du wolltest sagen: ‚Und das ist mein lieber Gatte, Rolf Scamander'!"

Luna spielte verlegen mit ihren Fingern, während sie träumerisch vor sich hinlächelte.

Scamander war aufgestanden und streckte Hermine die Hand zu einem kräftigen Händedruck entgegen.

Hermine betrachtete Scamander mit unverhohlener Neugier. Er hatte schon eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Großvater, dem berühmten Magizoologen Newton Scamander. Die gleichen verschmitzt dreinblickenden dunklen Augen, die gleichen braunen Locken, die ihm weit über die Ohren hingen. Allerdings trug Rolf im Gegensatz zu seinem Großvater einen recht ungepflegten Dreizehn-Tage-Bart, der ihm das Aussehen eines verwegenen Abenteurers verlieh.

Hagrid gesellte sich zu ihnen und meinte betreten: „Ich hätt's beinah vergessen, unser Abendessen. Hab Hermine die Thestrale gezeigt."

„Die Thestrale, wie schön", sagte Luna. „Manchmal kommen sie zu uns in den Garten hinter dem Haus. Vielleicht sind sie auf der Suche nach Funkelpus … die verstecken sich so gern dort unter der Treppe." Sie deutete auf ein unscheinbares Holzhaus am Waldrand, etwa zwei Steinwürfe weit von Hagrids Hütte entfernt.

"Hermine, du bleibst doch zum Essen?", fragte Rolf Scamander und hob einen riesigen Weidenkorb an, der neben ihm auf der Treppe stand. „Wir haben eh viel zu viel dabei, und wenn wir nicht alles aufessen, schleicht Luna wieder morgens um fünf heimlich aus dem Haus und füttert Funkelpus und Wolpertinger!" Er warf seiner Frau einen amüsierten Blick zu, den sie jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien.

Hermine willigte gern in das Angebot ein. Zumal dies bedeutete, dass sie einen geselligen Abend mit Hagrid verbringen konnte, ohne seine leidigen Steinkekse essen zu müssen.

Einen Moment später wurde ihr Gedanke an die unheilvollen Kekse von lautem Weinen unterbrochen.

Der kleine Lysander hatte sich auf Entdeckungstour begeben und Hagrids Holzkiste entdeckt. Natürlich hatte er auch Bekanntschaft mit dem Bewohner der Kiste gemacht, ein Baby-Klabbert, wie Rolf Scamander sachkundig feststellte. Das kleine Biest hatte sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen, und Lysander kräftig in den Finger gebissen.

Luna nahm Lysander auf den Arm. Er war untröstlich und zu allem Unglück stimmte auch sein Zwillingsbruder Lorcan in das laute Geheul ein. Hagrid lief nervös um die zwei schreienden Babys herum und schaute dann hilfesuchend zu Scamander.

Scamander winkte nur ab und meinte Augen rollend: "Diese kleinen Biester – lieber hüte ich eine Bande junger Yetis!"

Für diese Bemerkung erntete er einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Luna, doch dann wandte auch sie sich beruhigend an Hagrid: "Es passiert nichts Schlimmes, wenn ein junger Mann vom Klabbert gebissen wird. Ich befürchte nur, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, bis die beiden sich wieder beruhigt haben."

Lysander und Lorcan erwiesen sich in der Tat als ausdauernde Schreihälse, die sich erst besänftigen ließen, als jeder von ihnen einen Kanten Brot in den Händen hielt. Sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer Beute machten die Zwillinge sich ans Werk: Die Kanten wurden zuerst fachmännisch vollgesabbert und dann schmatzend mit jeweils vier Zähnchen bearbeitet. Ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil des Brotes landete dabei auf Kleidungsstücken, der Sitzbank und auf dem Boden, doch die unbezahlbare Ruhe war diese kleine Schweinerei allemal wert.

Hermine genoss zufrieden die leckeren Speisen, während Scamander und Hagrid die Zeit nutzten, um sich über die verschiedensten magischen Kreaturen auszutauschen. Luna hörte schmunzelnd den alten Geschichten ihres Mannes zu und schaffte es mit einer erstaunlichen Gelassenheit sowohl selbst zu essen als auch abwechselnd Lysander und Lorcan den einen oder anderen Happen in den Mund zu schieben.

Hermine war nach einer Stunde bereits mehr als satt. Das Essen war eine Offenbarung gewesen – eine bunte Mixtur von Speisen aus aller Welt, von indischen Samosas hin zu Couscous-Salat und Feijoada, ein deftiger brasilianischer Eintopf mit schwarzen Bohnen, Trockenfleisch, Räucherwürstchen und allem was sonst noch so an Essbarem zu finden war.

Und gerade als Hermine dachte, dass sie nicht einmal mehr ein Pfefferminzplätzchen essen könnte, holte Luna eine Schüssel mit Blaubeermuffins aus ihrem Weidenkorb und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

Hermine stöhnte.

Lysander und Lorcan hatten die Muffins schon entdeckt und ließen sofort die kläglichen Reste ihrer zerkauten Brotkanten fallen. Ihre kleinen Finger reckten sich über den Tisch, und bald hielt jeder der Zwillinge einen halben Muffin in den Händen.

Luna sah Hermine auffordernd an und meinte: „Die solltest du dir nicht entgehen lassen. Sie machen zwar süchtig, aber ich bereue es keine Minute sie probiert zu haben."

Auch ohne Lunas Aufforderung hätte sich Hermine die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Sie liebte Muffins, die in der magischen Welt leider nur selten zu bekommen waren. Wenn man Glück hatte fand man noch welche in London in der Winkelgasse, aber seit die Mehrheit der Muggel-geborenen Zauberer den magischen Teil der Stadt verlassen hatten, waren die meisten guten Bäcker geschlossen.

Hermine kostete ihren Muffin und schloss die Augen. Er war traumhaft saftig und voller süßer Waldheidelbeeren. Mit Bewunderung schaute sie Luna an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen und backen kannst."

Luna lächelte geheimnisvoll und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann überhaupt nicht kochen und backen. Du darfst dich bei Rolf bedanken. Ich vergöttere ihn für seine Kochkunst und würde alles für seine Muffins tun."

Augenzwinkernd sagte Scamander: "Nun, nicht nur für _meine_ Muffins, meine Liebe. Du solltest nicht die Gegebenheit in Herrmann's Bäckerei in Namche Bazar vergessen. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass ich euch davon berichten kann. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um ein Leben."

„Es war auch WIRKLICH eine fantastische Idee von dir, mir den letzten Bananenmuffin vor der Nase wegzuschnappen."

„Meine Liebe, der Muffin war rechtmäßig mein. Immerhin war ich vor dir in der Bäckerei."

„Aber nur, weil du völlig herzlos Vater und mich auf den letzten Metern überholt hast."

„Weil ihr Zwei wie orientierungslose Blindschleichen den Weg blockiert habt. Ich bitte dich! Noch heute frage ich mich, wie ihr es so lange in der Khumbu-Region ausgehalten habt. Ihr wart ganz sicher die am schlechtesten ausgerüstete Expedition aller Zeiten."

„Es war keine Expedition. Wir hatten – Urlaub", erwiderte Luna trotzig, doch in ihren Augen hing ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ja, immer diese Touristen! Die Region ist mittlerweile so überlaufen, dass man kaum noch Yetis zu Gesicht bekommt. Ich war damals auf dieser Forschungsexpedition schon drei Monate in Tibet unterwegs gewesen – ohne Erfolg. In Nepal war es der dritte Anlauf, und die Stimmung in der Mannschaft am Boden. Und dann sollte ich auch noch meinen Bananenmuffin hergeben. Zum Glück habe ich gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt, wie die Auslagen anfingen zu vibrieren, sonst wäre ganz sicher noch etwas in die Luft gegangen."

„Ein paar kleinere Vibrationen hier und da sind doch ganz normal", entgegnete Luna. „Und außerdem hatte ich mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle!"

„Aber erst nachdem ich dir die Hälfte meines Muffins versprochen hatte, wenn du dich im Gegenzug von mir auf einen Kaffee einladen lässt."

„Das war ein fairer Handel."

Scamander schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Dann kicherte er und sagte zu Hermine: "Dafür hat Luna eine unglaubliche Begabung, riesige haarige Zottelbiester aufzuspüren. Ich war total von den Socken und mir war sofort klar, dass ich diese Frau nicht gehen lassen konnte. Zum Glück habe ich sie mit meinen Blaubeermuffins überzeugt, dass sie für immer bei mir bleiben muss." Scamander leckte sich die letzten Krümel seines Muffins von den Fingern, dann lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

In die gemütliche Stille hinein fragte Hermine arglos: „Hast du eigentlich die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler gefunden, Luna?"

Sofort konnte Hermine beobachten, wie sich Scamanders Stirn in Falten legte, und er anfing angestrengt aus dem Fenster zu starren. Nur mühsam konnte er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Luna rollte mit den Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann nahm sie einen extra großen Bissen von ihrem Blaubeermuffin und murmelte mit vollem Mund irgendetwas Unverständliches. Rolf lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange. Dann meinte er augenzwinkernd: "Dafür hat sie eine bisher unbekannte Abart des Fwoopers und mindestens vier verschiedene magische Käfer entdeckt."

Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass Luna rot werden konnte, und wollte das Schnarchkackler-Thema lieber nicht weiter vertiefen, daher fragte sie Scamander, was er von Hagrids Thestral-Überraschung hielt.

Scamander ging nur zu gern auf den Themenwechsel ein und fing sogleich an enthusiastisch zu erzählen: "Die Herde hier in Hogwarts ist wirklich einmalig. Ich glaube nicht, dass sonst irgendwo eine Gruppe dieser Größe bei Menschen lebt. Und dass sie diese Kutschen ziehen sollen – das muss ich erst mit eigenen Augen sehen, bevor ich das glaube."

„Kannst du sie sehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", antwortete Scamander und angelte sich noch einen Muffin.

„Ich sehe sie auch", sagte Hermine. „Seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Allerdings bin ich vorher schon zwei Mal auf einem Thestral geritten."

„Wirklich?" Scamander blickte sie interessiert an.

„Ja, das erste Mal hat übrigens Luna zu verantworten."

Luna schaute aus dem Fenster. Scheinbar hatte sie keine Lust, sich an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen, daher setzte Hermine fort: "Wir sind in unserem fünften Schuljahr zum Zaubereiministerium in London geflogen. Ich habe tausend Ängste ausgestanden, unter mir raste die Welt in einem Tempo vorbei … am Ende habe ich nur noch gehofft, dass wir bald ankommen."

_Wären wir doch nie angekommen! _Hermine schluckte.

Scamander nickte kurz und sagte: "Der Orientierungssinn der Thestrale ist erstaunlich – selbst über weite Strecken fliegen sie immer den direkten Weg. Mein Großvater hat sie eingehend studiert und war sehr angetan von ihnen. Ich meine, es sind schon interessante Biester, aber trotzdem irgendwie schaurig. Nun ja, sehr intelligent sollen sie sein… Aber meiner Meinung nach sind sie vor allem ausgesprochen hässlich."

„Hm", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich, „als wir Harry im Ligusterweg abholten, kam Kingsley Shacklebolt mit einem Thestral an. In diesem Moment hätte ich wirklich alles für einen Besen gegeben, aber in der Schlacht über Little Whinging hat es uns wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Das Thestral flog so unglaublich schnell und wendig – es hat die Taktik der Todesser in Sekundenbruchteilen durchschaut und brachte uns immer in die beste Position für einen Gegenschlag.

Aber am Ende waren es einfach zu viele. Wir wurden getroffen … sackten gute fünfzig Meter in die Tiefe, dann fing sich das Thestral wieder und brachte uns noch zum Fuchsbau. Dort sind wir bei der Landung in den Gartenzaun gekracht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob das Thestral schwer verletzt war. Wir sind gleich zu den anderen ins Haus." Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen, ihr schlechtes Gewissen war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

Scamander versuchte sie zu trösten: "Ich habe von dem Angriff der Todesser gehört, Hermine. Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass ihr euch erst um eure Freunde gekümmert habt. Ich bin außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass dem Thestral nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Diese Biester haben eine ganz eigene starke Magie, die sie vor den meisten Angriffen schützt. Selbst mächtige Zauberer können ein Thestral nicht so einfach töten. Außerdem erholen sie sich in der Regel sehr schnell – selbst von schweren Wunden."

„Aber ich hätte dem Thestral doch helfen müssen", erwiderte Hermine bitter.

Hagrid kratzte sich am Kopf und sagte: "Ich glaub' ihr beide seid auf Tenebrus geflogen. Ja ganz sicher, Tenebrus war's. Guter Junge ... ist hier geboren ... hab ihn selbst groß gezogen. Kannst dich bei ihm bedanken, er ist immer noch hier."

„Ist Tenebrus nicht ein männlicher Name?", fragte Scamander.

Hagrid nickte bestätigend.

Scamander war sichtlich erstaunt. „Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass er sich reiten lässt, Hagrid. Ich muss mir die Herde wirklich noch näher anschauen."

Rolf Scamander sah aus, als ob er am liebsten direkt mit dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen wäre.

Hagrid strahlte voller Stolz. "Natürlich, ich zeigse dir", sagte er.

Der Halbriese war schon aufgestanden, als Luna sich in das Gespräch der zwei Männer einmischte: "Ich bremse euren Enthusiasmus nur ungern, aber es wird dunkel. Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr viel sehen werdet."

„Oh ja, 'türlich. Morgen dann..." Hagrid schaute aus dem Fenster, dann stand er umständlich von seinem etwas zu kleinem Stuhl auf und begann Holzscheite im Kamin zu stapeln. Mit seinem magischen Regenschirm entzündete er wenige Augenblicke später ein kleines Feuer, das die Hütte in ein warmes flackerndes Licht tauchte.

Es wurde still in dem kleinen Wohnraum, jeder sah wie hypnotisiert ins Kaminfeuer und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Hermine musste an ihre Begegnung mit dem Thestral am Nachmittag denken. Dieser unheimliche leere Blick ging ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. Die milchig trüben Pupillen hatten ins Nichts gestarrt – wie tot. Trotz des wärmenden Feuers fröstelte Hermine. Es war nur zu verständlich, dass viele Leute die Thestrale als schlechtes Omen oder gar als Vorboten des Todes sahen. Irgendwie hing diesen Wesen eine Aura an, die in den Menschen ein unwohles Gefühl verursachte.

Hermine blickte versonnen auf die Zwillinge, die beide auf ein paar Schaffellen friedlich Seite an Seite schlummerten. Das flackernde Kaminfeuer ließ lebhafte Schatten über die Gesichter der Kinder tanzen. Die kleinen Körper waren im Schlaf eng ineinander verschlungen, Arme und Beine in einer schier unmöglichen Position verknotet. So unwirklich.

Hermine schluckte.

So friedlich.

_Wie tot! _Der Gedanke erschrak sie zutiefst. Ihre Hände zitterten. Gebannt suchte sie nach einem Lebenszeichen. Atmen sie? _Warum atmen sie nicht?_

„Geht es dir gut?" Luna musterte sie eindringlich mit ihren großen graublauen Augen.

Hermine konnte nicht sofort antworten, doch der Bann war gebrochen. Nun sah sie das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken von Lysanders Brustkorb, die kaum merkliche Bewegung von Lorcans Zeigefinger. Ein Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung durchströmte sie.

Dennoch erhob sie sich und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ich muss gehen", erklärte sie. „Ich muss noch … muss noch einen wichtigen Brief schreiben. Es tut mir Leid, Hagrid! Aber ich komme in den nächsten Tagen – wegen Tenebrus."

Hermine stolperte aus der Hütte. In ihrer Eile vergaß sie, sich von Luna und Rolf zu verabschieden.

* * *

A/N: Unsere Luna und dieser Rolf Scamander. Ach, ich weiß nicht. Dabei wären Neville und Luna so ein schönes Paar gewesen.


	8. King's Cross Station

Disclaimer: Es ist eigentlich unnötig zu wiederholen, dass alle Charaktere und Schauplätze des HP-Universums Frau Rowling gehören. Da dieses Kapitel aber an den Epilog aus DH angelehnt ist und sogar zwei drei Sätze (fast) wortwörtlich übernommen wurden, möchte ich hier explizit darauf hinweisen, dass ich diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß an der Freude schreibe und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen.

A/N: An die Leser zur Erinnerung: Der ursprüngliche Epilog hat für diese Story keine Bedeutung. Falls ihr dennoch Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt, ist dies reiner Zufall ;-)

Die Zeitlinie wurde heftig gestaucht, also wundert euch nicht, wenn Teddy mit den Kindern von Harry und Ginny die Schule besucht. (Die Zauberer und Hexen neigen zur frühen Elternschaft.)

* * *

**King's Cross Station**

In diesem Jahr ließ der Herbst auf sich warten. Der erste September war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Tag, und gerade deshalb war es doch etwas merkwürdig, dass nicht wenige Menschen in der Bahnhofshalle der King's Cross Station in langen, wallenden Mänteln herumliefen.

Bahnhofsvorsteher Hardy Fitz wurde langsam nervös. Nur das Handy in seiner Jackentasche vermochte ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Fitz klopfte leicht mit der Hand gegen die ausgebeulte Tasche seiner blauen Uniform und spürte zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit, dass sich alles am rechten Platz befand.

Sein altes Handy tat immer noch seinen Dienst, dachte er stolz. Es besaß schöne große Tasten und lag gut in der Hand, gerade weil es so schwer war – bestimmt ein halbes Pfund wog es. Natürlich hatte das Gerät nichts von all dem neumodischen Schnickschnack, der jeden rechtschaffenden Nutzer vollkommen verwirren musste. Obwohl ein Fotoapparat jetzt keine schlechte Sache gewesen wäre, nur für den Fall, dass er später vor Gericht Beweisfotos würde vorlegen müssen.

Dort! Es ging wirklich wieder los. Fitz hatte nun schon den dritten Käfig mit einer Eule auf einem Gepäckwagen entdeckt. War das überhaupt erlaubt? Argwöhnisch verfolgte sein Blick die rothaarige Familie, die zu dem beanstandeten Gepäckwagen gehörte. Seit wann waren Schlaghosen mit Blümchen wieder modern? Und dieses grellgrün glänzende Jackett war selbst für London eine Zumutung! Er schnaufte verächtlich. Das hatte wahrscheinlich alles etwas mit diesem Internet zu tun.

Fitz versuchte ruhiger zu atmen. Er durfte sich nicht zu sehr aufregen, das tat seinem Herz nicht gut. Unbewusst ging seine Hand zur Jackentasche. Ein Anruf von ihm würde im Fall der Fälle genügen, nämlich dann, wenn es irgendjemand wagen würde, ihn an diesem Tag nach Gleis neundreiviertel zu fragen. Allein der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit ließ den Blutdruck des alten Mannes in ungeahnte Höhen steigen.

Hardy Fitz beobachtete die obskure Familie wie ein Geier seine Beute. Er würde sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren, nicht dieses Mal!

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde er von zwei Tauben abgelenkt, die unverschämt direkt neben ihm landeten und gurrend auf dem Boden herum pickten. Eine Taube war dumm genug, direkt an seinem Schuh vorbei zu tippeln. Er trat mit dem Fuß nach dem Vogel und verfehlte ihn knapp. Die Taube schreckte hoch, flatterte ein paar Meter weit und nahm kurz darauf die Futtersuche wieder auf.

Verdammte Viecher! Als Fitz aufblickte, war die suspekte Familie auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise verschwunden.

…::…

Die Bahnhofsuhr der King's Cross Station zeigte dreiviertel elf. Fünfzehn Jahre lang hätte man am ersten Tag im September vergeblich am Gleis 9 ¾ auf den Hogwarts-Express gewartet. In diesem Jahr jedoch füllte sich der Bahnsteig beständig mit Zauberern und Hexen, überall standen Koffer, Rücksäcke und Taschen, dazwischen Käfige mit Eulen und anderem Getier. Der Hogwarts-Express stand schon zur Abfahrt bereit, die alte Lok blies weißen Dampf aus allen Rohren, ein leichter Geruch von Rauch lag in der Luft. Die zahlreichen Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums hielten sich unauffällig im Hintergrund. Mit einem bisschen guten Willen erinnerte alles an die gute alte Zeit.

Ein lautes Krachen ließ Ginny Potter zusammenfahren. Schon wieder hatte jemand sein Gepäck unbeaufsichtigt auf dem Bahnsteig herumstehen lassen, und ein automatischer Sicherheitszauber hatte sich aktiviert. Nun war von dem schwarzen Koffer nur noch ein großer Haufen Feuerbohnen übrig.

Der Besitzer des Koffers, ein Junge mit tausend Sommersprossen, weinte bitterlich, doch der magische Handfeger und die rostige Kehrschaufel verrichteten ungerührt ihren Dienst und füllten die rot und lila gesprenkelten schwarzen Bohnen in einen großen grünen Jutesack. Die Sicherheit ging vor.

Ginny sah sich unauffällig um und versuchte ihre Nervosität nicht allzu offensichtlich zu zeigen. Wo war Harry?

Sie packte die Hand ihrer Tochter fester, auch wenn dies sicher nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Lily wich keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite. Eigentlich musste sie sich nur noch um ihre zwei Jungs Sorgen machen. Im Moment war es ungewöhnlich still, was bedeutete, dass Albus und James sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht stritten.

James war voraus gegangen und schon fast in den Nebelschwaden der Dampflok verschwunden, während Albus in Gedanken versunken schien und nun schon zum dritten Mal wildfremde Leute mit seinem Koffer anrempelte. Vielleicht hätten sie doch einen dritten Gepäckwagen nehmen sollen.

Ginny warf Ron einen genervten Blick zu.

„Er kommt", sagte Ron und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „ich habe ihn vorhin im Ministerium gesehen."

Sie verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und sagte mit einem gespielt verzweifelten Unterton zu ihrem Bruder: „Verlier du lieber James nicht aus den Augen! Sonst ist mein Sohn noch vor dem Zug in Hogwarts."

Ron suchte den Bahnsteig nach dem zwölfjährigen Wirbelwind ab. Gerade noch hatte er den rostbraunen Schopf des Jungen im Blick gehabt, doch nun war James endgültig im Gewühl verschwunden.

„Vielleicht kannst du ihn suchen?", frage Ginny unsicher.

„Aye, aye Sir!" Ron salutierte, parkte seinen Gepäckwagen in der Mitte des Bahnsteigs und stürzte sich ebenfalls ins Gewühl.

Ginny beschloss, lieber an Ort und Stelle zu warten. Flüchtig küsste sie ihre Tochter auf die Stirn und zog ihre schweißnassen Finger aus Lilys Hand.

„Wo ist Dad?", fragte Lily.

Ginny bemühte sich um einen optimistischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber er kommt bestimmt."

„Das sagst du immer", setzte Albus dagegen. Der Einwurf ihres Mittleren klang zwar trotzig, aber eine Spur von Verzweiflung war nicht zu überhören.

Ginny fuhr ihrem Sohn einmal mit der Hand durch die braunen Haare und zog ihn dann zu sich, um ihn heftig zu umarmen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Albus solche Liebesbezeugungen in der Öffentlichkeit normalerweise nicht ausstehen konnte (er war schließlich schon elf Jahre alt), aber heute quittierte er ihre Bemühungen mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Kurze Zeit später sah Ginny, wie Ron mit einem Gepäckwagen wieder aus der Menschenmasse auftauchte. Auf dem Wagen thronten, auf einem Berg aus Koffern und Taschen, James und ein weißblondes Mädchen – beide mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht. Ron parkte den Gepäckwagen nach einer halsbrecherischen Slalomfahrt mit einem übertriebenen Schlenker, woraufhin die beiden Mitfahrer in lauten Jubel ausbrachen.

Dann nahm er Haltung an und machte Meldung: „Mission erfüllt, der flüchtige James Sirius Potter wurde in Gewahrsam genommen und wird bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges unter Arrest gestellt. Eine weitere Zielperson wurde auf dem Bahnsteig aufgegriffen. Sie wird bis zur vollständigen Identifizierung den Wagen nicht verlassen."

Ron grinste Ginny verschwörerisch an und zeigte hinter sich.

„Schau mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe."

Hinter ihrem Bruder tauchte eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Hexe mit langen schwarz-braunen Haaren und dunklen Mandelaugen auf.

„Leanne!" Ginny hatte Leanne Stark sofort erkannt und freute sich wirklich. Ihre letzte gemeinsame Quidditch-Saison würde Ginny in tausend Jahren nicht vergessen. Die ehemalige Sucherin des Hufflepuff-Quidditch-Teams war in Hogwarts ein Jahr über ihr gewesen, und auch wenn Ginny natürlich für Gryffindor gespielt hatte, hatten sie sich damals gut verstanden.

Ginny spürte Leannes Zurückhaltung, ging aber dennoch mit offenen Armen auf sie zu. Der unfreiwillige Promistatus ihrer Familie machte ein Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten oft zu einem verkrampften Ereignis, doch mittlerweile hatte Ginny gelernt damit umzugehen.

Ginny deutete auf das weißblonde Mädchen auf dem Gepäckwagen. „Gehört die kleine Dame etwa zu dir?", fragte sie mit unverhohlener Neugier.

Leanne lachte auf und nickte. „Die Kleine gehört zu mir, aber an der Dame üben wir noch ein bisschen. Wenn sie einen guten Tag hat, hört sie auf den Namen Arya."

Arya rollte übertrieben mit den Augen und ließ sich in einer gespielten Sterbeszene rücklings auf die Koffer fallen. Dann entschied sie sich aber, doch lieber weiter zu leben, und folgte neugierig Ginnys kleiner Vorstellungsrunde.

Plötzlich blieb Aryas Blick an einem gelb-roten Trikot hängen, das über dem Griff des zweiten Gepäckwagens hing. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich vor Entzücken. „Wow, das ist ein Gryffindor-Trikot!"

Ron streichelte fast andächtig über sein altes Quidditch-Trikot und sagte: „Ja, Onkel Ron ist eine echte Hogwarts-Quidditch-Legende. Und nun wird James Sirius das Trikot tragen."

Leanne lachte. „Also mir ist dein Ausnahmetalent wohl irgendwie entgangen."

Ginny fügte mit vorwurfsvollem Blick hinzu: „Es steht noch gar nicht fest, dass James ein Gryffindor wird, geschweige denn, dass er ins Team kommt."

„Natürlich wird er ein Gryffindor." Ron wandte sich an James: „Sag dem ollen Hut, dass dein berühmter Onkel Ronald Weasley auch ein Gryffindor war. Und überhaupt, es gab noch nie einen Weasley, der nicht in Gryffindor gewesen wäre."

„Ich habe nicht mal rote Haare und heiße übrigens Potter!", erklärte James, auch wenn er insgeheim keinen Zweifel hegte, dass er in das richtige Haus sortiert werden würde.

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf und tat so, als ob er nachdenken würde. Dann zählte er auf: „Also ... Ginny und Harry waren in Gryffindor, deine Großeltern Lily und James natürlich auch. Ich muss sagen, deine Chancen es zu versauen, stehen wirklich schlecht."

„Meine Mum ist Hufflepuff, aber ich werde trotzdem Gryffindor", stellte Arya in einem Brustton der Überzeugung fest. „Mein Vater sagt, dass ich das mutigste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt bin. Also werde ich ganz bestimmt Gryffindor!"

Die Erwachsenen lachten.

„Na dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen", sagte Ron zufrieden.

Dann aber verkündete James mit gespieltem Ernst: „Albus wird vielleicht ein Slytherin. Er ist doch so ein großer SEVERUS-Fan." James zog den Zweitnamen seines Bruders genüsslich in die Länge.

Albus wurde bleich und sah seinen Bruder flehend an. SEVERUS. Er konnte seinen zweiten Vornamen nicht ausstehen.

„Niemals! Niemals werde ich ein Slytherin!" Sein Einwurf klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Ich sagte doch nur _vielleicht_ –"

„James, hör auf damit!", sagte Ginny.

James sah den Blick seiner Mutter und gab Ruhe.

Ginny betrachtete ihren jüngeren Sohn nachdenklich. Man sah Albus an, dass der Sortierhut ihm wirklich Sorgen bereitete. Was, wenn er tatsächlich ein Slytherin würde? Ginny seufzte. Vielleicht war Albus kein ausgesprochener Gryffindor, aber Slytherin würde er nicht werden, sie war sich ganz sicher.

Sie konnten den Abschied nicht länger hinauszögern und die kleine Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Überall sah man Eltern, die sich ihre Kinder für eine letzte Umarmung packten oder, um ihnen noch ein paar mahnende Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben.

James war der Erste, der sich mit seinem Koffer die steile Zugtreppe hinauf schwang, Albus und Arya kletterten kurz darauf hinterher. Ron folgte den Kindern und zwängte sich mit zwei weiteren Koffern ebenfalls in den Wagon. Mit etwas Glück fanden sie noch ein leeres Abteil.

James und Arya stürzten sich sofort mit wildem Kampfgeschrei auf die Fensterplätze. Ron verstaute die Koffer im Gepäckabteil, während Ginny und Leanne noch einige kleinere Taschen und Rucksäcke durch das Abteilfenster in den Zug reichten.

Es blieben nur wenige Minuten bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges, als in rasendem Tempo ein weiterer Gepäckwagen auf dem Bahnsteig erschien – mit einem sichtlich verschwitzten Harry Potter als Anhang. Harry konnte den Wagen gerade noch rechtzeitig abbremsen, um einen Zusammenstoß mit einer älteren Dame zu verhindern, die vor Schreck einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Die Koffer folgten allerdings dem Gesetz der Trägheit und purzelten in hohem Bogen vom Wagen.

Harry fluchte, schaute hinter sich und blickte ins Leere. Wo waren die anderen? Da sah er auch schon, wie Teddy Lupin durch die Barriere rannte, dicht gefolgt von dem kleinen Richard Lyons, der einen Käfig mit einer völlig verstörten Eule in der Hand hielt. Harry stütze die Hände auf seinen Knien ab und pumpte Sauerstoff in seine schmerzende Lunge.

„Harry, wir sind hier", brüllte Ron über den halben Bahnsteig. Dann rannte er los, um seinem Freund und den Kindern mit dem Gepäck zu helfen. „Lass den Wagen stehen, wir nehmen die Sachen so. Los, los beeilt euch!" Ron nahm zwei Koffer und hastete schon zurück.

„Warte Ron, Seraina fehlt noch", rief Harry, doch Ron hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass einer der Auroren hinter ihn getreten war und ihn nun mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen musterte. „Na Chef, du bist auch schon ein bisschen alt geworden. Du schnaufst wie eine Dampflok."

Harry erkannte die Stimme mit dem unverwechselbaren irischen Dialekt sofort und drehte sich um. „Seamus, was machst du denn hier?"

„Verschärfte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen", antwortete Seamus, „das Ministerium wollte heute ein paar Auroren hier haben. Aber jetzt organisiere ich dir lieber mal eine Auszeit, sonst stirbst du noch an einem schnöden Herzinfarkt."

„Ah, das würde die Presse sicher schwer enttäuschen." Harry schaffte immerhin schon wieder ein Grinsen, auch wenn er immer noch schwer atmete.

„Du kriegst fünf Minuten", sagte Seamus lachend und eilte davon.

Nun fehlte nur noch Seraina Weasley. Die ältere Hexe würde Harry wahrscheinlich lynchen, wenn sie es denn bis zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ schaffte.

„Ihr beiden wartet hier, ich schaue nur schnell nach Ms Weasley", sagte Harry zu Teddy und Richard, die wie angewurzelt neben dem Gepäckwagen standen.

In diesem Augenblick stolperte eine kleine rothaarige Hexe durch die versteckte Barriere auf den magischen Bahnsteig. „Potter! Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung und hängte sich um Luft ringend an Teddys Schulter, der peinlich berührt die ungewohnte Nähe über sich ergehen ließ.

„Seraina, du lebst! Das ist ja erstaunlich!", rief Harry schmunzelnd.

„Nun es tut mir leid, Mister Potter, so schnell sterbe ich wohl nicht. Aber hat irgendjemand meine Beine gesehen?" Seraina bemerkte nun, dass die kleine Gruppe von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde und fragte noch einmal lauter, so dass es auch alle hören konnten:

„Hat irgendjemand meine Beine gesehen?" Dann lächelte sie, zog einen kurzen dunkelgrünen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ ihn durch die Luft tanzen. Ein geheimnisvolles buntes Glitzern floss gemächlich wabernd aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und entflammte ihre vorher unscheinbar schwarz-graue Robe, die bald in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtete. Selbst die roten Haare der kleinen Hexe schienen noch eine Spur roter zu werden.

„So jetzt fühle ich mich besser", sagte sie und ein Funkeln spielte um ihre lustigen braunen Augen. Dann wandte sie sich an die beiden Kinder und sagte mit aufmunternder Stimme: „Nun lasst uns aber einsteigen, denn wenn ich wirklich nach Hogwarts laufen muss, kann ich für die Gesundheit von Harry Potter nicht mehr garantieren."

Teddy und Richard erwachten aus ihrer Schockstarre und liefen, wenn auch unsicher, hinter Harry und Seraina zum Zug.

„Daaaad!"

Der Ruf schallte über den gesamten Bahnsteig. James hatte seinen Vater entdeckt und hing nun wild gestikulierend aus dem herunter gelassenen Zugfenster. Harry begann zu rennen und war gerade rechtzeitig zur Stelle, um seinen Sohn aufzufangen, der sich recht unorthodox aus dem Fenster gleiten ließ. Die folgende Umarmung war stürmisch und von lautem Jubel untermalt. James schien es kein bisschen zu stören, dass sie alle Blicke auf sich zogen.

„James, sofort wieder in den Zug!", sagte Ginny mit Nachdruck.

James löste sich widerwillig von seinem Vater und folgte Seraina, Teddy und Richard in den Wagon.

Harry trat ans Fenster, um sich von seinem jüngeren Sohn zu verabschieden.

Albus ergriff die Hand seines Vaters und versuchte nicht zu weinen. Vergeblich. Die Tränen kämpften sich erbarmungslos ihren Weg ans Tageslicht und rollten nur allzu offensichtlich über die Wangen des Jungen. Harry strich sanft mit dem Daumen über Albus' Hand und flüsterte leise: „Wir schreiben dir jeden Tag. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hogwarts wird dir gefallen."

„Sind alle drin?"

Seamus' Frage beendete das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Harry sah auf die lädierte Uhr, die einst Fabian Prewett gehört hatte, und nickte dem Auror kaum merklich zu. „Vergiss nicht, Neville von uns zu grüßen", sagte er noch zu Albus.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung, und Harry ging neben ihm her und beobachtete das schmale Gesicht seines Sohnes, der ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick ansah. Bald verlor Harry seinen jüngsten Sohn aus den Augen, dennoch lief er weiter winkend den Bahnsteig entlang, bis sich der scharlachrote Zug in der Ferne verlor. Eine Weile starrte er noch auf die langen Gleise vor ihm, ehe er betont langsam zu den anderen zurück lief.

Seamus kam ihm auf halben Weg entgegen. „Es tut mir leid, aber mehr war nicht drin", sagte er bedauernd.

„Danke, du hast was gut bei mir. Ich hätte heute am liebsten eigenhändig das Ministerium in die Luft gejagt."

„Stress mit den Behörden? Ich dachte, du hast so gute Kontakte."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein riesen Akt es ist, Teddy aus London nach Hogwarts zu bekommen. Das neue Werwolf-Dekret ist ein Teufelswerk, wahrscheinlich ist es gar nicht vorgesehen, dass Werwölfe die zugewiesenen Distrikte wieder verlassen dürfen. Ich habe noch nie im Leben so viele Formulare ausgefüllt."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich in deiner Freizeit um Werwölfe kümmerst", sagte Seamus interessiert.

Harry sah seinen alten Schulfreund prüfend an, dann erwiderte er spöttisch: „Angst vor ein paar süßen Wehrwölfen, Seamus?"

Seamus lachte auf und erklärte gleichmütig: „Ehrlich, ich hab' nix gegen ein paar süße Wölfe. Auch wenn ich bei Vollmond lieber auf ein Candle-Light-Dinner mit einem Werwolf verzichte. Die Biester können ganz schön ungemütlich werden."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Teddy Lupin gehört quasi zur Familie", gab er zu. „Leider wird es immer schwieriger, sich um ihn zu kümmern, wir haben selbst genug um die Ohren."

Sie hatten mittlerweile Ron und Ginny erreicht, die zusammen mit Lily bei den leeren Gepäckwagen standen. Harry drückte seine Tochter kurz und blickte dann Seamus hilfesuchend an.

Seamus hätte unter anderen Umständen nichts gegen einen netten Plausch unter Freunden gehabt, doch er entschied sich angesichts der angespannten Stimmung lieber das Weite zu suchen. Lässig klopfte er Harry zum Abschied auf die Schulter. „Die Pflicht ruft. Wir sehen uns!"

Als der Auror gegangen war, breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus. Man brauchte wahrlich kein Legilimens zu sein, um Ginnys bitteren Gesichtsausdruck zu interpretieren – Harry wusste, dass sie sauer war. Dabei ärgerte er sich selbst schon genug darüber, dass er es erst auf den letzten Drücker geschafft hatte. Selbst Ron hatte scheinbar keine Lust die Situation zu retten und zog es vor, eingehend seine Schuhe zu studieren.

Schließlich beendete Harry das Schweigen:

„Es tut mir leid –"

„– deine Entschuldigung kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken", unterbrach Ginny ihn wütend, „bevor du das nächste Mal die Welt rettest, könntest du mal im Kalender nachschlagen, ob du eventuell einen Termin mit deiner Familie hast. Ein Wunder, dass dich die Kinder überhaupt noch erkennen!"

„Teddy gehört zur Familie", erwiderte Harry verärgert. „Du weißt ganz genau, wie miserabel die Situation für Werwölfe ist. Dass er überhaupt nach Hogwarts kann, ist ein wahres Wunder. Und wenn Seraina im Ministerium kein Fass aufgemacht hätte, wären wir immer noch dort."

Ginny fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern über die Augen und massierte kurz ihren Nasenrücken. Natürlich hatte Harry in dieser Sache Recht. Ted gehörte quasi zur Familie – im Grunde war es schlimm genug, dass er wochentags im Heim untergebracht war. Ginny seufzte und drückte Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry nutze die Gelegenheit, um seine Frau fest an sich zu ziehen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und küsste sie sanft am Schlüsselbein. Ginny lehnte sich instinktiv in seine Umarmung und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Aus irgendeinem unbegreiflichen Grund konnte sie Harry nie lange böse sein. Verärgert über sich selbst und ihre Nachgiebigkeit, schob sie ihren Mann energisch mit beiden Händen von sich. In ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich jedoch ein Lächeln.

„Du hast also Seraina Weasley kennen gelernt", stellte sie versöhnlich fest.

Harry ging bereitwillig auf das Friedensangebot ein und entgegnete erleichtert: „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Mich wundert, dass ihr mir noch nie von ihr erzählt habt. Ron, du müsstest sie doch kennen? Sie hatte dich zumindest erwähnt."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Also ich verliere bei unserer Familie ehrlich gesagt auch gern mal den Überblick. Wie gehören wir noch zusammen, Ginny? Sie ist doch eine Cousine von Dad, oder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Ginny, „aber vielleicht gibt es auch einen anderen Grund für deine Gedächtnislücke. Immerhin ist Seraina eine waschechte Ravenclaw, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Ron lachte laut auf. „Was du nicht sagst."

* * *

A/N: Ihr habt's geschafft, ein ganzes Kapitel Infodump. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem ein bisschen gefallen.


	9. Überraschung in Hogsmeade

**A/N: **Danke für eure Geduld. Leider haben es meine Betas nicht mehr geschafft über das Kapitel zu schauen. Da das letzte Update so lange her ist, lade ich das Kapitel ausnahmsweise mal unkorrigiert hoch. Falls ihr Fehler findet, dürft ihr mir gern Bescheid geben. Eure Lumos

PS: Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Kinder.

* * *

**Überraschung in Hogsmeade**

Das Gesicht gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe gepresst, starrte Arya aus dem Fenster des Zuges in den Wald der Schornsteine, die auf den Dächern der Häuser in den Londoner Vororten in den Himmel ragten. In Gedanken war Arya jedoch nicht in London, sondern bei einer bedeutenden Frage, die sie seit der Abfahrt vor einer guten Viertelstunde beschäftigte.

Normalerweise war das Mädchen nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber diese Angelegenheit war etwas haarig und so rutschte sie unentschlossen auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Sie hatte die Frage schon mehrmals umformuliert, doch noch immer klang sie nicht unverfänglich genug. Natürlich hätte sie auch zugeben können, dass sie vor Neugier beinahe platzte.

Arya bemerkte, dass sie an ihren Fingernägeln knabberte und schob die Hände unter ihren Hintern – dort waren ihre Nägel vor weiteren Übergriffen sicher.

Verstohlen warf sie James einen Blick zu, der gelangweilt am Reißverschluss seines Rucksacks herumspielte. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung. Aber selbst schwierige Entscheidungen mussten getroffen werden. Arya atmete einmal tief durch, und auch wenn ihr die ganze Sache etwas peinlich war, beugte sie sich zu James hinüber und fragte möglichst beiläufig: „War der Auror gerade dein Vater?"

„Wenn du den mit der Brille meinst, dann ja", antwortete James gelangweilt.

„Dein Vater sieht echt fast so aus wie Harry Potter."

„Kann sein."

„Ich habe am gleichen Tag Geburtstag wie Harry Potter. Ich hab ihn sogar als Schokofroschkarte." Stolz zog Arya eine abgegriffene Sammelkarte aus ihrer Tasche und hielt sie James unter die Nase.

Der zeigte sich nicht sehr beeindruckt. Desinteressiert schaute er auf das winkende Harry-Potter-Kärtchen und erwiderte dann mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Na Wahnsinn, ne Harry Potter Schokofroschkarte! Wer hat so was schon mal gesehen?"

„James, du kannst manchmal echt ein Arschloch sein", mischte sich Albus in das Gespräch ein und wandte sich dann an Arya: „Das war wirklich Harry Potter. Ich meine, Harry Potter ist unser Vater."

„Oh!" Arya packte ihre Schokofroschkarte wieder in die Tasche und schaute verlegen aus dem Fenster.

Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür auf und Seraina Weasley schob Richard und Teddy ins Abteil hinein.

„Schaut, hier sind noch Plätze frei.", sagte sie fröhlich, dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und schaffte etwas Platz im Gepäcknetz, bevor sie versuchte die Koffer der beiden Jungen ins Netz schweben zu lassen.

Seraina Weasley bemühte sich jedenfalls, doch es war unübersehbar, dass sie keine Meisterin der Zauberkunst war, denn das Gepäck eierte zuerst eine Weile ziellos durch die Luft, bevor es sich doch noch an seinem Bestimmungsort einfand. Am Ende schien die Hexe selbst verwundert darüber zu sein, dass ihr der Zaubertrick gelungen war. Sie fasste sich jedoch recht schnell, warf einen zufriedenen Blick in die Runde und verabschiedete sich: „Na dann, viel Spaß!"

Dann zwinkerte sie den Kindern zu und war kurz darauf wieder verschwunden.

„Hey Ted, wo warst du so lange?" James räumte seinen Rucksack vom Platz neben sich und wies einladend auf den Sitz.

Teddy Lupin ließ sich nicht lange bitten und setzte sich. „Papierkram", antwortete er, „nichts Wichtiges."

„Und wer war euer Kindermädchen?"

Teddy zog kurz die Stirn kraus, doch dann lächelte er und sagte: „Du kennst Seraina Weasley nicht? Ich dachte, die gehört irgendwie zu eurer Familie.

Und übrigens ist sie nicht mein Kindermädchen – Ms Weasley passt auf Richard Lyons auf." Ted deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ihn begleitet hatte und der nun mit einem riesigen Eulenkäfig auf dem Schoß auf seinem Platz saß. „Sie hat ihn heute Morgen aus dem Riversun abgeholt. Ich war mit Harry unterwegs und eigentlich haben wir die beiden nur zufällig im Zaubereiministerium getroffen."

„Und was will die Weasley in Hogwarts?", fragte James neugierig.

Ted warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in die Runde und gab seine Informationen mit wichtiger Miene an seine Zuhörer weiter: „Ich glaube, Seraina Weasley wird die neue Muggelkundelehrerin, jedenfalls hat sie vorhin etwas in der Richtung zu Harry gesagt."

„Muggelkunde?" James stöhnte auf und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Also wenn sie nur halb so verrückt ist wie mein Großvater, dann tue ich mir das ganz sicher nicht freiwillig an."

„Also im Vergleich zu meinen Lehrern im Riversun ist die alte Hexe ein Hauptgewinn; jedenfalls hat sie im Ministerium eine coole Show geliefert. Langweilig wird es bei der bestimmt nicht und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir in Muggelkunde viele Hausaufgaben aufbekommen. Das sollte man bei der Fächerwahl auf jeden Fall berücksichtigen." Teddy schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, kramte eine Muggelzeitschrift (Motorrad am Limit) hervor, lehnte sich dann betont lässig in seinem Sitz zurück und blätterte durch das Magazin, wobei er sich hauptsächlich die Bilder anschaute.

Arya hatte Teds Ausführungen aufmerksam verfolgt und musterte den schlaksigen Jungen nun neugierig. Er musste einige Jahre älter sein als die anderen und schien nur so von Selbstbewusstsein zu strotzen. Zumindest brauchte man ein großes Selbstbewusstsein, um mit so einer grässlichen Haarfarbe herumzulaufen: eine kackbraune Färbung mit einigen grün schimmernden Strähnen, die aussahen als ob die Haare verschimmeln würden. Allerdings passten die grünen Strähnen zu der Farbe seiner Augen, die wie grüner Sumpfkrötenschleim funkelten.

Arya bemerkte, dass Teddy sie angrinste und senkte verlegen den Blick. Im gleichen Moment entdeckte sie den kleinen roten Pin an Teds Jacke.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Unwillkürlich presste sie sich so weit wie möglich zurück in ihren Sitz, ihr eh schon blasses Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur blasser.

Hatte James nichts bemerkt? Arya trat ihm möglichst unauffällig auf den Schuh, doch James schaute weiter ahnungslos aus dem Fenster.

Ted jedoch fixierte sie mit seinen grünen Augen und lehnte sich langsam in ihre Richtung, seine Haare wechselten die Farbe in ein schmutziges Grau, seine Augen blitzten bernsteinfarben auf. Ted war gerade dabei den Mund zu öffnen, um Arya ein paar schöne Reißzähne zu zeigen, als Richard ihn anfuhr:

„Ted, lass das!"

Dann wandte sich Richard an Arya und sagte: „Vollmond ist erst in zweieinhalb Wochen. Der will dich nur verarschen."

Ted lachte auf und im nächsten Augenblick war der Spuk vorbei. „Komm, lass uns zur Lok vorgehen!" sagte er zu James, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn halb vom Sitzplatz. James ließ sich nur zu gern auf den kleinen Überfall ein und folgte Teddy aus dem Abteil.

Arya schaute den zwei Jungen bewundernd hinterher. „Dein Bruder ist cool", sagte sie zu Albus.

„Wenn du meinst..." Albus verdrehte die Augen. „Aber die Sache mit Ted ist echt kein Ding. Er ist zwar ein Werwolf, aber wir kennen ihn schon seit – eigentlich schon immer."

Richard räusperte sich kurz und ergänzte: „Teddy ist übrigens auch ein Metamorphmagus."

„Ein was?", fragte Arya.

„Er kann sein Aussehen verändern. Haare, Augen, Nase und so. Man gewöhnt sich aber dran. Ist ganz praktisch, weil man seine Laune oft schon an der Haarfarbe ablesen kann", erklärte Richard.

Arya verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Teddy Lupin war offensichtlich ein gestaltwandelnder Werwolf, doch Richard und Albus taten so, als würden sie Gänseblümchen diskutieren. Allerdings vermied es das Mädchen, ihre Verunsicherung allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Stattdessen schaute sie wieder aus dem Fenster.

Leider gab es nichts Interessantes zu sehen, daher wandte sie sich wieder ihren Mitfahrern zu und sagte: „Wir haben auch Werwölfe im Argyll-Reservat."

„Argyll? Ist das Reservat nicht direkt an der nordwestlichen Frontlinie?", fragte Albus erstaunt.

„Ja", bestätigte Arya, „aber da tut sich seit Jahren nicht mehr viel. Außer im Winter, da wird es im Wald gefährlich, weil die Biester nicht genug zu fressen finden. Wir ziehen in der kalten Jahreszeit meist woanders hin. Nur dieses Frühjahr, da war es immer noch schlimm. Mein Vater hat noch im April zwei Werwölfe erledigt – sie kamen bei Vollmond und haben unseren Wagen belagert. Es war ziemlich gruselig."

„Lebt deine Familie dort im Wald? In einem Wagen?", fragte nun Richard ungläubig.

„Klar! Aber es ist ein großer Wagen. So ein magisches Teil. Der ist in Wirklichkeit viel größer, als er von außen aussieht."

„Und was macht ihr im Wald?", setzte Richard nach.

„Wir verkaufen Zeug – alles Mögliche. Auch an die Auroren. Ich hab sogar mal deinen Vater gesehen, Albus. Aber nur von weitem." Arya hatte sich von ihrem Werwolfschock wieder erholt und entspannte sich etwas. Sie konnte die Verwunderung der beiden Jungs wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, immerhin lebten doch eine Menge Menschen im Argyll Forest.

„Und wo kommt ihr her?"

Albus antwortete als Erster: „Wir haben eigentlich immer in London gewohnt. Aber seit meine Mutter wieder arbeitet, sind wir viel bei meinen Großeltern im Fuchsbau in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole."

„Ich komme aus Godric's Hollow", sagte Richard leise, „aber seit letztem Jahr bin ich im Riversun in London."

„Das ist das Heim, wo auch Teddy war", stellte Albus fest.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Voll beladen mit Süßigkeiten zwängten sich James und Teddy fast gleichzeitig durch die schmale Tür ins Abteil.

Ted warf Arya einige Schokofrösche auf den Schoß und meinte grinsend: „Schokolade hilft gegen Werwolfpanik."

„Gib Albus auch ein paar!", rief James. „Vielleicht helfen sie gegen seine Alpträume von Snape."

„Wer ist Snape?", fragte Richard neugierig hinter seinem Eulenkäfig hervor.

„Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts", antwortete James, „eigentlich hieß es, dass er in der Schlacht um Hogwarts von Voldemort persönlich gemeuchelt wurde, aber vor ein paar Wochen ist er einfach wieder aufgetaucht."

„Und wieso hast du Alpträume von ihm, Albus? Kennst du ihn?"

Albus wirkte verlegen. Schließlich erwiderte er ausweichend: „Professor Snape soll sehr streng sein. Und außerdem hasst er unseren Vater."

„Oh", sagte Richard, „vielleicht mag er dich ja mehr."

Albus hoffte es. Er lehnte sich in seinen Sitz und schaute gedankenverloren in die vorbei fliegende Landschaft. Der Zug hatte London längst hinter sich gelassen, grüne Hügel wechselten mit Wäldern, abgeernteten Feldern und kleineren Ortschaften. Der Hogwarts Express würde weit in die raue Landschaft Schottlands vordringen, bevor sie Hogsmeade erreichen würden. Sein Vater hatte Recht, Albus freute sich auf Hogwarts. _Wenn nur dieser dumme Sortierhut nicht wäre..._

…::…

„Fünf Minuten bis Hogsmeade. Macht euch fertig! Das Gepäck könnt ihr im Zug lassen." Seraina Weasley eilte persönlich durch alle Wagons des Zuges und verkündete die nahende Ankunft in Hogsmeade.

Endlich war es so weit. Albus spürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, doch glücklicherweise blieb kaum Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Bei fünf Insassen ging es in dem kleinen Abteil drunter und drüber. Ted vermisste einen Schuh, weitere Kleidungsstücke wurden gesucht und gefunden, die letzten Süßigkeiten zusammengerafft und in Taschen verstaut.

Albus schaute angestrengt aus dem Fenster, konnte in der Dämmerung jedoch kaum etwas erkennen. In der Ferne waren ein paar Fachwerkhäuser zu sehen. Ob das schon Hogsmeade war? Albus hatte viel von dem Dorf am Fuße des Schlosses gehört, allerdings hatte er sich den Ort größer vorgestellt.

Der Zug wurde merklich langsamer und bald fuhren sie in den kleinen Bahnhof ein, der eigentlich nur aus einem einzelnen, schlecht beleuchteten Bahnsteig bestand. Die Bremsen des Hogwarts Express' begannen zu quietschen. Der hohe, durchdringende Ton strapazierte die Hörnerven aufs Äußerste – der Schmerz ließ erst nach, als der Zug mit einem finalen Ruck zum Stehen kam.

Im Gang herrschte bereits ein heilloses Durcheinander, da alle Kinder gleichzeitig nach draußen drängten. Auf dem Bahnsteig wurde das Durcheinander abgelöst von planlos-geschäftigem Hin und Her, denn im Grunde wusste keiner so recht wohin.

Schließlich ertönte der tiefe Bass eines riesigen, bärtigen Mannes: „Alle Kinder, die elf Jahre alt sind, folgen bitte Ms Weasley zu den Booten. Der Rest kommt mit mir."

„Die süßen Kleinen zu den Booten!", neckte James seinen Bruder.

„Pass auf, dass dich kein Thestral erwischt!", gab der zurück und versuchte Richard nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, der bereits auf dem Weg zum Großen See war.

„Thestrale?" Arya war begeistert. „Komm Albus, lass uns wenigstens mal einen Blick auf die Biester werfen. Die sind mindestens Gefahrenklasse XXXX! Und ich hab noch nie eins gesehen."

„Die sieht man doch eh nicht", entgegnete Albus unsicher.

„Klar sieht man die. Oder hast du noch nie mitbekommen, wie jemand den Löffel abgibt?"

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte Albus mehr zu sich selbst, da Arya sich schon längst durch die Menge in Richtung der Kutschen drängelte.

Albus stand kurz unschlüssig da, doch dann folgte er dem silbrigen Blondschopf, der immer wieder zwischen den anderen Kindern aufblitzte. Leider war er recht schmal gebaut und kleiner als die meisten Kinder, deshalb hatte er Mühe, sich im Gedränge zu behaupten. In der Nähe der Kutschen entwickelte die Menschenmasse eine Dynamik, die für Albus nicht zu durchschauen war. Scheinbar gab es einige Schüler, die sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Bahnsteig befanden. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich mit der Strömung treiben zu lassen, bis er letzten Endes (ohne dass er viel Einfluss darauf gehabt hätte) in der Nähe der Kutschen von der Menge ausgespuckt wurde. Glücklicherweise gab es hier mehr Platz und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um kräftig durchzuatmen.

„Wo warst du so lange?" Arya stand auf einmal neben ihm. Trotz des Trubels rundherum wirkte das Mädchen erstaunlich gelassen.

Albus antworte jedoch nicht, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte einem Zauberer, der vor der zweiten Kutsche etwa drei Meter über dem Boden zu schweben schien. Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich dabei in der Luft spektakulär auf, so dass die Szene auf den ersten Blick recht imposant wirkte, doch der Mann hatte die Arme in unnatürlicher Position von sich gestreckt, sein Gesicht war von Anstrengung gezeichnet und offenbar redete er unablässig mit sich selbst.

Albus deutete auf den Mann und fragte: „Was ist mit ihm? Warum schwebt er da?"

Arya schaute ihn an, als würde er wirres Zeug reden, dann kam sie jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass Albus die Frage wirklich ernst meinte.

„Der schwebt nicht", erklärte Arya, „der hängt am Zaum eines Thestrals. Die Biester scheinen ziemlich nervös zu sein, vorhin hat das Thestral ganz da vorn nach einem Kind geschnappt."

Und wirklich, Albus konnte nun deutlich erkennen, dass die mittlere Kutsche nicht gänzlich still stand. Trotz angezogener Bremsen rutschten die Wagenräder seitlich über den Kiesweg.

Der in der Luft schwebende Zauberer schien seine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Thestral zu verlieren. Die mittlere Kutsche rasselte gegen einen Laternenmast, der daraufhin langsam zu Boden ging.

Jäh wurde der Zauberer zu Boden geschleudert. Ein herber Kraftausdruck, der unter normalen Umständen keineswegs für Kinderohren geeignet ist, war die Folge. Der Mann war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und gestikulierte aufgeregt in Richtung des bärtigen Halbriesen, der ebenfalls versuchte das Schlimmste zu verhindern. „Hagrid, schaff sie hier raus. Sofort!"

Der Aufforderung nachkommend eilte Hagrid, so schnell es für einen plumpen Halbriesen möglich war, zur vordersten Kutsche und kletterte hinauf. Er löste die Bremsen und knallte mit dem Zaumzeug, doch die Thestrale zogen nicht an. Die Kutsche machte nur einen kleinen Satz in die Luft und landete krachend wieder auf dem Weg.

Nun hatten auch die letzten Schüler bemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ängstlich wichen die Kinder vor der unsichtbaren Gefahr zurück.

Erst jetzt entdeckte Albus seinen Bruder und Teddy, die in der Nähe einer Kutsche standen und betont gleichmütig das faszinierende Schauspiel beobachteten.

„Arya, da sind James und Ted. Lass uns rüber gehen!" Albus hatte sich gerade auf den Weg zu seinem Bruder gemacht, als er von Arya grob zurück gerissen wurde. Das Mädchen schnellte an ihm vorbei und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Confringito!", schrie sie mit kreischender Stimme. Ein weißes Blitzen entlud sich aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und schlug krachend auf dem Boden ein.

Die Druckwelle der Explosion wirbelte James und Teddy einige Meter durch die Luft.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Die mittlere Kutsche wurde von den in Panik fliehenden Thestralen umgerissen und polternd ins Dickicht gezerrt. Dort verfing sich das Gefährt zwischen zwei Bäumen, wobei es sich splitternd in seine Einzelteile zerlegte.

Auch die anderen Thestrale hielt es nicht mehr am Bahnhof. Quietschend setzten sich die Kutschen in Bewegung und verschwanden mit beträchtlichem Tempo in der Dunkelheit. Bald hörte man nur hin und wieder ein Krachen, begleitet von den lauten Flüchen Hagrids, der sich nur mit Mühe auf der Kutsche hatte halten können.

Glücklicherweise schienen James und Ted nicht verletzt zu sein, allerdings waren sie von Kopf bis Fuß von einer feinen Staubschicht überzogen. Albus lief zu seinem Bruder, der auf dem Boden saß und sich verwirrt umblickte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Albus.

James nickte nur stumm. Offensichtlich hatte er keinen Schimmer, was gerade passiert war.

Nun gesellte sich auch Arya zu ihnen. „Alles klar?", fragte sie nur.

„Bist du völlig durchgedreht!" Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Albus war wütend.

„Keiner ist gestorben, oder?", stellte Arya lapidar fest. „Ganz ehrlich, das eine Thestral hätte Ted beinahe den Kopf abgerissen."

„Man kann wegen unbefugter Magie auch von der Schule fliegen!", warf Albus ein, auch wenn er Arya lieber etwas ganz anderes an den Kopf geworfen hätte.

„So ein Quatsch", erwiderte Arya, „wen interessiert heutzutage, ob Minderjährige zaubern oder nicht. Ich übe schon seit meinem sechsten Geburtstag mit dem Zauberstab meines Vaters. Das Ministerium hat sich noch nie beschwert."

Plötzlich fiel ein dunkler Schatten auf die Kinder, die augenblicklich verstummten. Eine schnarrende Stimme durchschnitt die laue Abendluft wie eine Rasierklinge:

„Ihre Bewerbung für die nächsten anfallenden Strafarbeiten ist soeben eingegangen! Glücklicherweise gibt es – unzählige – Vakanzen. Ich erwarte Sie daher morgen Nachmittag, fünf Uhr, im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke – im Kerker."

Hinter ihnen hatte sich der schwarz gekleidete Zauberer, der vor einer Minute noch mit dem Thestral gerungen hatte, in bedrohlicher Pose aufgebaut und musterte jedes der Kinder von oben herab mit kaltem Blick.

„Was? Ich auch?" fragte James, der seine Stimme offensichtlich wieder gefunden hatte.

Der ältere Zauberer fixierte den Jungen für einen kurzen Moment, dann antwortete er kaum vernehmbar: „Alle! Um fünf!"

James konnte diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht fassen. Wäre er nicht von der Explosion noch so mitgenommen, hätte er ganz sicher etwas gesagt, aber so sah er den Zauberer nur verdattert an.

Albus war ausnahmsweise der gleichen Meinung wie sein Bruder. Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass die Thestrale den Weg zum Schloss ohne die Schüler angetreten hatten. Arya hatte diesen explosiven Hex ganz allein fabriziert.

Albus wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm förmlich im Halse stecken. Eine beunruhigende Einsicht drang aus seinem Unterbewusstsein ins Bewusstsein und verfestigte sich dort zur Gewissheit. Er starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den älteren Zauberer und konnte trotz der aufsteigenden Beklemmung seinen Blick nicht von den tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes lösen.

Die Augen des älteren Zauberers verengten sich zu Schlitzen, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich.

Ein Wimpernschlag später war der Spuk vorüber: Der Zauberer hatte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war in der Menge verschwunden.

„War das ein Vampir?", fragte Arya.

„Das war Professor Snape", flüsterte Albus. Der Vergleich mit einem Vampir war naheliegend. Severus Snape sah in seiner wehenden, monoton schwarzen Robe aus wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus.

Arya schien in Gedanken versunken. Schließlich erklärte sie mit ernster Miene: „Er könnte ein Vampir sein, immerhin war er ziemlich blass im Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte er Hunger und war deshalb so schlecht drauf."

Albus fand diese Vorstellung sehr beunruhigend, insbesondere, weil er die Abneigung des unheimlichen Professors deutlich gespürt hatte.


	10. Warten

A/N: Wieder hat das Update auf sich warten lassen. Dieses Mal war ich damit beschäftigt, eine rätselhafte Kurzgeschichte für den Herbstkalender des Rudels zu schreiben.

Mein Kalenderbeitrag ist ein Crossover Harry Potter x Sakrileg von Dan Brown. Lasst euch von dem ungewöhnlichen CO nicht abschrecken – auch Leute, die keine Fans von Dan Brown sind, sollten auf ihre Kosten kommen. Schaut doch mal rein: www*.*fanfiction*.*net/s/8487215/30/Das-Rudel-kann-auch-anders (Bitte Sternchen entfernen)

* * *

**Warten**

Die dunkle Allee, nur angedeutet von dem Licht der wie an einer Perlenkette aufgereihten Laternen, lag ruhig da. Minerva McGonagall stieg die weite Treppe, die dem Haupteingang Hogwarts einen angemessenen Rahmen gab, halb hinunter. Die Ruhe behagte ihr nicht. Zum wiederholten Male ließ sie ihren Blick auf die Turmuhr wandern, nur um festzustellen, dass die Zeiger mit gleichmütiger Behäbigkeit über das Ziffernblatt krochen – leidenschaftslos – und völlig im Widerspruch zu ihrer wachsenden Anspannung.

Die Kinder hätten schon seit einer halben Stunde hier sein müssen und mittlerweile wünschte sie sich inständig, dass irgendetwas passieren möge, und sei es nur aus dem Grund, sie von ihrem tatenlosen Warten zu erlösen.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. In der Ferne ließ sich ein Mann ausmachen, der schnell näher kam. Das regelmäßige Knirschen des Kiesbetts zeugte vom schnellen Laufschritt des Mannes, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Rolf Scamander entpuppte.

McGonagall sammelte sich. Der neue Professor für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war sicherlich niemand, der sich schnell aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, und so war zu erwarten, dass Ungemach im Verzug war.

„Professor McGonagall, hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?", rief Scamander schon von weitem.

„Ich bitte dich, Rolf, wir wollten uns duzen", erwiderte sie mit größtmöglicher Gelassenheit. Dann fügte sie möglichst beiläufig die Frage hinzu, die ihr seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit den letzten Nerv raubte: „Weißt du, wo die Kinder bleiben?"

„Die Kinder kommen", versicherte Scamander, „die ersten Boote legen gerade an, die jüngeren Schüler sollten jeden Augenblick eintreffen."

„Die Boote?", fragte McGonagall verwundert. „Gewöhnlich sind doch die Kutschen schneller in Hogwarts…"

„Ja ... äh, um genau zu sein waren sie heute auch schneller in Hogwarts. Allerdings so schnell, dass – nun ja – die Kinder hatten wohl keine Gelegenheit einzusteigen." Scamander sah so aus, als hätte man ihn auf frischer Tat bei einem Streich ertappt.

„Rolf, was soll das Gestammel? Was ist los?" Sie verlor allmählich die Geduld. Das Pensum für den heutigen Abend war selbst ohne Zwischenfälle enorm, mehr als dreihundert Schüler mussten auf die vier Häuser Hogwarts' verteilt werden.

„Die Thestrale sind durchgegangen", berichtete Scamander, „die Kutschen – Totalschaden. Hagrid kümmert sich um die Thestrale. Es gibt ein paar kleinere Wunden, nichts ernstes. Die Biester sind zäh."

„Bei Merlin, was ist mit den Kindern?"

„Hagrid meint, es sei ihnen nichts passiert. Ich denke, die werden wohl laufen. Snape ist bei ihnen."

Die ältere Hexe schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Kaum sind die Kleinen hier, bekommen sie schon den ersten Schrecken!", murmelte sie. Nachdenklich strich McGonagall ein paar imaginäre Falten an ihrem langen Kostümrock glatt, bevor sie mit der ihr üblichen Entschiedenheit reagierte: „Informiere Filius! Aber bitte so schonend wie möglich!"

„Ja sicher", sagte Scamander und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Und Rolf, wir sollten den ersten Gang alsbald auftischen, dann sind die Kinder beschäftigt" Mit besorgter Miene sah McGonagall ihrem jüngeren Kollegen nach, der mit langen Schritten die Treppen zum Schlossportal hinauf eilte.

…::…

Die Turmuhr schlug gedämpft auf neun Uhr.

Eine helle Melodie ertönte aus dem neuen Carillon – ein Glockenspiel, das eine Hexe aus Utrecht für den Wiederaufbau des Schlosses gespendet hatte. Der lebendige Klang der Glocken schien für einen Augenblick das gesamte Schloss zu erfassen, doch als der letzte Ton verklungen war, blieb eine merkwürde Leere zurück.

Minerva McGonagall versuchte ihre zwiespältigen Gefühle zu verdrängen und blickte besorgt zum Himmel hinauf. Schwarze Wolkenberge schoben sich vor die schmale Mondsichel. Es roch nach Regen. Der Wind frischte auf und die ersten braunen Blätter wirbelten in kleinen Kreisen über die Steinplatten, um im nächsten Augenblick über den weiten Platz zu fegen und in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr drang nun leise von der langen Treppe, die vom Bootshaus das Steilufer hinauf zum Schloss führte, hinüber. Der jüngste Jahrgang war in Hogwarts angekommen. Ob die Magie des Schlosses die Kinder genauso gefangen nehmen würde wie tausende vor ihnen?

McGonagall sah, wie die Gruppe zum Stehen kam, und die neuen Schüler fast andächtig das gewaltige Bauwerk bestaunten, das sich vor ihnen auftürmte. Erst jetzt bemerkte die Hexe, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, und atmete angesichts der unverhohlenen Bewunderung der jungen Hexen und Zauberer langsam aus.

Auch Hagrid hatte sich offensichtlich wieder den Kindern angeschlossen. McGonagall konnte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der Halbriese würde das gewaltige Eichentor, vor dem sie wachte, passieren müssen und er konnte ganz sicher nicht hoffen, dass sie ihn übersehen würde.

Auch die älteren Schüler, die den Weg vom Bahnhof zum Schloss zu Fuß angetreten waren, hatte sie bereits erspäht. Alles schien sich zu normalisieren.

McGonagall verfolgte aufmerksam, wie der Menschenstrom auf der Allee langsam näher kam, als sich ein massiger Schatten an ihr vorbei schob. „Hagrid!" Ihre Stimme klang schneidender als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Der Halbriese kam abrupt zum Stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Hagrids linker Hemdsärmel hing in Fetzen herunter, kleine Zweige schmückten sein zerzaustes Haupthaar und den mächtigen Bart. Seine zerkratzten Hände fuhren unbeholfen an seinem Körper entlang, doch Hagrid schien keinen geeigneten Platz für die großen Pranken zu finden. Am Ende ließ er die Hände hilflos an der Seite herunter hängen und sah sie unglücklich an.

McGonagall seufzte, denn ihr Ärger war eigentlich schon wieder verflogen. Es war nicht einfach, dem gutmütigen Halbriesen böse zu sein, denn er war scheinbar nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, dass es durchaus magische Biester gab, die ihren Namen verdient hatten. Dennoch sagte sie betont vorwurfsvoll: „Musstest du deine Monster unbedingt auf die Kinder loslassen, Hagrid?"

Hagrid wurde rot. „Sie warn immer ganz brav...", stammelte er. „Sie tun doch keinem was… Ein bisschen nervös warn sie, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht –"

Der Halbriese verstummte mitten im Satz.

„Vielleicht hätte man keinen Werwolf auf die Thestrale loslassen sollen", schnarrte es aus dem Hintergrund. Snape hatte Teddy Lupin am Kragen hinter sich hergezogen und präsentierte McGonagall und Hagrid nun triumphierend seine Beute.

Hagrid glotzte verwirrt auf den schlaksigen Teenager mit den giftgrünen Haaren und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Angesichts der Begriffsstutzigkeit des Halbriesen erläuterte Snape ungeduldig: „Dies ist offensichtlich ein Werwolf, der sich unerlaubt in Hogwarts einschleichen wollte."

Snape zerrte den Jungen an seiner Jacke so weit nach oben, dass Teddy beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, und deutete auf den kleinen roten Pin.

„Ja, ganz offensichtlich, Severus", erwiderte McGonagall kühl. „Und wenn du die letzte Lehrerkonferenz nicht versäumt hättest, wäre dir nicht entgangen, dass sich Teddy Remus Lupin keinesfalls ohne Erlaubnis in Hogwarts aufhält."

Snape erstarrte und Ted entkam dem Klammergriff des Tränkemeisters.

McGonagall ging auf den Jungen zu, griff den kleinen roten Pin fest zwischen den Fingerspitzen und riss ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus dem Kragen der Jacke.

Mit einem leisen Klirren traf das Abzeichen auf dem Boden auf.

Für einige lange Sekunden blickte Minerva McGonagall den Tränkemeister abschätzend an, bevor sie den Pin knirschend unter ihrem Schuh zermahlte.

„Das brauchen Sie hier in Hogwarts nicht, Teddy", sagte die Hexe tonlos und ließ dabei Severus Snape nicht aus den Augen.

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen. Einen Moment verharrte er, ohne dass sein Gesicht eine weitere Regung zeigte, dann fixierte er Teddy mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und sagte eisig: „Wenn Sie auch nur ein Mal Knurren, rren verdann sorge ich dafür, dass Sie nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Schule setzen."

Rasch zog McGonagall den völlig eingeschüchterten Teenager am Arm zu sich und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, das Weite zu suchen, was Ted sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ.

Snape machte zwar keine Anstalten, den davon eilenden Werwolf aufzuhalten, doch sein angesäuerter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„In diesem Fall werde ich mich von der feierlichen Zeremonie in der Großen Halle entschuldigen", sagte er zu McGonagall. „Ich ziehe es vor einen – gewissen – Vorrat an Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, für alle Eventualitäten."

…::…

Severus Snape wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als sich ein kurzer Zauberstab tief in den Wollstoff seines schwarzen Mantels bohrte, gerade da, wo man das Herz des Tränkemeisters vermuten würde.

„So viel Angst vor einem jungen Werwolf, Severus?" Entschlossen hielt Seraina Weasley ihren Zauberstab umklammert, die braunen Augen der Hexe blitzten kampflustig.

Snape betrachte die Angreiferin von oben herab – die drohende Geste schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen.

McGonagall war nicht in der Lage, sich einen Reim auf die Situation zu machen, aber dies ging entschieden zu weit: „Ms Weasley! Ich darf Sie sehr bitten! Wir brauchen unseren Tränkemeister noch."

Doch die kleine rothaarige Hexe mochte noch nicht den Rückzug antreten. Trotzig reckte sie ihr Kinn vor, die freie Hand zur Faust geballt, schaute sie den Tränkemeister herausfordernd an.

Auch wenn sich die Spitze des Zauberstabes bereits tief in den Stoff seines Mantels gedrückt hatte, lehnte sich Snape langsam weiter nach vorn, bis der Zauberstab der Hexe fast zu brechen drohte.

Ms Weasley zog ihren Stab unsicher zurück – anscheinend war die Kampfeslust der Hexe binnen weniger Sekunden verebbt.

Snape lächelte wissend, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Fußballen und fixierte einen Punkt in der Ferne, was recht einfach möglich war, da ihm – wohlwollend betrachtet – die kleine Hexe gerade bis zur Schulter reichte.

„Seraina Weasley", dozierte er mit amüsiertem Unterton, „die jämmerlichste Duellantin auf dem weiten Erdenrund. Sei unbesorgt, Minerva, sie könnte keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun."

Seraina verstaute ihren Zauberstab beleidigt in einer ihrer Manteltaschen. „Fliege? Ich bitte dich, Severus! Hast du die Begebenheit mit der Kakerlake vergessen? Sie war mausetot. MAUSETOT!"

„Mausetot, in der Tat", sagte Snape ungerührt, „nach drei erfolglosen Versuchen –"

„– sie war riesengroß! Und flink! Und sie hatte einen wirklich dicken … Panzer. Warum war sie so fürchterlich schnell, Severus?"

„Weil sie eine Kakerlake war – und du sie töten wolltest, nehme ich an." Snape schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte er sich an McGonagall, die ratlos das Wortgefecht zwischen den beiden verfolgt hatte: „Ich habe im Kerker zu tun… Gute Nacht!"

„Aber du bist Hauslehrer für Slytherin", rief McGonagall dem davon eilenden Tränkemeister hinterher. „Du kannst der Sortierung nicht einfach fernbleiben."

Doch der Tränkemeister winkte nur ab.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich denke, er kommt nicht." Seraina schaute sichtlich betroffen, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und fügte hinzu: „Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn festnageln und anschließend zur großen Show schleifen."

„Das braucht Ihnen nicht leid zu tun", sagte McGonagall, „Er ist etwas – schwierig."

Lächelnd erwiderte die rothaarige Hexe: „Ich weiß."

Gemeinsam folgten die zwei Hexen den letzten Schülern ins Schloss, um der Sortierzeremonie beizuwohnen.

…::..

A/N: Kaum hat man den Tränkemeister mal in die Story geschleift, spielt er auch schon wieder die beleidigte Leberwurst und verdrückt sich :-(


	11. Der sprechende Hut

A/N: Hui, die Kakerlake hat es euch wirklich angetan. Leider muss ich gestehen, dass ihr noch mindestens 50 Kapitel auf diese Anekdote warten müsst. Aber zum Trost verspreche ich euch, demnächst andere pikante Details aus dem Leben unseres Tränkemeisters zu enthüllen.

* * *

**Der sprechende Hut**

Ein speckiger Lederhut richtete seine Hutspitze auf. Tausend Jahre Erfahrung sprachen aus dieser stolzen Geste, die seinen mitgenommenen Zustand schnell vergessen ließ. Ein langer Riss an seiner Vorderseite öffnete sich, ohne dass ein Wort zu hören gewesen wäre, bis ein ohrenbetäubender Huster den Staub der letzten fünfzehn Jahre in die Luft blies.

Niemand wagte es zu sprechen, denn das Lied konnte jeden Augenblick beginnen. Der Riss zitterte für einen Moment, doch dann hob sich eine Seite zu einem schiefen Lächeln, bevor es durch den Saal hallte:

Vier Häuser steh'n in Einigkeit,  
So sagt's die Theorie.  
Ich wiederhol' mich hier seit ein'ger Zeit,  
Geholfen hat es nie.

Was steht, fragt ihr, für Hufflepuff?  
Wie wird man Gryffindor?  
War Slytherin ein alter Schuft?  
Wie schlau war Ravenclaw?

Da glotzt ihr auf den alten Hut,  
Denkt ihr euch nichts dabei?  
Als Hausarbeit, die Antwort sucht,  
Am besten noch vor Mai!

Hermine warf Neville, der an der Hohen Tafel neben ihr saß, einen ratlosen Blick zu. Hatte der sprechende Hut einen schlechten Tag erwischt? Der Schlapphut nahm zwar auch sonst kein Blatt vor den Mund, aber so kurz angebunden und garstig hatte sie ihn noch nicht erlebt. Und seit wann gab der Hut Hausaufgaben?

„Das war genau dasselbe Lied wie in meinem letzten Schuljahr", flüsterte Neville ihr zu.

Hermine hob nur die Schultern und studierte unauffällig die Gesichter ihrer Kollegen. Falls es ungewöhnlich war, dass der Sortierhut sich kein neues Lied hatte einfallen lassen, so ließen die sich übrigen Professoren nichts anmerken. Allein Filius Flitwick schien sich auf seinem Stuhl in der Mitte der Tafel nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen, doch möglicherweise auch aus dem Grund, da nun alle Augen im Saal erwartungsvoll auf den Schulleiter gerichtet waren.

Flitwick räusperte sich theatralisch, ließ sich vom Stuhl gleiten und ging mit eiligen Schritten zum Rednerpult. Dort bestieg er ein Bänkchen, das extra für ihn hinter dem Pult aufgestellt worden war, räusperte sich nochmals und begann mit feierlicher Stimme die Neulinge auf die Sortierzeremonie einzustimmen.

Hermine versuchte derweil im Kopf zu überschlagen, wie lange sie würde ausharren müssen, wenn die Zeremonie dem üblichen Protokoll folgte. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, musste sie einsehen, dass sie die Fähigkeit zwei mittelgroße Zahlen im Kopf zu multiplizieren, wohl irgendwann während ihres Mathematikstudiums verloren hatte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie jedoch noch nach Mitternacht hier sitzen.

Resigniert wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Worten des Schulleiters zu, der gerade erklärte, dass man in diesem Jahr auf Förmlichkeiten verzichten wollte, um der großen Anzahl neuer Schüler Herr zu werden. Und keine Minute später bat er alle Schüler, deren Nachname mit dem Buchstaben A begann, sich in einer Reihe vor der Hohen Tafel aufzustellen.

Hermine lehnte sich erleichtert zurück und sah in die aufgeregten Gesichter der Kinder, die sich nun von ihren Plätzen erhoben. Ihre Wangen glühten rot im Licht der Kerzen, die zu hunderten über den vier langen Tafeln schwebten, welche bereits in den Farben des jeweiligen Hauses dekoriert waren. Es gab nicht genügend Raum, um alle Schüler an einem neutralen Ort zu versammeln, und so hatten sie ihren geheimen Wünschen und Hoffnungen nachgeben können, und sich zumindest für den Moment selbst ein Haus wählen dürfen. Es war allerdings unübersehbar, dass nicht wenige Kinder sich falsch sortiert hatten, denn die Tafel der Gryffindors war völlig überfüllt, während sich am Hufflepuff-Tisch nur ein klägliches Grüppchen an Kindern eingefunden hatte.

Professor McGonagall trat nach vorn und ergriff mit erkennbarem Respekt den Sortierhut, der bis zu diesem Augenblick auf einem dreibeinigen Schemel gethront hatte.

Sie lief zum Anfang der langen Reihe und wenig später nannte der erste neue Schüler seinen Namen. Wie er hieß, blieb dennoch ein Geheimnis. Die Stimme des Jungen überschlug sich mehrmals, und niemand konnte in dem ständigen Wechsel zwischen hohem Quietschen und tiefem Bass einen sinnvollen Namen heraushören.

„GRYFFINDOR", verkündete der Hut aus dem faltigen Riss, der sich wie ein Mund im Takt der Silben bewegte.

McGonagall wartete nicht ab, bis der Junge seinen Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors gefunden hatte, sondern wandte sich umgehend einem schlanken Mädchen zu, das sich mit Halo Avery vorstellte. Der Kopf des Mädchens verschwand fast vollständig unter dem sich windenden Lederhut, allein ihr ungewöhnliches Haar, das an die Fellzeichnung einer dreifarbigen Katze erinnerte, lugte unter der breiten Krempe hervor.

Halo Avery wurde nach Slytherin sortiert, was das Mädchen mit einem feinen Lächeln quittierte. Mit erhobenem Haupt stolzierte sie an der langen Reihe der Kinder vorbei zur anderen Seite des Saales, wo grüne-silberne Fahnen mit dem unsäglichen Schlangenwappen den Tisch der Slytherins anzeigten.

Trotz der Effizienz McGonagalls, die keine Verzögerungen zuließ, war die Zuordnung zu den Häusern Hogwarts ein langwieriger Prozess. Der sprechende Hut schien sich dieses Jahr in einigen Fällen besonders viel Zeit zu nehmen, bis er sein Urteil verkündete.

Meist stimmte die Wahl des Hutes mit dem Wunsch der Kinder überein, aber es gab auch die bitteren Momente, in denen ein Kind mit enttäuschter Miene vor den Augen aller Anwesenden den Tisch wechseln musste.

Hermine hatte einige Zeit versucht die schwarzen Schafe vorherzusagen, aber es gelang ihr nur selten. Natürlich gab es Familien, die seit Generationen einem bestimmten Haus angehörten, doch deren Sprösslinge hatten sich zumeist schon dem traditionellen Haus ihrer Ahnen zugewandt. Und so blieb Hermine nichts weiter übrig, als ihre Verwunderung so gut wie möglich zu verbergen, wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung wieder einmal total daneben gelegen hatte.

Nach anderthalb Stunden gespielten Interesses konnte Hermine ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einer Pobacke auf die andere. Wäre es sehr vermessen, sich ein Sitzkissen für ihren Stuhl zu zaubern? Natürlich wäre dies unauffällig möglich, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, immerhin hatten auch die Kinder mit den harten Sitzbänken zu kämpfen. Und nachdem der letzte Gang des reichhaltigen Essens beendet war, gab es für die Neuankömmlinge keine Möglichkeit mehr ihre Langeweile zu bekämpfen.

Sie beobachtete eine kleine Stänkerei zwischen zwei Gryffindor-Neulingen, das aufgeregte Getuschel einiger Schülerinnen am Hufflepuff-Tisch, und einen Jungen, der zwar noch nicht sortiert war, der aber trotz oder wegen der Aufregung sein Haupt auf der Tafel für ein kleines Nickerchen abgelegt hatte. Angesichts dieser pragmatischen Art und Weise die Zeit abzusitzen, konnte sie einen Anflug von Neid nicht verhindern.

Nun wurden die Kinder für den Buchstaben L nach vorn gebeten und Hermine erwachte aus ihrem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand, denn sie hatte Teddy Lupin inmitten der langen Reihe von Schülern entdeckt. Der Junge hatte seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, doch Hermine konnte sehen, dass sie zu Fäusten geballt waren. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Magen, wie sie es sonst nur von den Minuten kurz vor einem wichtigen Examen kannte.

Noch musste sie sich gedulden. Ein kurzes, pausbäckiges Mädchen, deren hellbraune Haare in wilden Wirbeln nach allen Richtungen abstanden, brachte vor lauter Aufregung ihren Namen nicht über die Lippen. Im Saal wurde es ungewöhnlich still – alle waren damit beschäftigt, das stotternde Mädchen mit unverhohlener Neugier zu begaffen. Hilflos beobachtete Hermine die unangenehme Szene, inständig hoffend, dass sich durch eine wundersame Fügung ein Ausweg aus der peinlichen Situation auftat.

Gedankenlos lachte ein Kind in die Stille der Großen Halle hinein. Hermine tat das hämische Gelächter in der Seele weh.

Binnen weniger Augenblicke stieg der Lärmpegel beachtlich. Unbeeindruckt vom Geschehen fasste Professor McGonagall die Hände des Mädchens, beugte sich tief zu ihr hinunter und lauschte mit angespanntem Gesicht. Die Sekunden verstrichen quälend langsam, doch am Ende nickte die ältere Professorin zufrieden. Dann richtete sie sich zu voller Größe auf, brachte mit einem einzigen Blick den gesamten Saal zur Ruhe und verkündete:

"Guinness Lufkin!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Noch so ein furchtbar kreativer Name. Was sich die Eltern wohl dabei gedacht hatten? Die kleine Guinness jedenfalls wurde – wenig überraschend – eine Hufflepuff.

„SLYTHERIN", krähte der Hut als nächstes, und Hermine wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gekippt, als sie bemerkte, dass diese Meldung Teddy Lupin galt. Fassungslos sah sie mit an, wie der Zinnbecher des Jungen vom Tisch der Gryffindors verschwand und im nächsten Moment auf der Tafel der Slytherins wieder erschien. Nie im Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Ted ein Slytherin werden könnte!

Teddy Lupin hingegen wirkte gefasst. Seine Hände immer noch in den Hosentaschen versteckt, ging er langsam zum Lager der Slytherins hinüber. Allein dem Jungen dabei zuzusehen, wie er am Tisch unter den grün-silbernen Bannern Platz nahm, ließ die Entscheidung des Hutes zur bitteren Realität werden.

Mit wachsendem Unbehagen dachte Hermine an die zwei Potter-Jungen und hoffte, dass sie von weiteren Überraschungen verschont bleiben würde. Gerade James Sirius würde außer Gryffindor ganz sicher kein anderes Haus akzeptieren – ihr Patensohn besaß schon seit Jahren alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge in Rot-Gold und hatte natürlich auch sein Zimmer in den Gryffindor-Farben eingerichtet. Jede andere Wahl wäre ein Desaster.

In Gedanken versunken, schenkte Hermine der Zeremonie kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit, bis endlich James und Albus nach vorn marschierten.

…::…

Albus Severus Potter war schlecht vor Aufregung. Und dabei half es auch nicht gerade, dass sein Bruder ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

Doch selbst James schien etwas von seiner üblichen Selbstsicherheit verloren zu haben. Als er an der Reihe war und sich dem Urteil des Hutes stellen musste, war sein Gesicht blass und irgendwie grünlich angelaufen.

Trotzdem kam die Entscheidung des Hutes prompt. „Gryffindor", sagte er fast schon gelangweilt.

_James war ein Gryffindor!_ Triumphierend reckte sein Bruder die Faust in die Höhe, als hätte er gerade ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel gewonnen. Albus dagegen hatte das Gefühl, als ob er jeden Moment Professor McGonagall vor die Füße kotzen würde. Immerhin schaffte er es, seinem vor Freude strahlendem Bruder anerkennend zuzunicken, bevor James unter dem Jubel der bereits bestimmten Gryffindors zum Tisch zurückging.

_Auf keinen Fall Slytherin!_ Alles in seinem Kopf kreiste sich um diese eine Bitte. Albus überlegte allen Ernstes, seine Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und aus dem Saal zu fliehen. Irgendwohin, ganz weit weg von Hogwarts. Nervös verfolgte er, wie McGonagall mit dem bedrohlichen Hut auf ihn zukam.

Als der Lederhut seinen Kopf berührte, zuckte Albus zusammen, als hätte er einen Stromschlag erhalten. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er sah nichts und hörte nichts. Die Augen fest zugekniffen, stand er da wie eine leblose Statue und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Albus bewegte sich auch dann nicht, als der Hut sein Urteil schon längst verkündet hatte. Erst als das überschwängliche Gebrüll der Kinder schon die großen Mosaikfenster zum Vibrieren brachte, öffnete er die Augen. Ohne eine leise Ahnung, wie das Urteil des Hutes ausgefallen war, setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging auf die Seite des Saales, wo er die Lärmquelle ausgemacht hatte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Unvermittelt erschien das Gesicht seines Bruders vor ihm, der ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte. Das musste wohl bedeuten, dass er nun ein Gryffindor war. Aber selbst nachdem ihm James heftiger als unbedingt nötig auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, konnte sich Albus nicht so recht freuen – die Angst lähmte immer noch jeden seiner Gedanken.

…::…

Mit der Sortierung der Potter Jungen hatte die Begeisterung der Kinder ein neues Level erreicht: Jede Entscheidung des Hutes wurde mit wilden Beifallsstürmen der jeweiligen Häuser kommentiert.

Nur die Slytherins jubelten etwas zurückhaltender – mit Ausnahme ihres Hausgeistes, dem Blutigen Baron, der ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner sonst eher würdevollen Art hemmungslos jubelnd Partei für sein Haus ergriff.

Natürlich blieb dieses provozierende Verhalten von den anderen Geistern nicht unbemerkt. Der Fast Kopflose Nick wirbelte in wilder Rage einige Runden um den Blutigen Baron herum und musste dabei aufpassen, nicht völlig seinen Kopf zu verlieren. Der Blutige Baron hingegen zeigte dem Hausgeist der Gryffindors nur die kalte Schulter und kaum wurde der nächste Slytherin vom Hut bestimmt, setzte er abermals zum Jubeln an.

Völlig außer sich verlor Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington endgültig die Beherrschung und ließ sich zu einem lauten Buhruf hinreißen.

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Zahllose Kinder, zu Hermines Bestürzung größtenteils Gryffindors, unterstützten ihren Hausgeist Sir Nicholas nach Leibeskräften mit lauten Buhrufen und Pfiffen gegen die betreten ausharrenden Slytherins.

„Revolution!", grölte der Poltergeist Peeves, der eben erst – vom Lärm in der Großen Halle angelockt – durch die Wand geflogen kam.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!" Mit energischer Stimme, die man dem kleinen Schulleiter nicht unbedingt zugetraut hätte, verschaffte sich Filius Flitwick Gehör. Mit grimmiger Miene verwies er die immer noch aufgeregt durch die Luft gleitenden Schlossgeister des Saales.

Das laute Gezeter wich einem angeregten Getuschel und die verfeindeten Lager begnügten sich damit, sich gegenseitig abschätzige Blicke zuzuwerfen. Doch ein falsches Wort, eine unbedachte Geste…

Nein, das war nicht mehr das Hogwarts, das Hermine einst kennen gelernt hatte. Im Grunde hoffte sie nur noch, dass sich die Anspannung am heutigen Abend nicht in einem Inferno entladen würde. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das trostlose Deckengewölbe der Großen Halle. Bei ihrer eigenen Sortierzeremonie hatten hunderte Sterne am magischen Nachthimmel gefunkelt. Jetzt zeigte der Himmel sein wahres Antlitz: Modrige dunkle Dachbalken verschwanden im tristen sandfarbenen Putz der Decke, Risse zogen sich wie ein Spinnennetz durch den Mörtel, der über und über mit Wasserflecken bedeckt war.

_Ein wenig frische Farbe würde Wunder wirken_, dachte Hermine.

Nur einen Augenblick später fiel die Hexe aus ihrem frommen Wunschdenken zurück auf den harten Boden der Wirklichkeit.

…::…

„Ich bin keine Slytherin!", kreischte das weißblonde Mädchen, griff den sprechenden Hut an seiner breiten Krempe und schleuderte ihn durch den halben Saal.

Dann marschierte Arya Stark los. Ihr Ziel fest im Blick steuerte sie die Tafel der Gryffindors an.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Schüler erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, einige kletterten gar auf die Tische, um das Spektakel besser sehen zu können.

Arya erreichte den Gryffindortisch, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen, zumindest wenn man von den lauten Protesten der bereits bestimmten Gryffindors absah. Sie setzte sich ans äußerste Ende der Tafel und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, sich in der nächsten Zeit auch nur einen Millimeter von diesem Platz weg zu bewegen.

"Verzieh dich!" Ein bulliger Junge griff das Mädchen am Arm, zerrte sie begleitet vom Jubel anderer Gryffindors von der Bank und schleuderte sie zu Boden.

Dort lag Arya keine Sekunde, schon war sie auf allen Vieren zurück auf die Bank geklettert und hatte ihren Platz wieder eingenommen.

Sie landete abermals hart auf dem Boden und kämpfte nun vergebens darum, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Grob wurde das Mädchen auf die Steinplatten gestoßen, wann immer sie versuchte aufzustehen.

Minerva McGonagall hatte ihren Platz an der Hohen Tafel verlassen und kämpfte sich unter kaum verhaltenem Fluchen durch einen Kreis von Schaulustigen. Als sie den Tisch der Gryffindors erreichte, war Arya jedoch bereits in einem wilden Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen und anderen Körperteilen verschwunden. Auch Hermine, Neville und Dean sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf und stürzten sich ins Getümmel, um die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors zu unterstützen. Es dauerte nicht lang und von den drei jungen Lehrern war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Der Saal tobte. Lautes Gejohle war zu hören, wann immer es Professor McGonagall gelang, einen ihrer Schüler an einem Arm oder Bein aus dem Balg von Kindern herauszuziehen.

Das Mädchen, das unbedingt eine Gryffindor sein wollte, war längst vergessen. Jeder keilte gegen jeden. Slytherins prügelten sich mit Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs stürzten sich auf Slytherins. Selbst einige Ravenclaws beteiligten sich an der Schlägerei, wenngleich sich die Mehrheit damit begnügte, das Chaos vom Rande zu studieren.

In dem heillosen Durcheinander bemerkte niemand, wie langsam die schweren Flügeltüren der Großen Halle aufschwangen und mit einem dumpfen Rumpeln zu beiden Seiten gegen die Mauern des Saales schlugen.

Ein eiskalter Wind kroch den Boden entlang und schob weiße Nebelschwaden in die aufgebrachte Menge. Jegliche Wärme wurde dem Raum entzogen, bis der Saal in dichten Nebel gehüllt war. Nach und nach bemerkten auch die letzten Streithähne die aufkommende Kälte und starrten ungläubig in die Nebelwand.

Jedes Geräusch erstarb. Allein die Temperatur fiel unablässig weiter und Abermillionen kleiner Eiskristalle sanken aus der Luft zu Boden. Flimmernder Raureif keimte knisternd an allen Dingen und weiße Nebelfahnen hingen an den Nasen und Mündern der Kinder, die erstaunlich schnell den Weg zurück zu ihren Plätzen fanden.

Durch das flirrende Glitzern hindurch zeichnete das hereindringende Licht eine dunkle Silhouette zwischen die zwei Flügeltüren der Halle. Der Schatten bewegte sich nicht.

Filius Flitwick trat vor die Hohe Tafel und hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Ogon!_", durchbrach seine Stimme die Kälte, ohne an den Mauern Hogwarts wider zu hallen. Die Fackeln an den Wänden loderten auf und tauchten alles in ein warmes Licht.

Severus Snape trat zögernd ein. Bedächtig wischte der Slytherin ein paar Eiskristalle von seinem Zauberstab und verstaute ihn in seinem Mantelärmel, bevor er in langen Schritten die eisige Halle durchquerte.

Snape ging ohne Umschweife zu seinem Platz an der Hohen Tafel und setzte sich. Seine Hände auf der Tischplatte gefaltet starrte er mit kaltem Blick in den Saal hinunter.

Flitwick nickte dem Tränkemeister anerkennend zu, dann strich er mit einem Finger über seinen Zauberstab, ehe er ihn in rhythmischen Bewegungen durch die Luft kreisen ließ, als dirigierte er mit einem Taktstock den Chor Hogwarts'. Ein Fluss aus Flammen quoll mit jedem Schwung aus der Stabspitze und strömte mit bemerkenswerter Präzision durch die Große Halle. Das wärmende Feuer verwandelte die frostige Landschaft für einige Augenblicke in ein glitzerndes Eisblumenmeer, bevor die weiße Pracht endgültig dahinschmolz.

Leise schlossen sich die Türen. Der prasselnde Flammenfluss erlosch und eine beklemmende Stille zog in den Saal ein, die nur durch das Schluchzen Aryas gestört wurde.

Filius Flitwick trat auf das weinende Mädchen zu, das sich nun aufsetzte und den Schulleiter mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht hoffnungsvoll anschaute.

Flitwick seufzte und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Dann zog er ein großes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und drückte es dem Mädchen entschieden in die Hand.

Arya wischte sich Blut, Rotz und Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schnäuzte hörbar in das ehemals weiße Tuch. Von einem heftigen Schluckauf begleitet, stand sie schließlich auf und folgte bereitwillig dem Direktor, der das Mädchen zu dem dreibeinigen Schemel führte, welcher anfangs noch als Ablage für den sprechenden Hut gedient hatte. Flitwick sah das Mädchen aufmunternd an und tippte wie ein Löwenbändiger drei Mal mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Holzschemel.

Für den Augenblick fügte sich Arya ihrem Schicksal und nahm mit finsterer Miene Platz.

* * *

A/N: Huhu! Ich hoffe ihr seid unbeschadet durch die Sortierzeremonie gekommen. Wurdet ihr auch schon einmal in das falsche Haus sortiert? Ich selbst habe mich nur ein einziges Mal dem Hut gestellt. Und auch wenn ich mir vorher eingeredet hatte, dass mir völlig egal ist, in welches Haus ich komme, war ich doch froh, dass ich eine Ravenclaw geworden bin.


	12. Strafarbeit für Anfänger

A/N: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz doll bei meiner kleinen Schwester Halo Wolverine bedanken, die meine Geschreibsel Korrektur liest, obwohl sie von Harry Potter gar keine Ahnung hat :P

* * *

**Strafarbeit für Anfänger**

„James! Was machst du da?" Albus beobachtete entsetzt, wie James schon wieder zum Sprung ansetzte, ein gutes Stück durch die Luft segelte, um dann drei Meter tiefer auf einer breiten Treppe zu landen, die langsam von links nach rechts durch das unübersichtliche Treppenhaus des Schlosses glitt. James strauchelte kurz, hielt sich aber dennoch auf den Beinen. Er warf Albus einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Ohne große Mühe erwischte er eine verzauberte Treppe, die sich auf dem Weg nach oben befand, wo Albus auf ihn wartete. Mit beiden Händen hielt James zwei Streben des Treppengeländers umklammert, zog sich nach ein paar spektakulären Schwüngen mit Leichtigkeit hoch, kletterte übers Geländer und … prompt wechselte die Treppe die Richtung und begann, sich durch das Treppenhaus nach unten zu schieben. James spurtete so schnell er konnte die Stufen hinauf, sprang mit einem gewagten Satz über die sicherlich drei Meter große Lücke und landete leichtfüßig mit ausgestreckten Armen direkt neben Albus.

Albus war sich klar, dass bei dieser Aktion irgendein Zauber im Spiel sein musste. Normal war das nicht zu schaffen.

„Die Treppen sind der Wahnsinn!", rief James.

„Und du bist wahnsinnig", sagte Albus. „Wir haben übrigens einen Termin bei Professor Snape, schon vergessen?

„Uuuooh … und da hast du es natürlich besonders eilig."

„Du bist gut! Wenn wir zu spät kommen, reißt Professor Snape uns schon am ersten Tag den Kopf ab."

James stöhnte laut auf. „Al, mach dir nicht ins Höschen! Ich komme gerade von Trelawneys Orakelstunde. Sie hat für heute keine Todeswarnungen herausgegeben."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Albus. „Sie wird überhaupt keine Prophezeiungen über uns machen. Das hat Vater ihr nämlich verboten!"

Die beiden Brüder gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bevor Albus die ungewohnte Stille mit einer Frage unterbrach: „Meinst du, Teddy kommt auch? Jetzt, wo er Slytherin ist…"

James schnaufte.

Albus war sich nicht sicher, wie er die geräuschvolle Stellungnahme seines Bruders deuten sollte, doch er fragte lieber nicht noch einmal.

Nach einer Weile stellte James jedoch unvermittelt fest: „Teddy ist kein Slytherin. Irgendwie – irgendwie hat Snape den Hut verhext."

„Professor Snape war nicht mal in der Großen Halle, als Teddy nach Slytherin sortiert wurde", sagte Albus zweifelnd.

„Du bist wirklich doof, Al!", erwiderte James. „Natürlich war Snape nicht dort – sonst wäre es ja wirklich zu offensichtlich."

James trug sein fragwürdiges Argument mit einer Bestimmtheit vor, die Albus wissen ließ, dass hiermit die Diskussion beendet war. Albus konnte das nur Recht sein, schließlich war auch er erleichtert, dass sie offensichtlich noch mit Teddy befreundet waren.

„Weißt du schon, wann das Probetraining fürs Quidditch-Team ist?", wechselte James unvermittelt das Thema.

Albus legte die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich Flitwick in seiner Rede nach der Sortierzeremonie gar nicht zugehört?"

„Hat irgendjemand Flitwick in seiner Rede zugehört?", fragte James. Dann bemerkte er jedoch den beleidigten Blick seines Bruders und beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Es war immerhin schon kurz nach Mitternacht…"

Albus nahm James seine Unaufmerksamkeit nicht sonderlich übel – auch er hatte dem Direktor nach der stundenlangen Prozedur nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zugehört. Trotzdem hatte er die wichtigsten Informationen mitbekommen, die er nun bereitwillig weiter gab: „Also für dich die Zusammenfassung – Die Aufteilung der Schüler ist in den Stunden irgendwie anders, aber das habe ich selbst nicht ganz kapiert. Dann gab es Änderungen im Stundenplan, weil einige Gebäude noch nicht wieder aufgebaut werden konnten: Anstatt Astronomie gibt es Wahrsagen und Arithmantik. Fliegen haben wir nur jede zweite Woche auf dem großen Platz vor dem Hauptportal. Und Quidditch fällt ganz flach, da wir kein Stadion haben. Dafür gibt es ein Turnier im Zauberschach."

„Schach", sagte James entgeistert, „was soll das denn?"

„Das ist das Spiel mit dem Brett und den vielen Figuren –"

„– nicht mal Snape hat als Schulleiter Quidditch abgesagt", unterbrach James seinen Bruder aufgebracht.

Albus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte gelassen: „Da stand das Stadion auch noch!"

Während die beiden Brüder langsam eine endlose Wendeltreppe hinunter stiegen, näherte sich James' Stimmung angesichts der neuesten Informationen dem Gefrierpunkt – was im Grunde wunderbar zur spürbar sinkenden Lufttemperatur in den tieferen Stockwerken Hogwarts passte. Am Ende war Albus geradezu froh, als sie den Kerker erreichten, denn er hatte keine Lust, die schlechte Laune seines Bruders auszubaden. Er war sich sicher, dass der Tränkemeister die Wut seines Bruders in eine günstigere Richtung lenken würde – das hieß günstiger zumindest für Albus. Professor Snape tat ihm jetzt schon leid.

Leider musste Albus seine Hoffnungen in die Künste des Tränkemeisters schon wieder begraben, denn der Tränkeklassenraum war leer. Doch glücklicherweise war sein Bruder von den faszinierenden Gerätschaften im Raum für eine Weile abgelenkt und hatte kurz darauf seinen Frust schon wieder vergessen.

Plötzlich begann James in seiner Tasche zu wühlen. „Behalte mal die Tür im Auge!", sagte James in einem selbstverständlichen Befehlston.

Albus starrte mit einem Gefühl aufsteigender Panik die Tür des Klassenraums an. Offensichtlich hatte James einen seiner grandiosen Pläne. Und wenn der Plan es erforderlich machte, dass er die Tür im Auge behielt, war das meist kein gutes Zeichen.

James machte sich gerade an einem riesigen Stück altem Pergament zu schaffen, welches so aufwändig gefaltet war, dass selbst Meister der Origamifaltkunst ins Schwitzen geraten wären.

Albus hatte seinen Wachauftrag schon halb vergessen und trat neugierig an den Tisch, auf dem James das leere Pergament zwischen zwei blank geputzten Kupferkesseln ausgebreitet hatte.

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber? Hier?", sagte Albus verblüfft.

„Natürlich habe ich sie hier. In meinem Spind nützt sie keinem was." James zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und machte zur Übung ein paar kreisende Bewegungen, bevor der dann die Karte mit dem Stab antippte und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Albus blickte wie gebannt auf das leere Pergament und einen Moment lang hielt sich seine Hoffnung, dass Onkel George ihnen mit der Karte nur einen Bären aufgebunden hatte. Doch dann begann sich der Grundriss Hogwarts' auf der Karte abzuzeichnen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, James. Dad hatte die Karte und den Tarnumhang extra vor uns versteckt."

„Versteckt?" James rollte mit den Augen. „Unter seinen Socken? Was soll das für ein Versteck sein? Natürlich wollte Dad, dass wir die Sachen finden."

James studierte die Karte für eine Minute angestrengt, dann gab er frustriert auf: „Ich hab keinen Plan. Siehst du irgendwo Snape oder Teddy?"

Albus drehte die Karte um 90 Grad, um sich besser orientieren zu können. Hochkonzentriert fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger ein paar Gänge entlang, hielt abrupt inne und stotterte: „Da – da sind sie!"

Nun hatte James die zwei durch die Gänge streifenden Fähnchen, die mit Severus Snape und Teddy Lupin bezeichnet waren, ebenfalls entdeckt: „Wo ist das, Albus? Albus?"

Albus war kreidebleich. „Pack sie weg. Pack die Karte weg!", quietschte er. Da ging auch schon die Tür zum Klassenraum auf. Erstaunt stellte Albus fest, dass die Karte bereits unter dem Tisch verschwunden war. James zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Professor Snape schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Mit spitzen Fingern holte der Tränkemeister einen großen Eimer mit Wurzelbürsten, Kratzschwämmen, Lumpen und Scheuersand aus einem Wandschrank und stellte ihn scheppernd vor den Jungs auf den Boden. Mit einer forschen Handbewegung wies er erst auf die Arbeitsmaterialien, dann auf den Boden, und ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben, eilte er wieder aus dem Klassenraum. Offensichtlich hielt er die Aufgabe für selbsterklärend. Und im Grunde hatte er damit auch Recht.

Missmutig ergriff Albus den Eimer und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Die Strafarbeit war nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, und wenigstens hatten sie nun Gelegenheit mit Teddy zu reden.

Albus blickte Teddy verstohlen an, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Ted wich seinem Blick aus, schnappte sich eine Wurzelbürste und ein Säckchen mit Scheuersand und widmete sich einem dunklen Schmutzfleck auf dem rauen Steinboden. Selbst James hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er bearbeitete mit einem groben Kratzschwamm einen besonders hartnäckigen Fleck neben dem Lehrerpult, wobei er sich einer interessanten Technik aus abwechselnden kleinen Kreisen und kräftiger Zickzackschrubberei bediente.

Die Minuten vergingen, und immer noch putzten die Drei den Boden mit einer eifrigen Gründlichkeit, die wahrscheinlich Professor Snape sehr verwundert hätte. Dieser glänzte jedoch mit Abwesenheit.

„Ich glaube, ich habe bald keine Fingernägel mehr", brach Ted schließlich das Schweigen.

Albus blickte auf seine abgewetzten Fingernägel und sagte zustimmend: „Meine sind auch schon weggescheuert." Albus warf einen Blick auf Teds Nagelreste. „Kannst du deine nicht einfach nachwachsen lassen?", fragte er dann. „Du bist doch ein Metamorphmagus."

Ted lächelte. „Vielleicht. Aber geteiltes Leid ist doch halbes Leid, oder so."

„Wo ist eigentlich Arya?", fragte James und schmiss seine Wurzelbürste in den Eimer. „Sie hat uns diese Drecksarbeit immerhin eingebrockt."

Ted lehnte sich gegen ein Tischbein und zog die Beine an. Mit verschwörerischer Stimme berichtete er: „Ich habe sie nach der Sortierzeremonie nicht mehr gesehen. Im Slytherin Kerker ist sie nicht aufgetaucht. Boris Krum hat erzählt, dass sie schon von der Schule geflogen ist."

„Das kann ich nur hoffen", sagte James, „die Kleine hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."


	13. Das Magioskop

A/N: Das folgende Kapitel wird sehr technisch. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch dennoch. Immerhin kommen keine Kinder drin vor ;)

* * *

**Das Magioskop**

Während die drei Jungs immer gewagtere Theorien zum Verbleib von Arya Stark diskutierten, stand Seraina Weasley geduldig wartend im Klassenraum für Verwandlung und studierte die Einrichtungsgegenstände in dem spartanisch möblierten Raum. Man konnte nur vermuten, dass hier jegliche Ablenkung der Schüler durch überflüssigen Schnickschnack vermieden werden sollte.

Minerva McGonagall saß am Lehrerpult und schrieb mit einer braunen Eulenfeder Notizen in ein Büchlein. Eine ganze Weile stand Seraina Weasley da, ohne von ihrer Kollegin bemerkt zu werden. Schließlich nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen, räusperte sich leise und sagte: „Ich habe einige Fragen zu meinem Lehrplan in Muggelkunde."

McGonagall legte zuerst die Schreibfeder nieder, dann nahm sie ihre Brille ab und musterte Seraina mit einem fragenden Blick. „Muggelkunde? Wie kommen Sie dabei ausgerechnet auf mich?"

„Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt…", begann Seraina, ohne Minerva McGonagall die Zeit zu geben, ihren Einwand weiter auszuführen. „Im ersten Jahr möchte ich ganz einfach anfangen: Ein paar Lektionen zu angemessener Muggel-Kleidung, eine Einführung in die Benutzung von Fahrscheinautomaten, und nicht zu vergessen die dreizehn Goldenen Regeln über unauffälliges Verhalten im Supermarkt."

Seraina holte kurz Luft und setzte sogleich fort: „Im zweiten Jahr würde ein Überblick über die wichtigsten Haushaltsgeräte gut tun, oder was meinen Sie?"

Der Blick, den Seraina der Professorin zuwarf, war geradezu hoffnungsvoll, doch McGonagall schaute nur entgeistert zurück.

Das störte Seraina jedoch nicht weiter, denn sie redete unbekümmert weiter: „Es ist eine Schande, dass ich elektrische Geräte in Hogwarts nicht im praktischen Einsatz vorführen kann. Besonders in der Computertechnik wird eine theoretische Einführung nicht viel bringen. Aber ich arbeite daran, ich arbeite daran…"

McGonagall ergab sich nun ihrem Schicksal, lehnte sich zurück und machte nicht einmal mehr den Versuch, Ms Weasley in ihren Überlegungen Einhalt zu gebieten. Irgendwann würde der Redefluss der Hexe hoffentlich von selbst versiegen. Allerdings musste McGonagall einsehen, dass dies noch eine Weile dauern konnte. Wie ein Sturzbach rauschten die Worte der zukünftigen Muggelkundelehrerin an ihr vorbei:

„… spätestens im sechsten Jahr werde ich Musteranträge des Ministeriums für Zauberer-Muggel-Kooperation über die Bereitstellung von Sozialversicherungsnummer und Personalausweis behandeln. Und natürlich die günstigste Möglichkeit zur Einrichtung eines Bankkontos…" Seraina legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und war kurz in Gedanken versunken, bevor sie schließlich sagte: „Wobei mir einfällt … was wir keinesfalls vergessen sollten, sind praktische Übungen für realistische Alterungszauber. Es kann wirklich fürchterlich schief gehen, wenn diese Zauber nicht im Detail einstudiert werden. Und es gibt so viel einzustudieren – Tränensäcke, Augenringe, Altersflecken, lichtes Haar in allen Formen, Warzen, Besenreißer, Krampfadern und auf jeden Fall naturnah gestaltete Falten und Hängebrüste – und tiefe Runzeln – ja, gerade ein paar gut platzierte Runzeln verschaffen einem den nötigen Respekt –"

„Ms Weasley!" unterbrach McGonagall die enthusiastischen Ausführungen ihrer Kollegin. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass alle meine Falten absolut echt sind. Ich glaube daher nicht, dass ich für derlei Sachen die richtige Ansprechpartnerin bin!"

Seraina unterbrach ihren Redeschwall für einen Moment und erwiderte dann entschuldigend: „Nun, die günstigste Abfolge der Themen in den Jahren vier bis sechs ist mir noch nicht ganz klar … aber am Ende des Curriculums sehe ich als krönenden Abschluss – das geschickte Ausfüllen eines Antrags auf Arbeitslosengeld!"

„Wie um alles in der Welt kommen Sie darauf?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

Seraina Weasley zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entgegnete ohne jegliches Schuldbewusstsein: „Natürlich sollte man den Schülern nicht zu viel zumuten – Anträge auf Sozialleistungen sind ein wirklich komplexes Thema, die beste Taktik ist nicht immer offensichtlich und zumeist nicht logisch nachvollziehbar –"

„– Ms Weasley, wäre es nicht besser, den jungen Zauberern und Hexen, die sich für einen Aufenthalt in der Muggelwelt interessieren, auf Alternativen hinzuweisen, die etwas mehr Anerkennung finden."

Seraina dachte kurz nach und sagte: „Natürlich wäre das Ausfüllen der Steuererklärung eine Alternative für den Lehrplan im siebten Jahr. Aber man muss den Realitäten ins Auge blicken! Die Möglichkeiten für Zauberer und Hexen sind in der Muggelwelt begrenzt – letztendlich kann auch nicht jeder Schauspieler werden. Und selbst in diesem Beruf sollte man mittlerweile ein Mobiltelefon von einer Mikrowelle unterscheiden können."

„Es bleibt immer noch die Royal Shakespeare Company…", wandte Minerva McGonagall seufzend ein. Einen Augenblick schaute die Professorin der Verwandlungskunst träumerisch in die Luft, dann sagte sie unvermittelt: „Apropos Theater – unsere letzte Muggelkundelehrerin, Mrs Burbage, war hin und wieder zusammen mit Severus Snape im Theater in London. Vielleicht weiß er mehr über ihren damaligen Lehrplan."

Geradezu beglückt über die unverhoffte Möglichkeit das Gespräch zu beenden, setzte Minerva McGonagall ihre Brille wieder auf, nahm ihre Schreibfeder zur Hand und tauchte den gespitzten Federkiel in das Tintenfässchen. Einen Moment lang schaute sie die rothaarige Hexe über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg mit einem amüsierten Blick an, bevor Seraina Weasley sich geschlagen gab und den Rückzug antrat.

…::…

Hermine Granger lief unschlüssig einen Korridor im Ravenclaw-Flügel entlang. Irgendwo hier auf der dritten Etage mussten sich die privaten Räume von Seraina Weasley befinden. Natürlich hatte sie die Bitte McGonagalls, sich mit Ms Weasley über den Lehrplan in Muggelkunde zu unterhalten, nicht einfach ausschlagen können, auch wenn sie sich lieber vor dieser Aufgabe gedrückt hätte. Die kindliche Begeisterung gewisser Weasleys für alle Dinge aus der Muggelwelt war manchmal nur schwer zu ertragen.

Endlich fand Hermine den Eingang zur Wohnung – eine schlichte Holztür, die sie beinahe übersehen hätte, wenn ihr nicht eine unscheinbare Klingel aufgefallen wäre, die ihre Herkunft in der Muggelwelt nicht verleugnen konnte. Die hässliche Klingel aus Plastik mit ihrem vergilbten, wackeligen Klingelknopf machte keinen vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck. Ein einzelner blanker Kupferdraht hing seitlich aus dem schwarzen Gehäuse heraus, führte dann, sorglos an einigen Stellen mit Kaugummi in einer Mauerspalte fixiert, nach oben, um durch eine kleinen Ritze in der Wohnung zu verschwinden.

Die Ravenclaw zog es vor zu klopfen.

Als sich auch nach dem dritten Versuch nichts rührte, erhielt die Klingel eine Chance. Vorsichtig drückte sie den Klingelknopf. Ein lila Funken schlug aus dem Klingelgehäuse und wanderte geheimnisvoll knisternd den Kupferdraht entlang. Hermine machte sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Funken den Draht entlang zisselte, wobei er jedes Mal, wenn er einen Kaugummi passierte, in einem kräftigen Gelb aufleuchtete. Nachdem der Funken sich durch die Ritze in die Wohnung geschlagen hatte, ertönte ein kräftiger Westminsterschlag, der die Holztür vibrieren ließ.

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine kleine rothaarige Hexe schaute sie fragend an. „Hermine, ist etwas passiert?"

In wenigen Worten erklärte Hermine den Grund ihres Besuches: „Guten Abend, Ms Weasley. Professor McGonagall meinte, dass Sie Fragen zum Lehrplan in Muggelkunde haben. Ich hätte meine alten Unterlagen noch hier. Wenn Sie wollen –"

„– nenn mich doch einfach Seraina, Kind! Sonst komme ich mir so furchtbar alt vor."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Es war wohl ein typischer Charakterzug der Weasleys, alle möglichen Leute zum Familienmitglied zu machen. Sie war ganz bestimmt kein Kind mehr, und auch wenn es sehr schwierig war, das Alter von Hexen zu schätzen, hatte Ms Weasley die Fünfzig zweifellos schon vor einigen Jahren hinter sich gelassen. Unter diesen Umständen erschien es ihr unangemessen, sofort zum freundschaftlichen Du überzugehen.

Kaum hatte Hermine einen Fuß in die Wohnung gesetzt, rief Seraina fröhlich: „Ich mache uns beiden erst einmal einen schönen Tee." Dann eilte sie aus dem Raum.

Hermine nickte und blickte sich neugierig um. Die kleine Wohnung sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Mollys Küche, Arthurs Garage und einem wissenschaftlichen Labor. Einige halb ausgepackte Holzkisten standen herum, kleinere Fetzen Holzwolle verteilten sich überall auf dem Boden.

Zwischen allerlei magischen Gerätschaften standen Dinge, die das Zaubereiministerium wohl als Muggelartefakte bezeichnen würde. Missbilligend verzog Hermine den Mund. Weder Waffeleisen noch Lavalampe würden hier in Hogwarts funktionieren. Die starke Magie in dieser Gegend machte alle elektrischen Geräte zu nutzlosen Staubfängern. Wahrscheinlich war der Großteil der Sachen nicht einmal ordnungsgemäß beim Ministerium gemeldet – und damit illegal.

Hermine hoffte sehr, dass Ms Weasley kein Versuchskaninchen mit Muggelhintergrund für ihre neuesten Entwicklungen suchte. Bei ihrem Fast-Schwiegervater Arthur Weasley war sie um diese leidvolle Erfahrung nicht herumgekommen – allein der Gedanke an seine letzte Erfindung ließ Hermine schaudern: Sie hatte es damals nicht übers Herz gebracht, Arthur darüber aufzuklären, dass sich ein Staubsauger und ein Fön in ihrer Funktionsweise doch in einigen Details unterschieden. Und so hatte sie sich bestimmt zehn Minuten mit Arthurs magisch gepimpten Staubsauger unter ohrenbetäubendem Lärm die Haare geföhnt. Die Frisur war nach dieser Aktion selbst für Hermines Verhältnisse grausam gewesen.

Nun, zumindest konnte sie keinen Staubsauger entdecken. Es sah allerdings auch nicht so aus, als ob Ms Weasley ein besonderes Faible fürs Saubermachen gehabt hätte.

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf eine komplexe Apparatur, deren auffälligster Bestandteil eine große, metallisch schimmernde Kugel war. Unter der Kugel befand sich eine verwirrende Mechanik mit unglaublich vielen beweglichen Teilen. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst herauszufinden, wie die zahlreichen Zahnrädern, Kurbelwellen und Spiralfedern zusammen wirkten; ihr Interesse galt einer schwebenden kleineren Kugel, die sie im Zentrum der Apparatur entdeckt hatte und an deren unterer Seite ein Federkiel eingelassen war. Das an einen Seismographen erinnernde Gebilde diente wahrscheinlich der Aufzeichnung irgendwelcher Messwerte.

Gerade als Hermine mit ihrem Finger eine kleine Unruhe in Bewegung gesetzt und damit zu ihrer Bestürzung eine mechanische Kettenreaktion ausgelöst hatte, kam Seraina aus der Küche zurück. Unter dem Arm der Hexe klemmte eine Keksdose, in der einen Hand hielt sie zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Tee, in der anderen Hand eine Zuckerdose, ein Milchkännchen und zwei Teelöffel.

Schnell positionierte sich Hermine so gut sie konnte vor der Apparatur, um das verräterische Schwingen und Kreiseln der Mechanik zu verbergen, doch Seraina hatte es längst bemerkt. Schelmisch lächelte die kleine Hexe sie an drückte ihr eine Teetasse in die Hand.

„Das ist ein Magioskop", sagte Seraina beiläufig.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie noch nie von solch einem Gerät gehört hatte.

„Am besten zeig ich dir einfach, wie es funktioniert." Vorsichtig setzte Seraina ihre Teetasse auf dem Tisch ab, dann beugte sie sich umständlich über das Gerät, brachte einen großen Zeiger in Position und nahm ein paar weitere Einstellungen vor. Schließlich zog sie eine kleine Feder auf, bis die Unruhe, die Hermine schon vorher angestoßen hatte, mit weitem, gleichmäßigen Ausschlag hin und her schwang. Nach einiger Zeit begann die große Metallkugel ein geheimnisvolles bläuliches Licht auszusenden.

Zufrieden richtete sich Seraina auf und erklärte: „Das Magioskop misst das magische Spektrum eines Zauberers. Dieser Zeiger hier zeigt die magische Grundfrequenz an. Auf der linken Seite findet man die tiefen Frequenzen, rechts die höheren. Die kleine schwebende Kugel dort in der Mitte plottet die Hüllkurve der Oberschwingungen."

„Ein magisches Spektrum – ist das so etwas wie das Lichtspektrum?", fragte Hermine.

„Magie hat einige Eigenschaften, die dem Licht ähnlich sind", bestätigte Seraina, „aber das magische Spektrum eines Zauberers kann man eher mit dem eines komplexen Tons vergleichen. Es gibt die Grundschwingung und die Oberschwingungen mit ganz persönlichen Gewichtungen. Du kennst vermutlich die Einteilung in schwarze und weiße Magie – sie ist gewissermaßen nur eine Frage der Grundfrequenz, die bei den verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen verwendet wird."

Seraina versuchte nun einen langen Streifen Papyrus unter der Plotterkugel einzufädeln. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, bekamen die Wangen der älteren Hexe eine auffällige rosige Färbung, ehe ihr das Kunststück letztendlich doch gelang. Nachdem sich der Papyrusstreifen am richtigen Platz befand, füllte Seraina mit einer Pipette einige Tropfen schwarzer Tinte in ein kleines Röhrchen, welches die Tinte dann in eine kleine Öffnung an der oberen Seite der Plotterkugel tropfen ließ.

Schließlich nickte Seraina Hermine aufmunternd zu.

„Leg' einfach deine Hände auf die Kugel dort oben. Die Kugel, die so schön blau leuchtet. Und dann musst du die Magie in deinem Inneren spüren. Denk einfach an nichts – und lass sie raus."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. An nichts zu denken, war nicht gerade ihre Stärke, trotzdem konnte ein Versuch wahrscheinlich nichts schaden. Als ihre Hände die kühle Oberfläche der Kugel berührten, wechselte die Farbe des von der Kugel emittierten Lichtes von Blau in ein dunkles Rot. Sie spürte ein Prickeln in ihren Fingerspitzen und musste unweigerlich an ihre bisherige Karriere als Versuchskaninchen bei Arthur Weasley denken, dennoch widerstand sie dem Impuls, ihre Hände zurück zu ziehen. Vielmehr konzentrierte sie sich und versuchte die Magie in ihrem Inneren zu finden – wie auch immer das gehen sollte.

Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts. Seraina stand neben ihr, schlürfte hin und wieder an ihrem schwarzen Tee und strahlte immer noch große Zuversicht aus. Hermine starrte abwechselnd auf den großen Zeiger, die Plotterkugel und dann wieder in den tiefroten Lichtschein. Eine Minute stand sie schon da und hielt sich an der großen Metallkugel fest. Langsam begann es etwas peinlich zu werden.

Doch gerade in dem Augenblick als sie innerlich schon mit der Sache abgeschlossen hatte, veränderte sich die Färbung des emittierten Lichtes von tiefem Rot in ein kräftiges Gelborange. Der große Zeiger für die magische Grundfrequenz begann wild auszuschlagen, während die kleine Plotterkugel mit Hilfe des Federkiels eine chaotische Zackenlinie über den Papyrusstreifen kritzelte.

Als das Magioskop seine Analyse beendet hatte, zog Seraina den Streifen heraus, wedelte ihn ein paar Mal in der Luft und studierte ihn einige Sekunden aufmerksam.

„Das ist nur Rauschen", murmelte sie und blickte Hermine ratlos an. „Sieht nach weißem Rauschen aus, um genau zu sein… Du kannst doch zaubern, Hermine?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen."

„Dann solltest du dir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen", sagte Seraina, „das Magioskop stand die letzten dreißig Jahre eingemottet auf dem Dachboden – wahrscheinlich braucht es eine Generalüberholung."

Seraina zerknüllte den Papyrusstreifen und schmiss ihn in die nächstbeste Holzkiste. Dann öffnete sie die Keksdose und hielt sie Hermine unter die Nase. Die Dose war gefüllt mit einer bunten Mischung aus Plätzchen, von denen ein großer Teil bereits zerbrochen war. Hermine fischte sich ein halbwegs unversehrtes Exemplar heraus und konnte beim Probieren feststellen, dass die Kekse geschmacklich absolut dem hohen Keksstandard der Weasleys genügten. Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln, griff sich noch ein Plätzchen und ließ sich zufrieden auf das kleine Sofa sinken.

Seraina hatte schon das nächste technische Kuriosum am Wickel. Das Ding sah aus wie ein bunter Kreisel, an dem vier lange Greifer angebracht waren.

„Das ist ein Gnomikultierer", sagte Seraina lächelnd. „Und wo du schon mal hier bist, kannst du mir vielleicht mit dem kleinen Biest helfen. Es hat schon ein paar hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel. Die Magie muss alle paar Jahrzehnte erneuert werden, sonst tut es nicht mehr."

Seraina warf den Gnomikultierer neben Hermine auf die Couch, ging dann an ihr Bücherregal und zog ein kleines unscheinbares Buch heraus. Schnell hatte die Hexe die gewünschte Seite gefunden und zeigte Hermine die Stelle mit dem Zauberspruch sowie der Zauberstabschwunganleitung. Dann erklärte sie: „Ich würde es ja selbst machen, aber mein magisches Spektrum passt überhaupt nicht zu dieser alten Magie."

„Alte Magie?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch. Sie legte einen Finger zwischen die aufgeschlagenen Seiten und studierte das abgegriffene dunkle Leder des Einbandes, das auf dünne Holzdeckel gezogen war. Der Titel des Buches war kaum noch zu erkennen, doch mit etwas Mühe konnte ihn Hermine entziffern.

_Schwarzmagische Sprüche für den Hausgebrauch_.

Hermine stand fast augenblicklich kerzengerade im Raum, schaute Seraina fassungslos an und rief: „Was denken Sie sich eigentlich? Ich mache doch keine schwarze Magie!"

Wütend knallte Hermine das Buch auf den Tisch und stürmte aus der Tür.

Seraina stand da, mit einem halben Plätzchen in der Hand, und wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte.

…::…

Eine Stunde später saß Seraina verloren auf ihrem Sofa und strich nachdenklich über den Ledereinband des schwarzmagischen Buches. Sie hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen! Wie hatte sie nur erwarten können, dass Hermine Granger, Heldin im Kampf gegen Voldemort, ihr bei schwarzer Magie behilflich sein würde. Vor diesem Hintergrund war die Reaktion ihrer jungen Kollegin nur allzu verständlich.

Seraina griff ihre Tasse und schaute betrübt auf die schillernde Haut, die sich auf ihrem kräftigen Assam gebildet hatte. Der Tee war nicht nur kalt und bitter, sondern sah auch noch unappetitlich aus. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr Hermine nun aus dem Weg gehen…

Plötzlich krachte etwas mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Seraina schrie vor Schreck auf, die Teetasse fiel klirrend zu Boden. Ohne sich um die Scherben zu kümmern und flinker, als man es von ihr erwartet hätte, ließ sie sich vom Sofa auf den Boden gleiten und spähte vorsichtig über die Lehne in Richtung des Fensters. Draußen war es bereits dunkel.

Erneut knallte etwas gegen die Scheibe, doch dieses Mal hatte Seraina den Störenfried erkannt. Fluchend krabbelte sie hinter dem Sofa hervor und öffnete das Fenster. Wenig später schoss ein weißer Vogel in die Wohnung, zerschellte beinahe an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, flog eine Runde durch den kleinen Raum und ließ sich am Ende auf einer Sitzstange nieder.

Seraina nahm das Flugspektakel kaum zur Kenntnis, denn sie war damit beschäftigt, die Schweinerei am Boden zu beseitigen. Zum Glück lag der Reinigungszauber selbst für sie noch im Bereich des Machbaren, auch wenn sie die letzten paar Tropfen Tee mit einem Lappen wegwischen musste.

Als Seraina mit dem Putzen fertig war, wandte sie sich dem Gelbhaubenkakadu zu, der sie von seiner Sitzstange aufmerksam beobachtet hatte: „Hicks, wo warst du die letzten zwei Tage? Ich hatte dich schon am Sonnabend erwartet!" Sie schaute den Papagei mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an.

Der Kakadu krächzte nur undeutlich und kratze sich mit seinem rechten Fuß am Kopf. Dann ging ein Schütteln durch den zerzausten Vogelkörper, wobei sich ein wahrer Schauer an kleinen und größeren weißen Federn löste. Fasziniert beobachtete der Kakadu, wie seine Federn langsam zu Boden schwebten.

Bald jedoch gab es nichts Interessantes mehr zu sehen, und der Kakadu richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die ältere Hexe, die mit verschränkten Armen auf eine Antwort wartete. Mit krächzender Stimme gab er zu Protokoll: „Rush-hour in London. Date mit Coco. Fre-cher Elster die Schwanz-feder auss-gerissen. Zwei Tod-essern auf den Kopf geee-schissen!"

„Und dafür hast du zwei Tage gebraucht, Hicks?"

Hicks drehte sich auf seiner Sitzstange aufgeregt zweimal im Kreis, stellte dabei mehrmals seine gelbe Federhaube auf, bevor er inne hielt, Seraina mit schiefem Kopf anschaute und wiederholte: „Rush-hour in London. Date mit Coco. Date mit Kiki. Geee-menschelt mit Maxi … und Loco. Dinner mit –"

„– okay, okay. Ich hab's begriffen." Seraina schüttelte lachend den Kopf, dann fügte sie bewundernd hinzu: „Da kann man ja direkt neidisch werden."

Hicks hörte sie nicht mehr. Vielmehr schwankte der Kakadu mit halb geschlossenen Lidern nun auf seiner Sitzstange hin und her – zu einer Musik, die nur er selbst zu hören schien.

Seraina betrachte ihren mitgenommen aussehenden Papagei einige Sekunden nachdenklich, bevor sie in die Küche ging und kurz darauf mit einem Glas voll eingelegter Rumrosinen zurückkehrte. Sie hielt dem Kakadu das Glas direkt unter den Schnabel, woraufhin Hicks den Inhalt mit seinem linken Auge fixierte.

„Du bekommst eine", versprach Seraina, „aber ich habe noch einen kleinen Auftrag für dich. Du fliegst zu Severus in den Kerker und sagst folgendes zu ihm…" Seraina schüttelte noch einmal die Rumrosinen, dann versteckte sie das Glas hinter ihrem Rücken und schaute den Papagei forschend an. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Kakadus besaß und fuhr daher fort: „ Du sagst: Hochverehrter Tränkemeister, würden Sie bitte die Güte besitzen, Ms Weasley mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beglücken." Seraina faltete ihre Hände und sagte eindringlich: „Vergiss das Bitte nicht!"

„Severus, ab zu Seraina! Aber zack, zack!", sagte der Papagei ungerührt und schaute Seraina mit schrägem Kopf an.

Die Hexe zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. An diesem Abend würde sie Hicks kein gutes Benehmen mehr beibringen, also öffnete sie die Wohnungstür und ließ den Papagei in den Korridor hinaus fliegen.

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte es. Seraina überlegte kurz, ob sie abwarten sollte, bis ihr Besucher die Türklingel benutzte, entschied sich aber, Severus Snape lieber nicht warten zu lassen und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

Es war wirklich der Tränkemeister. „Hier bin ich – zack, zack!", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

Seraina trat an Snape vorbei und spähte in den dunklen Gang hinaus.

„Wo ist Hicks?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Dein ungezogener Vogel – ist im Kerker – unter Arrest. Er hat versucht mich zu bescheißen."

„Er kann doch nichts dafür. Es ist – es ist – eine Zwangsneurose."

„Es ist eine Neurose, die ihm noch Kopf und Kragen kosten wird."

„Severus, du lässt ihn auf der Stelle frei", forderte Seraina mit Nachdruck.

„Vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil mir zuerst zu sagen, was du von mir willst, denn um deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, müsste ich mich zurück in den Kerker begeben. Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust, die halbe Nacht zwischen den Kerkern und dem Ravenclaw-Turm hin und her zu patrouillieren."

Seraina schmollte ein wenig, doch da sie an diesem Abend auf Snapes Hilfe angewiesen war, würde Hicks noch ein wenig auf seine Freiheit warten müssen. Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, woraufhin Snape ihr in die Wohnung folgte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie das Magioskop lieber irgendwo verstecken sollen, doch Snape hatte das Gerät schon entdeckt und verzog unwillig den Mund.

„Ich hoffe, du brauchst mich nicht für irgendwelche Experimente", sagte er misstrauisch.

Seraina überhörte die Unterstellung, hielt Snape stattdessen den Gnomikultierer entgegen und bemühte sich um einen möglichst gleichmütigen Ton: „Keine Angst, ich brauche dich nur für ein bisschen schwarze Magie."

Wie Seraina es erwartet hatte, konnte sie den Tränkemeister durch ihre Bitte nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Snape machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe eine Augenbraue zu heben. Der Tränkemeister ergriff den Gnomikultierer und studierte ihn neugierig.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte er.

„Das ist ein Gnomikultierer. Hauptsächlich im Gebrauch gegen Gartengnome. Das Ding packt sie am Kragen – und schleudert sie aus dem Garten."

Snape bewegte einen Greifarm der magischen Gnomschleuder und nickte dann zustimmend.

„Er ist kaputt", erklärte Seraina, „die Magie muss erneuert werden. Eigentlich wollte ich Hermine bitten, aber sie fand die Idee nicht so gut."

„Natürlich nicht! Hermine Granger wird wahrscheinlich umgehend einen Verein zum Schutz der Gartengnome gründen."

„Ich glaube, sie hatte hauptsächlich Bedenken wegen dem schwarzmagischen Spruch." Seraina gab dem Tränkemeister das kleine Büchlein, welches Hermine vorher in die Flucht geschlagen hatte.

Snape las den Zauberspruch, verzog den Mund und sagte dann abwehrend: „Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht sonderlich gut in diesen Dingen bin –"

„– soll ich etwa Flitwick fragen?" Seraina verlor langsam die Geduld. Einmal mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie auf die Hilfe anderer Zauberer angewiesen war. Aber sie konnte es nicht ändern, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten waren nun einmal eher bescheiden. Und die alte Magie – nicht einmal wenn sie es wirklich wollte…

Snape hatte sich zu ihrem Glück daran gemacht, den Zauberspruch und die Abbildung für den Stabschwung eingehend zu studieren. Der Spruch und die Bewegung waren relativ einfach, wahrscheinlich würde es ihm gelingen.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei", sagte Snape.

Seraina starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Snape hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und erklärte entschuldigend: „Ich benutze ihn so selten, dass ich mir kaum noch die Mühe mache, ihn mit mir herumzutragen. Allerdings wird es ohne Zauberstab bei diesem – Gnomikultierer – nicht funktionieren."

„Du machst dir nicht die Mühe?" Der Ausruf Serainas klang ehrlich schockiert.

„Du weißt selbst, dass ich dem Stabgefuchtel nicht viel abgewinnen kann. Ich habe mich in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren ganz auf stablose Magie verlegt."

„Und was willst du machen, wenn die Kinder erst einmal herausfinden, dass du nicht einmal bewaffnet bist?"

„Die Schüler habe ich noch mit verbundenen Händen im Griff", erwiderte Snape. Allerdings verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck, dass Serainas Einwand durchaus seine Berechtigung hatte.

Snape nahm sich einen Keks und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Seraina musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn sie wusste, dass er Kekse eigentlich nicht mochte. Da der Tränkemeister offensichtlich vorhatte, ihr noch eine Weile Gesellschaft zu leisten, konnte sie auch einen frischen Tee kochen. Ohne Snape nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, lief sie in die Küche, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Als sie kurz darauf mit einer Kanne dampfenden Tees wiederkam, war das Sofa leer. Einen Moment lang glaubte Seraina, dass Snape einfach so gegangen wäre, doch dann entdeckte sie ihn am Fenster. Sie stellte die Teekanne auf den Tisch und gesellte sich zu dem Tränkemeister, der mit starrer Miene ein Art hohe Käseglocke betrachtete, unter dessen gläserner Kuppel sich ein unscheinbares Pflänzchen und ein wirres Knäuel aus vertrocknetem Gestrüpp befanden. Im Grunde war die Glasglocke viel zu groß für dieses mickrige Ensemble.

Eine Zeit lang standen beide stumm nebeneinander. Schließlich räusperte sich Seraina und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Sie fehlt mir auch."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du es noch hast", erwiderte Snape leise.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte es weggeschmissen?" Seraina strich über das kleine Messingschild, auf dem das Wort _Immer_ eingraviert war. Manchmal war _Immer_ eine verdammt kurze Zeit. Viel zu kurz.

Seraina blickte für eine Weile gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, doch in der Dunkelheit war nichts zu erkennen. Schließlich deutete sie auf die geschlossenen Blütenknospen der kleinen Pflanze und erklärte: „Gänseblümchen öffnen sich nur im Licht."

Severus nickte, dann deutete er auf das Gestrüpp und sagte seinerseits: „_Anastatica hierochuntica_– sie öffnet sich, wenn man sie ins Wasser legt."

Seraina lachte trocken. „Ich weiß, was das ist. _Die echte Rose von Jericho_. Ein faszinierender Mechanismus, ganz sicher, aber als Symbol der Freundschaft doch reichlich makaber, Severus."

„Ich fand es – bedeutungsvoll."

„Aber die Pflanze ist tot", erwiderte Seraina, „wenn du sie ins Wasser stellst, saugen sich ihre Zellen allein durch die Kapillarkräfte mit Wasser voll. Die Pflanze öffnet sich durch einen hydrostatischen Mechanismus und verliert ein paar Samen. Und doch ist sie tot."

„Nun, ich hatte angenommen, du fändest zumindest die technischen Aspekte sehr faszinierend", sagte Snape lakonisch.

„Aber du bist nicht tot, Severus. Du lebst! Du hast ein Herz, das schlägt."

Da Snape abwehrend den Mund verzog, trat Seraina auf ihn zu, legte demonstrativ ihr Ohr an seine Brust und lauschte angestrengt. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einen Herzschlag durch den dicken Mantelstoff hören konnte, aber sie hörte seinen Atem, spürte das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Augenblicklich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie dem Tränkemeister gerade sehr nahe gekommen war. Eilig trat sie einen Schritt zurück und verfluchte sich innerlich, ihrem Impuls so gedankenlos gefolgt zu sein.

Snape musterte sie kühl.

Seraina fürchtete einen Moment, dass sie an diesem Abend zum zweiten Mal auf ihrem Tee sitzen bleiben würde, doch erstaunlicherweise ging Snape zum Sofa, wühlte einen Augenblick in der Keksdose, die auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand, und griff sich ein zweites Plätzchen.

Die tiefere Symbolik der Auferstehungspflanze würden sie an diesem Abend sicher nicht mehr diskutieren, so viel stand fest. Seraina nahm sich vor, den Tränkemeister nicht durch eine unbedachte Handlung aus ihrer Wohnung zu vertreiben und so schenkte sie sich bedächtig einen Tee ein, setzte sich mit ihrer Tasse auf das alte Sofa, rückte ein paar Kissen zurecht und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Einen Moment später nahm auch Severus Snape in einem angemessenen Abstand Platz.

* * *

A/N: Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über ein Review freuen.


	14. Die Eulerei

Die Eulerei

Albus saß in einem großen gepolsterten Ledersessel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und bemühte sich um einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, fiel es ihm schwerer seine zur Schau gestellte Gelassenheit aufrecht zu halten. Zum wiederholten Male änderte Albus seine Sitzposition, befingerte das kleine Loch in seiner Socke, tastete verstohlen nach dem eng beschriebenen Papier in seiner Hosentasche. Es war kurz vor neun Uhr abends, und sein Bruder machte keine Anstalten, ins Bett zu gehen. Wenn James doch wenigstens einen kurzen Augenblick den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen würde, dann könnte er unbemerkt hinausschleichen, um die Eulerei aufzusuchen.

Unbemerkt von James zumindest, der sicherlich nur allzu gern den ein oder anderen Kommentar zu Albus' Brief abgegeben hätte. Zum Glück wusste James nichts von der Existenz des Schriftstücks, und Albus hatte ganz sicher nicht vor, diesen Zustand zu ändern. Mehr als einmal hatte er seinem Bruder an diesem Tag versichert, dass er nicht vorhatte, Mum und Dad diese Woche noch zu schreiben. Vielleicht am Wochenende – hatte er gesagt.

Doch schon an diesem Nachmittag hatte Albus seine guten Vorsätze über Bord geworfen und angefangen zu schreiben. Nur ein paar Zeilen hätten es werden sollen, so sein ursprünglicher Plan, aber nun füllte seine krakelige Bleistiftschrift Vorder- und Rückseite des Briefbogens. Wahrscheinlich würden Mum und Dad einige Mühe haben, die winzige Schrift zu entziffern.

Die Pendeluhr im Gemeinschaftsraum schlug neun Mal. Resigniert betrachtete Albus das Loch in seiner Socke, das schon beträchtliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Einerseits war es den Schülern verboten, sich nach neun Uhr außerhalb der Gemeinschafts- und Schlafräume aufzuhalten, andererseits war es ihm wirklich wichtig, den Brief heute noch loszuschicken. Dann nämlich wäre Strix, der gestreifte Kauz, den die beiden Brüder sich teilten, bis morgen früh sicher wieder zurück. Und James würde nie erfahren, dass er weich geworden war.

Aber wozu war er der Besitzer eines Tarnumhangs? Die Idee, einfach den Mantel zu benutzen und mit seiner Hilfe unsichtbar durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu schleichen, spukte nun schon seit einer halben Stunde in seinem Kopf herum. Nur der Mut fehlte ihm, die Idee in die Tat umzusetzen.

Albus seufzte kaum hörbar. Er wollte in Hogwarts ja keine Monster suchen – nur zur Eulerei – und zurück. Als er sich schließlich langsam aus dem Ledersessel erhob, schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals. Er würde es wagen. Begleitet von einem theatralischen Gähnen wünschte er seinem Bruder eine Gute Nacht. James beäugte ihn misstrauisch, doch Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht verboten war, nach einem anstrengenden Tag früh ins Bett zu gehen. Betont langsam verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch kaum war er außer Sichtweite, rannte er die Wendeltreppe zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs hinauf. Die zweite Tür linker Hand führte in den Raum des ersten Jahrgangs. Ohne Licht zu machen, tastete er sich bis zu seinen Spind und öffnete ihn. Vorsichtig zog er den Tarnumhang aus der hintersten Ecke der Sockenkiste und huschte kurz darauf unsichtbar durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Ausgang. Froh, seinem Bruder entkommen zu sein, kletterte er durch das runde Loch hinaus auf den Korridor.

„Wer da?"

Albus drehte sich schockiert um und starrte direkt in das Gesicht der Fetten Dame, die in ihrem Portrait den Zugang zum Gryffindor-Turm bewachte. Ihre kleinen Augen wanderten suchend den Korridor entlang, während ihr mächtiges Doppelkinn vor Aufregung zitterte. Da sie den Störenfried nicht entdecken konnte, spitzte sie nur noch einmal pikiert den Mund, um sich dann weiter ihrer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur zu widmen.

Albus verharrte mindestens fünf Minuten am gleichen Fleck, ehe er es wagte, sich wieder zu bewegen. Seinen Blick angstvoll auf das Portrait gerichtet, machte er einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite. Die Fette Lady drehte unbekümmert mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Korkenzieherlocke nach der anderen und hatte den Zwischenfall wohl schon längst wieder vergessen. Erleichtert schlich Albus davon.

Als er schließlich die letzten Stufen zur Eulerei hinauf stieg, schlug die Uhr bereits zwei Mal auf halb zehn. Die Eulerei war größer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. In die Wände waren zahlreiche Nischen eingelassen, aus denen ihm einige Eulen entgegen starrten. Die meisten Tiere bevorzugten jedoch einen Sitzplatz auf den rissigen, dunklen Holzbalken des Dachstuhls. Gusseiserne Laternen, die an langen Eisenketten von den Kehlbalken herabhingen, warfen ein dämmriges, warmes Licht in den Raum. Dennoch war es hier oben unbehaglich kühl, was an den zahlreichen offenen Fenstern lag, durch welche die Vögel hinaus ins Freie gelangten.

Auf dem Steinboden unter den Dachbalken hatte sich eine widerliche Schicht aus Vogeldreck, Federn und den Überresten kleinerer Beutetiere gebildet. Mit Grauen stellte Albus fest, dass seine Idee, auf Socken durch das Schloss zu schleichen, nicht seine weiseste Entscheidung gewesen war. Auf Zehenspitzen hüpfte er über die Steinplatten und versuchte dabei, die halbwegs sauberen Stellen des Bodens zu treffen.

„Hast du unterwegs deine Schuhe verloren?" Die helle Stimme kam aus dem Dachstuhl über ihm.

Albus blickte hinauf und entdeckte mit einiger Mühe zwischen den obersten Balken Arya, die behände etwas weiter nach unten kletterte.

Von oben beäugte ihn das Mädchen skeptisch und bemerkte dann: „Deine Socke hat übrigens ein riesen Loch."

Albus überhörte die Bemerkung über den schlechten Zustand seiner Socke und fragte stattdessen: „Hast du hier eine weiß-braun gestreifte Eule gesehen?"

„Hm, ich denke schon."

Albus suchte die Eulerei ab, konnte Strix aber nirgends entdecken. „Ist sie ausgeflogen? Vielleicht zum Jagen?"

„Ja – und nein", antwortete Arya, die sich nun schon seit einer halben Minute kopfüber nach unten hängen ließ, so dass ihr Gesicht mittlerweile hochrot angelaufen war. Behände zog sie sich wieder nach oben und ließ stattdessen ihre Beine vom Dachbalken baumeln.

„Dein Bruder ist dir zuvor gekommen", erklärte Arya. „Er war schon kurz nach dem Abendbrot hier. Hat ewig gebraucht um seine zwei Blätter am Fuß der Eule zu befestigen."

Albus blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Brauchst du die Eule dringend?", fragte Arya, die ihn von oben herab neugierig beobachtete.

Bevor Albus antworten konnte, knarrte die Tür. Ohne lange zu überlegen, warf sich Albus seinen Tarnumhang über und presste sich so eng wie möglich an einen Holzpfosten. Als er einen Moment später einen Blick ins Dachgebälk warf, war auch von Arya nichts mehr zu sehen.

Albus lauschte angestrengt und versuchte gleichzeitig flach zu atmen. Ein kühler Luftzug fegte durch die Eulerei, kroch unangenehm seine Hosenbeine hinauf und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut an seinen Waden.

Kurz darauf fiel die Tür krachend ins Schloss.

Albus zuckte zusammen. Ein paar Eulen stoben auf und flogen aus einer großen Luke hinaus in die Nacht.

Richard Lyons betrat unsicher die Eulerei, in der Hand ein mehrmals gefaltetes Papier. Anscheinend hatte auch er eine Nachricht, die er noch an diesem Abend unbedingt loswerden wollte.

Als Arya anfing zu kichern, ließ Richard vor Schreck das Papier aus der Hand fallen und blickte ängstlich in den Dachstuhl, wo er das blonde Mädchen schließlich entdeckte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", stammelte Richard. „Ich dachte, du bist von der Schule geflogen…"

„Um mich von der Schule zu werfen, müssten die mich erst einmal finden", sagte Arya. „Und was willst du noch hier? Ich habe gehört, man sollte sich nach neun lieber nicht außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume blicken lassen."

„Ich bin auch schon seit halb neun auf der Suche nach der Eulerei", sagte Richard verlegen, „die Architektur von Hogwarts macht irgendwie überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Das kann man wohl sagen", tönte es auf einmal hinter Richard, der sich erschrocken umdrehte.

Mitten in der Luft schwebte ein Kopf. Er gehörte zu Albus, dessen Körper nicht zu sehen war. Prompt erschien aus dem Nichts noch eine Hand und schließlich ein bestrumpfter Fuß – wobei Albus den Fuß sogleich wieder verschwinden ließ. Das riesige Loch in der Socke setzte seinen großen Zeh doch etwas zu auffällig in Szene.

„Wow, ein Tarnumhang", sagte Richard und befühlte vorsichtig den fließenden Mantelstoff. „Meine Großmutter hatte auch einen Tarnumhang, aber der war längst nicht so gut."

Albus legte stolz seinen Mantel ab und hob dann Richards Brieflein auf.

„Wem schreibst du?", fragte er, als er Richard das Papier wieder gab.

„Es ist nur ein Bild für meine kleine Schwester. Sie ist erst fünf und kann noch nicht lesen. Sie lebt im Riversun in London."

„Und – was malst du dann so?"

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Nur die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts … und so Dinge."

„Hey, sind wir dann auch drauf?", fragte Arya von oben. „Lass mal sehen!"

„Lieber nicht."

„Komm schon, wir lachen auch nicht!"

Richard faltete das Papier auf und reichte es Arya, die extra von ihrem Dachbalken nach unten geklettert war. Neugierig steckten Arya und Albus die Köpfe zusammen und bestaunten Richards Werk. Auf dem Bild war ihr Zugabteil im Hogwarts-Express zu sehen: die dunkelrot bezogenen Sitze, wild durcheinander gewürfelte Rucksäcke und Taschen, eine ganze Menge Süßigkeiten … und drei Kinder – ein Blondschopf, ein Junge mit braunen Haaren und ein schmächtiger Junge mit schwarzer Wuschelmähne.

Richard war nicht gerade ein Meister der Zeichenkunst, dennoch konnte man leicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, denn die Personen waren mit Großbuchstaben und entsprechenden Pfeilen säuberlich beschriftet: ARYA STARK, ALBUS POTTER, RICK LYONS.

„Hey, das sind ja wir!", rief Arya lachend.

Rick hatte sich mit dem Bild offensichtlich viel Mühe gegeben, denn die Zeichnung war mit einigen magischen Spezialeffekten versehen: Aryas schwarze Augen rollten in alle Richtungen, wobei jedes Auge seinen eigenen Rhythmus hatte. Ihr kinnlanges Haar glitzerte geheimnisvoll in Gold und Silber – wahrscheinlich dieser magische Glitterglanz, den so viele Zauberer gern benutzen.

Auch Albus war gut getroffen, auch wenn es Richard mit den Effekten nach etwas übertrieben hatte. Albus' Augen leuchteten auf dem Bild in einem so intensiven Grün, dass es einem beim Anblick fast die Netzhaut wegbrannte, und obendrein wirbelten alle paar Sekunden die rostbraunen Haare wild durcheinander.

Ricks Abbild wirkte dagegen fast unspektakulär – weder die dunkelbraunen Augen noch das schwarze Haar waren animiert. Dafür winkte er ihnen unablässig zu.

„Ist Rick dein Spitzname?", fragte Albus.

„Meine Schwester nennt mich so. Richard ist ein bisschen altmodisch…"

„Was soll ich dann sagen", seufzte Albus.

Richard lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Arya, hast du einen Stift?", fragte Albus nun.

Statt einer Antwort kam ein Stift von irgendwo angeschossen und flog Albus direkt gegen den Kopf.

„Danke", sagte Albus, jedoch nicht ohne Arya einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dann hob er den Stift auf und strich die letzten drei Buchstaben seines Vornamens kräftig durch.

„Du hättest mich um einen Radiergummi bitten sollen", meinte Arya kritisch, doch Albus hatte das Papier bereits gefaltet und es Richard wieder in die Hand gedrückt.

„Noch irgendwelche Änderungswünsche?", fragte Richard Arya, die aber nur abwinkte. Also machte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Eule, die er schließlich in der dunkelsten Ecke der Eulerei fand. Der nervöse Vogel entwischte ein paar Mal, ehe Richard ihn einfangen und sein Bild am Fuß festbinden konnte.

Plötzlich hatte Albus einen Einfall. „Sag mal, wenn deine Eule eh nach London fliegt, kann sie einen Brief für mich mitnehmen?"

„Natürlich, kein Problem. Allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, dass Hubertus den Weg auch findet. Er ist noch ziemlich jung und manchmal etwas verplant."

Die Eule war wirklich etwas verwirrt und es dauerte eine Weile, bis die drei Kinder am Ende Hubertus mit vereinten Kräften durch das Fenster ins Freie befördert hatten. Nachdem die Eule in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, kletterte Arya wieder in den Dachstuhl und winkte die beiden Jungen zu sich hinauf. Albus half zuerst Richard dabei, auf den untersten Balken zu gelangen und kurz darauf hing er selbst zwei Meter über dem Boden mit drei Fingerspitzen in einer Ritze des Mauerwerks und kam nicht weiter. Was bei Arya so einfach ausgesehen hatte, war in Wirklichkeit ein kleines Kunststück. Insbesondere, wenn man keine Schuhe anhatte. Schließlich erwischte ihn jedoch Richard am Kragen, und zog ihn halb auf den Balken hinauf.

Schließlich saßen die drei gemeinsam hoch oben im Gebälk, wo ein paar Bretter einen zweiten Boden bildeten, den Arya mit einigen Decken und ihrem Reisegepäck, das auf der gesamten Plattform verstreut lag, gemütlich gepolstert hatte.

„Gar nicht so schlecht hier oben", sagte Albus.

„Ich habe aber auch mindestens eine Stunde hier sauber gemacht", sagte Arya mit angewidertem Gesicht. „Selbst das kleine Dachfenster habe ich geputzt. Vorher hätte man kaum geglaubt, dass es wirklich eine Glasscheibe hat."

„Im Winter wird es kalt werden", gab Richard zu Bedenken, „bei den Slytherins ist es da ganz sicher gemütlicher…"

„Slytherin ist doch gar nicht so schlecht", pflichtete auch Albus bei, „immer noch besser als Hufflepuff."

„Ich bin Hufflepuff!", rief Richard.

Arya schaute Richard fassungslos an und rollte mit den Augen. „Du heißt Lyons mit Nachnamen und lässt dich nach Hufflepuff wählen?"

Richard zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater war zwar Gryffindor, aber meine Mutter hat nie Hogwarts besucht – sie war Inderin. Eigentlich finde ich Hufflepuff auch gar nicht schlecht. Besonders mutig bin ich jedenfalls nicht. Und super intelligent … naja … und Slytherin…"

Richard verstummte. Ihm schien zum Thema Slytherin nicht viel einzufallen.

„Ich bin auf keinen Fall eine Slytherin!", sagte Arya nun mit Nachdruck. „Ich habe meinem Vater gestern schon eine Eule geschickt. Er wird das regeln. Ganz sicher!"

Albus schlang seine Arme um die Knie und starrte stumm aus dem kleinen Dachfenster in die Dunkelheit. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass man die Entscheidung des Sortierhutes noch einmal würde ändern können. Eigentlich schade. Arya war ziemlich in Ordnung.

„Vielleicht – vielleicht könnten wir ja trotzdem Freunde sein, oder nicht?", sagte Richard auf einmal hoffnungsvoll.

Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann nickte Albus heftig und sagte erleichtert: „Warum nicht?"

„Mein Vater wird das regeln", wiederholte Arya trotzig. „Aber ihr solltet euch langsam vom Acker machen, denn ich werde euch auf keinen Fall in meinem Bett schlafen lassen!"

Arya hatte natürlich Recht, und so machten sich die zwei Jungs auf den Weg zurück in ihre Schlafräume.

„Lasst euch nicht vom Filch erwischen!", rief Arya noch hinter ihnen her.

Draußen vor der Tür schlüpften die zwei Jungs gemeinsam unter den Tarnumhang und stiegen die zugige Außentreppe hinunter, die von der Eulerei zurück ins Schloss führte.

„Was ist ein Filch?", fragte Richard ängstlich.

„Keine Sorge", flüsterte Albus, „dieser Filch ist tot. Er war früher Hausmeister in Hogwarts. Hermine … äh … Professor Granger hat mir erzählt, dass sein Skelett diesen Sommer in den Kellergewölben gefunden wurde. Der muss schon vor Jahren gestorben sein."

„Ein Glück, dass Greycrook jetzt Hausmeister ist. Der ist zwar ein bisschen komisch, aber irgendwie auch sehr nett."

„Ich glaube, Greycrook ist ein bisschen verrückt. Hast du gesehen, wie er sich beim Mittagessen grüne Bohnen in die Nase gesteckt hat?"

Richard kicherte. „Oh ja, und das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall, als sie es bemerkt hat."

Albus nickte, dann senkte er die Stimme und sagte leise: „Ich habe gehört, dass er sich auch für den Posten des Tränkemeisters beworben haben soll."

Nun musste Richard laut lachen.

„Pst!", zischte Albus. „Wenn du so rumgackerst, nützt der beste Tarnumhang nichts."

Albus musste eine ganze Weile warten, bis sie den Weg endlich fortsetzen konnten, denn immer, wenn es so aussah, als hätte sich Richard beruhigt, fing er aus irgendeinem Grund wieder an zu lachen. Bei dem Lärm, den sie machten, war es ein kleines Wunder, dass sie unentdeckt den Eingang zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, wo sich ihre Wege trennten.

* * *

A/N: Sorry an alle, die nur wegen Snape mitlesen, aber ohne die Kinder geht es leider nicht. ( no-name: Ich hoffe, du hast das Kapitel gut überstanden.)


	15. Der Leitfaden für Schulleiter

**Der Leitfaden für Schulleiter**

Der weiße Klepper blieb kurz stehen und hob den Kopf, dann verfiel er wieder in einen gemächlichen Schritt. Auf dem Rücken des Pferdes wiegte dösend ein Reiter im geruhsamen Takt des sich langsam dahinschleppenden Tieres. Es nieselte schon seit Stunden. Der Mann zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und spuckte aus. Feinste Wasserperlen standen zu tausenden auf seinem dunklen Wettermantel, dessen Saum vor Dreck nur so strotzte; größere Tropfen rannen ihm übers Gesicht und sammelten sich an Kinn und Nasenspitze, von wo sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen weiter nach unten tröpfelten.

Der Schimmel erreichte den Waldrand und blieb an der sich nun zeigenden Wegkreuzung stehen. Sein Herr schaute sich um, nahm dann die Zügel etwas auf und lenkte ihn mit einem leichten Druck seiner Schenkel in Richtung Hogwarts.

Am steinigen Ufer des schwarzen Sees parierte der Reiter durch und glitt steifbeinig vom Pferd. Mit klammen Fingern löste er seinen schweren Mantel, schüttelte das Wasser ab, faltete ihn mehrmals und befestigte ihn hinter dem Sattel, bevor er an den nächstbesten Baum trat, um sich zu erleichtern.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er dabei aufmerksam beobachtet wurde. Ein Kakadu war ihm von Ast zu Ast kletternd gefolgt, bis der Vogel die geeignete Position gefunden hatte. Genau über seinem Opfer sitzend, beäugte Hicks für einen Augenblick ungeniert das profane Schauspiel, dann drehte sich er einmal um die eigene Achse und hinterließ einen weißen Fleck auf dem schwarzen Paletot des pinkelnden Mannes. Und auch wenn der Mann sich noch die Zeit nahm, Hände, Gesicht und Nacken im See zu waschen, blieb der Fleck unbemerkt, und Hicks entkam wieder einmal, ohne bei seinem Coup erwischt zu werden.

Nachdem das Pferd ausgiebig gesoffen hatte, nahmen Pferd und Reiter den Weg nach Hogwarts wieder auf. Je näher sie jedoch dem Schloss kamen, umso mehr schien das trostlose Paar an Haltung zu gewinnen, bis man ihnen selbst eine gewisse Eleganz nicht absprechen konnte. Aufrecht saß der Mann im Sattel, und auch der Schimmel schien die wachsende Anspannung seines Herrn zu spüren. Das Tier nahm nervös Tempo auf, den Kopf erhoben, die Ohren aufmerksam nach hinten gerichtet. Wenig später passierten sie in raumgreifendem Trab die lange Steinbrücke, die über eine Schlucht zum Schloss führte.

Der Reiter ließ das Schlossportal hinter sich und wandte sich stattdessen einem unscheinbaren Seiteneingang zu, an dem er sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und abstieg. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Schimmel anzubinden, sondern zog nur die Zügel durch einen Eisenring, der an der Wand angebracht war. Danach knöpfte er sich seinen Paletot zu, holte einen Zauberstab heraus und trocknete seine weißblonden Haare. Ein aufmerksamer Hauself hatte ihre Ankunft schon bemerkt und lugte nervös um die Ecke. Der Mann nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, und daraufhin eilte der Hauself eifrig herbei, um sich um das Pferd zu kümmern.

„Keine Mucken, Alter!", sagte der Mann zu seinem Pferd und tätschelte ihm den Hals. Der Schimmel interessierte sich jedoch mehr für ein paar Grashalme, die aus den Ritzen des Mauerwerks hervorlugten, als für die halbherzige Belehrung seines Herrn.

Schließlich betrat der Zauberer das Schloss. Zielstrebig wandte er sich nach links und bewegte sich ohne ein Zeichen von Unsicherheit mit langen Schritten durch den verwaisten Gang. Die Absätze seiner Reitstiefel klapperten viel zu laut auf dem Steinboden, doch er gab sich keine Mühe, seine Ankunft zu verheimlichen. Er konnte eh nicht damit rechnen, am späten Nachmittag unbemerkt durchs Schloss zu spazieren. Andererseits – andererseits hätte er wohl einen anderen Weg gewählt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er hier auf Dean Thomas treffen würde. Missmutig musterte er den Gryffindor, der ihm entgegen kam. Leider war er nicht in der Lage, sich unsichtbar zu machen, und so blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als wenigstens eine abweisende Miene aufzusetzen.

Auch Dean Thomas war seine Überraschung anzumerken.

„Ich möchte zum Schulleiter", sagte der Besucher knapp und schob sich an Dean vorbei, ohne ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Warte!" Mit drei Schritten hatte Dean ihn wieder eingeholt. Er deutete auf die Hinterlassenschaft des Kakadus. „Du hast da was." Dean hatte schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und beseitigte den Schandfleck ohne Umschweife. Danach trat er eilig einen Schritt zurück und steckte den Stab wieder in die Manteltasche.

Die Blicke der beiden Zauberer trafen sich. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen schien greifbar, bis sich der Besucher jäh abwandte und ohne ein Wort des Dankes seinen Weg zum Büro des Direktors fortsetzte.

…::…

„Mister – Stark, ich habe Ihre Eule erhalten." Flitwick bedeutete seinem Besucher, auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen, und setzte sich dann an der anderen Seite des mächtigen Schreibtischs. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Die Angelegenheit ist – nun ja – außergewöhnlich, könnte man sagen." Flitwick lächelte unverbindlich, doch die freundliche Geste wurde von seinem Gast nicht erwidert.

Stark war offensichtlich nicht gekommen, um sich mit gegenseitigen Höflichkeitsbekundungen einlullen zu lassen. Der Mann lehnte sich leicht nach vorn und legte seinen Hände auf dem Tisch übereinander, seine grauen Augen blieben jedoch kalt. „Ich möchte diese – außergewöhnliche – Angelegenheit regeln.", sagte er.

Flitwicks Lächeln erstarb so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Mit kritischem Blick taxierte der Schulleiter sein Gegenüber, der sich wieder lässig zurück gelehnt hatte. Flitwick war nicht entgangen, dass Starks Kleidung von ausgesuchter Qualität war, doch der elegant geschnittene Paletot war schon längst nicht mehr tiefschwarz, und auch die abgestoßenen Ärmelsäume verrieten, dass der Mantel seine besten Tage längst hinter sich hatte.

Flitwicks Miene verriet nicht, was er dachte, dennoch zeigte sich ein wissendes Lächeln in Starks Gesicht.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihn verstanden.

Einige Sekunden saß Filius Flitwick wie versteinert hinter seinem Schreibtisch, dann kam wieder Leben in den kleinen Mann. Unberührt von dem Gebaren seines Gastes öffnete der er eine Schublade, holte ein Büchlein aus seinen Unterlagen und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Mister Stark, ich fürchte die Regeln in unserer Schule sind in diesem Fall eindeutig." Flitwick blickte seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. Niemand konnte ihm vorwerfen, er ließe sich von der Arroganz seines Besuchers einschüchtern. Bedächtig öffnete er das Buch und stellte ihm eine Frage:

„Hat sich der sprechende Hut Gryffindors jemals geirrt?" Flitwick schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und fügte hinzu: „_Formula aparecium!_"

_Der sprechende Hut hat immer Recht!_

Da stand es Schwarz auf Weiß. Stark beugte sich über das Buch und ließ seine Finger über die tief geprägten Lettern gleiten, die alsbald verblassten, bis schließlich die Seite wieder leer und unschuldig da lag.

„Sehr beeindruckend." Stark war nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt. „Dürfte ich dem Buch auch eine Frage stellen?"

Flitwick sah aus, als hätte man ihn soeben beim Kirschenstehlen erwischt. Reichlich blass nickte er dennoch.

Stark zog das Buch auf seine Seite des Schreibtischs. „Hat der sprechende Hut auch dann Recht, wenn ein Kind sich weigert, die Entscheidung des Hutes zu akzeptieren?"

Flitwick wurde noch eine Spur blasser. Als ob er die Antwort schon kennen würde, ließ der Schulleiter nur zögerlich auf Starks Frage den entscheidenden Zauberspruch folgen.

Die Seite blieb leer.

Ohne Flitwick um Erlaubnis zu bitten, nahm Stark nun das Büchlein und blätterte es durch. Die Seiten waren leer. Stirnrunzelnd studierte Stark den Einband des geheimnisvollen Regelwerks und nahm den Namen des Autors mit einem verächtlichen Zucken seines Mundwinkels zur Kenntnis.

Stark legte das Buch wieder auf den Tisch, griff an seinen Gürtel und zog einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor, den er zuerst vorsichtig öffnete, um ihn dann auf dem Buch zu platzierten.

Goldmünzen, Schmuck, Edelsteine und sogar ein paar glitzernde Knöpfe glitten aus dem Beutel heraus.

Langsam schob Stark das Buch in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Wie Sie schon sagten – Direktor Flitwick – es ist eine außergewöhnliche Angelegenheit. Und da Albus Dumbledore uns in diesem Fall eine Antwort schuldig bleibt, ist es mir ein persönliches Anliegen, Sie bei Ihrer Entscheidung zu unterstützen."

Eine frostige Stille legte sich in den Raum, die nur durch das leise Schnarchen Dumbledores unterbrochen wurde, der sich in wenig kultivierter Pose in seinem Ölbild ein Nickerchen erlaubte.

„Was denken Sie, wer ich bin?", zischte Flitwick schließlich, und schob das Buch samt Lederbeutel wieder zu Stark hinüber.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zur Tür. Energisch die Tür öffnend, schien der kleine Mann noch ein paar Zentimeter über sich hinaus zu wachsen. Mit erhobenem Kopf und gefasster Miene sagte er: „Professor Snape informierte mich gestern, dass Ihre Tochter sich zur Zeit in der Eulerei aufhält. Er würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Arya den Weg zu den Slytherin-Räumen alsbald findet. Und in diesem Fall bin ich ganz seiner Meinung… Mr Stark, Ihre Tochter wurde nach Slytherin gewählt. Sie wird die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes akzeptieren, oder ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, sie in Hogwarts zu unterrichten."

Flitwick öffnete die Tür noch ein bisschen weiter, so dass die Geste wirklich unmissverständlich war. Stark, der seine Habseligkeiten wieder verstaut hatte, erhob sich und verließ das Büro.

...::...

Flitwick stand an der immer noch geöffneten Tür und versuchte das Zittern seiner Hände zu kontrollieren. Gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte, vernahm er vom Fuße der Wendeltreppe ein barsches: „Warte, ich will mit dir reden!"

Aberforths Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes, doch war es wohl besser die Sache hinter sich zu bringen. Flitwick hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledores Bruder früher oder später bei ihm auftauchen würde, um seinem Unmut Luft zu machen.

Kaum durch die Tür, polterte Aberforth auch schon los: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Flitwick konnte sich gut vorstellen, worum es ging, doch er wollte den alten Kauz lieber erst einmal reden lassen. „Worum geht es?", fragte er daher.

„Alle Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade zu streichen, was denkst du dir dabei?"

„Aberforth, wir befinden uns seit fast zwanzig Jahren im Krieg. Du bist dir der Gefahren für unsere Schüler sicherlich bewusst. Ich trage die Verantwortung für das Wohl der Kinder und werde ganz sicher kein Risiko eingehen, nur damit ihr in Hogsmeade etwas mehr Umsatz macht!"

„Papperlapapp, Umsatz! Ist mir scheißegal, wie viele Leute sich im Eberkopf besaufen. Sind mir eh zu viele in letzter Zeit. Aber du kannst die Kinder nicht das ganze Jahr in deinem Schloss einsperren."

„Hogwarts ist kein Gefängnis … die Zeiten haben sich einfach geändert."

„Weder Pest noch Cholera und nicht einmal Voldemort haben damals die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade verhindert. Albus hätte das nie zugelassen!"

Aberforth hatte Flitwicks wunden Punkt gefunden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore in diesem Fall gemacht hätte", sagte der Schulleiter unsicher.

Aberforth richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. „Wie es der Zufall so will, weiß ich ganz genau, was Dumbledore gemacht hätte!"

Flitwick konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Diesen Dumbledore hatte er nicht gemeint.

Aberforth setzte eine grimmige Miene auf, ging entschlossen zum Portraitbild seines Bruders und fing an, es heftig hin und her zu schütteln. „Dann fragen wir ihn halt!", knurrte er.

Flitwicks Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Was machst du da, Aberforth? Weck ihn nicht auf!"

Doch es war schon zu spät. Albus Dumbledore reckte sich gähnend, rieb seine Augen und blickte verschlafen aus seinem Portraitbild. „Oh, Aberforth, wie schön, dass du mich besuchst", sagte Albus zu seinem Bruder. „Hast du mir ein Paar Socken mitgebracht?"

„Socken?"

Statt einer Antwort hob Albus Dumbledore ächzend seinen Fuß, dem tatsächlich die Socke fehlte.

Aberforth glotzte seinen Bruder ungläubig an und wandte sich dann fragend an Flitwick, der peinlich berührt im Raum herum stand: „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er, „Ist er auf den Kopf gefallen?"

Flitwick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Offensichtlich hat er seinen Socken verloren, was weiß ich. Ich denke kaum, dass Albus Dumbledore die Muße hat, sich mit dem Thema Hogsmeade zu beschäftigen."

Aberforth schien Flitwick nicht mehr zuzuhören. Nachdenklich strich er mit einer Hand über seinen weißen Ziegenbart. Am Ende murmelte er etwas Unverständliches, stolperte Kopf schüttelnd zur Tür hinaus und überließ Flitwick wieder sich selbst.

Filius Flitwick atmete aus. Ob Albus sich zu Lebzeiten auch mit seinem Bruder gestritten hatte, wenn es um das Thema Hogsmeade ging? Im Leitfaden für Schulleiter stand dazu nichts, und auch Dumbledores Portrait brauchte er nicht zu fragen. Der Alte würde ihn wahrscheinlich nur wieder in die Bibliothek schicken, doch fände er dort wohl kaum ein Buch, das ihm in dieser Sache weiterhelfen würde.

Seufzend schloss Flitwick die Tür.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat. Dieses Kapitel hat mir einige Kopfschmerzen bereitet … und nicht nur, weil ich mich mit dem Pferd sehr schwer getan habe. Für alle Pferdekenner, denen irgendein pferdeuntypisches Verhalten auffällt: Der Schimmel ist der kleine Bruder von Fury … nur in weiß, alt und hässlich. Dafür ist er kein Wallach. Grummel. Und die Hauselfen kümmern sich auch ganz hervorragend um das Tier, inklusive Beinduschen, Trockenrubbeln, Leckerlies und Moorpackung … oder so.

ps: Wer Perspektivfehler findet, darf sie behalten :P


	16. Zaubertränke

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr seid gut reingerutscht. Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall ein tolles Jahr 2013!

Dieses Kapitel gehört zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln und ich hatte beim Schreiben sehr viel Spaß, auch wenn ich mir jedes Mal fast einen Knoten ins Hirn mache, wenn ich mir ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank ausdenken muss. Mal sehen, ob es euch gefällt.

* * *

**Zaubertränke**

Albus und Richard saßen im Tränkeklassenraum in der hintersten Bankreihe und verteidigten wie die Löwen den letzten freien Platz, der für Arya bestimmt war. Zumindest rechnete Albus fest damit, dass Arya in ihrer ersten Tränkestunde auftauchen würde, denn sie hattensie schon während des Frühstücks am äußersten Ende der Slytherin-Tafel sitzen sehen. Nun füllte sich der Klassenraum stetig und Albus hoffte, dass Arya sich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit ließ, denn die Plätze in den hinteren Reihen waren auch bei den anderen Schülern begehrt – anscheinend hatte sich der zweifelhafte Ruf des Zaubertränkemeisters schon herumgesprochen.

Dann endlich, höchstens eine Minute vor Beginn der Stunde, erschien Arya.

„Hey, wo warst du?", fragte Albus. „Rick und ich wollten dich in der Eulerei abholen, aber du warst nicht da."

Albus konnte sich seine Frage im Grunde selbst beantworten, denn Aryas zerknitterte Miene sprach Bände.

„Ich muss bei den Slytherins schlafen, sonst flieg ich von der Schule", sagte Arya und zog eine Grimasse.

Albus warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sich sein eigenes Slytherin-Schicksal in den düstersten Farben ausgemalt. Wahrscheinlich war die Wirklichkeit noch viel schlimmer: Wie er gehört hatte, mussten die Slytherins tief unten im Kerker hausen. Ob sie in ihrem Verließ überhaupt die Sonne sehen konnten? Albus wollte Arya lieber nicht in Rage bringen und erkundigte sich daher vorsichtig:

„Und wie ist es so?"

Arya zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich lebe noch. Ted hat mir geholfen – die anderen haben ziemlichen Schiss vor ihm."

„Und Professor Snape?"

„Der wird sich noch wünschen, dass er mich nie getroffen hätte!"

„Du meine Güte", mischte sich Richard ein, „ihr solltet euch mal anhören. Snape hier, Snape da … kriegt euch mal wieder ein!"

Albus und Arya blickten sich nur stumm an. Rick hatte eindeutig keine Ahnung. Glücklicherweise war Albus perfekt auf diese Tränkestunde vorbereitet. Er fischte ein abgegriffenes Notizbuch aus seiner Schultasche und schlug die erste Seite auf. Drei Mal hatte er Hermines Zaubertränke-Notizen des gesamten ersten Jahres komplett durchgearbeitet. Er kannte die wichtigsten Ingredienzien der ersten fünf Tränke, die drei verschiedenen Arten, krautige Kräuter zu zerkleinern, zumindest theoretisch. Und sollte Professor Snape nach der Verwendung für Wolfswurz fragen, kein Problem.

Die Tür schwang auf und krachte gegen die Kerkerwand.

Es war jedoch nicht der Tränkemeister, sondern Guinness Lufkin, die das Pech hatte, den Klassenraum als Letzte gefunden zu haben. Die Verzweiflung stand der jungen Hufflepuff förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie bemerkte, dass nur noch Plätze in der ersten Reihe frei waren. Doch statt sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen, fasste sich das Mädchen ein Herz, schnappte sich einen Stuhl und schleppte ihn nach hinten.

Und so blieb die erste Reihe frei.

Mit dem letzten Schlag der Schulglocke betrat der Zaubertränkemeister höchstpersönlich den Kerker. Langsam durchschritt er den Raum und kam an der verwaisten ersten Reihe zum Stehen. Wie eine Spinne wanderte seine bleiche Hand einmal über den Tisch, ehe sich der Tränkemeister umdrehte und die Hand hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden ließ.

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als hätte Snape seinen Text vergessen, doch dann, völlig unvermittelt wie aus dem Nichts, durchdrang seine gedämpfte Stimme den Raum:

„_Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexerei wird es hier nicht geben. Daher erwarte ich von den Wenigsten Begeisterung für die schwierige Lehre und die exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei – aber dennoch, die wenigen – Auserwählten – unter euch, die die entsprechende Veranlagung besitzen, die lehre ich in diesem Kurs, wie man den Kopf verhext und die Sinne auf eine Reise schickt, Glanz und Ansehen brodelnd zusammenbraut – und – wie man Ruhm auf Flaschen zieht._"

Albus hatte die beeindruckende Ansprache im exakten Wortlaut in Hermines Notizen verfolgen können, wobei ihm aufgefallen war, dass Professor Snape einen Punkt vergessen hatte: …_und wie man dem Tod ein Schnippchen schlägt, _stand dort. Albus starrte grübelnd auf die letzten Worte. Vielleicht ein Heiltrank?

Plötzlich wurde es um ihn herum merklich dunkler. Albus sah von den Notizen auf und erblickte Professor Snape, der wie ein Aasgeier über ihm lauerte. Angsteinflößend leise und jede Silbe einzeln betonend ließ der Tränkemeister seine Worte auf Albus hinabtropfen:

„_Anderseits – gibt es immer einige, die meinen, ihre Fähigkeiten wären über jeden Zweifel erhaben, und sie hätten es nicht nötig, dem Unterricht zu folgen."_

Albus versuchte das Notizbuch unter seinen Armen zu verstecken, doch seine Anstrengungen waren vergebens; Snape hatte es entdeckt und hielt ihm fordernd eine Hand entgegen. Widerwillig händigte Albus das Notizbuch aus.

„Name?", fragte Snape, während er die erste Seite des Büchleins überflog.

„Albus – Potter."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte das Notizbuch wieder auf den Tisch. „Mein Beileid!", sagte er trocken und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Albus hatte kurz das Gefühl, der Kelch wäre an ihm vorüber gegangen, doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Arya ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Tränkemeister persönlich auf seine kleine Gedächtnislücke hinzuweisen und krähte: „_Wie man dem Tod ein Schnippchen schlägt_, das haben Sie vergessen."

Snape blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder um. „Nun, Miss Stark, vielleicht sollten Sie die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass ich den Lehrplan geändert habe. Es gibt allerdings einige Lektionen, die nicht an Relevanz verlieren."

Snape hatte die letzte Bankreihe wieder erreicht, ging direkt vor Arya in Stellung und beugte sich tief zu dem Mädchen hinunter.

Zwei schwarze Augenpaare trafen sich zum Nahkampf. Snapes Blick verriet die Perfektion eines Meisters in diesem Spiel, doch auch Arya starrte mit einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit zurück, die keine Schwäche erkennen ließ.

„Was erhält man, wenn man einem Wehrmutaufguss eine Affodilwurzel beifügt?", fragte Snape.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schoss Arya zurück: „Das sind zwei Zutaten für den Trank der lebenden Toten!"

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

„Es gibt keinen…", antwortete Arya. „Es ist die gleiche Pflanze – sehr nützlich, wenn man Wölfe, Bären oder Ratten vergiften will. Wahrscheinlich hilft sie auch gegen schleimige Hogwarts-Professoren."

Professor Snape richtete sich auf. Seine Mine verriet keine Emotion, dennoch hätte sich Albus in diesem Moment am liebsten unter dem Tisch verkrochen. Es war absolut klar, dass diese Kriegserklärung nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde. Was Albus allerdings nicht erwartet hatte, war der Fakt, dass er sich selbst im nächsten Augenblick inmitten des Gemetzels wiederfinden würde.

„Potter, Stark – nach vorn!"

Albus glaubte erst, er hätte sich verhört, doch Arya zog ihn einfach von seinem Stuhl herunter und marschierte mit ihm zusammen nach vorn.

Der Tränkemeister folgte ihnen wie ein Schatten und verkündete über ihre Köpfe hinweg sein Urteil:

„Es ist ein außerordentlicher Glücksfall, dass wir an diesem Tag gleich zwei so bemerkenswerte Talente im Fach Zaubertränke entdeckt haben. Mister Potter und Miss Stark haben offensichtlich auch ohne meine Hilfe einiges an Wissen über Zaubertränke angehäuft und werden sicherlich nicht abgeneigt sein, auch den Rest der Klasse an ihren Kenntnissen teilhaben zu lassen…"

Snape nahm auf einem der leeren Stühle in der ersten Bankreihe Platz und schaute seine beiden Ausnahmetalente herausfordernd an. „Ich denke, es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn Sie ihre praktischen Fähigkeiten beim Brauen eines Kräftigungstrankes unter Beweis stellen."

Albus hatte von einem Kräftigungstrank weder gehört noch gelesen, und er war sich sicher, dass dieser Trank nicht Stoff des ersten Schuljahres war. Arya strahlte allerdings immer noch viel Selbstbewusstsein aus, und so konnte Albus nur vermuten, dass sie wusste, was sie tat.

…::..

Arya hatte indessen keine größeren Illusionen, was ihre Fähigkeiten im Fach Zaubertränke anging. Sie konnte genau zwei Tränke brauen – ein Mittelchen gegen ihre Birkenpollenallergie sowie einen Quickfix-Trank, der ziemlich gut gegen Schluckauf half. Aber im Grunde hatte sie auch gar nicht vor, diesen Stärkungstrank zu brauen. Hier ging es vor allem darum, eine gute Show abzuliefern!

Arya kletterte auf einen Schemel, der vor einer antiken Vitrine stand. Ohne zu zögern drehte sie den fein gearbeiteten Schlüssel und öffnete dann zu beiden Seiten die trüben Glastüren, welche nun den Blick auf Snapes gut sortierte Schätze freigaben. Die Auswahl konnte sich sehen lassen! Die dicken Einlegebretter der Vitrine bogen sich förmlich unter der Last der zahlreichen Gläser, Schachteln und Boxen, die dicht an dicht, teilweise übereinander gestapelt, in dem alten Schrank ihren Platz gefunden hatten.

Arya orientierte sich kurz und stellte zu ihrer Zufriedenheit fest, dass die Vitrine zum allergrößten Teil tierische Zaubertrankingredienzien enthielt. Das war genau, was sie suchte! Sie hatte lange genug ihrem Vater an den Markttagen beim Verkauf geholfen, um zu wissen, welche der Zutaten ihren Preis hatten. Die Froschschenkel, den eingelegten Molchlaich sowie die Eidechsenschwänze ließ sie unbeachtet – sie waren zu gewöhnlich, brachten kaum mehr als ein paar Knuts heutzutage.

Snape sollte bluten, und zwar richtig!

Arya überlegte kurz und entschied sich zuerst für ein langes Spinnenbein – Acromantula natürlich, darunter ging nichts.

Albus, der die Rolle des Assistenten übernommen hatte, nahm das haarige Bein mit spitzen Fingern entgegen und trug es pflichtbewusst zum Lehrertisch.

Dann griff Arya nach einem Glas mit eingelegten Waldtroll-Augen, jedes Auge mindestens zwanzig Galleonen wert.

Es folgten des Weiteren: ein Marmeladenglas mit püriertem Rinderfinnenbandwurm, ein Fläschchen Nundublut und eine Phiole Feenstaub.

Zu guter Letzt grub Arya noch einen ganz besonderen Schatz aus. Versteckt im hintersten Winkel des Schrankes fand sie ein verstaubtes Glas, gefüllt mit den schwarz-rosa schillernden Hautschuppen eines ungarischen Hornschwanzes. Seitdem diese Drachenart auf der Roten Liste stand, waren die Schuppen selbst auf dem Schwarzmarkt nur selten zu finden. Sie mussten ein kleines Vermögen wert sein – und damit war ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

Arya drückte Albus das Glas in die Hand und folgte ihm dann unter den wachsamen Blicken des Tränkemeisters zum Lehrertisch, auf dem schon ein Messingkessel auf einem Dreifuß thronend bereit stand.

„Mach mal Feuer!", raunte sie Albus zu.

…::…

Albus suchte den Tisch nach Streichhölzern ab. Natürlich fand er keine, denn normalerweise benutzten Zauberer zum Feuermachen selbstverständlich einen Zauberstab. Seine Eltern waren in dieser Hinsicht allerdings nicht ganz normal – besonders sein Vater hatte stets dafür gesorgt, dass James und er nicht einmal in die Nähe eines Zauberstabes kamen – sie sollten solche Dinge erst einmal auf Muggel-Art lernen. Albus war ja schon froh, dass er zu Hause Streichhölzer benutzen durfte und nicht mit Feuersteinen und Zunder hantieren musste.

Glücklicherweise konnte er sich an den Spruch erinnern, mit dem seine Mutter erst vor kurzem ein Lagerfeuer entzündet hatte. Albus drehte den Hahn des Bunsenbrenners auf, brachte sich mit seinem Zauberstab in Position und rief dann mit möglichst viel Nachdruck:

„_Ogon!_"

Eine Stichflamme enormen Ausmaßes entlud sich aus der Stabspitze, schlug über den Brenner hinweg in Richtung erste Bankreihe und verfehlte Snape um Haaresbreite.

„Leider nicht getroffen!", flüsterte Arya anerkennend. Dann warf sie, als wäre nichts Besonderes geschehen, zwei Handvoll der Hornschwanzschuppen in den Kessel, um sie zu rösten.

Albus konnte sich vor Schreck nicht rühren. Wenigstens hatte er den Bunsenbrenner anbekommen, allerdings hoffte er nun, dass Arya keine weiteren Aufgaben für ihn hatte.

Kurz darauf konnte er seine Hoffnung jedoch wieder begraben. „Hack das Spinnenbein!", kam der Befehl von Arya. Er fand ein großes Messer und machte sich an die Arbeit. Bald darauf atmete er nur noch durch den Mund – die Spinnenhäcksel sonderten widerliche Dämpfe ab, die an den Gestank fauler Eier erinnerten.

Arya war inzwischen schwitzend am Kessel zugange. Nachdem schon die ersten kleinen Rauchwolken aufgestiegen waren, hatte sie mit einer großzügigen Menge Nundublut abgelöscht. Der Kessel fing kurz an zu vibrieren, doch zum Glück beruhigte sich das Gebräu wieder.

Albus war mit seinem Spinnenbein fertig und beobachtete, wie Arya das Glas mit dem Bandwurmschleim und die Phiole Feenstaub über dem Kessel ausleerte. Mittlerweile schwammen auch fünf oder sechs der eingelegten Trollaugen zitternd in alle Richtungen glotzend an der Oberfläche herum. Die eklige Suppe hatte in den letzten Minuten mehrmals die Farbe gewechselt, ob dies so üblich war, wusste er leider nicht. Auch aus der erstarrten Mine des Tränkemeisters konnte er nicht entnehmen, ob Arya auf einem guten Weg war. Die gehackten Spinnenbeine waren wohl in Ordnung, denn sie wanderten ohne einen Kommentar Aryas in den Trank. Allein Professor Snape verzog kurz den Mund, oder hatte sich Albus das nur eingebildet?

Arya schien nun zufrieden. Sie drehte das Gas des Brenners ab und schaute den Tränkemeister erwartungsvoll an. Snape näherte sich dem Kessel und warf einen Blick auf den Inhalt. Der leuchtend rote Trank brodelte immer noch mit dicken Blasen, die schmatzend an der Oberfläche zerplatzten. Snape nahm eine kleine Schöpfkelle, rührte einige Male vorsichtig in der Suppe herum, bevor er ein Stück Spinnenbein heraus fischte und es nachdenklich betrachtete. Schließlich ließ er das haarige Exponat zurück in den Kessel fallen.

Nur wenig später explodierte eines der Trollaugen. Snape zog seinen Kopf zurück, Albus hatte jedoch weniger Glück. Er bekam ein paar Spritzer des Trankes ins Gesicht, und stellte fest, dass die Brühe noch übler roch als sie aussah.

„Das ist also Ihr – Stärkungstrank", sagte Snape. Sein Blick blieb an Arya hängen, die grinsend nickte.

Snape lächelte nicht. Er nickte ebenfalls kurz und ging dann in den Vorbereitungsraum, um kurz darauf mit zwei Bechergläsern wieder zu erscheinen. Vorsichtig füllte er die Gläser mit der Schöpfkelle, wobei er sicherstellte, dass in jedem Glas ein Trollauge landete.

Albus schaute unsicher zu Arya. Das Grinsen war ihr vergangen, dennoch hatte sie sich bereits ein Glas geangelt. Albus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, dann griff er ebenfalls ein Glas. Arya prostete ihm zu. Ohne den Tränkemeister aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm sie einen großen Schluck von dem suspekten Gebräu. Albus hielt die Luft an und trank ebenfalls, wenn auch eher ein kleineres Schlückchen.

Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts.

Dann jedoch ging alles sehr schnell. Albus spürte wie sein Mageninhalt die Speiseröhre hinaufschoss. Er sank auf die Knie, seine Hände packten den Zinkeimer, der auf einmal vor ihm gestanden hatte; sein Kopf verschwand in der Eimeröffnung. Schon hallte ihm das Geräusch seiner gegen die Eimerwände spritzenden Kotze um die Ohren. Albus kotzte, als wolle er nicht nur sein Frühstück loswerden, sondern auch Abendbrot und Mittagessen des vergangenen Tages.

Irgendwann war es zu Ende. Immer noch schüttelten ihn heftige Krämpfe, doch sein leerer Magen konnte beim besten Willen nichts mehr hervorwürgen. Albus blickte sich hilfesuchend um, doch er sah nur Arya, die sich an ihrem eigenen Eimer festhielt.

Plötzlich hörte er wie durch Watte die Stimme des Tränkemeisters:

„Das Sekret aus den Drüsen der Acromantula ist ein Gift stärkster Potenz. Aber auch alle anderen Körperteile dieser Spinnenart sind für den Menschen unbekömmlich, um nicht zu sagen toxisch. Die letale Dosis wurde – wahrscheinlich – überschritten – das hinzugefügte Nundublut wird das Eintreten der Atemlähmung allenfalls etwas verzögern."

In Albus' Kopf drehte sich alles, doch immerhin war es ihm mittlerweile gelungen, die Quelle der Stimme zu orten. Seinen Eimer vor sich herschiebend kroch er auf Knien zum Tränkemeister.

„Gegengift!" Albus würgte das Wort mit letzter Kraft hervor.

„Es gibt ein Antidot", ließ Professor Snape mit ruhiger Stimme wissen.

Nichts weiter.

Albus fühlte sich allein gelassen. Er sackte in sich zusammen und hielt sich den Bauch. Dann jedoch – eine Eingebung. Er hatte Hermines Aufzeichnungen nicht umsonst drei Mal gelesen. „Be… Bezoar", stammelte er.

Ungerührt kommentierte Snape für die gesamte Klasse: „Bezoare wirken als Antidot gegen verschiedenste Gifte. Mitnichten sollte man immer wissen, wo sich ein Vorrat an Bezoaren befindet, insbesondere, wenn man zweifelhafte Selbstversuche durchführen möchte."

Snape ließ seine Worte kurz wirken, dann fuhr er fort: „Die Bezoare befinden sich in der Vitrine für tierische Ingredienzien in der roten Pappschachtel."

Albus und Arya ließen ihre Eimer stehen und krochen auf allen Vieren vorwärts.

Doch Richard war schon auf den Beinen. Von der letzten Reihe aus sprintete er durch den Klassenraum nach vorn; wenig später stand er schwankend auf dem Schemel, riss die Glastüren der Vitrine auf und schnappte sich die rote Schachtel. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er sie und suchte zwei versteinerte Haarbälle für seine Freunde heraus.

Auf dem Boden liegend würgten Albus und Arya die Bezoare ohne Wasser hinunter. Glücklicherweise ließ die Wirkung nicht lange auf sich warten. Albus spürte, wie seine Magenkrämpfe nachließen. Der arme Richard hingegen zitterte so stark, dass die restlichen Bezoare wild in der Pappschachtel herumhüpften. Drei Bezoare fanden sich bald auf dem Boden wieder. Albus beobachtete geistesabwesend, wie ein Bezoar unter den Schrank rollte. Es war ihm egal. Er genoss es, die kühlen Bodenfliesen unter sich zu spüren. Erleichtert streckte er alle Viere von sich. Er würde die erste Tränkestunde wahrscheinlich überleben.

Albus bemerkte, dass Professor Snape ihn kritisch musterte. Dann jedoch wandte sich der Tränkemeister wieder an die Klasse und verkündete: „Miss Stark, Mister Potter und Mister Lyons werden künftig in der ersten Bankreihe Platz nehmen."

Albus' Magen zog sich wieder zusammen. Zaubertränke würde ganz sicher nicht sein Lieblingsfach werden. Doch damit nicht genug, Snape hatte noch ein weiteres Opfer gefunden: „Miss Lufkin sitzt ab der nächsten Stunde ebenfalls in der ersten Reihe."

Mit dieser Ankündigung entließ Snape die Klasse, jedoch nicht ohne Albus und Arya mit einer kurzen Notiz zur Medihexe Mumba Bonham in den Krankenflügel zu schicken. Albus hatte keine Ahnung, wie man zum Krankenflügel kam. Auf Rick würde er sich in Sachen Orientierung lieber nicht verlassen – der schaffte es, sich auf dem Weg vom Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum zum Klo zu verlaufen. Also blieb Albus nichts anderes übrig, als Arya hinterher zu trotten. Dabei hatte er vorgehabt, mit ihr mindestens drei Tage kein Wort mehr zu sprechen.

Arya schien es schon wieder hervorragend zu gehen. Ihre Wangen leuchteten rot vor Aufregung, immer wieder fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Seit dem Ende der Schulstunde redete sie ununterbrochen, doch Albus bekam nur die Hälfte mit – er hatte genug damit zu tun, den kürzesten Weg zur nächsten Toilette im Kopf zu behalten. Außerdem kämpfte er darum, nicht bei nächstbester Gelegenheit einfach umzukippen. Zwei Mal hatte er sich schon unauffällig an Rick festhalten müssen, der ihre drei Schultaschen schleppend tapfer seinen Mann stand. Dabei sah Rick selbst nicht besonders gut aus.

Aryas Stimme überschlug sich fast: „Hast du das gesehen? Er hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt!"

„Wer hat nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt?", fragte Albus mit wenig Enthusiasmus.

„Snape, natürlich! Er hat sicher gewusst, was das Zeug wert ist … die Trollaugen, mindestens zwanzig Galleonen das Stück, und erst die Hornschwanzschuppen. Wahnsinn!"

Albus wurde langsam klar, dass ihr selbstgekochtes Giftsüppchen mit einem Stärkungstrank so wenig gemein hatte wie ein Pudding mit einem Schweinbraten, aber er verstand nicht, was Arya daran so erfreute.

„Ganz klar", sagte Arya, „er hat sich voll unter Kontrolle. Er muss sich geärgert haben, ganz bestimmt! Aber er hat es nicht gezeigt. Verstehst du? Wahnsinn!"

Albus konnte sich für die Fähigkeiten von Professor Snape nicht so recht begeistern. Er wusste, dass der Professor vor Jahren für den Orden des Phönix Lord Voldemort ausspioniert hatte. Hätte er während des Krieges seine wahren Gedanken nicht geheim halten können, wäre er jetzt sicher tot. Was auch nicht so schlecht wäre…

Nun meldete sich Richard zu Wort, der bisher nur zugehört hatte: „Arya, dieser Tränkemeister ... er ist unheimlich. Lass ihn lieber in Ruhe!" Richards Bitte klang wie ein Flehen.

„Ach Quatsch, Rick. Er kann uns gar nichts."

Albus konnte Aryas Optimismus nicht teilen. Immerhin hatte Professor Snape sie heute fast vergiftet. Und außerdem wollte er auf keinen Fall den Rest des Schuljahres mit Strafarbeiten im Kerker verbringen.

* * *

* kursiv geschriebener Text markiert ein Zitat aus dem Film „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen".


	17. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

A/N: Hey no-name, danke für deine 1 1/2 Reviews!

Was Snapes Unterrichts-Budget angeht, könnte ich sagen, dass ihm kein Preis zu hoch ist, wenn er den Schülern nur eine wichtige Lektion erteilen kann. Andererseits wird der Tränkemeister manchmal etwas kindisch, wenn ihn seine Schüler ein wenig ärgern. Er nimmt sie - als Gegner - sehr ernst, würde ich sagen. (Ob Snape überhaupt wusste, dass die Drachenschuppen noch im Klassenraum lagerten? Oder wollte er solch bedenkliches Gut nicht in seinen Privaträumen wissen?! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Auf jeden Fall sind Trankzutaten auch bei den im Lehrplan vorgesehenen Tränken nicht immer ganz billig. Aber was muss, das muss...)

An alle: Weil die Kombi aus Kindern und Snape bei den meisten recht gut angekommen ist, hier noch mal so etwas ähnliches. Aber dieses Mal versuche ich es mit Hermine. (Hey, nicht gleich weglaufen! Snape kommt auch vor!)

lg Lumos

* * *

**Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste**

Hermine konnte nicht behaupten, sich je so sehr nach dem Pausenklingeln gesehnt zu haben. Der Unterricht raubte ihr den letzten Nerv. Sie hatte gewisse Vorstellungen über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber wie verteidigte man sich gegen einen Haufen fünfzehnjähriger Schüler? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass heute Freitag der Dreizehnte war. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, verliefen auch ihre anderen Unterrichtsstunden nicht optimal.

In der ersten Bankreihe waren zwei Schülerinnen damit beschäftigt, Briefchen auszutauschen, und Hermine tat seit einer Viertelstunde so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Stoisch rackerte sie sich durch ihren Vortrag über Wendelsteins _Krieg und Frieden_. Dieser Ziegelstein von einem Buch übertraf – zumindest was den Umfang anging – das gleichnamige Werk Tolstois locker: Seine gut viertausend Seiten konnten nur durch eine ausgeklügelte Ziehharmonikabindung zusammen gehalten werden.

Hermine blätterte um. Ihre Stimme gab langsam den Geist auf, ihr Blick hing irgendwo über den Köpfen der Schüler an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Was würde sie tun, wenn das Geplänkel zwischen dem Gryffindor und der Slytherin hinten rechts völlig eskalierte? Konnte sie zwei halbwüchsige Streithähne in die Ecke stellen? Lächerlich!

Sie dachte an Barnabas den Bekloppten, der angeblich versucht haben soll, einem Troll das Mammutwerk _Krieg und Frieden_ näher zu bringen. Zum Dank für die tiefgründigen Einblicke hatte der Troll ihm den viertausend-Seiten-Philosophenschinken mit so großer Wucht auf den Kopf gehämmert, dass Barnabas in der Folge seine eigene Mutter nicht mehr erkannte. Auch wenn Hermine den Wahrheitsgehalt der zahlreichen Geschichten über Barnabas und seine Trolle eher bezweifelte – mittlerweile hielt sie die ein oder andere für sehr plausibel.

Der Lärmpegel im Klassenraum war jetzt schon so hoch, dass sie ihre eigenen Worte kaum noch verstand. Boris Krum war der Einzige, der ihr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte – seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit starrte der Slytherin mit halboffenem Mund auf ihre Brüste. Als ob sie nichts angehabt hätte! Ihre letzte Hoffnung war das Pausenklingeln. Noch einmal überflog Hermine ihre Notizen, an denen sie sich krampfhaft festhielt. Eigentlich gab es noch ein paar Stichpunkte, die an die Tafel zu schreiben waren, doch sie würde dieser Klasse nicht noch einmal den Rücken zuwenden.

Dann plötzlich Ruhe.

Hermine blickte erstaunt auf.

Minerva McGonagall stand in Begleitung einer jungen Ravenclaw mitten im Klassenraum. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors räusperte sich. „Entschuldigung, ich dachte, der Unterricht wäre schon beendet."

Hermine merkte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Stimme wieder zu finden, dann sagte sie zu ihrer Klasse: „Wir werden das Thema nächste Woche fortsetzen, ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Ein Johlen ging durch die Menge. Während der Klassenraum sich leerte, schaute Hermine verstohlen auf die Uhr. Es blieben noch zehn Minuten bis zum Ende der Schulstunde. Resigniert ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und beobachtete wie McGonagall und das Mädchen auf sie zukamen.

„Das ist Lisa Escher-Bach", sagte McGonagall.

Hermine kannte Lisa natürlich, doch bis jetzt war ihr die Schülerin nicht weiter aufgefallen. Sie war eine eher schüchterne Ravenclaw aus der zweiten Klasse.

Minerva McGonagall machte hinter dem Rücken des Mädchens eine hilflose Geste, die nur Hermine sehen konnte und sagte: „Miss Escher-Bach kam heute wegen eines Problems mit Professor Snape zu mir. Könntest du dich bitte darum kümmern."

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

McGonagall legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich muss zur nächsten Stunde, aber Sie können Ms Granger vertrauen." Dann verabschiedete sie sich und verließ den Klassenraum.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete aus. Hermine rückte einen zweiten Stuhl neben ihren eigenen und schaute das Mädchen unsicher an. Lisa Escher-Bach hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und presste trotzig die Lippen aufeinander. Die junge Ravenclaw hatte ihr vollstes Mitgefühl, und doch glich die Situation eher einem Verhör. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dagegen tun sollte. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.

Es wurde nicht erwidert.

„Sie haben also ein Problem mit Professor Snape", sagte sie in einem Tonfall zwischen Feststellung und Frage.

Lisa verzog verächtlich den Mund.

Immerhin eine Reaktion. Hermine rang nach Worten. „Ehrlich gesagt – Sie sind nicht die Erste, die sich in diesem Jahr über Professor Snape beschwert. Ich weiß, dass die Unterrichtsmethoden unseres Tränkemeisters zum Teil etwas – fragwürdig sind..."

„Ich wähle Zaubertränke ab!"

„Zaubertränke ist kein Wahlfach, Lisa. Und ich denke, das weißt du auch." Hermine hatte sich halb vom Stuhl erhoben und versuchte so, wenigstens die räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern. Das Mädchen verschlang die Arme noch fester vor ihrer Brust und rührte sich nicht. In ihren Augen stand das Wasser, schon bald würden die ersten Tränen fließen. Hermine hätte sie gern in den Arm genommen, stattdessen sagte sie leise: „Wir haben das Thema im Kollegium letzte Woche ausführlich besprochen. Es wird keine Versuche an Schülern mehr geben."

„Er hat sie vergiftet!"

„Lisa, der Tränkemeister hat noch nie einen Schüler vergiftet. Professor Snape wird sicherlich keinen Preis in der Kategorie beliebtester Lehrer gewinnen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass bis jetzt alle Schüler Zaubertränke überlebt haben." Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. Ging es wirklich nur darum, Schulstunden gerade so zu überleben? Sollte der Unterricht nicht eigentlich Spaß machen?

„Ich geh da nicht mehr hin", sagte Lisa nun verzweifelt. „Professor Snape … er starrt … er starrt mich die ganze Zeit an."

„Hast du das Gefühl, dass er dich… äh… ungebührlich anschaut?"

„Nicht so!" Lisa rollte mit den Augen. „Er starrt einfach."

Hermine nickte. Im Grunde wusste sie genau, was das Mädchen meinte. Sie selbst hatte im letzten Monat immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt, dass Snape sie mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen förmlich durchlöcherte. Das Problem war also klar, eine Lösung fiel ihr trotzdem nicht ein. „Es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht ohne Zaubertränke. Ich werde aber mit Professor Snape sprechen… er darf seine Schüler nicht die ganze Zeit anstarren, okay?"

Das Mädchen nickte kaum merklich, dann flüsterte sie: „Aber sagen Sie nicht meinen Namen!"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden das schon schaffen!"

Die junge Ravenclaw nickte und verzog dann ihren Mund zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

…::…

Zwei Stunden lang fand Hermine eine belanglose Beschäftigung nach der anderen, doch schließlich konnte sie das Unvermeidliche nicht weiter aufschieben. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Professor Snape.

Hermine versuchte es zuerst in seinem Büro – und hatte gleich Pech. Völlig überraschend ließ sich die Tür öffnen und obendrein saß Snape wirklich in diesem muffigen, kleinen Raum an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere Stöße loser Blätter lagen.

Hermine stand zögernd am Eingang. Offenbar hatte der Tränkemeister nicht mitbekommen, dass sie hier war. Im Grunde konnte sie einfach wieder gehen und so tun, als ob sie niemals dagewesen wäre. Das Gespräch würde sowieso nichts ändern.

Plötzlich sah Snape auf. Er hatte sie bemerkt. Da sie nicht an der Tür stehen bleiben konnte, trat sie ein, doch Snape ließ sich durch ihre Anwesenheit nicht stören. Mit schwarzer Feder und roter Tinte korrigierte er weiter die Arbeiten seiner Schüler. Gerade strich er eine ganze Passage im Text schwungvoll durch, die Ränder des aktuellen Blattes quollen über von seinen roten Kommentaren.

Professor Snape hatte in ihrer Schulzeit ihre Arbeiten selten mit einem Kommentar versehen, doch Hermine kannte seine beißende Kritik. Besonders bei Harry hatte er sich dafür scheinbar viel Zeit genommen. Harry hatte Snapes Anmerkungen allerdings nie gelesen. Zumindest hatte Harry das immer behauptet. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war nicht gekommen, um Snape beim Arbeiten zuzusehen. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden. Über Ihren Unterrichtsstil."

Snape sagte gar nichts.

Hermine ging noch einen Schritt auf Snape zu und stützte ihre Hände auf den Tisch.

„Eine Schülerin möchte nicht mehr am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnehmen. Sie fühlt sich verunsichert, weil Sie die Schülerin während der Stunde rund um die Uhr anstarren."

„Ich werde Miss Escher-Bach auch weiterhin anstarren, wenn ich damit verhindern kann, dass sie sich während des Unterrichts selbst in die Luft sprengt."

„Könnten Sie das nicht etwas unauffälliger tun?"

„Nein."

Es verunsicherte Hermine zutiefst, dass Snape sie während des Gesprächs nicht anschaute. Im Gegenteil, Snape hatte sich noch tiefer über seine Korrekturen gebeugt und würde bald mit seinem mächtigen Zinken das Papier berühren.

„Es gab noch weitere Beschwerden!"

„Schreiben Sie eine Liste! Ich werde sie mir an die Wand nageln."

Hermine wurde ungehalten. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Sie die Schüler ungerecht behandeln, Professor Snape."

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Professor!"

Hermine überhörte Snapes Einwurf und fuhr fort: „Sie bevorzugen doch systematisch Ihre Slytherins – erst diesen Montag haben Sie einem Ravenclaw für seinen tadellosen Trank keinen einzigen Hauspunkt gegeben und stattdessen Halo Avery fünf Hauspunkte für einen mittelmäßigen Trank hinterher geworfen. Ich brauche wohl kaum zu erwähnen, dass Miss Avery eine Slytherin ist."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob Snape ihr überhaupt zuhörte. Gerade strich er ein Wort aus der Arbeit eines Schülers heraus und schrieb in Großbuchstaben MOOSBEERENMUS zwischen die Zeilen. Dann las er weiter.

„Haben Sie dazu nichts zu sagen, MISTER Snape? Sie wollen doch nicht bestreiten, dass Sie Ihren Slytherins völlig unberechtigt Punkte zuschieben. Und das nicht erst seit gestern!"

Snape schrieb eine weitere Bemerkung an den Rand der Arbeit, unterstrich sie zwei Mal und verzierte sie mit drei Ausrufezeichen. Dann richtete er sich etwas auf, ohne jedoch den Blick vom Papier zu lösen. Seine Hände ruhten auf dem Tisch, wobei er die schwarze Feder nicht ablegte. Ohne Hermine anzusehen, sagte er kühl:

„Ich schlage vor, Sie begeben sich demnächst einmal in die Eingangshalle zu den Stundengläsern. Dort nehmen Sie sich etwas Zeit und studieren in aller Ruhe den Punktestand. Vielleicht fällt Ihnen auf, dass meine Fähigkeiten, den Hauscup zu beeinflussen, mehr als begrenzt ist. Slytherin liegt abgeschlagen auf dem letzten Platz! Und wie Sie vielleicht wissen, hat mein Haus trotz der zweifellos vorhandenen Exzellenz auch zu Ihrer Schulzeit kein einziges Mal den Cup gewonnen."

Snape tauchte die Feder kurz in das Tintenfässchen. Er wartete bis die überschüssige rote Tinte vom Federkiel abgetropft war, dann wandte er sich wieder den Korrekturen zu.

Hermine starrte den Tränkemeister unverhohlen an.

„Wollen Sie unterstellen, dass die anderen Professoren die Slytherins benachteiligen?"

„Ich unterstelle gar nichts, Ms Granger."

„Dass die Slytherins in diesem Jahr so schlecht dastehen, ist ja wohl dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass Miss Stark jede Gelegenheit nutzt, um ihrem Haus zu schaden."

„Natürlich, Ms Granger. Arya hat große Ambitionen die größte Zahl von Minuspunkten in der Hausgeschichte der Slytherins zu sammeln. Und bei ihrem Talent wird sie ihr Ziel auch erreichen. Zumindest solange ich dafür sorgen kann, dass sie ihr Vorhaben überlebt. Talent in Kombination mit Ehrgeiz – sie ist ganz offensichtlich eine echte Slytherin –"

„– Arya ist ein gutes Mädchen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum der Hut sie nach Slytherin sortiert hat. Sie ist ausgesprochen mutig!"

Nun schaute Snape doch auf und studierte stumm ihr Gesicht. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun vielleicht war Arya nicht brav genug oder sie hat nicht artig ihr Gemüse aufgegessen… Andererseits … vielleicht steckt das Böse ganz tief in ihr drin und muss erst noch zum Vorschein kommen." Snape zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern und lächelte Hermine schief an.

„Das … das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich meine nur … ich ... Slytherins sind nicht zwangsläufig böse … also ich meine, der Großteil der Slytherins ist … äh …"

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Bemühungen um eine politisch korrekte Formulierung, Ms Granger. Wenn Sie einen Slytherin-Fanclub aufmachen wollen, sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid, ich werde Ihnen gern Winkelemente in Grün und Silber zukommen lassen."

Hermine lachte höhnisch auf. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich für ein Haus von Reinblutfanatikern ein Fähnchen schwenke? Für die Slytherins bin ich doch nur ein minderwertiges Schlammblut!" Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Der Ausdruck tat weh. Unbewusst strich sie über ihren Arm und schaute Severus Snape an. Seine Augen waren anders als sonst – wie tiefe, dunkle Höhlen, die sie in den Abgrund zogen.

Snape senkte den Blick. „Ihre Muggel-Abstammung spielt für mich keine Rolle. Allerdings ist es mehr als offensichtlich, dass Ihnen elementarstes Hintergrundwissen zu diesem Thema fehlt –"

„Ach, Sie meinen, ich sollte erst einmal Grindelwalds Ergüsse zur Reinhaltung des magischen Blutes auswendig lernen? Vielen Dank, ich verzichte!" Hermine blickte herausfordernd auf den Tränkemeister, der sich jedoch nicht aus der Reserve locken ließ und immer noch seelenruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß. Angewidert stieß sie die Luft aus. Wenn sie jetzt nicht ging, würde sie den Slytherin mitten im Klassenraum anschreien und ihm ihre geballte Wut in sein fahles Gesicht schleudern.

Sie ging.

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Dann tauchte er seine Feder nochmals in das Tintenfässchen und setzte in Großbuchstaben ein TROLL unter die Arbeit, bevor er sie schwungvoll signierte.


	18. Wahrsagen

**Wahrsagen**

Mit dem Oktober kamen die ersten Nachtfröste. Der Sommer war endgültig vorüber. Noch hatte die Sonne genug Kraft, um sich die Welt tagsüber zurück zu erobern, doch sobald sie hinter dem Horizont verschwand, rotteten sich graue Nebel zusammen und krochen in alle Winkel und Ritzen.

Albus kümmerte das Herbstwetter freilich wenig. Wie gebannt blickte er auf die schwere Holztür am Ende des Ganges, als könnte er allein Kraft seiner Gedanken Richard dort erscheinen lassen.

Wie immer, wenn eine gemeinsame Unterrichtsstunde anstand, trafen sich Arya und Albus mit Richard vor der Schlossküche. Es war im Grunde kein idealer Treffpunkt, da die Küche nicht sehr zentral lag, doch es war wohl der einzige Ort im ganzen Schloss, den Richard fand, ohne sich zu verlaufen.

Heute ließ Rick auf sich warten.

Albus drehte sich um und blickte den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung hinunter. Direkt um die Ecke lag der Eingang zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum, aber wahrscheinlich würde Rick von den Gewächshäusern kommen, denn seine letzte Stunde war Kräuterkunde gewesen, während er sich zusammen mit Arya in Arithmantik gelangweilt hatte.

Arithmantik! Dem Fach mit seinen ewigen Zahlenkolonen und der stupiden Rechnerei konnte Albus nichts abgewinnen, besonders, da sich irgendwo doch immer ein Fehler einschlich, und er so zu den irrwitzigsten Vorhersagen kam. Erst heute hatte er den Weltuntergang für nächstes Jahr im Mai berechnet. Professor Vector hatte das nicht besonders lustig gefunden.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", stöhnte Arya, die in einer Nische zwischen zwei Ritterrüstungen auf dem Boden hockte und dabei war, die Hausarbeit für Zauberkünste abzuschreiben.

Albus warf einen Blick auf die beanstandete Textstelle.

„Das heißt einseitig verzögerter Schlenkerschwung."

„Deine Schrift ist echt unter aller Sau, Al!"

Albus sah über Aryas Schulter und versuchte im Halbdunkel ihre Krakelschrift zu entziffern. „Hast du deine Schrift mal angeschaut?", gab er zurück. Dann zog er die Stirn kraus. „Vergiss nicht, den Text wenigstens ein bisschen abzuändern!"

„Ach, der Flitwick bekommt das eh nicht mit. Ich frage mich, ob der die Hausarbeiten überhaupt liest. Bei Snape wäre das was anderes. Der kann direkt riechen, wenn man mal was abgeschrieben hat."

Endlich erschien Richard. Wobei er eigentlich nicht erschien, sondern eher wie eine angestochene Wildsau durch die Schule spurtete. Völlig außer Atem erreichte er seine Freunde und sagte keuchend: „Sorry, ich habe Hubertus nicht gefunden. Irgendwie hat die doofe Eule nicht kapiert, dass sie sich mittags in der Eulerei aufhalten sollte."

Arya verstaute ihr Schreibzeug im Rucksack und erwiderte: „Kein Grund so zu hetzen. Wir haben eh nur Wahrsagen, da kann man ruhig mal eine Viertelstunde später kommen."

„Ich kann den Brief nachher Strix mitgeben", fügte Albus hinzu. „James' Schreibwut hat mittlerweile etwas nachgelassen, da werden richtig Kapazitäten frei."

Ohne besondere Eile machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Nordturm, wo die Orakelstunden von Sybill Trelawney stattfanden. Heftig schnaufend vom Treppensteigen erreichten sie wenig später den siebten Stock. Leider mussten sie noch das Portrait von Sir Cardogan passieren, der nichts lieber tat, als Schüler lautstark zum Duell herauszufordern oder sie mit seltsamen Ratschlägen zu belästigen.

„Also, was macht er?", fragte Albus Richard, der vorsichtig um die Ecke spähte.

„Er putzt seine Rüstung."

Albus nickte zufrieden. „Okay, alle runter. Vielleicht können wir an ihm vorbeikriechen."

„Ich krieche vor niemanden!", erklärte Arya bestimmt.

Albus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst, aber dann redest du mit ihm."

Auf Zehenspitzen versuchten sie sich an dem Portrait vorbei zu schleichen, doch heute war ihnen das Glück nicht hold. Der kleine Ritter hatte sie schon bemerkt, richtete sich quietschend auf und schwenkte in dramatischer Pose sein riesiges Schwert.

„Wer stört den Landfrieden noch nach dem zwölften Glockenschlag?", schrie er so laut, dass sein Visier herunter klappte. Kurz schwankte der kleine Ritter orientierungslos, bekam jedoch den Schweif seinen fetten Ponys zu fassen und konnte so einen Sturz im letzten Augenblick verhindern.

„Pst!", sagte Arya und schaute sich um. Niemand schien das Geschrei bemerkt zu haben. Sie setzte eine wichtige Mine auf und trat näher ans das Portrait heran, worauf Sir Cardogan sein Visier wieder aufklappte und Haltung annahm.

„Was willst du, Bursche?", fragte er Arya von oben herab.

Albus und Richard kicherten.

Arya rollte mit den Augen, dann senkte sie die Stimme und flüsterte: „Wir sind auf geheimer Mission."

„Eine Quest!" Cardogan schwang sein Schwert einmal vorsichtig hin und her, wobei seine rostige Rüstung fürchterlich quietschte. „Ganz wunderbar. Ich nehme an, ihr seid gekommen, um nach dem rechten Weg zu fragen." Der Ritter wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern versuchte sogleich, sein Pony zu besteigen, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Nicht so eilig, Sir. Wir kennen den Weg!", beruhigte Arya den eifrigen Ritter. „Das ist doch schon unsere fünfte Stunde im Wahrsagen."

Sir Cardogan schaute enttäuscht aus seinem Portrait, ließ sich seufzend neben seinem Baum auf die Wiese sinken und begann einen Rostfleck auf seinem Brustharnisch zu bearbeiten. Arya, Albus und Richard nutzten die Gelegenheit und machten sich eilig davon.

Als sie den Eingang zum Klassenraum erreichten, war die Luke in der Decke schon geschlossen. Natürlich. Der Unterricht hatte bereits vor fünfzehn Minuten begonnen. Glücklicherweise hing die silbrige Leiter noch in der Verankerung. Arya kletterte als Erste zum Turmzimmer hinauf, öffnete vorsichtig die Luke und spähte durch den Spalt. Dann stieß sie die Luke ganz auf und verschwand nach oben. Kurz darauf erschien ihr Kopf wieder in der Öffnung.

„Es ist niemand da."

„Wie, es ist niemand da?"

„Na so, wie ich's gesagt habe."

Albus und Richard kamen nach und überzeugten sich selbst. Arya hatte Recht – auf den zahlreichen bunten Kissen, die um zwanzig flache Tische verteilt waren, saß niemand. Das einzige Lebenszeichen war eine Armada von Räucherstäbchen, die feine, sich windende Rauchsäulen aufsteigen ließen und das gesamte Zimmer mit einem undurchdringlichen Dunst vollqualmten.

„Der Gestank ist widerlich. Seht ihr irgendwo ein Fenster?", fragte Albus in die Nebelsuppe hinein.

Arya, die gerade eine Kristallkugel am Wickel hatte, sah sich um.

Fehlanzeige! Wenn der Klassenraum je Fenster gehabt hatte, so waren sie jetzt mit orientalischen Teppichen und indischen Tüchern verhangen, die jeden Quadratzentimeter der Wand bedeckten.

Arya nahm einen Lungenzug von der abgestanden Luft und ließ das Bukett auf sich wirken. „Hmm, das ist … Weihrauch … irgendein billiges Parfüm und – Kochsherry!", tat sie das Ergebnis ihrer Analyse kund.

„Kochsherry?" Albus schnüffelte sich vorsichtig durch den Raum. Es lag wirklich eine süßliche Alkoholnote in der Luft.

„Da … da oben ist jemand…" Ricks Stimme kam aus der Nähe der Wendeltreppe. Nur mit Mühe konnte man ihn zwischen den Rauchschwaden überhaupt erkennen. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutete er nach oben.

Im oberen Stockwerk war ein Paar nackte Füße zu sehen, die über die letzte Stufe der schmalen Treppe hinausragten.

„Sollen wir nachschauen?", fragte Albus. Seine Stimme klang zittrig und war eine Oktave höher als normalerweise.

„Wir müssen", flüsterte Arya, „vielleicht ist noch was zu retten."

Vorsichtig stiegen die Drei die knarrende Wendeltreppe hinauf, wobei jeder sich bemühte, nicht gerade der Erste zu sein. Am Ende hatte Richard die zweifelhafte Ehre, zuerst einen Blick auf den leblosen Körper zu werfen. „Es ist Professor Trelawney", flüsterte er.

„Und, lebt sie noch?", kam es zurück.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Richard kam die Treppe ein paar Stufen herunter. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Lust nachzuschauen, ob die Professorin wirklich tot war.

„Okay, lass mich mal."

Richard machte Arya Platz, die sich an ihm vorbei schob und aus sicherer Entfernung einen Blick auf die Professorin warf.

Sybill Trelawney lag in wallenden Gewändern auf dem Bauch, ihre bleichen Beine waren halb entblößt, die Arme standen in unnatürlicher Haltung vom Körper ab und strähnige Haare verteilten sich in langen filzigen Zotteln über den Boden. Das Gesicht der Wahrsagerin war nicht zu erkennen, denn es war samt Hornbrille tief in den dicken Teppich gepresst.

Schwer zu sagen, ob die Professorin nun tot oder lebendig war. Sich näher heranzuwagen, stand außer Frage – der Gestank nach Alkohol und Parfüm war jetzt schon kaum zu ertragen.

Arya huschte flach atmend durch das winzige Turmzimmer und riss das einzige Fenster auf. Frische, kalte Luft ergoss sich in den stickigen Raum. Plötzlich regte sich Trelawney und rollte ächzend vom Bauch auf den Rücken. Die Feststellung ihres Todes erübrigte sich damit. In respektvollem Abstand ermittelten die Kinder von oben herab ihren Zustand. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Spuckefeuchtes Haar klebte der Wahrsagerin an der Backe, ein langer Speichelfluss rann ihr aus dem geöffneten Mund übers halbe Gesicht.

„Lasst uns lieber gehen", sagte Albus angewidert.

Richard und Arya nickten zustimmend. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu holen.

Rick bedeckte die Alkoholleiche mit einem dünnen indischen Laken, das er in einer Ecke des Zimmers gefunden hatte. Als er Albus' fragenden Blick bemerkte, murmelte er: „Nicht, dass ihr kalt wird."

Arya winkte ab. „Kalt?", sagte sie verächtlich. „Die würde nicht mal merken, wenn ihr ein ganzes Bein abfriert."

„Wenn sie aufwacht, merkt sie es schon –"

„Nicht so laut!", unterbrach Albus seinen Freund; Trelawney hatte begonnen sich wieder zu bewegen, ihre Arme und Beine zuckten unbeholfen, dann stöhnte die Wahrsagerin und ein unverständliches Gebrabbel folgte.

„Was sagt sie?", fragte Albus.

„Egal, lass uns gehen", antwortete Arya. „Ich will nicht hier sein, wenn die Alte aufwacht."

…::…

Albus, Arya und Richard konnten das Glück der unverhofften Freistunde nicht wirklich genießen. Ziellos schlenderten sie durchs Schloss, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Fast schade, dass Trelawney nicht tot war", sagte Arya plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Vielleicht hätten wir einen richtigen Mordfall aufklären können."

Albus und Richard schauten das Mädchen entgeistert an.

„Bist du doof?", sagte Albus schließlich. „Mir ist echt lieber, wenn ich das Schuljahr ganz ohne Abenteuer überstehe. Ich hab jedenfalls keinen Bock, Mördern hinterher zu jagen oder mit irgendwelchen Monstern zu kämpfen."

„Und was sollen wir sonst das ganze Jahr machen?", fragte Arya.

„Lernen zum Beispiel?"

Arya verzog den Mund. „Lernen kann ich auch zu Hause!"

Richard sah seine Freunde ernst an. „Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause", sagte er leise.

Arya und Albus verstummten.

Bevor die Stille allzu peinlich werden konnte, wechselte Richard lieber das Thema: „Habt ihr gehört, was letzte Woche bei Durmstrang passiert ist?", fragte er, nur um das Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten.

„Ja, schrecklich", ging Albus darauf ein.

„Es muss richtig schlimm gewesen sein", sagte Arya. „Ich habe gehört, dass die Schule vielleicht sogar geschlossen werden muss."

Richard schnaufte ungläubig. „Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?"

Arya wurde rot und haderte offensichtlich mit sich selbst. Schließlich nuschelte sie: „Boris … Boris Krum hat's mir gesagt."

„Und woher will Boris Krum das wissen?", fragte Richard zweifelnd.

„Sein Vater war in Durmstrang", antwortete Arya schnippisch. „Kennst du den nicht?"

Richard legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wieso sollte ich Krums Vater kennen?"

Arya grinste nur wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und hatte anscheinend nicht vor, Rick zu erhellen. Albus jedoch konnte das Trauerspiel nicht länger ertragen und klärte ihn auf: „Ich sage nur VIKTOR KRUM, mehr nicht."

Richards Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen. „DER Viktor Krum?", stammelte er überwältigt. „Der gleiche Viktor Krum, der mit Bulgarien die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen hat?"

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Blitzmerker!", stellte Albus fest. „Die ganze Schule weiß, dass Boris der Sohn des genialsten Suchers aller Zeiten ist."

„Dein Vater war auch nicht gerade schlecht, Al", wandte Arya ein.

„Hm", brummte Albus nur. Er hatte keine große Lust, schon wieder mit Arya über den berühmten Harry Potter zu reden. Zumal er das Gefühl hatte, dass er diesen Superhelden überhaupt nicht kannte. Stattdessen legte er tröstend einen Arm um Ricks Schulter und nahm sich vor, seinen Freund in Zukunft besser mit den überlebenswichtigen Neuigkeiten zu versorgen.

Richard hatte zum Thema Harry Potter auch nicht viel zu sagen. Seinen Blick gesenkt, trottete er wie ein Hund neben seinen beiden Freunden her. Er konnte am Muster der Bodenfliesen erkennen, dass es nicht mehr weit zur Küche war. Dort würden sich ihre Wege trennen.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Ich habe etwas gefunden."

Arya suchte den Boden ab, in der Hoffnung dort irgendetwas Interessantes zu entdecken. Es war jedoch nichts Außergewöhnliches zu sehen.

„Ich habe einen Raum gefunden", sagte Richard und schaute seine Freunde bedeutungsvoll an.

„Äh, toll!" Albus war nicht sicher, ob Rick sich bewusst war, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts gewöhnlich ihre Klassenräume ohne größere Probleme fanden.

Richard lächelte plötzlich, nahm die Hände aus den Hosentaschen und schritt mit einer für ihn außergewöhnlichen Zielstrebigkeit voran. Arya und Albus schauten sich kurz fragend an, eilten ihm dann aber hinterher. Nach der neunten Abbiegung, der fünften Treppe und einem zehn Meter langem stockdusteren Gang hatte Albus vollkommen die Orientierung verloren.

„Rick, weißt du überhaupt noch, wo wir sind?"

Richard nickte nur. Sein Blick haftete auf dem Boden, konzentriert studierte er ein paar eingelassene Mosaiksteine – irgendwo im dritten Stockwerk des Westflügels. Albus glaubte jedenfalls, dass es der Westflügel war. Er gesellte sich zu Richard und betrachtete ratlos das Blumenmuster aus bunten Steinen. Das machte doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Richard schien das anders zu sehen, denn er war schon wieder vorangestürmt. Albus und Arya mussten fast rennen, um sich nicht abhängen zu lassen.

Schließlich blieb Richard stehen. Vor einer gemauerten Wand.

Arya musterte kritisch die Fugen zwischen den grob behauenen Steinen, tastete mit den Fingerspitzen den jahrhundertealten Mörtel.

„Da ist nichts!", sagte sie und schaute Richard enttäuscht an. „Die ganze Rennerei war umsonst."

Richard lächelte geheimnisvoll. Ziemlich außer Atem, die Wangen glühend rot, steckte er seine Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen. Dann stellte er sich breitbeinig zwischen zwei Halbsäulen und blickte prüfend auf das solide Mauerwerk.

Er war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher.

Und dann geschah es. Gerade dort, wo eben noch Mauersteine gewesen waren, kam eine große Holztür zum Vorschein. Mächtige Beschläge hielten die dunkle Tür in den Angeln, ein kunstvoll verzierter Metallring ersetzte die Türklinke.

Ohne zu Zögern griff Richard den Ring. Erstaunlich leise schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf einen riesigen Raum frei. Oder war es eine Höhle? Roher Felsen lugte an vielen Stellen an den Wänden hervor, ein Bach plätscherte einmal quer über den bemoosten Felsboden und verschwand gurgelnd in einem Erdspalt. Gedämpftes Licht brach sich an Kristallen verschiedenster Farben, wobei die Lichtquelle nicht auszumachen war.

Richard packte seine Freunde, die immer noch mit offenen Mündern herumstanden, und zog sie in den Raum hinein, bevor er die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich schloss.

„Was ist das?", fragte Arya als Erste.

„Das ist Hogwarts, das sieht man doch!" Richard kletterte über eine niedrige Mauer und stellte sich neben den Astronomieturm, der ihn um einiges überragte. Breit grinsend schaute er seine Freunde an.

„Wahnsinn, Hogwarts in mini", sagte Arya. „Wie hast du das bloß gefunden?"

„Ich habe einen Platz für meine Sammlung gesucht." Richard langte, sich vorsichtig an der Großen Halle abstützend, in ein Atrium hinein, um dann stolz Harry Potter zu präsentieren. Zumindest in klein! Mit einem Sprung setzte Richard wieder über die Mauer und drückte Albus die Figur in die Hand.

Albus war überrascht – der winzige Harry Potter war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Das Gesicht seines Vaters war gut getroffen, die grünen Augen, das dunkle Haar, das in allen Richtungen vom Kopf abstand. Selbst die Blitznarbe auf der Stirn war zu sehen. Aber die Kleidung? Die Zinnfigur hatte einen dunklen Zaubermantel an, dessen Saum ein filigranes rot-goldenes Muster zierte – die Farben der Gryffindors. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wann er seinen Vater das letzte Mal in einem Zaubermantel gesehen hatte. Auf dem Hochzeitsfoto, das zuhause in der Stube auf dem Regal stand, trug er einen. Aber sonst? Höchstens mal bei den offiziellen Treffen mit Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, doch selbst bei den Besuchen im Magieministerium fand sein Vater meist einen Grund, den Mantel zu Hause zu lassen.

Albus verstaute die Figur in seiner Hosentasche und folgte Richard und Arya, die schon in der imposanten Nachbildung von Hogwarts herumkletterten und dort weitere Figuren einsammelten. In Abständen von wenigen Sekunden konnte man Aryas Jubelschreie hören, wenn sie ein besonders schönes Detail im Schloss entdeckt hatte.

Auch Albus war beeindruckt. „Hast du die alle selbst bemalt?", fragte er und wies auf die vielen Figürchen, die überall im Schloss herumstanden.

Richard nickte nur, doch sein Stolz war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Er winkte seine Freunde zu einer kleinen Ruine, die etwas abseits des Schlosses lag. Dort setzten sich Arya und Albus auf den Felsboden und schauten zu, wie Richard Hexen und Zauberer akribisch aufstellte. Er hatte ihre Professoren herausgesucht, die nun der Reihe nach platziert wurden – Professor McGonagall, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Hermine Granger…

„Ich habe fast die komplette Schlacht-um-Hogwarts-Sammlung", erklärte Richard, während er an einigen Stellen Moos zurecht zupfte. „Aber natürlich darf der Beste nicht fehlen." Er ließ vom Moos ab und fingerte umständlich in seiner Tasche herum, bevor er eine weitere Figur herauszog und sie auf seinen Handteller stellte.

Albus und Arya wussten sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Es war Albus Dumbledore, der einen außergewöhnlichen rosa-grünen Mantel trug. Trotz der freundlichen Farbgebung, die an eine Frühlingsblumenwiese voll Wiesenschaumkraut erinnerte, sah der alte Magier nicht ungefährlich aus: Sein Gesicht war zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzerrt, der Bart und die Haare wirbelten nach hinten, als ob der Alte gegen einen Sturm ankämpfte. Den Zauberstab hatte er zum Angriff erhoben, ja es schien so, als ob sich jeden Augenblick das grüne Blitzen des Avada Kedavra aus dem Stab entladen würde. Selbst als Miniaturausgabe wirkte der Magier einschüchternd.

Richard stellte Albus Dumbledore in einen Torbogen der halb zerfallenen Ruine, wo er von oben auf die anderen Zinnfiguren herabblickte, die im Vergleich geradezu harmlos wirkten.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass unsere Professoren damals wirklich gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft haben", sagte Arya. „Ich meine, Professor McGonagall ist ziemlich cool, aber Professor Longbottom? Der kann doch keiner Fliege was. Und Trelawney … was hat die in der Schlacht gemacht? Den Todessern Kristallkugeln an den Kopf geworfen?"

Albus und Richard lachten.

Albus stellte seinen Vater neben Hermine Granger ab, die als einzige typische Muggelkleidung trug. Auch wenn Richard ihre Jeans in einem ausgefallenem Fliederton angemalt hatte, sah sie eher unscheinbar aus – selbst das rot-goldene T-Shirt konnte daran nichts ändern. Albus überlegte kurz und rückte dann seinen Vater und Hermine direkt neben Dumbledore.

Arya beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Kaum zu glauben, dass Professor Granger eine Gryffindor war."

„Hermine ist wirklich richtig nett –"

„Aber ihren Unterricht kannst du vergessen, Al. Unter Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste habe ich mir ein bisschen was anderes vorgestellt. Irgendwie mehr Action – stattdessen liest sie die meiste Zeit aus irgendwelchen Büchern vor."

„Hermine hat es drauf, glaub' mir", sagte Albus. „Du solltest sie mal beim Quick-Hex sehen, da macht sie Dad und Onkel Ron im Doppelpack fertig."

„Hm, vielleicht hebt sie sich die guten Flüche für später auf." Arya stand auf, klopfte Albus einmal beschwichtigend auf die Schulter und ging dann zu Richard hinüber, der auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses dabei war, die Zinnfiguren für die Schlacht um Hogwarts neu zu positionieren.

Albus kam kurz darauf nach und stellte die Figuren ins Schloss, die er von der kleinen Ruine mitgebracht hatte. Er musste lächeln, als er auf der großen Treppe des Hauptportals seine Mutter, Onkel Ron und den Rest des Weasley-Clans entdeckte. Ihre roten Haare konnte man nicht so leicht übersehen. Harry und Hermine bekamen natürlich ebenfalls einen Platz auf der Treppe – die ganze Familie zusammen. Albus seufzte.

Er hatte das Gefühl mitten im Schlachtfeld zu stehen. Etwa sechzig Zauberer und Hexen hatten im Schloss ihre Position bezogen. Damals mussten es hunderte gewesen sein.

Albus stieg über die tiefe Schlucht, die man normalerweise über die lange Holzbrücke überquerte, und kniete sich nieder, um sich den Feind genauer anzuschauen. Horden von dunklen Kreaturen waren am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes versammelt – gesichtslose Gestalten, die nur danach lechzten, das Schloss zu erstürmen. Albus studierte ihre bleichen, ausdruckslosen Visagen.

Er hielt inne.

Das konnte doch nicht sein? „Verdammt!", sagte er, holte eine Zinnfigur aus den Reihen der Angreifer und begann, mit seinem Ärmel kräftig in ihrem Gesicht herum zu rubbeln. Albus Hände fingen an zu zittern, verbissen presste er die Lippen zusammen. Es brachte nichts, die Farbe blieb. Wütend starrte er auf die Figur, die rot unterlaufenen Augen, ihren Mund, aus dem schwarze Hauer hervorlugten, die blutverschmierten Hände. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Albus rappelte sich auf.

„Richard, was hast du die dabei gedacht?" Albus schrie die Worte so laut, dass Richard zusammenzuckte.

Richard sah die massige dunkle Zinnfigur in Albus' Hand und fand, dass sie sehr gelungen war – wirklich gruselig. „Ich habe einfach ein paar unwichtige Figuren schwarz angemalt…", sagte Richard, der immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, warum Albus so wütend war. „Es gibt halt keine Todesser zu kaufen. Und Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen erst recht nicht. Irgendjemand muss doch die Bösen spielen."

Arya war neugierig herbeigekommen. „Das ist doch der fette Wildhüter", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Figur.

„Er ist nicht FETT, er ist KRÄFTIG!", brüllte Albus. „Er ist immerhin ein Halbriese!"

Richard wurde bleich. So hatte er Albus noch nie gesehen. „Es könnte schon dieser Hagrid sein…", gab er kleinmütig zu.

„Es ist Hagrid!", sagte Albus laut. „Und du hast ihn zum Monster gemacht!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Albus, wirklich. Ich kenne doch nicht alle Zauberer, die bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts dabei waren. Ich habe sie halt mit den Schokofroschkarten verglichen –"

„– nur weil Hagrid keine Froschkarte hat, ist er noch lange kein Todesser!"

„Ich weiß, sorry, Al. Bitte, ich kann es noch mal übermalen. Ich mache es gleich morgen, okay?"

Albus beruhigte sich nur langsam. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Wie hätte es Rick auch wissen sollen?

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Richard noch einmal.

Albus nickte und atmete noch ein paar Mal ganz bewusst ein und aus. „Schon gut. Du kennst ihn halt nicht." Wenn er Rick ansah, wurde es ihm fast peinlich, dass er so ausgeflippt war. Albus versuchte ein Lächeln. „Vielleicht sollten wir Hagrid einfach mal besuchen."

Richard sah Albus hoffnungsvoll an. „Mit deinen Insider-Informationen könnten wir die Schlacht von Hogwarts richtig realistisch nachspielen."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich hat Dad nie etwas von der Schlacht erzählt. Es macht ihn traurig."

„Mein Dad erzählt auch nichts", sagte Arya. „Keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt dabei war."

Die drei setzten sich auf ein dickes Moospolster und schauten über den Schwarzen See, der in der kleinen Version aussah wie ein großer Gartenteich. Albus zog bald seine Schuhe und Socken aus und ließ seine heißen Füße ins Wasser hängen. Eine gute Idee, denn das Wasser kühlte auch sein erhitztes Gemüt. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Ruhe.

Kurz darauf hörte er es neben sich plätschern und stellte blinzelnd fest, dass Richard sich zu ihm gesellt hatte. Albus rückte etwas beiseite, so dass Richard mehr Platz hatte, dann ließ er wieder die Seele baumeln. Arya hatte sich rücklings ins Moos fallen lassen und betrachtete verträumt die Decke, von der ein paar Stalaktiten herabhingen. An den Spitzen sammelten sich Wassertropfen und Arya versuchte zu erraten, welcher von ihnen als Erstes herunterfallen würde. Meist lag sie richtig. Zufrieden drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schaute zurück zum Verbotenen Wald. Nur schemenhaft waren dort die dunklen Gestalten zu erkennen. „Wir brauchen für die Schlacht auf jeden Fall einen richtigen Bösewicht", stellte sie fest.

Richard zog seine Füße aus dem Wasser und verknotete seine Beine zum Schneidersitz. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein schiefes Grinsen. „Also, da fällt mir schon jemand ein." Richard wippte zwei Mal vor und zurück, dann ließ er sich ganz nach vorne kippen und kroch auf allen Vieren über den Boden. Er hob das Dach einer windschiefen Hütte an und sah seine Freunde herausfordernd an.

Neugierig krabbelten die Zwei hinterher.

Arya riskierte zuerst einen Blick. „Heilige Scheiße, Snape!", rief sie begeistert.

„Professor Snape?", sagte Albus ungläubig. „Was macht der in der heulenden Hütte?"

„Ich dachte, die könnte der zentrale Leitstand der Todesser sein", antwortete Richard.

Arya zog einen Mundwinkel nach unten. „Eine stinkende Hundehütte?"

„Hm, vielleicht fällt euch was Besseres ein …"

Arya und Albus hatten auch keine Idee, doch die genaue Lage des Leitstandes war ihnen bald nicht mehr wichtig. Sie waren vielmehr damit beschäftig, Severus Snape möglichst kunstvoll von der Klippe springen zu lassen. Abwechselnd brachten sie den Tränkemeister mit Hilfe eines wohldosierten _Confringito_ dazu, sich von der Steilküste zu stürzen. Die obere Küstenlinie lag an ihrer höchsten Stelle einen guten Meter über der Wasseroberfläche und bot somit genügend Raum für ein paar schöne Saltos und Pirouetten. Arya und Richard übertrumpften sich bei dem Schauspiel gegenseitig mit witzigen Kommentaren zu den einzelnen Sprüngen.

Laut hallte das Gelächter der Kinder von den Felswänden wider. Bald schon stellte Albus fest, dass Lachen auch wehtun konnte. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht hielt er seinen Bauch fest und bemühte sich, so die Lachsalven etwas erträglicher zu machen. „Gnade!", winselte er. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Seine Bauchmuskeln protestierten bereits schmerzhaft. „Gnade, bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Rick und Arya grinsten sich an und starteten eine neue Runde.


	19. Rote Flüssigkeiten

no-name: Es ist schön, dass dir aufgefallen ist, wie viel Mühe ich mir gegeben habe, Snape wenigstens eine kleine Rolle im letzten Kapitel zu verschaffen. Was die offenen Fragen angeht: Sie sind größtenteils Absicht, auch wenn ich mittlerweile glaube, dass ich es vielleicht etwas übertrieben habe. Ich meine, die Leser sollen sich auch nicht verarscht vorkommen :( Natürlich ist es doof, dass ich es nicht schaffe, die Antworten zeitnah zu liefern, aber das gibt die Struktur der Story nicht her. Das mit den "Anekdoten" tut mir auch Leid. Ich war mir vorher nicht bewusst, dass es so zusammenhangslos rüberkommt. Aber scheinbar steckt eine Geschichte "aus einem Guss" einfach nicht in mir drin. Ich hoffe, du bleibst trotzdem dabei.

**Rote Flüssigkeiten**

Hermine schlug das Buch mit einem Knall zu und schmiss es mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Ein Tintenfass, das zufällig auf dem Lehrertisch herumstand, war als nächstes dran. Es flog an die Tür und zersprang in tausend Stücke.

Hermine war noch nicht fertig.

Ein Eimer wurde von ihr gegen den Tisch in der ersten Bankreihe geschossen und landete scheppernd auf dem Boden. Danach war ein Stuhl an der Reihe. Polternd schlug er in der nächsten Ecke ein.

„PEEVES!" Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Dean Thomas stand im Türrahmen und suchte den Klassenraum nach dem Poltergeist ab.

Er stutzte. „Hermine?" Dean kam herein und schloss eilig die Tür, wobei er sich Mühe gab, nicht in den stattlichen Tintenfleck auf dem Boden zu treten. Sein Blick fiel auf das zerflederte Buch. Er bückte sich, um es aufzuheben, und las den Titel. Erstaunt schaute er auf.

Hermine hob abwehrend die Hand. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich hinter ihrem Pult auf den Stuhl fallen und presste erst einmal ihre Stirn auf die kühle Tischplatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden richtete sie sich wieder auf.

Dean hielt ihr das Buch unter die Nase. „Wieso tust du dir das an?"

„Snape."

„Snape hat dir Grindelwalds _Magie und Blut _empfohlen?" Dean wirkte mehr als schockiert.

„Nicht direkt…", sagte Hermine ausweichend. „Vergiss es einfach! Es war eine Schnapsidee." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Mittlerweile fiel es ihr selbst schwer zu begreifen, warum sie das verdammte Buch aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Drei Wochen hatte sie es in ihrer Tasche herumgeschleppt. Sie hätte es dort verrotten lassen sollen.

Dean gab sich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er abwartend da.

Hermine seufzte. „Es ging um Muggelgeborene. Snape war der Meinung, mir fehlt das Hintergrundwissen für eine Diskussion. Und Gellert Grindelwald … der hat die Gesetze zur Reinhaltung des Blutes ja eingeführt … und da dachte ich..." Sie stockte und winkte resigniert ab.

„Hm", begann Dean vorsichtig, „Wenn man es genau nimmt, sind die Blut-Gesetze nicht einmal auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Es gibt sie schon seit etwa tausend Jahren. Die Englischen wurden übrigens von einem Malfoy verfasst."

„Na das passt ja." Hermine schloss die Augen.

Dean machte es sich auf dem Tisch gemütlich und starrte eine Weile schweigend auf den Tintenfleck an der Tür. „Ich habe die Erstfassung nie gelesen", gab er schließlich zu. „Mir liegen Hieroglyphen mehr als Runen."

„Ach komm, du warst in Runen gar nicht so schlecht."

Dean drehte sich zu Hermine um und schaute sie ernst an. „Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nicht so masochistisch veranlagt wie du."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und stopfte das Buch zurück in ihre Ledertasche. „Okay, okay. Ich bringe es nachher zurück in die Bibliothek. Zufrieden?"

„Braves Mädchen!" Dean nickte wohlwollend. „Ich habe es aufgegeben, über meinen Blutstatus nachzudenken. Das macht nur Kopfschmerzen."

„Wenn es so einfach wäre. Irgendwie holt es einen doch immer wieder ein."

Dean blickte stumm auf seine Hände. Dann lächelte er jedoch und erzählte: „Eine Zeitlang war ich richtig besessen davon, meinen Status als Halbblut nachzuweisen. Heute sage ich jedem, der es wissen will, dass ich ein Muggelgeborener bin. Sollen sie doch denken, was sie wollen! Meine Mutter behauptet immer noch felsenfest, dass mein Vater ein Zauberer war. Aber als ich damals einen Nachweis brauchte, weißt du, was sie im Ministerium zu Protokoll gegeben hat?"

Hermine wusste es natürlich nicht und so setzte Dean fort: „Sie hat erzählt, dass mein Vater an ihrem dritten Hochzeitstag einen Strauß Rosen hinter seinem Rücken hervorgeholt hätte. Das war alles!" Dean lachte trocken auf. „Sie hat geschworen, dass der Strauß vorher nicht da war. Nicht gerade ein Beweis, der mir bei Voldemort weitergeholfen hätte.

Letztendlich weiß ich nichts über meinen Vater. Nicht mal sein Name war echt. Es existiert keine Spur von ihm, weder in den Muggel-Dateien noch in den Registern des Zaubereiministeriums… Andererseits, eine Sache weiß ich doch … seine Hautfarbe –"

„Na super, Dean!", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Wenn du jetzt noch seine Schuhgröße herausfindest, kennst du alle wissenswerten Fakten!"

Dean grinste so breit, dass seine weißen Zähne übers ganze Gesicht strahlten. „Es ist wirklich gut, dass du hier in Hogwarts bist!"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Also ich hätte nie daran gezweifelt, dass du ein Halbblut bist. Ich meine, schau dich an! Du siehst aus wie ein Bilderbuchzauberer."

Dean lächelte, stand auf und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Das habe ich mir auch ein paar Galleonen kosten lassen. Erinnerst du dich an Leanne Stark?"

„Natürlich!"

„Sie näht für mich – nach meinen Entwürfen. Den Stoff haben wir zusammen in London besorgt – eine Wahnsinnsqualität. Die silbernen Ornamente hat Leanne gestickt. Sie hat fast den gesamten letzten Winter daran gearbeitet. Erinnert ein bisschen an Jugendstil, oder?" Dean strich über die filigranen silbernen Ranken, die sich in beschwingten Bögen auf dem tiefschwarzen Mantelstoff wanden. „Das Seidenhemd ist zwar nicht original Gryffindor-Rot, aber ich dachte das Rubinrot bringt noch einen Tick mehr Kontrast."

Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Ron und Harry von rubinroten Hemden schwärmen. Unmöglich! Da sollte noch mal jemand sagen, Männer wären alle gleich!

Dean bemerkte ihren Blick und verstummte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nur seiner dunklen Hautfarbe zu verdanken, dass er nicht tomatenrot anlief. Oder karminrot. Bei dem Gedanken musste Hermine sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Stattdessen sagte sie:

„Nicht schlecht das Hemd, wirklich. Aber die ganzen Knöpfe… Ich glaube, du kannst mit denen sogar Snape Konkurrenz machen." Sie deute auf die unzähligen Knöpfe an seinem Mantel. Jeder Mantelknopf war ein Unikat und bestand aus einem in Silber gefassten Edelstein. Hermine erkannte grüne Jade, einen zartlila Amethyst, himmelblauen Amazonit, ein goldgelb gestreiftes Tigerauge, einen rot gesprenkelten Sonnenstein, einen trüb olivgrünen Serpentin – und so ging es weiter, scheinbar die gesamte Edelsteinpallette hindurch.

Dean strich mit der Hand über die zwei endlosen Knopfreihen und sagte: „Ich habe gelernt, dass man nie genug Knöpfe haben kann." Er lächelte, dann sagte er: „Da fällt mir ein – ich bin heute zum Mittagessen im Eberkopf. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass nicht Aberforth kocht!"

Dean setzte eine erschütterte Miene auf. „Magst du etwa Aberforths Essen nicht?" Er warf Hermine einen gespielt strengen Blick zu, ehe er sie breit angrinste. „Nein, zum Glück kochen Hanna und Neville."

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Hanna bei dem alten Griesgram eingestiegen ist", sagte Hermine. „Ich frage mich, woher sie ihren Enthusiasmus nimmt. Der Eberkopf ist ein so dunkles, versifftes Loch, da braucht man allen Optimismus der Welt, um in diesem Ziegenstall ein bisschen Potential zu entdecken."

„Das muss so ein Hufflepuff-Ding sein", erklärte Dean. „Und du solltest wirklich mitkommen, der Eberkopf ist kaum wiederzuerkennen. Aberforth hat geflucht wie ein Seemann, weil seine Ziegen nicht mehr ins Haus dürfen, aber ich glaube, so langsam hat er sich damit abgefunden. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er mag die Longbottoms. Besonders Elli. Die wickelt den Alten drei Mal um jeden Finger. Die Kleine ist ein echtes Goldstück, auch wenn sie mittlerweile flucht wie ein Rohrspatz!"

Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und schob ihn sorgfältig unter den Tisch. „Ich glaube, heute komme ich nicht mit. Ich muss eh noch putzen." Sie wies auf den roten Tintenfleck an der Tür.

Dean begutachtete die Schweinerei aus der Ferne. „Ich bin zwar kein Fachmann, aber das sieht nach ewiger Urkundentinte aus. Generationen von Schülern haben sich daran die Zähne ausgebissen."

Statt einer Antwort seufzte sie nur.

Dean wertete das als Bestätigung. „Na dann viel Glück!" Er klopfte ihr zum Abschied auf die Schulter, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

Hermine blieb allein zurück. Frustriert schaute sie auf den Tintenfleck. Sie konnte sich noch genau an ihren letzten Versuch erinnern, diese teuflische Tinte aus einer Bluse zu entfernen. Die Bluse hatte die Aktion nicht überlebt. Andererseits waren Türen ja etwas robuster. Zuerst machte sich Hermine jedoch an der Tintenpfütze auf dem Boden zu schaffen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und zauberte ins Blaue hinein. Als sie nach zehn Versuchen keine Veränderung feststellen konnte, holte sie Putzzeug und begann, die Tinte mit roher Gewalt von den Steinplatten zu schrubben. Nach einer halben Stunde studierte sie das Resultat ihrer Arbeit und runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich hatte sie zusätzlich zur Tinte noch mindestens einen Millimeter vom Boden abgekratzt, denn der Stein war dort, wo sie am Werk gewesen war, eine ganze Spur heller.

Hermine entschied, dass es nicht weiter auffiel und wandte sich der Tür zu. Sie dachte an ihre Bluse und verzog den Mund. Hier war mehr Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt. Mit ihren mittlerweile krebsroten Händen packte sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte sich an die Fleckentfernerzaubersprüche zu erinnern, die ihr Molly so wortreich ans Herz gelegt hatte. Sie durchstöberte die hintersten Winkel in ihrem Gehirn, wo unter allerlei anderem unwichtigen Zeug Mollys Ratschläge vergraben waren, und fand wirklich ein paar Sprüche, die sie noch nicht ausprobiert hatte. Eine halbe Stunde später leuchtete der Tintenfleck genauso blutrot wie am Anfang.

Hermine beschloss, dem neuen Hausmeister eine Chance zu geben. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und machte sich auf den Weg in Greycrooks Büro. Als sie schließlich vor der Tür stand, zögerte sie. Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, den Hausmeister an einem Samstag mit ihren Problemen zu behelligen. Andererseits wären die fragenden Blicke der Schüler am Montag sicher noch unangenehmer. Entschlossen klopfte sie an.

Sie hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht – Greycrook schien geradezu verzückt über die Aufgabe. Mit Begeisterung inspizierte er den Fleck und ließ es sich dabei nicht nehmen, ausgiebig an der Farbe zu schnuppern. Dann nickte er wissend. Hermine entspannte sich etwas. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie mochte den komischen Kauz.

Greycrook eilte davon und kam ein paar Minuten später, bewaffnet mit einem Eimer Farbe und einem Pinsel, wieder. Mit schnellen Pinselstrichen lackierte der Hausmeister den unteren Teil der Tür in einem ausgesprochen hässlichen Braun, das erstaunlicherweise genau den Farbton seines Jacketts traf.

Nach getaner Arbeit strahlte Greycrook sie triumphierend an.

„Mein Name ist Bob", sagte er.

„Hermine", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd und sie schüttelten sich förmlich die Hände.

„Bob!", sagte Greycrook noch einmal und deutete eine Verbeugung an, ehe er mit seinem Eimer und dem Pinsel von dannen zog.

Hermine blickte sich um. Alles war wieder an seinem Platz. Und doch war nichts wie vorher – die Ausdünstungen der frischen Farbe erinnerten an ihre Schwäche. Sie trat an ein französisches Fenster und öffnete die großen Flügel zu beiden Seiten.

Sie stand still.

Ungläubig blickte sie in die weiße Nebelwand vor sich. Das Universum hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Das Schloss schien nur noch ein schwaches Nachbild seiner selbst, das sich unweigerlich verlor. Der Wald und die Wiesen waren schon unter dem Nebel beerdigt. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt. Hermine lauschte verzweifelt nach einem Lebenszeichen, doch sie hörte nicht einmal ihren eigenen Herzschlag. Für einen Moment vergaß sie zu atmen.

Sie war allein.

Sie trat ganz nah an das schmiedeeiserne Fenstergitter, senkte den Kopf und zwang sich hinab zu schauen. Es gab keinen Boden mehr, das Mauerwerk verschwand einfach im Nichts. Sie atmete tief ein, während die Welt den Atem anhielt.

Die Nebel suchten sie. Sie hatten sie gefunden.

Hastig trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück in den Raum. Dann verharrte sie, unfähig noch einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen. Irgendwo musste die Sonne sein! In einem Anflug von Panik glitt ihr Blick ruhelos über den Himmel, doch das ebenmäßige Weiß gab keinen Anhaltspunkt.

Hermine weinte stumm. Mit dem Daumen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Schon erschien eine weitere salzige Wasserperle, rann in einem leichten Zickzack die Wange hinunter und fiel … fiel bis sie auf dem Boden aufschlug und zerplatzte wie eine überreife Wassermelone.

Hermine riss sich von den hypnotisierenden Nebelschwaden los, schloss das Fenster und ging langsam zum Schreibtisch zurück. Dort griff sie ihre Ledertasche und starrte sie orientierungslos an. _Das Buch._

_Die Bibliothek konnte warten!_ Sie stopfte die Tasche samt Inhalt in den Schrank, der in ihrem dritten Schuljahr zeitweise einen Irrwicht beherbergt hatte, und verschloss ihn sorgfältig. Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick über die dunklen Holztische gleiten, atmete mehrmals tief durch und verließ den Raum.

Mit ein wenig Glück würde der Nebel aufbrechen, so wie er es in den letzten Tagen immer getan hatte. Etwas landeinwärts, ganz bestimmt. Weit weg vom See, hoch oben in den Bergen, ganz sicher. Sie würde die Sonne finden.

* * *

A/N: Nun endet das Kapitel schon wieder im luftleeren Raum, aber ich verspreche, dass es an dieser Stelle beim nächsten Mal weiter geht.


	20. Der Schwarze

A/N:

no-name: Vielen, vielen Danke für dein Review und Danke auch für deine Geduld. Natürlich wird es wieder coole Snape-Auftritte geben, auch wenn es leider demnächst nicht ganz so witzig wird wie sonst. Im letzten Kapitel habe ich nach deiner Kritik noch zwei Sätze zu Grindelwald eingeschoben. Allerdings wollte ich selbst gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken, was für ein Schwachsinn in diesem Buch so drinstehen könnte. Und aufschreiben wollte ich es erst recht nicht.

* * *

**Der Schwarze**

Hermine wollte raus ins Freie und musste sich bremsen, um nicht einfach los zu sprinten. Sie huschte durch einen trostlosen Gang, der erst im letzten Sommer wieder aufgebaut worden war. Seine nüchterne Architektur konnte niemanden beeindrucken, doch wenigstens schluckte die trockene Akustik das verräterische Klappern ihrer Absätze. Als Professorin rannte man nicht! Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Professor McGonagall im Schloss herum rannte. Trotzdem ließ sie sich immer wieder zu ein paar eiligen Schritten hinreißen.

Erst am Durchgang zur Eingangshalle verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo. Ein eisiger Luftzug hauchte ihr ins Gesicht und ließ sie frösteln. Es war erst Anfang November und doch schien die Temperatur hier nur kurz über dem Gefrierpunkt zu liegen. Offensichtlich funktionierten die Wärmezauber in diesem Teil des Schlosses nur unzureichend.

Sie betrat die Halle und entdeckte unweit der goldenen Statue Professor Snape, der sich angeregt mit Seraina Weasley unterhielt. Die beiden hatten ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Hermine schlich sich im Schatten der prunkvollen Marmortreppe bis zu einer Feuerschale, die mannshoch neben der Treppe stand und blieb dahinter stehen. Es waren sicher mehr als zwanzig Meter bis zur großen Eichentür, die ins Freie führte, und leider gab es nichts, was sie noch als Deckung nutzen konnte. Missmutig zog sie den Kragen ihrer dünnen Strickjacke etwas höher – selbst das Feuer konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Es hatte keinen Zweck zu warten. Snape und die Weasley schienen tief in ihr Gespräch versunken. Sie würden wahrscheinlich noch in einer halben Stunde dort herumstehen und den Weg ins Freie blockieren.

Hermine trat hinter der Feuerschale hervor und heftete gleichzeitig ihren Blick fest auf die großen Stundengläser. Dann lief sie, ausgesprochen aufmerksam den Punktestand des Hauscups studierend, an den beiden Professoren vorbei – Gryffindor lag in Führung, dicht gefolgt von Ravenclaw, während Slytherin und Hufflepuff abgeschlagen um den letzten Platz kämpften. Sie konnte hören, dass Snape seinen Satz abgebrochen hatte, und spürte nun seinen aufmerksamen Blick im Nacken. Dennoch widerstand sie dem Impuls, sich nach dem Aasgeier umzudrehen, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Rubine im Stundenglas der Gryffindors, die sie sorgfältig abzählte – eins … zwei … drei … vier … fünf … sechs … sieben … acht … ziemlich viele.

Endlich hatte Hermine die Tür erreicht, riss sie mit beiden Händen auf und noch bevor sie die letzte Treppenstufe des Portals hinunter gesprungen war, wechselte sie problemlos in ihre Animagusform. Im verhaltenen Trab passierte die Falbstute den weiträumigen Schlosshof, wobei sie sich in der Nähe der Arkadengänge hielt, um nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf sich zu lenken. Als sie jedoch die von hohen Silberpappeln gesäumte Allee erreichte, fiel sie in einen gestreckten Galopp, der sie rasch westwärts in Richtung Hogsmeade führte.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die Berge zu erreichen, doch schon jetzt empfand sie eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Wie benommen lauschte sie dem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus ihrer Hufe, die dumpf auf dem mit goldgelben Blättern bedeckten Weg aufschlugen. Das feuchte Herbstlaub duftete fantastisch. Allerdings boten die Bäume zu beiden Seiten der gepflasterten Straße einen trostlosen Anblick, denn ohne ihr silbriges Blattwerk erinnerten die schlanken Pappeln an überdimensionale Hexenbesen, deren höchste Zweige sich im grauen Dunst verloren.

Hermine hatte die Allee noch nicht verlassen, da musste sie ihr Tempo schon wieder mäßigen, denn ihr ging die Luft aus. Verdrossen schaute sie nach oben. Noch war die Sonne nicht einmal zu erahnen.

Hermine bog auf einen schmalen Pfad ab, der sie über eine gelbbraune Wiese in sicherer Entfernung am Verbotenen Wald vorbei führen würde. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, sich in den riesigen Netzen der Accromantulas zu verfangen, die sich in den letzten Jahren wie die Karnickel vermehrt hatten. Selbst Hagrid gab mittlerweile zu, dass die achtbeinigen Monsterspinnen zur Plage geworden waren.

Hermine trabte weiter westwärts, von den Wiesen hinunter in ein lichtes Wäldchen, durch endlose Heide, vorbei an kahlen Eichen, die ihre dunklen knorrigen Äste nach ihr ausstreckten. Sie trieb sich unerbittlich an, bis sich Schaumflocken von ihren nassen Flanken losrissen und ihr heißer Atem weiße Wolken in die Luft malte.

Meile um Meile ließ sie hinter sich, doch die Sonne blieb versteckt, nicht einmal eine blasse Scheibe war zu sehen. Der Anblick der öden Landschaft und des gleichmäßig grauen Himmels nahm Hermine den Mut. Nach Luft ringend fiel sie in eine gemächliche Gangart. Dicke Nebelschwaden schienen direkt aus dem Boden hervor zu quellen, um mit kalten, feuchten Fingern an ihren Beinen entlang zu streichen und sich schließlich wie Teufelsschlingen um ihren Leib zu winden, bis das Atmen zur Tortur wurde. Der neblige Dunst ließ sie die Zeit vergessen und selbst ihr Wunsch nach Sonne verblasste allmählich. Wie betäubt trottete sie weiter, mechanisch setzte sie einen Huf vor den nächsten, als würde sie in einer Tretmühle laufen, in endlosen monotonen Kreisen.

Plötzlich blieb Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen schwankte. Vorsichtig machte sie einen weiteren Schritt. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Hermine stand still, hob langsam den Kopf und schaute sich um. Sie hatte ihr Ziel längst aus den Augen verloren. Wenn es denn ein Ziel gegeben hatte... Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Die Berge vielleicht?

Hier gab es keine Berge. Nicht einmal mehr Hügel. Kleine dunkle Wasserflächen durchsetzten die von harten, grauen Gräsern bewachsene weite Fläche, in der Ferne eingerahmt von toten Bäumen, die ohne Rinde so bleich wie Skelette im fahlen Licht schimmerten. Ohne es zu bemerken, war sie in einen Sumpf geraten.

Sie drehte sich um. Es gab keinen Weg zurück. Hinter dem Moor warteten die kahlen Eichen auf sie. Bewaffnet mit ihren schweren Knüppeln würden sie ohne Gnade auf ihren Körper eindreschen und ihn zu Brei schlagen, so lange, bis das Knochenmehl die rote Suppe abgebunden hätte. Die dunklen Gestalten kamen näher.

Hermine schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

Wahrscheinlich standen die Eichen fest verwurzelt in der Moorlandschaft. Sie konnte sich bewegen.

Nur einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Ein Schritt.

Brennender Schmerz fuhr ihr zwischen die Schulterblätter. Hermine schrie auf. Ihre Hufe traten ins Leere, sie hatte den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Scharfe Klauen bohrten sich schonungslos in ihr Fleisch, rissen sie fast auseinander. Der Schmerz löschte jeden Gedanken aus.

Dann fiel sie. Fiel einen endlosen Augenblick und klatschte in einen dunklen Wasserschlund.

Ihre Hufe wühlten sich durch den eisigen Morast, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bevor sie Grund fanden. Mit einem Sprung erreichte sie Land, doch ihre Beine konnten ihr Gewicht nicht halten. Wie Streichhölzer knickten sie ein und Hermine stürzte auf die Erde.

Schwer atmend lag sie auf der schwankenden Scholle, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Ein Schatten schoss von oben herab. Mit letzter Kraft rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und schleuderte einem riesigen Drachen alle vier Hufe entgegen.

Doch der Angreifer kam nicht einmal in ihre Nähe. Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag wurde er über sie hinweg geschleudert und dann unbarmherzig in die Tiefe gezogen. Der Drache riss den Kopf nach hinten. Mit giftgrüner Flamme versengte er seine eigene Schwinge, stürzte weiter in die Tiefe. Im letzten Augenblick konnte er seinen Sturz abbremsen. Kraftvoll schlug er eine Klaue in den Boden und nutzte seinen Schwung, um sich mit einigen harten Flügelschlägen sofort wieder in die Lüfte zu erheben. Unablässig suchend bewegte das Ungetüm seinen wuchtigen Kopf hin und her.

Eine schwarze Kreatur löste sich geschmeidig aus seinem Schatten. Es war ein Thestral. Lautlos glitt es über den gezackten Rücken des Drachen und peitschte ihm mit seinem langen skelettierten Schwanz einmal über die schuppenbewerten Rippen.

Der laute Knall ging im hohen Kreischen des verwundeten Ungetüms unter. Eine Flammenwand schoss aus dem aufgerissenen Maul des Drachen und versengte doch nur seinen eigenen Rücken. Sofort versiegte die Flamme. Das Heulen des Drachen klang nach einer Mischung aus Schmerz, Angst und Wut.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Sie konnte das bizarre Schauspiel nicht begreifen. Das Thestral flog mit lautlosen Flügelschlägen um das durchaus stattliche Exemplar eines Schwarzen Hebriden herum, wich in waghalsigen Manövern den wütenden Flammen aus, um dann blitzschnell anzugreifen. Scheinbar mühelos biss es dem Drachen in seinen pfeilförmigen Schwanz, ließ sich durch die Luft schleudern und suchte nach einer eleganten engen Kurve abermals den viel größeren Gegner.

Jetzt schoss das Thestral von hinten heran. Sein gut drei Meter langer knochiger Schwanz surrte durch die Luft. Er war eine Präzessionswaffe. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ließ das Thestral ihn auf die riesige Drachenschwinge niedergehen, wo er sich wie eine Würgeschlange um den gewaltigen Flügelknochen rollte. Dann zog es den Schwarzen Hebriden mit einer Macht hinab, die nicht nichts mehr mit der Schwerkraft zu tun haben konnte. Erst kurz vor dem Aufprall löste das Thestral seine Umklammerung und schoss eine Handbreit über dem Boden davon.

Hilflos brüllend schlug der Hebride im Morast ein, rappelte sich auf und bemühte sich, erneut in die Luft zu kommen. Immer wieder versanken seine riesigen Klauen tief im Schlamm, bis sie zuletzt festeren Boden fanden, und der Drache sich nach einigen hastigen Sätzen in die Lüfte erhob, um vor seinem unheimlichen Gegner zu fliehen.

Das Thestral folgte dem Drachen noch einige hundert Meter, flog dann aber in einem weiten Bogen zurück und landete leichtfüßig mit einigem Abstand zur regungslos daliegenden Falbstute.

Das Thestral schien in Hermines Richtung zu schauen. Vorsichtig setzte es auf dem tückischen Untergrund einen Huf vor den anderen, bis es ein ausgedehntes Wasserloch erreichte. Dort blieb es stehen, senkte den Kopf und nahm Witterung auf. Das Thestral zog die Lefzen hoch und zeigte seine Reißzähne, dann hob es den Kopf wieder, stellte leicht seine Flügel an und schwebte ohne einen einzigen Flügelschlag zu Hermine herüber.

Es war ganz nah. Hermine starrte das schwarze Biest wie hypnotisiert an. In seinen trüben Augen konnte sie kein Leben erkennen, jede Gefühlsregung war hinter Milchglas verborgen. Dennoch spürte Hermine, dass die dunkle Kreatur sie aus den toten Augen anblickte.

Bedächtig senkte das Thestral den Kopf, weiße Dampfwolken drückten in regelmäßigem Rhythmus aus den geblähten Nüstern. Hermine konnte den warmen Atem an ihrer schmerzenden Schulter spüren, ein merkwürdiges Prickeln pulsierte durch ihre Wunde. Sie wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, nur ihre Ohren zuckten unwillkürlich und ihr Herz hämmerte unablässig gegen ihr Brustbein.

Irgendetwas veränderte sich.

Der Atem des Thestrals hatte ausgesetzt.

Dann sah es sie an – aus tiefschwarzen Augen, die ihr direkt in die Seele zu blicken schienen.

Hermine zuckte zurück. Panisch schlug sie dem Thestral einen Huf gegen den Kiefer. Sie richtete sich auf und, befeuert von dem Adrenalin, das ihr in die Blutbahn schoss, wuchtete sie sich durch den morastigen Untergrund und brachte ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und das Biest.

Das Thestral blieb zurück, ließ sie in Ruhe. Sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie es sich kurz darauf in die Lüfte aufschwang und förmlich vom Nebel verschluckt wurde. Danach galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur noch dem Heimweg. Sie fixierte die knorrigen Eichen, die in der Ferne noch immer auf sie warteten. Jetzt waren sie das Ziel. Schritt um Schritt arbeitete sie sich durch den Sumpf.

Als sie die kahlen Bäume schließlich erreichte, passierte nichts. Kein Laut kommentierte ihr Erscheinen. Die Nebelkrähen, die sich in Scharen in den obersten Ästen der Bäume versammelt hatten, würdigten sie mit keinem Blick.

Doch auch Hermine beachtete die schwarzen Vögel kaum. Sie litt mit ihren brennenden Muskeln, ihre Lungen ächzten respektlos, ihr Herz klagte mit jedem Schlag gegen die ungebührliche Anstrengung. Der Schmerz ihrer klaffenden Wunde verkam zu einem dumpfen Hintergrundrauschen. Dennoch spürte Hermine neue Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen. Selbst die anbrechende Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht entmutigen. Sie war nun sicher, dass sie Hogwarts erreichen würde. Sie musste sich lediglich ein letztes Mal zusammenreißen.

…::…

Als Hermine bei der Holzhütte am Waldrand ankam, konnte sie sich an den Weg nicht mehr erinnern. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum sie hier war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihre Kraftreserven bis zur Neige ausgeschöpft hatte. Nun verharrte sie abwartend und betrachtete die zahllosen Traumfänger und Mobiles, die überall an dem kleinen Blockhaus angebracht waren. Mit jedem Windhauch erklang eine kleine Symphonie, gespielt von Messingglöckchen, Hühnergöttern, schillernden Muscheln, Spiegelscherben, filigranen Zahnrädern und verrosteten Schrauben. Hermine hätte den beruhigenden Klängen ewig zuhören können, doch sie brauchte Hilfe.

So, wie sie jetzt aussah, konnte sie freilich unmöglich an der Tür klopfen: Ihr vorher lichtbraunes Fell war mit einem schwarzen Schlamm bedeckt, der nun langsam zu einer unangenehmen Kruste trocknete. Im kaum noch wahrnehmbaren Licht der Dämmerung musste sie aussehen wie ein Monster, und auch wenn Luna ein Faible für bizarre Biester hatte, würde sie ihrer Freundin einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen.

Hermine verwandelte sich zurück. Bedauerlicherweise ließ sich der Schlamm von ihrer menschlichen Form nicht beeindrucken. Sehnsüchtig schaute sie durch die Scheibe eines kleinen Fensters. Der warme Lichtschein im Inneren des Hauses ließ sie die Kälte hier draußen noch intensiver spüren.

Jede überflüssige Bewegung vermeidend fingerte Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch schließlich hielt sie ihn zitternd in der Hand. Dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf ihren Körper.

„_Purifi Propero!_"

Der verfluchte Dreck rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Hermine ächzte. Sie konnte ihren Arm kaum kontrollieren, geschweige denn, mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung eine magische Formel beschwören. Resigniert ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken. Dann also ohne Magie. Sie trat aus der Dunkelheit heraus in den Lichtschein einer kleinen Laterne, die den Eingang beleuchtete. Zaghaft klopfte Hermine an die blau gestrichene Holztür.

Einen Moment später wurde sie geöffnet, und beinahe im gleichen Augenblick wieder ins Schloss geworfen. Hermine war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie hörte ein leises Knarren und sah, wie die Tür wieder einen Spaltbreit aufging. Ein grelles, bläuliches Licht strahlte ihr ins Gesicht. Hermine hob eine Hand und hielt sie schützend vor ihre Augen.

Rolf Scamander senkte seinen Zauberstab und sah sie fassungslos an. „Du hast mir einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt! Was ist passiert?"

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, griff Scamander Hermine am Arm und zog sie ins Haus. Einige Male fluchte er fürchterlich, begann jedoch gleich darauf, leise murmelnd Zaubersprüche aufzusagen.

Die nächsten Minuten nahm Hermine kaum wahr. Erst als sie sich später in eine Decke gewickelt auf einer mit bunten Matratzen bedeckten Bank in der Wohnstube wiederfand, begann sie ihre Umgebung zu realisieren. Scamander war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Unmengen von Kissen um sie herum aufzuschichten. Er nahm sich viel Zeit für diese Aufgabe und war erst zufrieden, als Hermine sich kaum noch zwischen den Kissenbergen rühren konnte. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und eilte in die Küche. Kurz darauf kam er mit einer Tasse wieder und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

Hermine sah den Mann müde an. Ihre Hände waren irgendwo zwischen Decken und Kissen vergraben. Scamander nickte verständnisvoll, verschwand wieder in der Küche und präsentierte Hermine kurz darauf eine himmelblaue Schnabeltasse, von der ihr ein kleines Einhorn in stolzer Pose entgegen blickte.

„Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass Lysander nicht da ist. Er liebt rosa Einhörner und Glitzer, und er würde seine Tasse ganz sicher nicht ohne Protest hergeben." Scamander verzog kurz den Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln, dann füllte er fachmännisch den Tee um, quetschte sich neben Hermine auf die Bank und hielt ihr die Schnabeltasse direkt unter die Nase.

„Ganz langsam."

Hermine beugte sich vor und nippte vorsichtig an der Tasse. Überrascht genoss sie die wohltuende Wirkung. Fencheltee mit Honig! Sie hatte diesen Kräutertee seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getrunken. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn früher oft gekocht, allerdings ohne Honig – als praktizierende Zahnärztin hatte ihre Mutter eine Phobie gegen alles Süße.

Hermine nahm mit Scamanders Hilfe noch ein paar Schlucke und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Sie genoss die strahlende Wärme des kleinen, tonnenförmigen Ofens, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, und hätte am liebsten den Rest des Abends in genau dieser Position verbracht, ohne sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen zu rühren. Sie wusste aber auch, dass Rolf Scamander auf eine Erklärung für ihren erbärmlichen Zustand wartete. Allein die Worte dafür ließen sich nicht fassen.

„Wo sind Luna und die Zwillinge?", fragte sie heiser.

„Bei Xenophilius", antwortete Scamander, der sie ernst musterte. „Ich wurde für heute begnadigt und muss erst beim nächsten Besuch wieder antreten. Luna kommt mit den Kindern erst am späten Abend zurück."

„Probleme mit deinem Schwiegervater?"

Scamander winkte nur ab. „Wir sind einträchtig zu der Feststellung gelangt, dass wir uns nicht leiden können. Ich meine … ich liebe Luna … aber Xenophilius … der ist einfach zu viel des Guten."

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Ihr entging natürlich nicht, dass der Professor für magische Biester sie weiter neugierig beobachtete. Seufzend streckte sie eine Hand unter ihrer Decke hervor und begann mit den Fransen eines altmodischen grünen Kissens zu spielen. Dann schaute sie Scamander offen an und sagte: „Ich hatte heute eine Begegnung mit einem Schwarzen Hebriden."

Scamander war sofort hellwach. „Ein Schwarzer Hebride? Hier? Bist du sicher?"

Hermine nickte.

„Das kann doch nicht … einen Moment!" Scamander nahm seinen Zauberstab von einem Regal an der Wand und richtete ihn auf ein Fenster. „_Alohomora!_"

Das Fenster öffnete sich.

Scamander ließ seine Hand kreisen und führte dann den Zauberstab in einer Zickzackbewegung nach unten und wieder nach oben. Hermine hörte ihn _Diffindo_ murmeln, allerdings begriff sie nicht sofort, was er mit dem Spruch vorhatte. Vor dem Fenster hing weder eine Gardine, noch waren andere Textilien zu sehen, die man hätte zerschneiden können. Mit einem letzten Handstreich beendete Scamander seine Beschwörung.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, als draußen vor der Hütte ein langer Holzstamm krachend nach vorn schnellte. Etwa eine Sekunde später schepperte es ohrenbetäubend.

„Treffer!", kommentierte Scamander zufrieden. „Wir haben das Katapult erst vor drei Wochen gebaut. Von den Signalraketen ist Hagrid nämlich nie aufgewacht. Dabei muss man sich hier draußen auf schnelle Hilfe verlassen können."

Hermine schaute ungläubig aus dem offenen Fenster. Erst jetzt sah sie in einiger Entfernung die unscheinbaren Lichtflecken, die den Standort von Hagrids Hütte markieren mussten. Nur wenig später hörte sie den Halbriesen die drei Stufen der Holztreppe heraufpoltern. Ohne anzuklopfen wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Hagrid zwängte sich umständlich durch den Eingang. Schließlich stand er gebeugt in der Stube. „Was ist los, Rolf?"

Scamander grinste den schwer atmenden Wildhüter frech an. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie schnell du hier bist."

Hagrid machte ein dümmliches Gesicht.

Scamander genoss sichtlich erheitert die Reaktion seines Freundes und erklärte dann eilig: „Hermine wurde heute von einem Schwarzen Hebriden angegriffen. Ich dachte mir, dass du die Story sicher hören möchtest."

Hagrid fielen fast seine schwarzen Knopfaugen aus dem Gesicht. Hastig stellte er seinen Regenschirm in eine große Blumenvase, die am Eingang stand, und zog einen robusten Schemel direkt neben die Bank, auf der Hermine saß. Mit etwas Mühe ließ er sich auf dem viel zu kleinen Sitzmöbel nieder, und begann Hermine unbeholfen den Kopf zu tätscheln.

Auch wenn es dem Wildhüter deutlich anzumerken war, dass er sich brennend für alle Neuigkeiten im Zusammenhang mit Drachen interessierte, zog es Hermine vor, an ihrer Schnabeltasse zu nuckeln. Scamander hatte jedoch ein Einsehen und berichtete: „Der Hebride muss Hermine angegriffen haben; er hat sie direkt an den Schultern gepackt. Die Fleischwunden waren zum Glück nicht allzu tief und hatten nicht mehr stark geblutet. Sonst hätte ich auch nicht viel machen können – die komplizierten Heilzauber überlasse ich lieber Luna."

„Unsere Hermine … von nem Schwarzen Hebriden … hier bei uns in Hogwarts."

Hermine nahm einen letzten Schluck von ihrem Tee und murmelte dann: „Nicht direkt in Hogwarts, es war ein Moor … in westlicher Richtung."

„Das Schmerzenmoos vielleicht", sagte Scamander.

„So weit draußen … Kleene! Und das bei dem Wetter."

„Ich hatte mich verlaufen."

Scamander runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich, dass Drachen Menschen angreifen."

„Sehr ungewöhnlich", sagte Hagrid und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf, „normal geh'n die Schwarzen nich' auf Menschen."

„Zumindest, solange man nicht versucht, ihnen ein Drachenei unter dem Arsch weg zu klauen." Scamander sah Hermine kritisch an, kam dann aber wohl zu dem Schluss, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht im Moor gewesen war, um Dracheneier zu stehlen.

Hermine stellte ihre leere Tasse vorsichtig auf den Tisch. „Der Drache kann nichts dafür. Ich denke, er hat mich mit einem Pferd verwechselt."

„Mit nem Pferd verwechselt?" Hagrid schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ach Hermine … du … du siehst bestimmt nich' aus wie'n Pferd!"

„Ich gehe manchmal als Pferd spazieren."

Hagrid sah fragend zu Scamander. Der warf Hagrid einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und formte mit seinem Mund lautlos ein Wort.

„Oh!", stammelte Hagrid, der es im zweiten Anlauf endlich begriffen hatte. „Mach dir keene Sorgen, Hermine … wir verraten dein Geheimnis nich'. Von mir erfährt keener was. Nich' wahr? Und zum Glück haste den Drachen vertrieben. Haste ihm wahrscheinlich nen ordentlichen Schreck eingejagt, nich' wahr? Mit unsrer Hermine is nich' zu spaßen."

Hermine stöhnte auf und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in den Kissenberg. „Ich habe dem Dachen bestimmt keinen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich wäre beinahe gestorben vor Angst! Ein Thestral hat den Hebriden angegriffen."

„Ein Thestral hat einen Schwarzen Hebriden angegriffen?" Scamander sah sie an, als glaubte er ihr kein Wort.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen. „Angegriffen … und nach Strich und Faden vermöbelt! Vielleicht hatte das Thestral ebenfalls Appetit auf ein Pferdesteak." Eine Weile saß sie mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss die Stille, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Es war ein Männchen." Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte Hagrid herausfordernd an. „Das Thestral hatte ein paar Haare – am Schwanz."

Hagrid wurde rot und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Bart. „Hermine … merkt sich wirklich alles, was man ihr erklärt." Dann nickte er Scamander zu und erklärte: „Es könnte Tenebrus gewesen sein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das Thestral hatte ein weißes Zeichen auf der Stirn –"

„Flake", rief Hagrid und sprang von seinem Schemel auf. „Das muss Flake sein. Meine Güte, der hat sich seit Jahren nicht mehr blicken lassen –"

„So ein Unsinn!", fuhr Scamander dazwischen. „Thestrale haben keine weißen Zeichen. Sie sind schwarz! Rabenschwarz! Vielleicht war es ein geflügeltes Pferd?!"

„Also, ich werd' ja noch ein Thestral von nem geflügelten Pferd unterscheiden können, Rolf. So besoffen kann ich gar nich' sein! Flake hatte ne weiße Flocke auf der Stirn. Genau hier!" Hagrid tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen seine buschigen Brauen. „Den Jungen werd' ich ganz sicher nich' vergess'n. Hat mir mal in den Hintern getreten, dass ich drei Tage nicht sitzen konnte. Wollt' nicht vor der Kutsche laufen, der Gute. Na, ich nehm's ihm nicht übel. War keiner von der Herde, wisst ihr. Kam mich nur ab und zu mal besuchen."

Hagrid lief nun so aufgeregt durch den Raum, dass er beinahe die Lampe von der Decke gerissen hätte. Rolf Scamander konnte das gute Stück gerade noch aus Hagrids wilder Mähne befreien. Gleich darauf räumte Scamander eilig noch ein paar Stühle aus dem Weg, um dem Halbriesen, der vollkommen in Gedanken versunken durch die Stube marschierte, mehr Platz zu verschaffen.

Schließlich blieb Hagrid stehen und sagte entschlossen: „Ich bringe Hermine mit dem Motorrad ins Schloss und schicke danach gleich eine Schuleule an MacFusty. Der Hebride muss zurück ins Reservat. Wenn das Ministerium von der Sache erfährt, ist der Drache so gut wie tot."

„Ja, du hast Recht", sagte Scamander, der sichtlich erleichtert wirkte, dass der Halbriese stehen geblieben war. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den kleinen Walisischen Grünen? Problemdrache, haben die geschrieben. So ein Quatsch! Der hat sich die Kühe halt direkt aus dem Stall geholt. Schlauer Bursche, wenn du mich fragst. Mussten ihn einmal quer durchs ganze Land jagen, bevor sie ihn schließlich erwischt haben."

Hagrid nickte grimmig. „Wir brechen morgen früh auf – vor Sonnenaufgang. Wir finden den Kleinen und bringen ihn nach Hause. Und wenn wir Glück haben, sehen wir auch Flake. Geflügeltes Pferd – der würde dir was erzählen, Rolf!"

* * *

A/N: Da ist das Wetter schon so bescheiden und nun komme auch noch ich mit so einen düsteren Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen. glg Lumos.


	21. Hilfe

**Hilfe**

Es war die richtige Stelle und der richtige Zeitpunkt, doch kein Funkelpu ließ sich blicken. Nun, das war auch nicht wirklich überraschend. Noch vor dem Morgengrauen hatten sich die Männer am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes versammelt, um die Suche nach dem Schwarzen Hebriden zu besprechen. Vor ihrem Abflug hatten sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, noch ein paar waghalsige Manöver auf ihren Besen zu üben – sowie einige eindrucksvolle Bruchlandungen im Unterholz.

Funkelpus waren scheue Wesen. Wahrscheinlich saßen sie nun tief in ihren Erdlöchern und selbst der Duft von gerösteten Erdnüssen würde sie in den nächsten fünf Tagen nicht herauslocken. Der Wald würde Zeit brauchen, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Noch immer lag eine ungewöhnliche Spannung in der Luft. Ein seltsames Rumoren, das nicht hierher gehörte.

Es roch nach Magie.

Der magische Äther vibrierte förmlich. Ein Zauber ballte sich zu einer gewaltigen Ladung zusammen, schnellte einige Meter über den Waldboden, wand sich um den Stamm eines alten Ahornbaumes nach oben und ließ die tiefrot gefärbten Blätter in der Krone erzittern. Dem Ahorn war es gelungen, die meisten seiner Blätter bis zu diesem ersten Sonntag des dunkelsten Monats an seinen Zweigen festzuhalten, zumindest bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem ein weißes Blitzen sein Laub noch einmal spektakulär in Szene setzte, bevor es begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in einem Blätterregen zu Boden fiel.

Ohne sein rotes Gewand war der Baum nackt. Schamlos zuckten in unregelmäßigen Abständen gleißende Blitze über seine kahlen, knorrigen Äste und erschreckten die ohnehin schon verängstigten Bowtruckle, die sich zitternd mit ihren dürren Holzärmchen an den Zweigen festklammerten.

Der frische Laubhaufen unter dem Ahorn bewegte sich, ein spärlich bekleideter Mann wälzte sich darin. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, doch sein gekrümmter Körper verriet Schmerzen. Mehrere Male schlug er mit der Hand in den feuchten Waldboden, dann erstarb die Bewegung. Der Mann bäumte sich auf, bis Sehnen und Muskeln sich deutlich unter der Haut abzeichneten.

Kurz darauf war die Nachtruhe endgültig zu Ende: Erst war es nur ein Röcheln, doch dann begannen die Schreie, lauter als das Brüllen eines Erumpents zur Brunftzeit.

Es war keine gute Idee, im Verbotenen Wald mit derlei Geräuschen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Einige verwegene Biester stierten schon unruhig aus dem Unterholz, ihre gelben, grünen oder roten Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Der Mann bemerkte die Blicke nicht. Unablässig kroch er auf allen Vieren dem Waldrand entgegen. Er kam nur langsam voran, sackte mehrmals in sich zusammen, es ging ihm nicht gut.

Ohne es zu bemerken, passierte er die junge Hexe, die ruhig zwischen zwei Birken stand und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ronald Weasley, was machst du hier?"

Ronald Weasley richtete sich halb auf und schaute zurück. Blut floss ihm in zwei Rinnsalen aus der Nase über Mund und Kinn.

Die Hexe setzte sich auf den Waldboden. Bedächtig strich sie ihr langes, offenes Haar aus dem Gesicht und steckte die blonden Locken mit einem Zweig zu einem losen Knoten zusammen. Der Zauberstab, der hinter ihrem Ohr klemmte, strahlte ein warmes Licht aus, das die Umgebung zum Leuchten brachte.

„Es ist ein bisschen verrückt zu apparieren, weißt du?", sagte sie und schaute Ron aus großen silbergrauen Augen an.

„Luna", röchelte Ron, krümmte sich jäh zusammen und biss sich wimmernd in die Faust.

Als der Anfall vorüber war, stellte er heiser fest: „Ich lebe."

Luna hob ihre feinen Augenbrauen. „Das ist nicht zu überhören."

„Ich muss zum Schloss – Hermine."

„Ja", sagte Luna nur und zog ihren Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr hervor. Ihre magischen Beschwörungen waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ein silbriger Schein legte sich um Rons Körper, hüllte ihn ein wie eine weiche Decke.

Ron schaute sie ungläubig an. „Danke", murmelte er.

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Du kannst meinen alten Besen benutzen. Er steht im Schuppen." Mit der Hand deutete sie auf eine windschiefe Bretterbude am Waldrand.

Ron rappelte sich auf. Sekunden später riss er die Tür des Schuppens auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab ins Innere. „_Accio_ _Besen!_", rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Es schepperte fürchterlich. Schließlich kämpfte sich ein verstaubter Cleansweep Sieben hinter rostigen Gartengeräten, einigen verbeulten Töpfen und alten Koffern hervor. Leicht vibrierend hing er vor dem Schuppen in der Luft. Ohne zu zögern, schwang sich Ron auf den Besen und schoss fast kerzengerade in den Himmel, bevor er den Cleansweep herumzog und in Richtung Hogwarts davon flog.

…::…

Die Tür bebte unter harten Fußtritten. „PROFESSOR FLITWICK", brüllte Ron und rammte seine Schulter gegen das Holz. Hermine brauchte Hilfe. Er hatte sie in ihrem Appartement auf dem Boden gefunden, hilflos und vor Schmerzen in sich zusammen gekrümmt. Er musste etwas tun! Unkontrolliert zuckend hing sie in seinen Armen und wurde mit jeder Sekunde schwerer. Frustriert trat Ron noch einmal gegen die Tür, doch in den privaten Räumen des Schulleiters rührte sich nichts. Er presste Hermine fester an sich und blickte den dunklen Korridor hinunter. „Alles wird gut", sagte er leise, dann rannte er los.

Das Quartier von Dean Thomas musste sich ganz in der Nähe befinden, irgendwo in einem der kleineren Türmchen des Gryffindor-Flügels. An der nächsten Abzweigung blieb Ron unschlüssig stehen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wohin die schmale Treppe mit dem roten Geländer führte. Es fiel ihm nicht ein. Er ließ die Treppe links liegen, hastete so schnell es ging durch den nächstbesten Gang, eine oder zwei Treppen hinunter, und wieder einen Korridor entlang…

„DEAN!", brüllte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war.

„Ronald?" Seraina Weasley stand mit feuchten Haaren vor ihrer Tür und wickelte umständlich den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels um ihre Hüfte. „Bei Merlin!" Die kleine Hexe hatte Hermine entdeckt und eilte zu ihnen.

„Wer macht die Aufsicht?", fragte Ron. „Flitwick ist nicht da! Sind Dean oder Neville im Schloss? Irgendjemand?"

„Ich befürchte, dass die Männer auf Drachenjagd sind. Sie wollten heute Morgen um halb sechs aufbrechen." Seraina hielt kurz inne und fügte dann erklärend hinzu: „Hermine wurde gestern von einem Schwarzen Hebriden angegriffen." Behutsam strich sie Hermine eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und legte ihr dann eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Sie ist eiskalt", stellte sie fest.

Ron fing an zu fluchen. Hermine war ruckartig zusammengezuckt und wand sich nun, geschüttelt von heftigen Spasmen, aus seinem Griff. Sosehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sie nicht halten und musste sie auf den Fußboden gleiten lassen. Kraftlos sackte er neben ihr auf die Knie und schloss seine Arme um sie.

„Hilf ihr, bitte!"

Seraina schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin Ingenieur für Magietechnologie, kein Heiler! Wir müssen sie in den Krankenflügel bringen!"

Ron schluckte hart und nickte. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass ihm diese naheliegende Möglichkeit nicht selbst eingefallen war.

Seraina zurrte den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels noch einmal fest und sagte bestimmt: „Ronald, du bringst Hermine zu Mumba Bonham in den Krankenflügel. Ich hole Professor Snape."

„Snape?"

„Ja", sagte Seraina, „genau den! Er weiß … er weiß eine Menge."

…::…

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Ron froh war, diesen Slytherin zu sehen. Severus Snape hatte den Krankenflügel betreten und blieb in sicherer Entfernung vor Hermines Bett stehen. So wie er verloren und steif mitten im Raum stand, wirkte Snape trotz seiner imposanten schwarzen Robe unbeholfen.

Ron sackte regelrecht auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Resignation stieg in ihm auf und begrub seine größte Hoffnung unter sich: Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er geglaubt, der Tränkemeister könne irgendeine Wunderheilung aus dem Hut zaubern.

Ron senkte den Blick. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Mumba Bonham, die neue Medihexe von Hogwarts, in grünen Plüschpantoffeln ans Krankenbett trat. Die zwei rosa Hasenköpfe, die jeweils auf den Schuhen appliziert waren, weckten nicht gerade sein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Die Medihexe hatte sich in der Eile nur einen zitronengelben Morgenmantel übergeworfen, der im starken Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut stand und sich wie ein Zelt über ihren gewaltigen Hintern spannte. Leichtfüßig kurvte sie um das Krankenbett herum, wobei sie von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Schwesternhaube gerade rückte, die ihr immer wieder vom Kopf rutschte. _Madam Pomfrey wäre nie in diesem Aufzug herumgelaufen!_ Und außerdem hatte sich Hermines Zustand in den letzten fünf Minuten keinen Deut gebessert.

„Professor Snape!" Mumba Bonham hatte Snape erst jetzt zur Kenntnis genommen. Sie stopfte sich eine widerspenstige schwarze Haarlocke unter ihre Schwesternhaube und gesellte sich zu dem Tränkemeister, der wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle stehen geblieben war.

„Was denken Sie, Professor?"

Snapes Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gepresst, und es sah fast so aus, als ob er seine Gedanken keinesfalls mit der Medihexe teilen würde. Einige Male öffnete er den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, wie ein Karpfen, der auf dem Land nach Luft schnappte.

Schließlich sagte er emotionslos: „Cruciatus."

Ron sprang vom Stuhl auf und starrte den Tränkemeister ungläubig an. Snapes kalter, ausdrucksloser Blick schickte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch", murmelte Bonham zustimmend.

Ron musste sich wieder setzen. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr.

„Wo haben Sie Ms Granger gefunden?"

Ron brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu bemerken, dass Snapes Frage ihm gegolten hatte. „In ihrer Wohnung…", brachte er mit Mühe hervor, „sie lag auf dem Fußboden … zusammengerollt wie ein … wie ein Fötus…"

Er fing an zu schluchzen und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen, Bilderfetzen rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch die Worte entglitten ihm immer wieder. „Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen … ich konnte die Hände kaum lösen … sie hat gezittert … und sie war so blau … überall … die Lippen, die Fingernägel…"

Ron verstummte. Die ersten Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Seine Hand umklammerte das schwere Eisengitter des Bettes so fest, dass jeder einzelne Fingerknöchel weiß hervortrat. Er schüttelte den Kopf, konnte nichts mehr sagen.

„Das habe ich befürchtet – ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch", sagte die Medihexe leise. Kopfschüttelnd lief sie zur Vitrine mit den Heiltränken und kam mit zwei braunen Ampullen zurück zum Bett.

„Das wird ihr nicht helfen", sagte Snape mit eisiger Stimme.

Mumba Bonham warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu und öffnete unbeirrt eine Ampulle.

Mit zwei langen Schritten hatte Snape die Medihexe erreicht und packte ihren Arm. „Es wird ihr nicht helfen, wenn Sie den Schmerz betäuben. Sie muss – kämpfen!"

Resolut befreite sich die Medihexe aus dem Griff des Tränkemeisters und sagte unberührt: „Wie Sie selbst zweifellos bemerkt haben, kämpft Ms Granger gegen gar nichts. Auf diese Weise wird sie den Fluch nicht überwinden – es hat keinen Zweck, sie in ihrem Zustand leiden zu lassen."

„Wenn sie es nicht aussteht, hat sie keine Chance."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte keine Ahnung von den Auswirkungen dieses Fluches? Wir haben Krieg, Professor. Im St. Mungos hatten wir jedes Jahr dutzende Opfer. Ich sage Ihnen, die junge Frau hat den Kampf aufgegeben. Sie leidet, aber ihre Schmerzen sind im Moment absolut unnötig. Ich werde sie ruhig stellen, danach das Ministerium informieren und außerdem Stewart Fineman vom St. Mungos anfordern. Sie können vor dem Heiler Ihre Meinung gern noch einmal äußern. Bis zu seiner Ankunft habe ich hier die Verantwortung!"

Snapes Kiefernmuskeln arbeiteten, als würde er Steine zwischen seinen Zähnen zermahlen. Er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern zog nur verächtlich einen Mundwinkel nach unten, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte in langen Schritten dem Ausgang entgegen. An der Tür zögerte er kurz, riss dann aber mit beiden Händen schwungvoll die zwei Flügel auf und verließ die Krankenstation.

„Warten Sie!" Ron war aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht und rannte dem Tränkemeister nach. „Sie können nicht einfach gehen!"

Snape blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

„Ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt", sagte er kühl und ließ Ron einfach stehen.

Fassungslos sah Ron Snape hinterher. Ein gut dosierter _Stupor_ würde diesen gefühlskalten Klotz von den Beinen holen, auch wenn er nicht übel Lust verspürte, ihn mit einem _Confringo_ einfach in die Luft zu sprengen.

„Severus!" In klackernden roten Holzpantoffeln lief Seraina Weasley, die aus der anderen Richtung gekommen war, geradewegs auf den Tränkemeister zu und positionierte sich so vor ihm, dass Snape nicht an ihr vorbei konnte. „Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte sie außer Atem.

„Ms Bonham stellt sie ruhig", antwortete Snape. „Sie wird die nächsten Stunden schlafen."

„Ich war in Hermines Wohnung. Du solltest dir das wirklich ansehen." Seraina griff Snapes Hand und zog ihn ein zwei Meter hinter sich her, bevor sie seine Hand wieder frei gab und ohne sich umzuschauen vorauseilte.

Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Ron, wie Snape sich fügte und der rothaarigen Hexe mit gebührendem Abstand folgte.

Unschlüssig stand Ron eine Weile im Gang herum, doch schließlich kehrte er in die Krankenstation zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermines Bett. Die Medihexe hatte zu beiden Seiten Bettgitter hochgeklappt, ansonsten wirkte alles gespenstisch normal. Hermine schien jetzt ruhig zu schlafen – nichts erinnerte an die schweren Krämpfe und ihre Schmerzen.

Ron steckte seinen Arm durch das Gitter und streichelte unbeholfen ihre Wange. Sie war immer noch kalt, trotz der warmen Decke. Er presste seine Stirn gegen das Eisengitter und starrte mit leerem Blick aus einem der ausladenden Fenster. Draußen wurde es hell. Dennoch war im Nebel nichts zu erkennen, es sah beinahe so aus, als hätte jemand die Fensterscheiben mit grauer Farbe gestrichen.

…::…

Die Medihexe, die sich mittlerweile umgezogen hatte und in der gestärkten weißen Schürze und flachen schwarzen Schuhen zumindest wie eine Krankenschwester aussah, trat ans Bett und reichte Ron eine Tasse dampfenden Tees.

„Sind Sie ein Freund?", fragte sie freundlich.

Ron nickte und trank einen Schluck. Der Tee war stark, fast schon bitter und rabenschwarz. Hermine hätte nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er die Zähne verfärbt. Er schluckte.

Die Medihexe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch", begann sie stockend, „normalerweise tötet er die Opfer nicht. Normalerweise geht es nur um … um die Schmerzen." Die Medihexe zögerte, suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Es gibt aber immer einen Punkt, bei dem das Opfer aufhört, sich gegen den Fluch zu wehren. Wenn keine Kraft mehr bleibt, gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen … und der Wille zu leben … endgültig erlischt. Der Fluch kann den Körper nicht verletzen, aber er zerstört den Geist."

Nervös zupfte Bonham an der Bettdecke herum. Es gab offensichtlich nichts, was sie im Augenblick für Hermine tun konnte. Sie strich ein weiteres Mal über die Bettdecke und erklärte dann: „Ich habe Stewart Fineman aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital angefordert, es gibt keinen fähigeren Heiler, wenn es um Fluchschäden geht. Wir sollten seine Diagnose abwarten. Leider kann es ein paar Stunden dauern, bis das Ministerium die Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk genehmigt und freigeschaltet hat."

Ron saß regungslos auf seinem Stuhl. Die Worte der Medihexe zogen wirkungslos an ihm vorbei. Er war nicht sicher, ob er ihren Sinn begriff. Ob er ihn begreifen wollte.

Die Medihexe räusperte sich. Sie entdeckte eine störende Falte im Bettlaken und machte sich sofort daran, das Laken glatt zu ziehen. Als sie fertig war, legte sie Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Ministerium will auch Auroren schicken", sagte sie und unterstrich ihre Aussage mit einem kräftigen Nicken. „Ein Unverzeihlicher, mitten in Hogwarts – man kann nur hoffen, dass der Täter gefasst wird."

Ron sah sie an, in seinem Gehirn begann es zu arbeiten. Plötzlich begriff er. Irgendwo da draußen gab es ein Schwein, so gewissenlos und böse, dass es selbst vor einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch nicht zurückschreckte. Und Hermine war das Opfer. Gerade sie!

Vorsichtig stellte er die Teetasse auf dem Schränkchen neben sich ab und stand auf. „Ich muss gehen!"

* * *

A/N: Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Ron das Apparieren überleben würde?! Hmph!


	22. CSI Hogwarts

**** no-name: Danke für dein Review. Ich hatte dein Feedback schon schmerzlich vermisst. Wirklich! Tja, die Actionszene. Ich glaube, es ist eine wahre Kunst, so etwas zu schreiben. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach noch nicht gut genug dafür und muss einfach weiter üben. Es ist wirklich schwer, die Szene schnell zu machen und trotzdem alles nachvollziehbar zu beschreiben. So ganz ist es mir wohl nicht gelungen.

Zu deinen Fragen: Ich denke, ziemlich viele werden in diesem Kapitel beantwortet. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**CSI Hogwarts**

Ron rannte aus der Krankenstation und hatte dabei nur einen Gedanken im Kopf. Irgendjemand musste Hermine angegriffen haben. Irgendjemand hatte ihr wehgetan. Er würde dieses Schwein finden und es abschlachten. Blutig!

Als Ron das kleine Appartement im siebenten Stock des Ravenclaw-Flügels erreichte, stand die Eingangstür noch offen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und stürzte durch die kleine Diele hindurch in den einzigen Raum der Wohnung.

Schwer atmend stand Ron da. Mit Unmengen Adrenalin im Blut dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis er wieder in der Realität ankam. Es war nicht unbedingt überraschend, dass sich hier niemand fand, dem er auf die Schnelle das Lebenslicht hätte ausblasen können.

Nun gut, Snape war hier.

Ron sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Leider fiel ihm kein triftiger Grund ein, den Mann an Ort und Stelle zu verfluchen. Insbesondere nicht, nachdem Seraina einen fragenden Blick auf Rons gezückten Zauberstab geworfen hatte, nur um im nächsten Moment schützend ihre Hand auf Snapes Arm zu legen.

Frustriert ließ Ron den Stab in einer Tasche seiner Jeans verschwinden und sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Der Scherbenhaufen, den Snape und Seraina studierten, war ihm schon aufgefallen, als er Hermine gefunden hatte. Die Scherben stammten von dem dreiteiligen Standspiegel, dessen Mittelteil jetzt nur noch aus einem leeren dunklen Holzrahmen bestand. Die beiden Professoren unterhielten sich mit gesenkten Stimmen, wobei sich kleine Nebelwölkchen vor ihren Mündern bildeten. In dem Raum herrschten eisige Temperaturen – das Fenster musste schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden offen gestanden haben.

Ron vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, gaffte Seraina und Snape an und kam sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde nutzloser vor. Außerdem war ihm kalt. Er ging zum Fenster, um es zu schließen, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Nichts berühren!", herrschte ihn Snape an.

Er zuckte zusammen und fügte sich, auch wenn er in seinem T-Shirt denkbar schlecht gegen die Kälte gerüstet war. Da er nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste, gesellte er sich zu Seraina, die nachdenklich die kahle, weiß gekalkte Wand betrachtete.

„Leider gibt es überhaupt keine magischen Gemälde hier", sagte sie bedauernd zu ihm. „Die meisten Portraits sind ausgesprochen redselig – das hätte uns natürlich weitergeholfen."

„Also ich würde mir so ein Bild auch nicht ins Schlafzimmer hängen", erwiderte Ron. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, warum sich Zauberer und Hexen die Portraits von irgendwelchen blasierten Persönlichkeiten an die Wand hängten, die den ganzen Tag nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als einem ungefragt ihre antiquierte Meinung aufs Butterbrot zu schmieren. Redselige Gemälde, die meist als Geschenke genervter Vorbesitzer ihren Weg in den Fuchsbau gefunden hatten, verschwanden in der Regel umgehend auf dem Dachboden. Eine unrühmliche Ausnahme war das signierte Bildnis von Gilderoy Lockhart gewesen, das fast zwei Jahre lang einen Ehrenplatz in der Diele eingenommen hatte, bevor es einem Experiment von Fred und George zum Opfer gefallen war.

Wenn er ehrlich war, bot Hermines Wohnung jedoch überhaupt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie sich am magischsten Ort in ganz Schottland befand. In der Wohnung standen außer Bett, Stuhl, Tisch und Kleiderschrank nur ein wuchtiger antiker Schreibtisch und ein paar Bücherregale. Selbst die Zellen in Askaban waren heutzutage gemütlicher eingerichtet. An den Wänden hingen weder verzauberte Gemälde, noch bewegte Fotografien oder gar sprechende Spiegel. Nicht einmal gewöhnliche Muggelfotos gab es. Alles wirkte leer und aufgeräumt. Und kalt. Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu sehr zu zittern.

Seraina bemerkte es dennoch und konnte sich einen Kommentar zu seiner dürftigen Bekleidung nicht verkneifen. „So sollte man im Winter wirklich nicht herumlaufen, Ronald. Du solltest dir lieber etwas anziehen!", sagte sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte.

Er hätte vielleicht entgegnen sollen, dass es erst Herbst war und er auch ganz bestimmt nicht vollkommen nackt vor ihr stand, doch er wollte Serainas weibliche Logik nicht herausfordern. Stattdessen warf er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Decke, die zerknüllt auf Hermines viel zu großem Bett herumlag.

Seraina ließ nicht locker und setzte nach: „Wenn du noch heftiger mit den Zähnen klapperst, werden am Ende nur noch kurze, hässliche Stumpen von deinen Beißerchen übrig bleiben." Sie schaute Ron unter halb gesenkten Lidern hervor kritisch an, dann spitzte sie kurz den Mund und kam endlich zum entscheidenden Punkt ihrer Ansprache. „Ich hole dir lieber etwas Wärmeres", verkündete sie fürsorglich, schenkte den beiden Männern ein wissendes Lächeln und ließ sie am Tatort zurück.

Ohne Seraina schien die Lufttemperatur im Raum um weitere fünf Grad zu sinken. Wahrscheinlich sollte er irgendetwas sagten. Nur was? Er beäugte Snape aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Der Slytherin stand stocksteif neben ihm und studierte die leere Wand.

Ron war sich sicher, dass sich Snape genauso unwohl fühlte wie er selbst. Es konnte nicht mehr lang dauern – wahrscheinlich würde der Tränkemeister jeden Augenblick von selbst das Feld räumen. Andererseits…

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es ein _Cruciatus_ war?", fragte Ron in die eisige Stille hinein und zwang sich, Snape dabei ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ja", kam die Antwort, ohne dass Snape die Lippen bewegte.

Ron verzog den Mund. Er hatte sich von seinem kühnen Vorstoß mehr erhofft als ein einziges läppisches Wort und ärgerte sich, die Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Natürlich war Snape sich sicher. Ron wartete dennoch in der Hoffnung, dass Snape seine Gedanken etwas weiter ausführen würde. Er wurde enttäuscht. Der Mann rührte sich nicht.

Er probierte es noch einmal: „Haben Sie schon eine Vermutung, wer es gewesen ist?"

Stille. Die Qualität ihrer Kommunikation befand sich eindeutig auf dem absteigenden Ast.

„Sie hat es selbst getan."

Ron glaubte einen Moment, sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?"

„Sie hat es selbst getan", wiederholte Snape ruhig. Er sah aus wie seine eigene verdammte Wachsfigur, deren wächserne Visage in einem Zustand ausdrucksloser Beliebigkeit erstarrt war.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und weigerte sich, diese Behauptung zu kommentieren.

Snape bewegte sich kaum merklich. Er schob mit der Fußspitze ein paar Scherben zusammen und erklärte dabei in bester Professoren-Attitüde: „Sie hat ihren Zauberstab auf den Spiegel gerichtet und den Unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen sich selbst gesprochen."

„Nein. Das funktioniert nicht. Das kann nicht funktionieren. Professor Moody … dieser … dieser Crouch … es geht nicht!"

Ron ging zum Standspiegel, öffnete seinen linken Flügel etwas weiter und trat drei Schritte zurück. Er blickte direkt in sein Spiegelbild. Dann zog er den Zauberstab und sprach einen _Cruciatus_ gegen sein Abbild.

Nichts passierte.

Ron merkte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete langsam aus. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass nichts passieren würde, trotzdem war er erleichtert. Triumphierend sah er Snape an. „Sehen Sie, es funktioniert nicht! Die Unverzeihlichen haben nur eine Wirkung, wenn man es wirklich will."

„Das legt den Schluss nahe, dass Ms Granger es wirklich wollte", entgegnete Snape ungerührt, „wohingegen Sie selbst offensichtlich nicht mit genügend Enthusiasmus zur Tat geschritten sind." Snape unterstrich seine eigene Bemerkung, indem er süffisant die Mundwinkel nach oben zog.

Ron konnte es nicht fassen. Was gab es da zu lachen? „Niemand will sich selbst wehtun! Nicht so! Nicht mit dem _Cruciatus_!" Ron wusste, dass mit dieser lahmen Behauptung bei Snape kein Blumentopf zu gewinnen war, doch er war mit seinem Latein am Ende und gab sich nicht einmal mehr Mühe, seinen Gesichtsausdruck halbwegs intelligent aussehen zu lassen.

„Nun", erwiderte Snape, „Ms Granger hat eine Menge mehr oder weniger nützlicher Fakten auswendig gelernt – theoretisches Wissen, das ohne Bezug zur Praxis nichts wert ist. Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass ihr nicht bewusst war, welche Auswirkungen der _Cruciatus_ hat. Um nicht zu sagen, sie hatte keine Ahnung!"

„Keine Ahnung?", fauchte Ron. „Was wissen Sie schon über Hermine? Gar nichts! Ich habe ihre Schreie gehört, als Bellatrix Lestrange sich ihrer angenommen hat. Sie haben sich in mein Hirn eingebrannt – ich kann sie immer noch hören. Ich kann diese stundenlange Quälerei nicht vergessen und ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine sie vergessen hat. Kein Zauberspruch der Welt kann das aus ihren Erinnerungen löschen!"

Severus Snape erwiderte nichts. Sein Gesicht wirkte verschlossen, maskenhaft. Er ging einen Schritt auf Ron zu und schob ihn etwas zur Seite. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

Ron machte instinktiv noch zwei Schritte nach hinten. Der Mann meinte es ernst!

Hasserfüllt blickte Snape in sein eigenes Spiegelbild, sein Gesicht zu einer abstoßenden Fratze verzogen.

„CRUCIO!"

Die Kraft des Fluches war gewaltig.

Der Spiegel barst. Ron riss die Arme hoch, um sein Gesicht vor den Glassplittern zu schützen.

Snape sank getroffen auf die Knie, sein Körper bebte. Am Ende zeigte der Mann Emotionen. Schmerz. Und Wut.

Ron stand hilflos daneben und konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. Unfähig irgendetwas zu tun, wandte er sich von dem Tränkemeister ab. Verzweifelt lauschte er nach Schritten auf dem Gang. Seraina musste jeden Augenblick hier sein.

Jeden Augenblick! _Bitte!_

Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach so herumstehen konnte. Unentschlossen trat er einen Schritt auf Snape zu und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Was sollte er tun? Er war kein Heiler. Er konnte sich nicht einmal überwinden, den Slytherin anzufassen.

Dann hörte er die ersehnten Schritte.

Erleichtert schaute Ron zur Tür. Seraina Weasley stand im Türrahmen, in der Hand einen grünen Strickpullover mit Rentiermuster. In ihrem Blick lag eine stumme Anklage, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick gewann sie ihre Fassung wieder und eilte durch den Raum. „Meine Güte, Ron! Kann man euch denn nicht fünf Minuten alleine lassen." Im Vorbeigehen drückte sie ihm den Pullover in die Hand und wandte sich Snape zu, der kaum vernehmbar aufstöhnte.

„Ich … ich war's nicht", stotterte Ron und stand auf. „Ich … er hat es selbst getan."

„Severus?" Seraina runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn prüfend an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, beugte sich über den auf dem Boden kauernden Tränkemeister und legte sacht ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du Idiot", flüsterte sie.

Snapes reagierte nicht. Nur ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte unablässig. Vornüber gebeugt inmitten von hunderten Glassplittern kniend, stütze er sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab, in der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch seinen Zauberstab, der ruckartig hin und her zitterte.

Seraina löste den Zauberstab gewaltsam aus Snapes Umklammerung und steckte ihn in seine Robe. Dann nickte sie Ron zu. „Wir bringen ihn in die Krankenstation."

Ron nickte zwar ebenfalls, rührte sich aber nicht. Erst als Seraina den Tränkemeister unter dem Arm packte und versuchte ihn aufzurichten, warf er Serainas unsäglichen Rentierpulli auf Hermines Bett und wandte sich dem Tränkemeister zu.

„Wäre ein _Mobilicorpus_ nicht sinnvoller?", schlug er vor.

„Nein, das ist zu riskant. Im Zusammenhang mit Schwarzer Magie kann der Zauberspruch unvorhersehbare Nebenwirkungen verursachen."

Widerwillig griff er Snapes Arm. Der Tränkemeister war einen Kopf größer als er, allerdings schien der Mann ein wenig unterernährt zu sein. Es war erstaunlich leicht, ihn hochzuhieven. Danach hörten die Vorzüge aber auch schon wieder auf – Snape war knochiges Sperrgut, zu unhandlich, um ihn auf halbwegs menschenwürdige Art und Weise durchs Schloss zu transportieren.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran. Snape hing zwischen ihnen wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Oder eher wie zwanzig Sack Kartoffeln. Wenigstens bewegte er seine Füße schlurfend über den Boden – es wäre Ron ungeheuerlich vorgekommen, seinen ehemaligen Professor wie eine Leiche durch die Korridore der Schule zu schleifen. Er packte Snapes Arm fester und zog ihn weiter auf seine Seite hinüber. Da Seraina sehr klein war, schulterte er den größten Teil der Last. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in seiner Wirbelsäule aus, seine verspannten Muskeln protestierten mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Schulter.

Die Tür zur Krankenstation war schon zu sehen. Ron konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Tränkemeister zu bringen.

Als Snape die Krankenstation erblickte, blieb er wie ein bockiger Esel stocksteif stehen. „Lassen Sie mich! Ich komme allein zurecht", schnarrte er. In einer raschen Bewegung befreite er sich aus Rons Griff, nur um im nächsten Augenblick an der Wand Halt zu suchen.

„Severus, stell dich nicht so an!", sagte Seraina, machte aber keine Anstalten, dem Slytherin zu helfen. Vielmehr stand die Hexe seelenruhig hinter ihm, als ob sie erwartete, dass der Tränkemeister jeden Augenblick von allein in ihre ausgestreckten Arme sinken würde.

So wie Snape aussah, standen ihre Chancen nicht schlecht.

„Soll ich dir einen Stuhl holen, Severus?", fragte die Hexe betont freundlich. „Dann kannst du es dir hier auf dem Gang gemütlich machen und dir in Ruhe dein weiteres Vorgehen überlegen."

Ron beobachtete Serainas Bemühungen mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Ein verwundetes Tier sollte man nicht ärgern, und wie ihn die Erfahrung gelehrt hatte, war Snape selbst halbtot noch einiges zuzutrauen. Andererseits konnten sie ihn auch nicht so kurz vor der Krankenstation auf dem Gang verenden lassen. Wobei der Mann ja immer noch stand. Vielleicht ging es ihm schon wieder besser?

Glücklicherweise musste Ron sich nicht weiter mit medizinischen Fragen um Snapes Zustand befassen, denn Mumba Bonham war aus der Krankenstation auf den Gang getreten und blickte interessiert zu ihnen hinüber.

„Mumba, gut, dass du hier bist. Wir haben noch einen Patienten für dich", rief Seraina und warf der Medihexe einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, dann wies sie auf den indisponierten Tränkemeister, der das auffällige Minenspiel der Hexe hinter seinem Rücken nicht sehen konnte.

Ms Bonham kam ihnen entgegen, sah Snape mit fachmännischem Blick an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Es war ein – missglücktes Experiment", erklärte Seraina, „aber es geht ihm schon wieder gut genug, um uns anzublaffen."

„Ich habe einige Schauergeschichten über medizinische Notfälle in Hogwarts gehört", sagte Bonham, „allerdings dachte ich bis heute, dass die Leute maßlos übertrieben hätten. Immerhin ist dies eine Schule." Die Medihexe zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern, ließ dabei ihren neuen Patienten jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich gehe jetzt frühstücken." Snapes Stimme klang nicht so überzeugend, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Und seine vollmundige Ankündigung hatte auch keine sichtbaren Folgen. Zumindest bewegte er sich keinen Zentimeter, und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich daran in absehbarer Zeit etwas ändern würde, denn er hielt mit einer Hand krampfhaft einen Mauervorsprung umklammert.

„Sie können in der Krankenstation frühstücken", schlug Ms Bonham vor, „die Hauselfen haben schon ein kleines Frühstück im Aufenthaltsraum vorbereitet. Er ist sehr gemütlich. Und wenn Sie es schaffen, in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen, brauchen Sie auch nicht ins Bett." Die Medihexe lächelte wissend und bot Snape eine Hand an. Dann wartete sie geduldig.

Der Tränkemeister ignorierte die ausgestreckte Hand, schlurfte dafür aber mit bedächtigen Schritten immer an der Wand entlang Richtung Aufenthaltsraum.

Mumba Bonham beobachtete das Schauspiel eine Weile kritisch, ehe sie sich an Seraina und Ron wandte: „Es gibt einen größeren Kamin in dem Raum am Ende des Ganges. Er sollte vom Ministerium jeden Augenblick fürs Flohnetzwerk freigeschaltet werden. Zuerst werden sie wohl Auroren schicken, eine Viertelstunde später werden die Heiler vom St. Mungos durchgelassen." Die Medihexe verzog abschätzig den Mund. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie den Transport in einer anderen Reihenfolge abgewickelt hätte.

„Flohnetzwerk?" Seraina schaute skeptisch. „Es gibt seit Jahren kein Netzwerk, das diesen Namen verdient hätte."

„Wir haben eine Ausnahmegenehmigung vom Ministerium, allerdings wird die Verbindung sehr instabil sein. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir uns mit diesem experimentellen Transport nicht noch mehr Patienten für die Krankenstation einhandeln. Ich wäre jedenfalls dankbar, wenn ihr ein Auge auf den Kamin habt, falls Komplikationen auftreten."

„Natürlich, kein Problem", sagte Seraina. „Und wenn bei deinem neuen Patienten … Komplikationen auftreten, dann melde dich."

Bonham lächelte wissend und nickte der Hexe verschwörerisch zu.

Seraina bedeutete Ron, ihr zu folgen. Widerwillig setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er wäre lieber zu Hermine in die Krankenstation gegangen, anstatt auf einen Kamin zu starren.

…::…

Der Raum, in dem sie auf die Auroren warten sollten, war vollkommen leer, wenn man von einer Holzbank und einem Portraitbild absah, dessen Insasse unter seinem riesigen Turban fast verschwand. Und natürlich gab es einen Kamin, der wirklich beeindruckte. Ron hatte außerhalb des Zaubereiministeriums nur wenige dieser Größe gesehen, wahrscheinlich konnte man ein ganzes Krankenbett in die Feuerstelle schieben. Für das kleine Kämmerchen war der Kamin jedenfalls völlig überdimensioniert. Auf frischen Holzscheiten loderte ein Feuer und heizte auf einer Breite von gut zwei Metern den Raum auf, der aufgrund der vorherrschenden Temperaturen an eine finnische Sauna erinnerte. Man hätte auf dem steinernen Kaminsims sicher einen Aufguss machen können, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen war er froh, nur ein T-Shirt zu tragen.

Seraina hatte auf der Bank Platz genommen, während Ron in der Nähe des Fensters stand und von dort in die Flammen starrte. Er wartete auf ungewöhnlichen Funkenflug, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass ein Transport kurz bevor stand. Und auch wenn die Medihexe ihnen versichert hatte, dass in Kürze jemand aus diesem Kamin steigen würde, konnte er es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Es war Ewigkeiten her, seit er das letzte Mal im Flohnetzwerk gereist war.

Seine Augen tränten bereits vom Blick in die Flammen, als endlich die lang ersehnten grünen Funken aus dem Kamin sprühten. Ein Knacken und Krachen fuhr durch die Holzscheite, das Feuer schoss die Kaminwände hinauf und färbte sich smaragdgrün.

Harry trat aus dem Kamin und Ron hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt. Sein Schwager sah aus, als hätte er sich vor dem Transport noch im Dreck gesuhlt. Der Mantelsaum war starr vor Schlamm, und auch die schweren Schuhe waren schlammverschmiert. In seinem Gesicht wucherte ein wilder Bart und die Haare hatte er wahrscheinlich tagelang nicht gewaschen. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen.

Im Grunde sah sein Freund genauso beschissen aus, wie Ron sich fühlte. Gut, dass die magische Welt Harry Potter so nicht zu Gesicht bekam – sie hätte auf der Stelle das Vertrauen in ihren Heilsbringer verloren.

„Ron!" Harry legte beide Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest.

„Hermine", war das Einzige, was Ron hervorbringen konnte.

„Ich weiß, ich bin gekommen, so schnell es möglich war. Wir werden den Täter finden, ganz sicher!"

Ron sah Seraina an und bat sie stumm um Hilfe.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie es selbst getan hat", sagte Seraina.

„Das ist nicht möglich!"

Seraina erhob sich von der Bank, um ihren Worten mehr Gewicht zu geben. „Nun, Severus Snape hat bereits demonstriert, dass es möglich ist. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er das Experiment für dich noch einmal wiederholen wird. Wahrscheinlich hat Hermine einen Spiegel in ihrer Wohnung benutzt, um einen Cruciatus auf sich zu lenken."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Einen Moment später wusste Ron, dass nun nicht mehr sein Freund vor ihm stand, sondern Harry Potter, der Auror – Harry Potter, der Held. Ein müder Held vielleicht, aber immerhin. Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung stieg in Ron auf. Auch wenn ihn Harrys Heldengetue meist ziemlich nervte, war es jetzt ein willkommener Anblick. Irgendwie würde alles gut werden.

Das Feuer im Kamin schlug nochmals hoch und zwei weitere Auroren trafen in Hogwarts ein. Auch sie waren unversehrt, die Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk stand also. Zuerst nahm Harry keine Notiz von den beiden, doch dann drehte er sich unvermittelt zu ihnen und sagte:

„Emily, Marcus, geht bitte mit Ms Weasley in die Wohnung von Ms Granger. Ich brauche hier noch ein paar Minuten."

„Sollte nicht lieber ich Mr Weasley vernehmen?", fragte der Auror, der Marcus hieß.

Harry zögerte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Danke, das übernehme ich."

„Ich meine nur ... ihr seid doch befreundet, oder?", fragte Marcus hartnäckig.

Ron verzog den Mund. „Was soll das hier werden? Bin ich jetzt ein Verdächtiger, oder was?" Er sah Harry fragend an.

Der wandte sich jedoch dem Auror zu und sagte schneidend: „Nicht jetzt, Marcus. Bitte kümmert euch erst einmal um die Wohnung."

Marcus blieb einen Moment unentschlossen stehen, doch dann drehte er ab und folgte Seraina und Emily hinaus.

Im Raum war dicke Luft. Ron stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Was sollte das?"

Harry zog sich seinen Mantel aus, setzte sich auf die Holzbank und streckte seine Beine von sich. Dann lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Was machst du hier, Ron?", fragte er bedächtig. „Waren wir heute Morgen nicht im Fuchsbau zum Frühstück verabredet?"

„Sag bloß, der Herr wäre heute wirklich mal zum Brunch erschienen!" Ron hatte keine Lust auf dieses Spiel. Es gab absolut keinen Grund ihn zu verhören. Absolut keinen! Nie im Leben würde er Hermine irgendetwas antun.

„Ron, der Fuchsbau liegt in Devon. Also, wie in Merlins Namen kommst du hierher?"

Als Ron nicht antwortete, öffnete Harry wieder die Augen. Er nahm seine Brille ab und strich sich mit den Fingern über die Brauen. Er sah verdammt fertig aus.

„Ich bin appariert."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Harry und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.

„Ich bin appariert."

„Ron, du musst dir schon etwas Besseres ausdenken."

„Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass es in der Nähe von Hogwarts einen geheimen Apparationspunkt gibt. Wo es noch funktioniert." Ron verzog bei der Erinnerung an seinen schmerzhaften Versuch den Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Ich hab es einfach riskiert und bin zu dem roten Ahorn im Verbotenen Wald appariert."

Harry sah ihn schockiert an. „Sind bei dir alle Sicherungen durchgeknallt? Es gibt dort keinen Punkt. Und selbst wenn, die Orte werden alle vierzehn Tage geändert."

„Aber du hast Ginny erzählt –"

„Ginny macht sich riesige Sorgen um die Kinder. Irgendetwas musste ich ihr doch sagen!" Harry war aufgestanden und lief nun aufgeregt in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. „Scheiße, du hättest tot sein müssen. Tot, verstehst du?"

Ron betrachtete seinen Freund eine Weile mit ernster Miene, doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Tut mir leid Harry, ich werd mich beim nächsten Mal mehr anstrengen, den Löffel abzugeben. Ich weiß doch, dass dieses unglaublich ätzende Talent, einfach so am Leben zu bleiben, eigentlich DEINE Spezialdisziplin ist."

Harry sah ihn einen Augenblick verblüfft an und grinste dann breit. „Ihr Weasleys seid in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht ganz ohne."

Ron presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Ich hoffe, Hermine hat genauso viel Glück. Es sieht nicht gut aus."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, okay. Das soll überhaupt nicht wie ein Vorwurf klingen, aber warum um alles in der Welt wusstest du, dass Hermine Hilfe brauchte?"

„Es war der Deluminator. Der von Dumbledore."

„Der Deluminator…"

„Schau mich nicht so an, Harry. Ich sitze nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Ding und warte, dass er mir eine Botschaft von Hermine sendet." Ron spürte, wie eine Schweißperle seine Wange hinunter lief und hoffte, dass Harry das nicht falsch interpretieren würde. Er strich sich die Haare, die an seiner feuchten Stirn klebten, zur Seite und erklärte:

„Ich konnte diese Nacht nicht schlafen und habe an der neuen Tanzspinnenkollektion für Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze gearbeitet. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso, aber die Tangospinne macht sich beim Tanzen immer Knoten in ihre Gummibeine."

Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten und Ron setzte hastig fort:

„Auf jeden Fall ging auf einmal in meinem Zimmer das Licht aus. Es war stockduster, der Lichtschalter funktionierte nicht und dann habe ich noch mindestens drei Minuten gebraucht, um meinen Zauberstab zu finden. Ich habe alle Zaubersprüche probiert, die mir zu dem Thema eingefallen sind. Keine Chance, nicht mal der _Lumos_ funktionierte. Ich bin also runter in die Küche, hab eine Kerze von Weihnachten rausgekramt und es sogar mit diesen Muggelstreichhölzern versucht. Nix! Nicht mal ein Funken."

„Okay, ich verstehe. Du glaubst also, es könnte wegen dem Deluminator gewesen sein."

„Genau! Mir kam die Idee, dass vielleicht etwas mit dem Deluminator nicht stimmt. Ich hatte ihn kaum in der Hand, da wusste ich schon, dass es um Hermine ging. Dass sie mich braucht. Und dann –" Ron verzog das Gesicht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und mach das nicht noch einmal!"

Ron sagte lieber nichts, sondern trat an das Ölgemälde, das an der Wand hing, und studierte dessen affigen edelsteinverzierten Goldrahmen. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung auf dem Bild. Er war sich sicher, dass der schwarze Mann mit dem Turban geblinzelt hatte, auch wenn er sich nun wieder schlafend stellte und auffällig laut unter einer Dattelpalme schnarchte. „Der Heiler muss jeden Augenblick kommen", meinte Ron abwesend. Unschlüssig stand er noch einen Moment vor dem Ölportrait, ehe er sich neben Harry auf die Bank setzte.

Gemeinsam starrten sie für ein paar Sekunden schweigend ins Feuer.

„Ich muss zu Emily und Marcus … tut mir leid." Harry stand auf und nahm seinen Mantel. „Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Nein, ich bleibe", antwortete Ron. „Ich warte auf den Heiler." Er brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen, sein Freund verstand ihn auch so.

„Wir sehen uns nachher." Harry öffnete die Tür. Angenehm kühle Luft strömte in den Raum, bevor die Tür mit einem Klicken wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Allein blieb Ron auf der Bank sitzen.


	23. Die Heiler

A/N: Leider hat sich das Update etwas verzögert, weil das Kapi nicht mehr vor dem Urlaub fertig geworden ist. Jetzt bin ich zwar mitten in Süditalien und komme kaum ins Internet, über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich trotzdem. Es kann nur sein, dass die Antworten etwas länger dauern...

Viel Spaß, Lumos! (no-name, dein Kommi kommt nach dem Text!)

* * *

**Die Heiler**

Die Flammen im Kamin flackerten auf und ein Mann in einem limonengrünen Mantel erschien. Er musste der Heiler aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital sein, denn auf Kragen und Brusttasche seines Mantels prangte eine silberne Stickerei, auf der sich Zauberstab und Knochen kreuzten. Vorsichtig stieg er mit einem großen Schritt über das niedrige Kamingitter und sah sich im Raum um, ohne Ron zu beachten, der extra aufgestanden war. Ron ließ seine Hand, die er zur Begrüßung ausgestreckt hatte, in der Hosentasche verschwinden.

Der Heiler hatte sich unterdessen dem Gemälde an der Wand zugewandt. Er verbeugte sich in Richtung des Bildes, wobei er mit einer übertriebenen Geste seinen Mantel aufschlug. „Guten Morgen, Direktor Bonham", säuselte er. „Ich bin Medicus Claudio Bertuloni. Ich fühle mich durch Ihre Anwesenheit an diesem frühen Morgen sehr geehrt."

Nun fiel auch Ron wieder ein, warum ihm das Portrait so bekannt vorgekommen war. Es zeigte den berühmten Heiler Mungo Bonham, von dem ein weiteres Gemälde in der Empfangshalle des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen hing. Auf dem Ölbild regte sich trotz des überschwänglichen Grußes nicht viel. St. Mungo schlief zwar nicht mehr, doch er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe, den Gruß des Medicus zu erwidern. Stattdessen betrachtete er interessiert seine nackten Füße und spielte mit dem Zeigefinger an der schweren goldenen Kreole, die an seinem lang gezogenem Ohrläppchen baumelte.

Bertuloni ließ sich von der ihm entgegengebrachten Gleichgültigkeit nicht stören, sondern verharrte in leicht gebeugter Position vor dem Gemälde, auch wenn ihm sein Grinsen langsam im Gesicht gefror. Es sah beinahe so aus, als wäre Gilderoy Lockhart aus der geschlossenen Abteilung des Hospitals entflohen und versuchte nun als Heiler sein Glück. Ron verfolgte das leidige Schauspiel eine Minute, ehe er anfing sich Sorgen zu machen. Jetzt war ganz sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Mungo Bonham in den Arsch zu kriechen. Zumal Ron nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass St. Mungo sich von der riesigen Schleimspur, die der Heiler absonderte, sonderlich beeindrucken ließ.

„Die Patientin ist im Krankenflügel!" In Rons Stimme schwang eine Schärfe mit, die man eigentlich nicht überhören konnte.

Dennoch besaß Bertuloni die Frechheit so zu tun, als ob er ihn gerade erst bemerkt hätte: „Oh Guten Morgen, ich bin Medicus Claudio Bertuloni, mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Der Heiler hielt ihm nun mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln die Hand entgegen. Ron ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. Dabei starrte er dem Heiler fasziniert auf die blendend weißen Zähne, die ihm aus seinem breit grinsenden Mund entgegenblitzten. Zumindest solange, bis ein Krachen im Kamin beide Männer vor Schreck zusammenfahren ließ.

Augenblicklich übernahmen Reflexe die Kontrolle über Rons Handlungen. Mit einem schnellen Sprung zur Seite änderte er seine Position und rollte sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden ab. Der Raum bot keine Möglichkeit zur Deckung, doch Ron hielt bereits seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit, jeden Angriff mit einem gepfefferten Fluch zu beantworten.

Grüne Flammen schlugen ihm aus dem Kamin entgegen, die Holzscheite knackten, dass die Funken stoben. Es war ein untrügliches Zeichen für einen weiteren Transport im Flohnetzwerk. Schon wenig später war es so weit: Mit dem Hintern voran krachte ein Mann in die Feuerstelle, der sich trotz der unsanften Landung in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung aufrichtete. Er trug ebenfalls einen limonengrünen Mantel, der jedoch schon ausgewaschen und etwas zu kurz geraten schien.

Ron hielt schützend eine Hand vor sein Gesicht, doch er spürte, wie ihm trotz der Hitze des Feuers eine Gänsehaut die Arme hinaufkroch. In flachen Stößen presste er die Luft aus seiner Lunge und blieb in Lauerstellung.

Der Mann im Feuer bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe. Er war so groß, dass sein Kopf im Rauchfang des Kamins verschwand. Vorsichtig beugte der Neuankömmling seinen Kopf soweit herunter, dass er aus dem Kamin schauen konnte. Einen Moment lang starrte er Ron an, dann richtete er sich rasch wieder auf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Dumpf klang seine Stimme aus dem Kaminschlot. „Ron, könntest du bitte deinen Zauberstab runternehmen."

„Theodore Nott, du darfst sofort den Rückweg antreten! Ich will auch gar nicht wissen, aus welchem dunklen Loch du gekrochen bist."

„Ron, ich bin Heiler", hallte es aus dem Schlot. „Ich habe von Hermines Fall gehört und möchte helfen."

„Noch ein Heiler?", mischte sich Bertuloni ein. „Darüber wurde ich nicht informiert."

Ron beachtete Bertuloni nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem Slytherin, der langsam im Kamin vor sich hinschmorte. Natürlich würde Nott die nächste Zeit nicht verbrennen, aber auch für Zauberer wurde es im Feuer mit der Zeit unangenehm warm.

Notts Gesicht erschien wieder im Kamin. Es war mittlerweile rußverschmiert und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Nase. „Kann ich rauskommen, ohne dass du mich umbringst?"

„Im Gegensatz zu Todessern töte ich nicht ohne Grund." Ron hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Notts Kopf. „Wenn ich mir Mühe gebe, fällt mir aber sicher ein Grund ein."

Nott zog es vor, seine hässliche Rübe wieder im Rauchfang zu verstecken. Er hob abermals seine Hände und zeigte, dass sie leer waren, dann schob er bedächtig seinen linken Ärmel hoch und enthüllte die bleiche Haut seines Unterarms. „Mein Vater war Todesser, aber nicht ich. Und dass diese Stelle so schön weiß ist, würde ich durchaus als eine meiner bedeutenderen Leistungen betrachten."

Ron sah auf Notts weißen Unterarm. Er wusste, dass ihm eigentlich keine andere Wahl blieb. Wenn dieser Bertuloni alles war, was das St. Mungos aufbieten konnte, war es sicher kein Fehler, Theodore Nott eine Chance zu geben. Langsam ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken, steckte ihn jedoch nicht weg. Dann brummte er etwas Unverständliches und beobachtete angespannt, wie der Slytherin mit schlangengleichen Bewegungen aus dem Kamin kroch. Theodore Nott sah aus wie sein Vater: genau die gleiche Hackfresse – hager, hervortretende Wangenknochen, stechender Blick. Unschlüssig blieb er vor dem Kamin stehen und schaute misstrauisch auf den Zauberstab in Rons Hand. Ohne Nott aus den Augen zu lassen, stand Ron auf. Schließlich steckte er den Zauberstab weg und sagte: „Lasst uns in den Krankenflügel gehen. Wir haben bereits genug Zeit verloren."

Nott und der Lockhart-Verschnitt folgten ihm bereitwillig bis zum Eingang der Station. Dort blieb Ron stehen. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um sich innerlich auf den Anblick Hermines vorbereiten, denn das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war ein Heulkrampf vor Theodore Nott. Sekunden verstrichen. Am Ende traute Ron seinen Gefühlen nicht wirklich, aber bevor Bertuloni sich ungeduldig an ihm vorbeischieben konnte, öffnete er die Flügeltüren und trat ein.

…::…

Hermine lag noch genauso im Bett, wie er sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verlassen hatte: leblos, wie eine Leiche aufgebahrt. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinen Schmerz. Es zeigte gar keine Emotion mehr. Ron wandte den Blick ab. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln verfolge er, wie Claudio Bertuloni ans Krankenbett trat.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier, Bertuloni?" Die Medihexe Mumba Bonham stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür, die zu einem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum führte, und sah beinahe so aus, als ob sie den Heiler gleich wieder hinauswerfen wollte.

Bertuloni zeigte seine unnatürlich weißen Zähne bei einem Lächeln, das in dieser Situation irgendwie unpassend wirkte. „Ms Bonham", sagte er eine Spur zu freundlich, „es ist kurios, aber genau das Gleiche wollte ich Sie gerade fragen. Ich dachte, Sie wollten die Leitung der magischen Abteilung in der Berliner Charité übernehmen? Und doch finde ich Sie hier in Hogwarts. Sind Sie hier etwa ... Medihexe?" Er betrachtete abschätzig die weiße Schwesternhaube, welch schief auf dem Kopf der Medihexe hing.

Bonham rückte mit zitternden Fingern ihre Haube zurecht. „Wo ist Fineman?"

„Wie ich sehe, hat Sie die traurige Nachricht noch nicht erreicht. Stewart Fineman ist tot", antwortete Bertuloni kühl. „Hat sich bei einem Heilzauber übernommen. Ist vorgestern Nacht zusammengebrochen und nie wieder aufgestanden. Seine kleine Patientin hat allerdings überlebt." Der Heiler legte den Kopf schief.

Mumba Bonham entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund, doch ihr Schluchzen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, drehte sie sich um und ging. Schwankend suchte sie an den Gittern der Krankenbetten Halt. Die Medihexe schien sich fast auf dem Weg hinaus zu verlieren, und doch wurden ihre Schritte schneller und schneller, bis sie schließlich rannte. Mit beiden Händen schlug sie die Flügeltüren auf, stürzte aus der Station und ließ die Türen mit solcher Wucht wieder zurückschnellen, dass sie mehrmals hin und her schwangen.

„Frauen", sagte Bertuloni und machte eine Kunstpause. „Frauen reagieren oftmals unangemessen emotional."

Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er hätte Bertuloni in diesem Augenblick nur zu gern seine grinsende Fresse poliert. Allerdings wandte sich der Heiler nun endlich Hermine zu und Ron verschob sein Vorhaben auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.

„Nun", sagte Bertuloni, nachdem er sich Hermine eine Minute von oben herab angeschaut hatte. „Ich denke, unsere liebe Mumba Bonham hatte mit ihrer Einschätzung leider Recht. Ich würde sagen, _Cruciatus_-Fluchschaden im Endstadium. Da regt sich nicht mehr viel, nicht wahr."

Ron war so schockiert, dass er vergaß dem Heiler einen Schwinger zu verpassen. „Aber Ms Bonham hat Hermine einen Schlaftrunk gegeben", erwiderte er. „Und Schmerzmittel. Und was weiß ich was. Sie kann sich gar nicht regen. Niemand würde das."

Bertuloni legte einen Finger an den Mund, als ob er nachdenken würde. Er blieb Ron jedoch eine Antwort auf seinen Einwand schuldig, denn Minerva McGonagall rauschte in die Krankenstation. „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich von diesem Unglück erst beim Frühstück erfahre!", rief sie, eilte durch den Raum und blieb erst vor Hermines Bett stehen. „Bei Merlin, es ist wirklich wahr", flüsterte sie, ehe sie ihren Mund zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen presste.

Claudio Bertuloni verbeugte sich kurz und stellte sich vor. Erst dann untersuchte er Hermine gründlicher. Ron stand schweigend daneben und suchte in den Gesichtszügen seiner alten Hauslehrerin nach einem Zeichen, das dem kleinen Funken Hoffnung, der ihm noch geblieben war, neue Nahrung gab. Er fand nichts. McGonagalls verkniffene Miene ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht positiv deuten. Ron spürte, wie sein Blutdruck ins Bodenlose fiel. Kurz verlor er das Gleichgewicht und hielt sich am Bettgitter fest, bis die schwarze Wand vor seinen Augen wieder verschwand. Er musste durch den Mund atmen, weil er durch die Nase nicht genügend Luft bekam. Er brauchte mehr Luft! Das Rasseln seines Atems war nun unüberhörbar, auch wenn das Geräusch mit dem Ticken der Wanduhr konkurrierte, das mit jeder Sekunde lauter zu werden schien, bis die Taktschläge der Uhr wie Donnergrollen in seinen Ohren dröhnten.

Erst als der Heiler anfing seine eigentümliche Diagnose zu wiederholen, konnte Ron sich wieder halbwegs auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren. Doch Bertuloni kam mit seinen Ausführungen nicht weit, denn er wurde bereits nach zwei Sätzen von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Wo ist Ms Bonham?" fragte sie ungeduldig und blickte sich suchend im Raum um.

„Ich bin hier."

Die Medihexe stand in der Tür zur Krankenstation. Die Schwesternhaube hatte sie abgelegt, ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber sie weinte nicht. Langsam kam sie näher, als ob sie sich jeden einzelnen Schritt hart erkämpfen musste. „Wie lautet Ihre Diagnose, Bertuloni?" Sie sah den Heiler aus dem St. Mungos ruhig an. Ihre Miene verriet nicht, was sie dachte.

„Also, ich würde sagen … nun ja … wenn wir alle bekannten Symptome in Betracht ziehen … also in Anbetracht der ausgeprägten und ausgesprochen langen Nachwirkungen, von denen Sie bereits berichtet haben, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass … die Prognose … in diesem Fall wohl negativ ausfällt. Wir können kaum mehr von einer Genesung ausgehen."

Zu Rons Verwunderung lächelte die Medihexe und nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Ja", erwiderte sie. „Danke, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen."

Sie trat auf den Heiler zu, griff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich möchte Ihre kostbare Zeit nicht länger beanspruchen, da ich sicher bin, dass Sie im Hospital genug um die Ohren haben, nicht wahr?"

„Da haben Sie Recht", sagte Bertuloni, „es ist wirklich fürchterlich in diesen Zeiten, und gerade seit die Hauselfen wieder in Hogwarts arbeiten, haben wir wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun –"

„Finden Sie den Weg zum Kamin?" Bonham schaute den Heiler unschuldig an.

„Wie bitte? Ach so, natürlich."

Die Medihexe lächelte freundlich und komplimentierte Bertuloni hinaus. Dann sah sie sich um. Ihr Blick blieb an Theodore Nott hängen, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Trotzdem war er nicht zu übersehen, denn er überragte alle Anwesenden um mindestens eine Kopflänge.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Bonham kühl.

„Ich bin Heiler", stammelte Nott.

Bonham verschränkte wieder ihre Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab.

Nott versuchte es noch einmal: „Ich bin Theodore Nott", sagte er. „Ich habe im St. Mungos Ihre Stelle übernommen."

„Also haben Sie mit Stewart zusammengearbeitet", stellte Bonham fest.

„Ja, ich war in Stewart Finemans Team. Aber ich war nicht da – als er starb. Es tut mir sehr leid. Er hat viel von Ihnen erzählt." Nott schaute verlegen auf seine Füße.

Bonham nickte. „Und was denken Sie?" Sie wies auf Hermine.

„Ich?"

Bonham nickte noch einmal und sah Nott herausfordernd an.

„Ich denke –", Nott brach den Satz ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Solange die Wirkung des Schlaftranks anhält, kann ich überhaupt keine Diagnose stellen."

Bonham lächelte grimmig. „Schön! Ich dachte mir schon, dass Stewart keinen Idioten eingestellt hätte. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Vorschläge oder Ideen haben, dann nur raus damit. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende. Ich kann Hermine nicht ewig mit Schlaftränken vollpumpen, aber wenn wir sie zurückholen, brauchen wir einen konkreten Plan."

„Falls Sie mit Ihrer Diagnose Recht haben, dann sollte Hermine ins St. Mungos überstellt werden. Das standardmäßige Vorgehen –"

„BITTE!" Bonham funkelte Nott angriffslustig an. „Haben Sie keine bessere Idee, als diese junge Frau solange an ein Bett zu fesseln, bis sie dann nach Jahren endlich stirbt?"

Ron zuckte zusammen und McGonagall entfuhr ein unterdrückter Schrei, doch die zwei Heiler schienen ihre Anwesenheit gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

Wie eine Schlange umkreiste die Medihexe Theodore Nott. „Haben Sie den weiten Weg hierher gemacht, um mir das standardmäßige Vorgehen vorzubeten? Danke, aber das kann ich selbst nachschlagen."

Nott sah Mumba Bonham mit versteinerter Miene an. Dann wandte er sich unvermittelt ab und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Dort kehrte er um und schritt die Krankenstation in umgekehrter Richtung ab – bis er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an der Wand ankam und dort wieder den Rückweg antrat. Während seines Marsches sagte Nott nichts, doch seine Kiefer mahlten ununterbrochen, und manchmal bewegten sich seine Lippen, als ob er ein Selbstgespräch führen würde.

Bonham starrte währenddessen aus dem Fenster. Ron folgte ihrem Blick, doch draußen gab es nichts zu sehen. Verdammter Nebel, er schien jedes Jahr dichter zu werden. Er verstand nicht, was hier gespielt wurde – Nott lief durch das Zimmer wie ein Irrer, Bonham und McGonagall und taten gar nichts. Als Nott seine nächste Runde begann, hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus. „Theodore, hör bitte auf damit! Du machst mich verrückt!"

Nott hob kurz den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen … gar nicht gefallen", murmelte er und setzte seinen Marsch durch den Krankenflügel einfach fort.

Ron holte ihn mit drei langen Schritten ein und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was wird mir nicht gefallen?"

Halbherzig versuchte Nott den Griff zu lösen. Es gelang ihm nicht und am Ende blieb er mit hängenden Schultern stehen. „Es ist kein magisches Standardverfahren. Ich habe nur davon gehört." Nott schluckte mehrmals, sodass sein Adamsapfel im Hals auf und ab tanzte.

Auch Ms Bonham und Professor McGonagall kamen näher, bis der Slytherin von allen Seiten umstellt war.

„Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also", sagte Bonham leise. Sie berührte leicht Rons Hand, der daraufhin Nott freigab.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie gehört haben", sagte Nott, „es ist nur so … wenn das Opfer eines _Cruciatus_ nicht nach spätestens drei bis vier Stunden den Unverzeihlichen bezwungen hat, geht die Chance, dass es später noch gelingt, im Grunde gegen Null." Nott schluckte wieder zwei, drei Mal und sah sie dann hilflos an.

„Es sei denn, es gibt einen guten Grund zurückzukehren", flüsterte die Medihexe.

Nott schien noch weiter in sich zusammen zu sacken.

„Soll sie ein Prinz wachküssen oder was?", fragte Ron. Er hätte sich eine Aufforderung zum Küssen sicher nicht zwei Mal geben lassen, doch Ms Bonham schüttelte den Kopf. Theodore Nott wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen und Ron wurde klar, dass es hier nicht ums Küssen ging. Ein eisiger Schauer kroch ihm den Rücken hinauf.

„Der Dunkle Lord … und seine treuesten Anhänger haben viele ihrer Feinde mit dem _Cruciatus_ gefoltert", begann Nott stockend. „Für sie war es eine saubere Sache. Unvorstellbare Schmerzen … und doch kaum Spätfolgen … keine Schweinereien.

Es gab wohl immer wieder Fälle, in denen die Opfer zu früh das Bewusstsein verloren und in das Endstadium übergetreten sind. Der Dunkle Lord und auch Bellatrix Lestrange konnten die armen Teufel aber oft wieder zurückholen. Es heißt, dass es bei den Longbottoms sogar drei Mal funktioniert haben soll."

Ron schnaufte verächtlich. „Und woher weißt du das?"

„Dir ist nicht entgangen, dass mein Vater ein Todesser war", antwortete Nott leise, „er hat mir davon erzählt. Er war … stolz … auf die Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Lords."

„Wie haben sie es getan?", fragte Bonham.

„Sie haben Legimentik benutzt, um Bilder in die Gedanken der Opfer zu projizieren", erklärte Nott. "Schreckliche Visionen, sodass die Ofer ungeheure Kräfte freisetzen, selbst wenn eigentlich jeder Wille zum Leben schon verloschen ist."

„Das ist Folter", stellte Minerva McGonagall fest.

Nott blickte zu Boden. „Ja", sagte er tonlos.

* * *

A/N: Jepp, ich behaupte einfach mal, dass dieser Cliffhanger total die Absicht ist.

no-name: Ich würde dir gern viiiieeeel länger antworten, und es ist wirklich doof, dass du so anonym unterwegs bist. Allerdings hast du als Mathematiker ja mal wirklich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Hihi, womit sich die Wissenschaftler nicht alles die Zeit vertreiben, wenn sie eigentlich das Universum erforschen sollten. Aber gut, ich darf jetzt nicht so laut rumtönen, denn auch wenn ich nur Ingenieur bin, habe ich eigentlich auch eine Dissertation fertig zu schreiben und hin und wieder mal ein Paper zu veröffentlichen!

Aber einen Mathematiker hier zu treffen, der sogar richtige Artikel veröffentlicht... Ich würde es jetzt gern wie Feynman halten und mich ein wenig über Mathematiker lustig machen. Aber Feynman war immerhin Nobelpreisträger ... und ich bin eigentlich nur total neidisch, weil ich Mathematik selbst gern besser könnte. Ich schreibe übrigens gerade ein Kapi in meiner Diss über einen iterativen Ansatz, wo sich die einzelnen Teile eigentlich nur beschreiben lassen, wenn man alle anderen Teile schon kennt. Frag mich nicht nach Sonnenschein, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das linearisieren soll. Hm, ansonsten bin ich voll dafür, die Leser etwas leiden zu lassen. Deshalb gab es auch einen Kapi ganz ohne Snape :P


End file.
